EL ENCANTO DE UN UCHIHA
by meiyamiyo
Summary: Sakura estudiante de preparatoria, la típica nerd sin ningún interés en el amor, jamás imaginaria que su vida daría un giro radical al conocer a un universitario engreído y de mal carácter. Sasuke desilusionado por el amor, se dará cuenta que los encuentros casuales no lo son todo para dejar a un lado la soledad. Su visión y estilo de vida cambiarán tras conocer a una linda chica
1. PLAYERA LIMPIA

Hola chic@s espero les guste el inicio de esta historia que en verdad esta echa con mucho cariño *

*Mei *

...

Era fin de semana y después de tanto estudiar para los exámenes finales del semestre era normal querer ir a divertirse, tal vez a bailar, al cine o simplemente al karaoke que era lo mas común para Sakura y sus amigas, pero en esta ocasión sería diferente, Ino la amiga mas divertida de ellas, las llevaría a una fiesta en la casa de un chico de universidad. Al principio Sakura se rehusó pero Ino se encargaría de que Hinata convenciera a la chica de un modo vil ;-).

—¡Por favor Sakura!... Vamos, estará ahí el chico del que te conté la vez anterior.

—¡Por Dios Hinata!... Sabes que ese tipo de fiestas no son de mi agrado —era evidente la molestia de Sakura ante la petición de su amiga —. Además ese tal Naruto es mayor no sé por cuanto, ya va en la universidad y se ve que es un tipo holgazán ¡no inventes!

—Se muy bien que esa es la impresión que da, pero también se que no es así, recuerdo muy bien cuando iba en la prepa.

—¡Ay Hinata!... Era el centro de burlas de su salón, a pesar de ser mayor actuaba de modo infantil.

—Si, pero eso no fue lo que vi en él, la dedicación que ponía en sus estudios después de clases en la biblioteca para poder graduarse con una buena calificación y... Bueno muchas más cosas.

—¡¿En serio amiga?!, no lo puedo creer —miraba con asombro a la otra chica.

—Si de verdad, no gano nada con mentir... De hecho en muchas ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de conversar con el, fueron charlas muy agradables y también me pedía "tips" para el estudio —Hinata mostraba un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

—Wow... En verdad nunca me lo hubiese imaginado Hinata y entonces porque nunca te invito a salir ese alcornoque.

—Bueno a decir verdad no lo sé —ese pensamiento siempre estuvo con la chica, ya que tras graduarse, Naruto y ella jamás tuvieron contacto—. Por eso al decirme Ino que el iría a la fiesta supe que quería volverlo a ver, aunque sea solo por un momento y en realidad no importa si para él no existo, eso no me impide confesarle mis sentimientos por eso te pido amiga que me aconpañes, me sentiré más segura y confiada para lograr confesarme.

—¡¿QUEEEE?! , tanto te gusta ese "idiota" —Sakura pensó un momento y tomó aire para tranquilizarse —. Y si te rechaza ¿qué harás?

Hinata quedó un momento en silencio, agachó su mirada, después de pensar hablo determinante.

—No importa... No pasará nada, por lo menos lo intente y no me quedaré con la duda de que tal vez si pudo haber algo entre nosotros.

Sakura vio finamente a su amiga, tiernamente dio una palmada en su espalda como muestra de apoyo.

—Ok... Debemos apresurarnos en ponerte linda, sin duda caerá ante tu belleza.

Hinata se emocionó tanto que casi lloraba y abrazo a su amiga.

—Gracias Saku... De verdad.

—Vamos, vamos... No es para tanto.

Siguieron su camino, una vez llegando a la casa de Sakura se dispusieron a prepararse para la noche.

...

Casi eran las 8:00 cuando sonó el tiembre, Sakura y Hinata estaban listas, bajaron y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Ino, iba en compañía de su galán Sai, después pasarían por Temari y así se encontrarían con Tenten en la casa de Kiba el chico que había organizado la fiesta. Cerca de las 10:30pm empezó el ambiente, había muchos jóvenes de la universidad al igual q chicas que no tardaron en percatarse de la presencia de estudiantes de preparatoria pero estos no les importó mucho ya q Sai si era de la universidad. Sakura y Hinata se separaron del resto para buscar a Naruto, fue tardado debido al tumulto del lugar pero después de un rato Sakura lo alcanzó a ver a lo lejos y no se encontraba solo, estaba con un chico que par el gusto de la chica era imposible ser tan atractivo, buenono era que Naruto no lo fuera con su estatura de 1.76, rubio y ojos azules era muy popular, pero ese chico era distinto, no solo en físico sino su presencia emanaba un aire misterioso que lo hacía irresistible ante las chicas. Inmediatamente Sakura quedo cautivada, era incapaz de parpadear y aunque a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de su amiga no podía retirar la mirada de aquel chico, había quedado atrapada.

—¡Sakura!... @Juliana me escuchas o ¿qué?

—¿Eh?... ¿este?... Si perdona es que con tanto escándalo casi no escucho.

—Ahí esta Naruto... Pero hay alguien más, ¿qué hago?.

—Pues no sé... Pasamos cerca de él y lo saludas, tal vez pueda distraer a su acompañante, ¿cómo vez?

—Muy buena idea amiga.

Claro que Sakura no era muy buena en charlas con chicos pero lo intentaría por su amiga, así que pondría el plan en pie. Las dos chicas pasaron tratando de acercarse al "objetivo" a su vez un grupo de chicos pasaron con alboroto y como el espacio era demasiado angosto por la multitud empujaron a Sakura y sin querer empujo a Naruto, éste a su vez derramó su cerveza sobre su amigo. Naruto volteó muy enojado pero al ver que se trataba de dos chicas muy lindas su semblante cambio y sobre todo al ver que una de ellas era conocida.

—Lo siento mucho... No era mi intención... De verdad —Sakura con una reverencia ofreció la disculpa, estaba muy avergonzada con el rubio.

—No, no... No pasa nada, este lugar esta super lleno, era de esperar que algo así pasara.

—De verdad lo siento mucho —insistió de nuevo la chica.

—No te preocupes, ya paso —el chico rubio desvío el tema rápidamente para dirigirse a la otra chica —. Hola Hinata, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

—Ho... Hola Naruto, ¿cómo has estado? —Hinata se encontraba muy apenada y el rubor en sus pómulos era prueba de ello.

Entablaron conversación inmediatamente, Sakura apreciaba la química que había entre los dos y enseguida no le quedó duda de que era algo mutuo, decidió que era el momento de irse sin avisar, pero de pronto al dar un paso hacia atrás sintió la presencia de alguien y al girar vio que era el chico que acompañaba a Naruto con una mirada furiosa viéndola fijamente. Sakura quedo atónita ante esa mirada penetrante, quedo sin habla, solo pudo desviar su vista hacía su playera, era evidente lo empapada que estaba debido al incidente de hace un rato. Naruto se percató inmediatamente de la situación e intervino para desvanecer la tensión.

—Por cierto, no me has presentado a tu amiga Hinata —mostró una sonrisa algo ansiosa.

—¡Oh cierto! ,que tonta... Ella es mi amiga Sakura —Hinata se había olvidado por completo de ella.

—Hola Sakura mucho gusto me llamo Naruto, él es Sasuke un buen amigo y compañero de la universidad.

—Mucho gusto Naruto y perdón Sasuke por lo de tu playera no me había dado cuenta —esto último lo dijo con una leve reverencia.

—No te preocupes, el sabe que fue un accidente... ¿cierto Sasuke?

Sasuke observó con fastidio a Naruto y luego fijo su mirada a Sakura.

—Claro, no hay problema... Solo espero que tengas más cuidado —dijo el chico con superioridad.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa avergonzado y luego miro a Sasuke algo serio, pero Hinata sabía que aquelchico atractivo había mostrado algo que Sakura odiaba con todo su ser,un tipo con una actitud arrogante. Por ese motivo Sakura nunca ha tenido interés en los chicos , el simple echo de que un chico crea que la tiene a sus pies y se sienta superior la enfadaba mucho y sobre todo un chico como Sasuke, era claro que Sakura pondría en su lugar a un tipo creído como el.

—Dije que no me había dado cuenta y que lo sentía.

—Mmm... Pues que, a caso eres tonta para no darte cuenta.

—¡QUÉEE!... A caso eres "imbécil" para no saber que fue sin querer —la chica estaba echa un demonio.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decirme "imbécil"! —de igual modo se alteró.

—Por favor Sasuke ten prudencia... No armes un escándalo, la estamos pasando bien, olvídalo ¿quieres?... Ve a cambiarte en el auto traigo una playera extra —éste saco sus llaves del bolso trasero del pantalón para dárselas a su furioso amigo.

La intervención de Naruto logró calmar a Sasuke acepto las llaves y sin más se dirigió por la playera. Naruto por su lado se alivio y se dirigió a las chicas.

—Lo siento mucho... Sasuke tiene un carácter difícil pero es un buen chico, solo es cuestión de que agarre confianza para mostrar su lado agradable.

—No te preocupes, no hace falta las explicaciones... Bueno tengo que irme, ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar —Sakura se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver que Naruto era todo lo contrario de lo que ella imagino y también al notar que el también mostraba interés en su amiga.

-Ok... Me dio gusto conocerte, ojalá volvamos a vernos —agrego el rubio con su tan típica sonrisa.

—Claro... Bueno me voy y te encargo mucho a mi amiga, sería bueno que la acompañaras a su casa ya que es tarde.

—Obvio... Sería muy peligroso para una linda chica irse sola a está hora, no te preocupes nos vemos y con cuidado.

Sakura se despidió de ambos, pudo ver que Hinata estaba nerviosa y la ánimo con su pulgar arriba. Saliendo de la fiesta pensó que sería buena idea tomar un taxi, caminó y mientras lo hacía pensó en el porqué nunca le ha llegado a gustar algún chico, bueno muchos le agradaban físicamente pero en el aspecto emocional eran unos cretinos y aun que algunos se acercaron, para ella sólo intentaban burlarse de la cerebrito y comprobar si en realidad era la santurrona que todos decían o si era una zorra hipócrita. Sakura era una chica muy hermosa, sin mencionar el exótico color jade de sus ojos y el rosa de su cabello y a pesar de su cuerpo delgado en comparación con sus amigas poseía un encanto único.

En ese momento a lo lejos Sasuke observaba a la pelirosa y sin olvidar lo sucedido con su playera no dudo en ir con ella para molestarla, la alcanzó y con un chiflido suave llamo la atención de la chica quien al voltear le lanzó su playera sucia hacia su cara.

—¡QUÉ DIABLOS! —inmediatamente se retiró la playera del rostro.

—La quiero limpia para el lunes "muñequita" — el tono de voz que usaba era burlón.

—¡IMBÉCIL!... Deja de estar jodiendo y largate —Sakura tiro la playera, decidió seguir caminando e ignorar a ese cretino.

Sasuke recogió su prenda y siguió a la pelirosa.

—Debes reparar el daño causado o qué no te enseñaron tus padres que debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

Sakura no contesto nada y siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una parada de taxis, la chica reviso el bolsillo trastero de su pantalón para sacar su cartera pero se percato que no llevaba nada, la había olvidado e inmediatamente Sasuke descifró la situación.

—¿Qué?... A caso no tienes dinero.

—No estoy de humor, deja de molestar —la chica fruncía el entrecejo.

—Vamos... Solo quiero ayudar, ya es muy tarde y no quiero ser responsable de que te suceda algo.

—¡Ah!... Mucho que te importará.

—A diferencia de ti, mis padres si me enseñaron modales.

A pesar del enojo ante los comentarios de Sasuke, a Sakura no le quedó opción y con pesar acepto la ayuda del chico que no solo le presto dinero sino que se ofreció a llevarla a casa. A Sakura le tomó por sorpresa la amabilidad de Sasuke ya que se había comportado como un un imbécil, no le quedó de otra que aceptar ya que tras negarse el chico le volvió a insistir, tomaron un autobús que pasaba cerca de la casa de la pelirosa y durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabra.

Al llegar Sakura agradeció atentamente a Sasuke.

—Muchísimas gracias Sasuke, no se como compensar tú ayuda —la chica estaba un poco nerviosa al estar frente a un chico muy guapo que la acompañó a casa.

Por un momento se cruzaron sus miradas y Sasuke se acercó de modo comprometedor a la linda chica. Sakura por un momento pensó que eso no estaba pasando, aquel galán de ensueño la basaría, quedo pasmada sintiendo un cosquilleo al mismo tiempo por todo el cuerpo, pero lamentablemente para la chica el cretino saldría a flote.

—Bueno creó que puedes empezar con lavar mi playera "muñequita".

—No pues ya me imaginaba que no podrías ser una persona agradable "imbécil".

—¿Qué creías? , que me habías cautivado con tu "frentezota" —al mismo tiempo con sus dedos le daba un molesto toquecito en la frente.

En seguida Sasuke se retiró de ella y le arrojó contra el pecho su playera

—Pasaré por ella el lunes a tu preparatoria y si no la llevas te cobraré interéses por el gran favor que te hice "muñequita".

El chico se alejó despidiéndose en tono de burla, Sakura lo maldijo mil veces, sabía bien que no se lo quitaría tan fácilmente de encima. Lo que ignoraba Sasuke es que sin querer le había declarado la guerra a esta chica y no sería cosa fácil vencerla...

...


	2. FIN DE SEMANA

**CAPÍTULO 2. FIN DE SEMANA**

El sábado por la mañana Sakura estaba preparada para ir a trabajar, entre semana era la escuela y el domingo lo utilizaba para asuntos pendientes como labores domésticas y el resto para descansar. Cerca de las 6:00 am ya se encontraba en la panadería donde desempeñaba su labor como cajera el cual le gustaba mucho, no sólo por su ambiente si no también por su jefa, Kushina, era una mujer muy accesible respecto a la escuela y el tiempo de Sakura, también era su consejera personal, más bien una amiga. Ya casi dadas las 7:30 am, después de preparar todo lo del negocio, Kushina invito a Sakura a tomar una café y un emparedado.

La mujer paso a Sakura a la sala de su casa que se encontraba sobre el negocio, era un departamento que a pesar de ser pequeño era muy acogedor.

-Y ¿qué tal la fiesta de ayer Saku? - pregunto la mujer seguido de un sorbo a su café.

-Pues te diré... pensé que estaría bien ir pero la realidad es que reitera mi idea hacía las fiestas y los cretinos que asisten a ellas, bueno claro que no todos -

-Y eso ¿porqué? -

-Mi amiga se reencontró con un chico que le gustaba desde antes, era un chico apuesto y muy amable, muy atento y lindo con ella, era obvio que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por él - quedó un momento en silencio - creo que no corro con la misma suerte - le dio un sorbo a su café.

Kushina la vio tiernamente, noto la nostalgia en sus ojos, ella notaba lo hermosa que era la pelirosa y no solo eso, era de buen corazón, no dudo en darle ánimos.

-Vamos Saku, eras hermosa y joven, y verás que pronto llegara el indicado para ti-

La chica sonrió gentilmente agradeciendo el apoyo. Después de un rato de conversación sonó el timbre del departamento, la entrada principal se encontraba en la parte trasera del negocio, unas escaleras conectaban hasta la parte de la planta baja. Aunque Sakura tuvo intención de atender, Kushina se dirigió antes a salir a ver quien era. La mujer tardo poco y la pelirosa supo enseguida que venía acompañada por las voces que se escuchaban.

-Adelante pasa, supongo que no tarda en prepararse y bajar- era la voz de Kushina.

-Claro, muchas gracias señora Uzumaki, esperare - esa voz le era familiar a Sakura

-Ok, te apetece un café, en éste momento me encuentro desayunando con mi empleada, verás es muy linda -

Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba la chica vio de quien era esa voz y tal fue su asombro que quedo atónita.

-Sakura dejame presentarte a Sasuke Uchiha, amigo de la infancia de mi hijo, asisten juntos a la universidad - enseguida tomo al chico del brazo para aproximarlo hacía la chica - Ella es Sakura Haruno, no sólo mi empleada también es mi amiga - salio un pequeña sonrisa de la hermosa mujer.

El asombro de Sasuke no era menor a la de Sakura pero supo manejarlo bien, todo lo contrario a la pelirosa. Kushina los dejo un momento solos para checar la tardanza de su joven hijo, para el chico fue una buena oportunidad para molestar a Sakura.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿quién diría? que la muñequita trabaja aquí, si que el mundo es pequeño ¿cierto? - su risa por supuesto que molesto a Sakura.

-No me llames de ese modo, "IMBÉCIL"-

-¿Qué boquita te cargas?, nunca me hubiera imaginado que una chica tan pequeña como tú dejará salir tales palabrotas -

-" SUFICIENTE "- Sakura se levantó abruptamente del sofá donde se encontraba solo para recoger las tazas y platos de la mesita de centro, decidió ignorar al Uchiha e ir a lavarlos.

Al ver esto el chico decidió ir tras ella pero para suerte de Sakura, Kushina apareció en compañía de su hijo. Sakura al escuchar la voz de su jefa decidió regresar a la sala, pues ya no estaría a solas con aquel fastidio, pero fue tal su sorpresa al ver que el hijo de Kushina era nada más y nada menos que Naruto. La pelirosa jamás lo hubiera imaginado ya que no tenían parecido alguno y es que Kushina a pesar de ser ama de casa era muy hermosa, poseía un cuerpo muy estilizado, una cabellera muy larga de color rojo cereza acompañados de unos ojos color púrpura obscuros, sin duda no eran nada parecidos.

-¡Hola Sakura!, no me digas que vienes con Sasuke, quien los vieran pícaros -

-"CLARO QUE NO "-dijeron los dos implicados de modo alterado.

-Vaya que coincidencia, ya se conocían chicos - agrego Kushina.

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto Sra. Uzumaki- quiso parecer indiferente ante la situación.

Naruto al notar la molestia de Sakura ante el comentario de Sasuke decidió cambiar el tema para evitar un conflicto frente a su madre.

-Bueno mamá, ya tenemos que irnos al gym- los chicos llevaban puesto ropa de gimnasio y un bolso deportivo cada quien, dicha ropa dejaba notar su esbelto pero bien trabajado cuerpo de ambos, eran hermosos a su manera.

-Ok chicos con mucha precaución -

-Claro mamá, adiós Sakura, espero encontrarte cuando vuelva - sonrió y guiño su ojo a la pelirosa.

-Claro, suerte - se despidió cortésmente mientras ignoraba a Sasuke.

-¿Qué no piensas despedirte también de mi? - su risa de Sasuke demostraba el placer que sentía al hacer enojar a Sakura.

Sakura dio la vuelta sin decir nada, dio las gracias a su jefa por el desayuno y se dispuso a empezar con su trabajo. Como Sasuke y Naruto salieron por la parte de atrás la chica quedo tranquila ya que dentro del departamento se encontraban unas pequeñas escaleras que conectaban con la panadería encontrándose primero la cocina donde el personal experto elaboraban el pan y al frente separado por una puerta corrediza se encontraba el negocio en el cual ya se encontraba una empleada más atendiendo, era obvio notar que el trato de los jefes hacía Sakura era muy personal a comparación de los demás. Al llegar a su puesto se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Sasuke estaba ahí esperándola.

-De verdad que eres una mujer horrenda, sin modales- a pesar de no demostrarlo, por algún motivo a Sasuke le irritaba la actitud de la pelirosa, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a las atenciones femeninas debido a su tremendo físico y porte ( 1.81 de altura tez blanca, ojos negros, cabello largo hasta la nuca rebelde de color negro azabache).

Sakura no contesto ante el ataque del pelinegro, le molestaba tanto que no quería dar lo a notar ante el, al ver esto Sasuke decidió dejarlo por el momento e irse. Muy en el fondo de la pelirosa la ponía triste la actitud de Sasuke hacía ella, ya que ese chico le encantaba y era claro que un tipo como el jamás se enamoraría de alguien como ella, la nerd, santurrona sin chiste de su salón.

"por favor Sakura nunca te ha hecho falta " se dijo a si misma .

Se dirigían al gym en el auto de Sasuke, durante el trayecto el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar en aquella pequeña molestia de cabello rosa, ya que hasta hoy no había conocido a una chica que no cayera arrodillada ante su encanto, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era una chica linda y muy distinta a otras. Naruto no pudo contenerse más:

-Oye torpe, en verdad te cae tan mal esa chica... nunca te habías comportado así, bueno la verdad me sorprende mucho -

-No se, tal vez me irrita mucho su frentezota, bueno digo el tamaño de esa frente no es normal y sin mencionar el color de su cabello y sus ojos, todo en ella es raro y para ser sincero hay algo que hace que me molesta al verla - el chico manejaba con precaución.

-Mmmm... Creo que te gusta - trato de contener la risa.

-"ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ ", cómo podría gustarme esa flacucha tarada, digo es una mujer muy delgada sabes que no es mi tipo -

-" Claro Sasuke sobre todo eso - no podía ser más sarcástico - por favor "IDIOTA", eso no cambia que sea hermosa, bueno a mi me gusta Hinata, pero creó que debes conquistarla y hacerla tu novia -

-No digas "estupideces" , no es mi tipo, seria un chiste, como me vería a lado de una chica rara, pensarán que ando con una extraterrestre jajaja-

-"MALDITO CRETINO"- al rubio no le hizo nada de gracia lo que dijo su amigo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué onda con la amiga de la rara? Hinata- fue mejor cambiar el tema para no levantar las sospechas de su amigo sobre el efecto que le causaba la pelirosa.

-Pues la verdad me encanta, de hecho desde la preparatoria pero nunca tuve el valor de invitarla a salir, quiero que sea mi novia, estoy feliz ya que ayer se me confesó-

-De verdad, ¿le correspondiente? -

-Bueno algo así, la invite a salir para pasar tiempo juntos espero vaya todo bien - se le notaba la inmensa felicidad.

-"Genial ", te deseo lo mejor torpe - Sasuke en verdad se sentía feliz por su amigo ya que después de todo era un buen chico y merecía lo mejor.

Al llegar al gimnasio, antes de empezar con la rutina de ejercicios, el rubio aconsejo a su amigo...

-Creo que deberías considerar encontrar a alguien con quien salir, ya sabes ir al cine, salir a comer, alguien que te guste y que te enamoré que no sea solo sexo, vaya, un noviazgo verdadero y en serio que te hace falta, ya te estás amargando mucho -

Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo escucho a Naruto en silencio. En realidad Sasuke no quería hablar sobre temas relacionados con el amor ya que hace unos años, a la edad de 16, se enamoro de una chica 5 años mayor, esa chica fue su primera experiencia en todo sentido pero resultó una farsa ya que solo lo utilizo, ella sabía bien que el pelinegro pertenecía a una familia adinerada, la ambición por tener dinero y lujos hizo que pusiera su mirada sobre el, por supuesto que fue fácil ya que el chico era inexperto, pero al darse cuenta que no era el típico niño rico a quien consentían en cosas y dinero todo cambio , su padre Fugaku Uchiha decía que sus hijos debían ganarse con esfuerzos los privilegios de la familia no criaría hijos inútiles, obviamente la chica al ver que solo perdía el tiempo decidió dejarlo y desaparecer.

Naruto sabía muy bien aquel pasado de Sasuke y al ver el tipo de vida que llevaba a causa de eso no le gustaba para nada.

Eran casi las 3:00 pm y Sakura ya había terminado su turno en la panadería, dejo todo listo para la chica encargada del siguiente turno. Cuando salió del negocio vio llegar a Naruto con el bruto de Sasuke, lo último que quería era ver al pelinegro y le arruinará la tarde. El Uchiha al verla no pudo pasar por alto lo linda que lucía con su jeans negros y una playera color coral que ajustaba muy bien su delgado cuerpo cosa que no noto en la mañana por el mandil de trabajo que portaba. Para Sasuke era algo nuevo el ver una chica tan sencilla pero a la vez muy hermosa y era claro ya que el acostumbraba rodearse de chicas con un vestir muy atrevido pero al ver a Sakura entendió que era lo que en realidad quería.

-Hey Sakura, ¿ya te vas a casa? -

-Si, ya e acabado mi turno Naruto -

-Que te parece si charlamos un poco, vamos los tres a tomar algo o al karaoke -

-Oh gracias, me encantaría pero tengo cosas que hacer, ¿qué te parece en otra ocasión? -

-Ok, ni hablar que sea en otra ocasión, mmm... ¿qué te parece mañana?, saldré con Hinata, tal vez la lleve al cine y después a comer algo, seria más divertido si vamos los cuatro juntos, ¿qué tal Sasuke? Vamos -

-Por mi no hay problema, mañana no tengo nada interesante que hacer -

-Excelente, entonces ¿qué dices Sakura? -

La chica se detuvo a pensarlo un poco y termino aceptando.

-Ok, pero puedo invitar a un par de amigos... -

-"Que tonta ", solo nos está invitando a nosotros, no creas que me mezclaré entre tarados - por alguna razón extraña le molesto mucho a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo soportaría estar contigo un día "IMBÉCIL"?, por esa razón lo decía pero pensándolo bien será mejor que no- se dirigió con Naruto ignorando a Sasuke - lo siento pero como podrás ver seria imposible convivir con alguien tan insensible como el, gracias por la invitación, nos vemos - La pelirosa dio vuelta y se marchó.

-"Eres un IDIOTA ", porque la tratas de esa manera, no se merece esto, si sigues así terminaras más solo que un perro" TARADO ", será mejor que te desaparezcas de aquí o te golpearé - Naruto estaba muy enojado por el comportamiento de su amigo hacía Sakura, no entendía el por qué.

El rubio decidió entrar a casa dejando solo a Sasuke en la calle, a el no le importaba mucho el que Naruto se enojará tanto ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, incluso una vez llegaron a los golpes por provocaciones del rubio. Sasuke decidió irse a distraer de la manera que siempre lo hacía, así que tomó su celular para hacer una llamada.

-Hola, Sasuke que milagro amor, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-

-Karin, hay que vernos quiero divertirme un poco -

-Ok, prepárate ha pasado mucho desde la última vez y pues... tu ya sabes -

-Vale nos vemos dentro de dos horas en el lugar de siempre -


	3. PRIMER BESO

Lunes por la mañana, Sakura se encontraba en camino hacia la escuela, supuso que varía a Hinata en el lugar de siempre pero al llegar no la encontró ahí, decidió seguir su camino ya que pensó que tal vez no asistiría a clases. Cuando llegó a la preparatoria vio en su celular que era buena hora, fue a la cafetería por un café latte y después se dirigió a su salón, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Hinata en su lugar.

-Hola Sakura, "buen día" -

-"Buenos días ", pensé que no vendrías a la escuela - la pelirosa se sentó en su pupitre que se encontraba al frente de su amiga.

-Disculpa por no avisarte antes es que Naruto se ofreció a traerme a la escuela y pues no pude negarme - la chica se sonrojo un poco.

-Ok no te preocupes, me alegra mucho - le sonrió gentilmente - y cuéntame ¿cómo te fue ayer en tu cita? -

-Oh fue muy divertido, primero fuimos a la plaza, recorrimos varios locales, después al cine, vimos una película de terror y por último me invitó a cenar -

-Oh que bien, pero espera un momento... , a ti no te gustan las películas de terror Hinata -

-Bueno es que el insisto y yo no pude negarme -

-Vaya, vaya así que ese Naruto es un pillo, mira que aprovechar una película de terror para abrazarte cuando te asustaras, si que piensa en todo, jajaja -

-¡Sakuraaa!!! - Hinata se había avergonzado mucho.

En ese momento llego el profesor de la primera clase y todos tomaron asiento para empezar.

 **...**

Ya casi eran la 10:30 am, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron en la cafetería de la universidad para almorzar. El rubio pidió un almuerzo completo que consistía en un emparedado de jamón con queso amarillo, una ensalada y un delicioso jugo de naranja mientras el pelinegro solo quiso un café cargado sin azúcar.

-¿"QUE RAYOS" te pasó? Te ves fatal Sasuke - se refería a las ojeras tan pronunciadas que traía y a pesar de las gafas oscuras que portaba se le notaban mucho sin mencionar las fachas en las que iba, ya que al pelinegro siempre le gustaba ir impecable - No me digas que te embriagaste ayer -

-Solo un poco - contesto el pelinegro muy cortante.

-Mejor te hubieras quedado en casa -

-No hay problema, no es para tanto - aunque en realidad se sentía mal por la resaca recordó que tenía un pendiente con una chica de cabello rosa y por eso no quiso faltar.

Sasuke decidió cambiar de tema ya que el rubio no estaba al tanto de todas sus actividades en su ausencia, cuando el pelinegro salía solo a divertirse.

-Y ¿qué tal tu cita con la niña del aro? Jajaja - se refirió de esa manera a Hinata ya que la chica era de tez muy blanca y resaltaba más por su cabello largo de color negro azulado sin duda le daba un parecido al personaje de la película de "el aro".

-"BASTARDO" no le digas así -

-Ok, ok... Disculpa no te enojes - noto claramente el enojo de su amigo - ¿cómo te fue con Hinata? -

-"Tarado"..., pues me fue de maravilla, no pude esperar y le pedí que fuera mi novia -

-Wow, y ¿qué contesto? -

-Me dijo que si - se le notaba la inmensa felicidad al rubio.

-Ok, me da gusto Naruto, creo que esto debe celebrarse , ¿qué te parece el sábado? -

-Buena idea, estoy de acuerdo -

-Ok - paso un rato y el pelinegro de nuevo hablo - ¿pasarás al rato por tu novia? -

-Claro, cuando acaben sus clases -

-Crees que este con ella la muñequita-

-No lo sé, ¿quieres que le marque para saber? -

-Sí, me debe algo y tengo que pasar por eso -

-Ok, yo te aviso -

Sin duda Sasuke se refería a su playera la cual había quedado con la pelirosa de recogerla ese día, todo iba de acuerdo al plan del Uchiha.

 **...**

Naruto se había comunicado con Hinata para acordar a que hora pasaría por ella, también aprovecho para preguntar por el encargo de su amigo.

-Es que no se si Sakura quiera esperar conmigo hasta que llegues y sobre todo si le digo que vendrás con Sasuke - Hinata estaba al tanto de lo sucedido entre Sasuke y Sakura.

-Vamos Hinata, has lo posible para que espere contigo, Sasuke solo quiere disculparse con ella por lo que sucedió, de veras -

-De acuerdo, la convencere. Solo te pido que hables con tu amigo, que se controle y ya no actúe más así con ella por favor -

-Vale, no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso -

A pesar de no estar tan convencida, Hinata accedió, no sólo porque se lo halla pedido su novio, si no por Sakura misma ya que muy en el fondo se le hacía lindo que tuviera un romance y sobre todo con alguien como Sasuke, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Ok Hinata, solo porque eres mi amiga lo haré, pero serán solo 15 minutos, tengo que apresurarme a llegar a casa para estudiar y hacer tarea -

-Vale, muchas gracias Sakura, espero ya allá llegado - Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que no sabia que reacción tendría Sakura al ver a Sasuke afuera esperándola.

Las chicas iban caminando por la explanada de la escuela dirigiéndose a la entrada y efectivamente al llegar se encontraban los dos chicos esperando, llamaban tanto la atención de todas las chicas de la preparatoria que les sonreían y hablaban, pero a ellos no les importo solo estaban esperando la llegada de Hinata y Sakura. Cuando la pelirosa se percató no sólo de Naruto sino también del Uchiha, no dudo en ver a su amiga de modo decepcionante, a Hinata solo le quedo agachar la mirada apenada por la situación.

-Hola Hinata, lista para ir a algún sitio, pensé que estaría bien ir a una casa de videojuegos - el rubio estaba muy emocionado de ver a su novia que se olvido por completo de su amigo y de Sakura - Hola Sakura ¿qué tal? , te gustaría ir con nosotros -

-Hola Naruto, lo siento no puedo tengo que llegar pronto a casa, tal vez en otra ocasión - se despidió de su amiga y su novio y al quererse retirar alguien la detuvo.

-"Oye muñequita", no olvidas algo, no pienses que solo vine a perder mi valioso tiempo - al ver que la chica siguió caminando sin contestar nada, el chico fue de tras suyo - ¿Qué eres sorda o qué? - no tuvo otra opción que detenerla del brazo de un modo brusco.

-¿Qué te pasa "TARADO"? - la chica vio furiosamente al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de él.

-No huyas, me debes mi playera limpia... Bueno claro que no me importaría que me quisieras dar una nueva, sería mucho mejor - después de sonreirle de modo burlón se acercó más y su tono de voz cambio a serio - dámela de verdad la quiero de vuelta -

Ciertamente Sakura no se dejaría someter ante un "patán" como Sasuke ya que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a situaciones como esas en las que los chicos querían burlarse de ella, por tal motivo no llevaba la playera, era modo de revelarse ante un "cretino" que solo quería divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de ella.

-Siento decepciónarte, pero no la traigo - su risa interna era tal que mostraba una sonrisa sínica ante el chico.

-¿De verdad?... , no te preocupes frente de marquesina te llevo a tu casa para que me la entregues -

la sonrisa de Sakura se borro inmediatamente de su rostro

\- "¿QUEEE?, ni loca", jamás dejaría que un "tarado" cómo tu me llevara a casa... Mejor mañana te la doy -

-No... , he dicho que iremos ahora - Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y se la llevó caminando hasta su auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la universidad, a un lado de la escuela de las chicas. Por su lado Naruto y Hinata se quedaron atónitos de ver la escenita de aquellos dos, al ver que se habían ido ellos terminaron haciendo lo mismo.

 **...**

-"Oye sueltame", no quiero que la gente empiecen a hacerse ideas raras - el comentario de Sakura surgió debido a las miradas curiosas de l@s chic@s de la universidad, era claro que el pelinegro era muy popular ya que todos los chicos que pasaban lo saludaban pero al verlo llevar de la mano a una chica con el uniforme de la preparatoria de alado era algo extraño y sobre todo porque Sakura era muy distinta a las chicas que se le veían con el Uchiha. Llegando al auto del pelinegro las miradas eran más evidentes.

-Sube - Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que Sakura subiera al auto, pero está se negó.

-¡Claro que no!, te dije que mañana te la daba-

-No la quiero hoy - El pelinegro vio fijamente a Sakura - Vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la tarde -

-"MALDITO IMPACIENTE "- la pelirosa subió al auto muy enfadada.

-Ok, ok... Con lo mucho que me importa lo que digas frentesota - el chico cerró la puerta del copiloto y en seguida se dirigió a su lugar, abrocho su cinturón de seguridad y se dispuso a manejar.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en cierto punto fue incomodo, Sakura no despegaba la mirada de la ventanilla de su lado y en cuanto a Sasuke solo la miraba por ratos de reojo a la chica. Después de un rato el pelinegro encontró un tema de conversación.

-¿Qué no piensas abrochar tu cinturón? - no quitaba la mira de enfrente.

-Así estoy bien gracias, no es como si fuéramos a ir muy lejos, bien puedo llegar caminando a casa-

-"Qué ", ¿estás loca?, si que es una distancia considerable de la escuela a tu casa - a Sasuke le sorprendió el hecho de que en lugar de tomar un taxi o autobús se fuera caminando.

-Bueno por mi no hay problema - contesto lo mas cortante posible.

-Mmmm... Bueno y dime ¿porqué eres así? - volteó a ver por un instante a Sakura.

-Así, ¿cómo? - también volteó a ver al Uchiha.

-Pues si, así tan a rara, bueno siempre estas a la defensiva y eres grosera y sinceramente eso me irrita mucho, no lo soportó -

Sakura frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar mirarlo como si quiera matarlo.

-Pues solo soy así con los cretinos, no suelo dejar que un tipo cómo tu me este molestando, y pienso que si tanto te irrita mi personalidad porque no mejor me dejas aquí y mañana te entrego tu playera o mejor te la pago nueva en este momento -

-Bueno para empezar no puedo, porque esa playera es mi favorita y por lo mismo no quiero otra, solo fue broma lo de la playera nueva -

Sakura al ver que el chico no accedió decidió callar y esperar a llegar a su casa, era evidente que a la chica se le estaba terminando la paciencia ya que siempre que se topaba con chicos así esa personalidad le era muy útil para alejarlos, pero con este chico era distinto, no le estaba funcionando.

-Bueno hemos llegado muñequita- el Uchiha estaciono el auto frente a la casa de la pelirosa.

-Si bueno, vengo en un momento no tardó - bajo inmediatamente y se dirigió a su casa, entro, fue su habitación para sacar la playera, que claro había lavado y después se apresuró a salir.

En ese momento la chica no imaginaria que tendría que batallar con alguien más, alguien que si de "cretinos" se trataban, sin duda le quita el trono a Sasuke.

-¡Oh!, mira a ¿quien tenemos aquí? - se trataba de Neji Hyuga, un "imbécil" que disfruta de molestar a Sakura y en ocasiones a Hinata, a pesar de ser primos - "la chica tabla" - refiriéndose así por su falta de atributos femeninos.

Hace un tiempo, cuando Sakura asistía a la secundaria, conoció a Hinata y está era muy conocida por ser prima de Neji, el chico popular. Al igual que a muchas, le impacto a Sakura ya que muy a pesar de su horrible personalidad, Neji era muy guapo ( era alto y de buen físico al igual que Sasuke, portaba una cabellera larga color castaño claro que sin importar el largo de esta lucia muy varonil y al igual que Hinata tenía una tez blanca y unos ojos color gris tornasol, sin duda un modelo de revista). Neji al parecer se había percatado de los sentimientos de Sakura en aquel tiempo y al ver que era amiga de su prima, a la cual odiaba tanto, no dudo en aprovecharse de ella. Con lo que no contaba el chico era que Sakura contaba con una doble personalidad, la primera la chica tierna, adorable y comprensiva, y la segunda la que ya había conocido Sasuke. La pelirosa al enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones del primo de su amiga, se dio a la tarea de que se arrepintiera, humillandolo ante sus amigos y así ganándose el odio de éste.

-Mirate, no has cambiado en nada, te sigues viendo como en la secundaria, como una niñita sin ninguna gracia, dime Sakura, has sido capaz de conseguir novio con tal físico - Neji se acercó mas a la chica al notar su angustia, era como los perros que pueden oler el miedo.

Ciertamente Sakura quedó estupefacta, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, el echo de hacer que el pelinegro se retirara lo más pronto posible le dejo la mente en blanco, era claro que la chica no resistiría más.

Sasuke, a pesar de no escuchar nada porque se encontraba en el interior del auto, decidió bajar ya que pudo ver el estrés en la cara de la chica, al acercarse vio en los ojos de Sakura que no faltaba mucho para que está se soltará en llanto, por alguna extraña razón el Uchiha se enfureció y decidió poner en su lugar a ese chico.

-Sakura, ¿qué esta pasando? - se acerco a la chica y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros

-Naa... nada, es solo que el ya se iba, cierto Neji - Sakura mintió por miedo a la reacción del pelinegro ya que era evidente ver en su rostro el enojo

Neji no dudo en dirigirse al pelinegro.

-Vale, oye no me digas que eres novio de ella -

-Y si así fuera a ti qué "imbécil" -

-¡Jajaja!!!, bueno hermano has de estar ciego o de plano debes ser muy valiente para estar con un chiste como ella -

Sasuke no pudo soportar más y quiso golpearlo, a lo que Sakura lo detuvo.

-No, por favor Sasuke, mejor vamos a mi casa, no tienes porque meterte en problemas por mi - la pelirosa lo tomo del brazo para retenerlo.

-Vaya, ya me imaginaba, claro tu jamás te fijarías en una pequeña nerd sin gracia- El chico Hyuga se acercó al Uchiha retandolo a pelear.

La pelirosa tenía mucho miedo ya que la violencia no le gustaba para nada ya que sabe en carne propia que eso no conlleva a nada bueno, sin darse cuenta estaba temblando y al estar sujetando a Sasuke este se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba, así que sin más el chico decidió dar vuelta e ignorar lo ocurrido.

-Jajaja, pobre me das pena niña, para la próxima asegurate de conquistar a alguien de tu misma especie -

Eso fue suficiente para el Uchiha, ya que al ver que Sakura lo había soltado para ir adentro de su casa aprovecho para girar y soltarle un puñetazo en la cara. Fue tal el impacto que Neji quedo sentado sobre la acera tocando su mejilla.

-"¡¡SASUKEEE!!! "- La pelirosa detuvo inmediatamente a Sasuke ya que vio su intención de echarse encima del Hyuga.

-" Sueltame" , debo enseñarle a este "BASTARDO INFELIZ" a comportarse - Sasuke estaba echo una furia.

Neji aprovecho la intervención de la pelirosa para incorporarse.

-Por favor Neji mejor vete - dijo la pelirosa.

-Mira, al parecer si es tu novio, que pérdida de tiempo - Neji decidió irse.

"esto no quedara así tarada", se dijo así mismo.

-Sasuke vamos adentro, revisaré tu mano, creo que te la has lastimado - lo tomo de su mano.

Sasuke quiso esperar hasta que el chico Hyuga se fuera pero éste último volteó al llegar a las esquina, el pelinegro por alguna extraña razón que ni el pudo explicarse tomo a Sakura de los hombros.

-No te preocupes Sakura yo cuidaré de ti - al terminar de hablar Sasuke se acercó a ella y sin pensar más la beso.

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke tenía abrazada por la cintura a la pelirosa, al terminar el beso se separaron y el pelinegro supo que había sido mala idea, ya que sin saber, su corazón se encontraba latiendo de forma rápida, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, aun después de unos segundos esa sensación no desaparecía. Sakura por su lado se encontraba atónita, tuvo que sostener de los brazos del Uchiha ya que la impresión la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, al darse cuenta Sasuke su preocupación se hizo evidente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? - la vio fijamente esperando una respuesta - Sakura - la tomo de nuevo de sus hombros.

Al acercarse más a ella se dio cuenta que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado, su rostro parecía muy lindo y tierno algo que no pudo pasar por alto el pelinegro, de pronto unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color jade de la chica.

-Sakura, dime que sucede empiezo a preocuparme -

-Es... Este, no pasa nada, no te preocupes - la chica limpió sus lágrimas.

El pelinegro la soltó y la miro por un momento, de pronto su cara mostró un asombro que de cierto modo se veía gracioso.

-Espera un momento..., no me digas que fue tu primer beso... , "RAYOS" de verdad no lo sabía, disculpame, pensé que estaba bien para poner en su lugar a ese "imbécil" y ya no dijera estupideces... De verdad lo siento mucho -

-No te preocupes yo entiendo, gracias... -

Sasuke quedo sin habla, se sentía fatal, aunque mostraba esa actitud fría y de superioridad ante Sakura, no quería decir que no le importase y sobre todo no quería que ella resultara lastimada.

-De verdad lo siento -

-No es nada, solo fue un simple beso -

-No, no es así, fue tu primer beso, no era para alguien como yo - el chico se apartó, quedo en silencio

-Debemos curar tu mano, empezará a dolerte - Sakura prefirió cambiar el tema.

Después de un rato Sasuke asintió y cambio su actitud.

-Ok, de acuerdo muñequita, pero con una condición... -

-"Ha" ¿cuál? - la pelirosa estaba sorprendida por el cambio drástico del Uchiha.

-Que vayamos al cine, es mi modo de compensar mi torpeza, ¿qué te parece? - Sasuke sonrió de tal modo que Sakura no pudo negarse, hasta ese momento no había visto que el sonrierá de esa manera, para el gusto de la chica, era algo hermoso.

-Bien entonces debemos entrar para poder ver tu mano -

-De acuerdo, y después al cine-


	4. CONOCIÉNDOSE MÁS

-Mmm..., ¿qué película te gustaría ver? - le pregunto Sasuke a la pelirosa mientras está veía la cartelera.

-No lo sé, ¿cuál te gustaría ver a ti? - la chica sostenía un mechón de su cabello con los dedos, jugando con el sutilmente como signo de nerviosismo ante la presencia del Uchiha.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser elegir una? - el pelinegro se acercó junto a Sakura para ver la cartelera, definitivamente era difícil elegir una así que dejo que ella eligiera - Pues pienso que al invitarte yo tu tienes la obligación de elegir.

-Qué fácil te safas - Sakura siguió viendo la cartelera, después de un rato recordó que su amiga había ido al cine un día anterior así que eligió la misma película que Hinata vio con Naruto - Esta - apunto con su dedo.

-¿Segura? -

-Si -

-De acuerdo, entonces que sea esa - el pelinegro saco su cartera de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y se dirigió a comprar los boletos, mientras Sakura decidiría que comprar para acompañar la película.

Sasuke no tardó mucho en regresar ya que por ser Lunes no había tanta gente, algo que para el Uchiha era perfecto porque no le gustaban los lugares con demasiadas personas. Al ver a la pelirosa a lo lejos se percatado como observa la vitrina de los dulces muy tiernamente, no dudo en sonreír y pensar lo linda que lucía.

-Has decidido qué quieres - el chico observaba atentamente a Sakura.

-Mmm..., unas palomitas de caramelo -

\- Ok, me parece perfecto... y de tomar -

\- Mmm... Un refresco de fresa -

\- Vale, ¿dulces? -

\- No gracias, así esta bien -

-Vamos muñequita, vi como observabas los dulces - le sonrió sutilmente mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.

\- Y ¿qué con eso?, no porque los viera significa que los quiero - no pudo contener la vergüenza.

\- De acuerdo compraremos un par de cada uno, así tendremos variedad para escoger - se acercó con la chica que atendía los dulces y se dispuso a hacer su compra.

Sakura quedo sin habla cuando vio al chico acercarse con todo los dulces que había comprado, la pelirosa ayudo con la charola de las palomitas y refrescos y se dirigieron a la sala asignada para ver la película. Al entrar tomaron asiento, en la parte media ya que pensaron sería mejor la vista. En lo que esperaban a que comenzará la película Sasuke reviso su celular un par de veces, mientras Sakura tomaba un poco de su refresco de fresa.

\- ¿A qué sabe el refresco de fresa? - pregunto el pelinegro observándola.

\- Je, pues a fresa, ¿quieres probar? - la chica acerco su vaso para que el Uchiha probara el sabor, a lo que el solo dio un sorbo - ¿Qué tal, te gusto? -

\- Mmm... muy dulce pero sabe bien - el pelinegro sonrió gentilmente.

\- Y el tuyo ¿de qué es? -

\- ¿Quieres probar? - Sasuke tomo el vaso de la charola y lo acerco para que Sakura le diera un sorbo - Bien, ¿qué tal? -

\- Rico, mmm... de toronja -

\- Si, mi sabor favorito - menciono el pelinegro.

Cuando la película empezó, se acomodaron para empezar a verla. Con el paso de la película, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había sido mala idea elegir esa ya que no solo era de terror, sino también gore. Para Sakura era demasiado impactante ya que no acostumbraba ver ese tipo de género, el pelinegro lo noto en seguida por su expresión en la cara así que la tomo de la mano y salieron de la sala.

\- ¿Porque hemos salido? - la chica tenía sus ojos cristalizados por el horror que le causo la película.

\- Por favor, Sakura se te nota las ganas de llorar en tus ojos - estaba un poco molesto.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención - se sintió muy avergonzada.

El Uchiha se sintió fatal por haberle hablado enojado.

\- No, disculpame... es solo que si no te gustan ese tipo de películas podríamos haber visto alguna otra, pero bien... ¿qué te parece ir por un helado? - el chico tenía el hermoso don de arreglar todo con su linda sonrisa.

\- Claro, muchas gracias -

Una vez comprados los helados, Sasuke invito a Sakura a dar un paseo por un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca, aprovecharon para platicar sobre muchas cosas, algunas eran sobre su infancia de y algunas otras sobre gustos de cada uno. Sin darse cuenta ya eran casi las 6:30 pm.

\- Vaya, ya es tarde, creo que mejor me voy a casa - dijo la pelirosa viendo su celular.

\- Cierto, disculpa no debí distraerte mucho - para Sasuke, el tiempo paso rápido, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato agradable con alguien y mucho menos con una chica de 17.

\- No hay problema, es que talvez Tsuna ya allá llegado a casa, no quiero que este sola -

\- ¿Tsuna? - pregunto el chico muy interesado.

\- Si, mi tía Tsunade, vivo con ella -

\- Vaya, voy conociéndote más -

La chica le sonrió tiernamente al pelinegro. Para el fue lo más lindo que pudo ver en toda su vida, sabía bien que se metía en un gran enredó.

\- De acuerdo, te llevare a casa -

\- No... ¿cómo crees? sería demasiado, mejor tomo un taxi -

\- No te preocupes, para mi esta bien - agrego Sasuke de forma atenta.

\- De verdad, no hace falta, tomare un taxi -

El Uchiha la vio por un momento.

\- De a cuerdo, creo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad?... entonces te acompañare a tomar tu taxi -

\- Gracias Sasuke -

Caminaron hasta la avenida principal, el pelinegro hizo la parada a un taxi y tuvo que despedirse de Sakura.

\- Adiós Sasuke y muchas gracias por la tarde, fue perfecto - se puso de puntas sobre sus pies para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós muñequita - el chico quedo tan impresionado por todo lo que le provoco aquel tierno beso en la mejilla.

La chica subió al taxi y Sasuke se quedó ahí hasta que el vehículo desapareció de su vista.

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke se encontraba solo como siempre, su padre y hermano aun no llegaban del trabajo o de alguna otra parte, así que decidió tomar una ducha pero antes llamaría a Naruto, el teléfono dio un par de sonadas y después contestaron.

\- Bueno...que tal hermano ¿qué pasó con Saku?, Hinata se quedo preocupada -

\- Preocupada, ¿porqué? ni que le fuera hacer algo - Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación, para preparar su baño - Solo la invité al cine y por un helado - saco de su armario una pijama.

\- "¿QUEEE?", de verdad hermano, no te creo, pero bueno ¿qué tal se la pasaron? - el rubio estaba muy emocionado por su amigo - quiero saber hasta el último detalle -

\- Ja, "tarado", no fue nada del otro mundo, solo fuimos al cine, después por un helado y platicamos un rato -

\- "DESGRACIADO" y según te irritaba la chica jajaja, y la llevaste a su casa.

\- No - contesto de modo frio.

\- Y ¿porqué no "imbécil" - se exaltó de tal modo que alzó la voz - digo, perdón por hablarte así, pero tenias que haberla llevado a su casa, digo era una cita -

\- Para empezar "idiota", no fue una cita, solo una salida al cine y si me ofrecí a llevarla a casa, pero ella se negó - el Uchiha tomo una toalla de un mueble que se encontraba en su baño.

\- Bueno así cambian las cosas jeje -

\- Si que eres baboso - dijo el pelinegro.

\- Y la volverás a invitar a salir, ahora si sería una cita, ¿no? -

\- Pues no lo sé, no quedamos en nada -

\- ¿Qué no le pediste el número de su celular? - de nuevo con un tono un poco exaltado.

\- No, no se me ocurrió - Sasuke puso a llenar su tina de baño con agua tibia.

\- No pues si que eres un "retrasado" - se notaba un tono de impaciencia en el rubio.

\- Tampoco es cómo si quisiera volver a salir con ella, solo fue en agradecimiento por lavar mi playera - el pelinegro sonrió suavemente al recordar que su playera la había olvidado en casa de Sakura.

\- Aja Sasuke, eso ni tu te la crees, pero en fin, pienso que esa chica es perfecta para ti, piénsalo y acepta la realidad de una buena vez, ya deja el desmadre, aprovecha la oportunidad de volverte a enamorar - el tono de voz de Naruto se torno amigable.

\- Dices muchas tonterías, te dejo tomare un baño - Sasuke colgo la llamada para tomar su baño.

Durante su baño, el pelinegro reflexionaba todo lo sucedido con Sakura y lo que le dijo Naruto. No era que no quisiera volver a enamorarse, tan solo que aun no llegaba la indicada.

La alarma sonó cerca de las 6:00 am y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura no quería levantarse, ya que después de haber llegado a casa se dispuso a recuperar el tiempo que ocupó en ir al cine con Sasuke. Repasó algunos apuntes de Geometría, al terminar tomo un baño y por último ceno unas galletas de coco con un rico café, cuando estaba apunto de dormir recibió una llamada en su celular y al verificar de quien era contesto inmediatamente.

\- Hola Ino, ¿qué sucede? - se incorporó solo un poco descargándose sobre su brazo izquierdo.

\- Hey escuché por ahí que saliste con un chico de la universidad, ¿qué hay de cierto? - se escuchaba con un tono curioso.

\- ¿Quién te dijo? - la pelirosa no estaba muy de acuerdo con los rumores y sobre todo si se trataban de ella, pero inmediatamente imagino que el responsable de haberle contado a su amiga probablemente había sido Sai ya que asistía a la misma universidad que Sasuke y Naruto.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que tengo mis contactos - Ino parecía orgullosa por su capacidad de enterarse de todos los rumores de la escuela.

\- Mmm... ya es tarde que te parece si platicamos mañana en la escuela - la pelirosa sonaba somnolienta.

\- Ok, ok... Solo te diré amiga que no te confíes mucho de ese chico ya que por ahí dicen que solo acostumbra a jugar con las chicas, no te ilustraciones porfa, bueno descansa y nos vemos mañana - la chica colgó la llamada.

Cuando la pelirosa por fin pudo levantarse, pensó en lo que le había dicho Ino, después de ver su reloj decidió hacer ese asunto a un lado y empezó a prepararse para la preparatoria. Al bajar a la cocina se encontró con una nota en el refrigerador que había dejado su tía Tsunade :

Sakura:

Siento no haber avisado que llegaría tarde, esta noche espero podamos comer juntas, cuídate.

Te quiere tu tía Tsuna.

Sakura se sintió muy feliz, tenía mucho que no cenaba con su tía, era su única familia y aunque por su trabajo de Médico Cirujano no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella siempre se daba el tiempo para siquiera cenar o comer juntas.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador saco jamón, queso amarillo, mayonesa para preparar un emparedado, sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso y se dispuso a desayunar. Casi daban 7:20 am y Sakura estaba lista para salir de casa, solo esperaba no volver a ver a Sasuke.

Antes de ir a la universidad, Sasuke decidió salir a correr un poco, ya que su primera clase empezaba tarde. Al correr siempre escuchaba música de su celular eso hacía su actividad más placentera pero de pronto la música paro y empezó a escuchar por los auriculares el tono de llamada, se detuvo para ver de quién era y contestar, aunque por la expresión de su rostro era alguien con quien no quería hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucede Karin? - esta vez no sólo sonó de modo frío, si no también con fastidio.

\- Hola cariño, ¿estás de mal humor?, tal vez quieras que después de clases no veamos para ir a divertirnos, quiero verte "amor" -

\- No puedo, tengo un pendiente después de las clases - Sasuke no estaba de humor para ver a la chica y en verdad tenía un pendiente - Tengo que colgar -

Sasuke colgó y siguió con su actividad, al acabar de correr regreso a casa, tomo una ducha y se empezó a vestir para la universidad, aun era buen tiempo y el chico no era muy puntual respecto a las clases pero esta vez era diferente, sentía una insistente necesidad de asistir a la universidad y así al término de las clases ver a aquella chica con la que pasó toda la tarde.


	5. PÉRDIDA DE INTERÉS

Karin se encontraba tomando un te verde en la cafetería de la universidad, esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke para aclarar el porque de su rechazo. Mientras lo esperaba retocaba su maquillaje y acomodaba su escote para verse más atractiva. Karin poseía un atractivo único a pesar de medir 1.65, sus atributos eran notables, al ser sobrina de Kushina su cabello era rojo color característico de los Uzumaki, (Naruto había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre), sus ojos color carmín combinaban perfectamente con su cabellera, sin duda era la chica más atractiva de la universidad, la chica perfecta para el guapísimo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Aunque Sasuke siempre se rodeaba de chicas hermosas, siempre buscaba a Karin para "divertirse" , era una chica que con facilidad se acostaba con él sin ningún compromiso, siempre estaban disponibles el uno para el otro pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, hubo algo que hizo que rechazara a la chica pelirroja y ella quería saber el porque a toda costa. Al ver que el pelinegro no llegaba, decidió hablar con alguien más, se levantó de la mesa donde estaba y se aproximó a otra.

\- Hola Naruto, tanto tiempo sin saludar a mi primo - tomo un lugar a lado del rubio.

\- Ahh..., hola Karin - la pelirroja nunca se dirigía a Naruto, era extraño para el que ella le hablara.

\- Mmm... ¿Sasuke no llegó contigo? - la chica acomodaba su cabello tras una de sus orejas.

\- ¡Ah ya!, Sasuke - Naruto comprendió porque su prima que jamás le hablaba en la universidad ahora se sentaba junto a el en la cafetería - No, lo que sucede es que sus clases de hoy inician mas tarde, supongo que llegará en un rato -

\- Vaya, pero últimamente tu has llegado solo, cada quien llega por su lado - Karin quería saber todo respecto al cambio drástico de Sasuke.

\- Mmm... es porque paso a dejar a mi novia a su escuela - el rubio en verdad le sorprendía que Karin le hablara, ya que la última conversación que tuvieron fue hace un par de años y de igual manera nunca se había dirigido a el por Sasuke.

\- Ay que bien, y Sasuke también ¿tiene novia? - en realidad a la pelirroja solo le importaba saber de Sasuke sin importar que tuviera que hablar con el "perdedor" de su primo .

\- Pues no, ya sabes que a él solo le gusta divertirse con las mujeres, bueno siempre y cuando sean fáciles, no creo que a el le guste tener algo serio con alguna de ellas - al rubio no le agradaba para nada que Sasuke se involucrara con su prima ya que sabía que tipo de chica era - espero que pronto encuentre a una chica digna para estar con el -

A Karin no le gusto para nada los comentarios de su primo, pero igual decidió ignorarlos para averiguar mas sobre el pelonegro.

\- Bueno, conociendo a Sasuke no creó que se conforme solo con una -

\- Jajaja - Naruto no pudo contener la risa - no te creas Karin, estoy seguro que eso pronto cambiara... - el rubio se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

Karin quedo sin habla, no sabía lo que su primo quiso decir, pero igual no le gustaba para nada la idea de que el Uchiha llegara a tener novia, ya que eso significaba que ya no estaría disponible para ella. Claro que sería algo que ella no permitiría tan fácilmente.

Sasuke llego a las 10:30 am, justo media hora antes de su primera clase, paso a la cafetería a comprar un café y se sentó en una mesa disponible. Saco una libreta de su bolso escolar para repasar unos apuntes. Después de unos cinco minutos sintió que se acercaba alguien hacia su mesa, al voltear vio que se trataba de Karin, por la expresión de su rostro era evidente que el pelinegro no quería hablar con ella, ya que sabía bien que le reclamaría por lo que hablaron en la mañana.

\- Vaya Uchiha, pensé que no te vería hoy - Karin enojada puso sus manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su café y siguió viendo su libreta.

\- ¿Tienes examen? - la pelirroja se sentó a un lado de el.

\- No - contesto el chico fríamente.

\- Entonces porque no podemos vernos al rato - el tono de voz de Karin había cambiado a un modo coqueto.

\- Simplemente porque no puedo - Sasuke empezaba a sentirse incómodo con la actitud de Karin - ¿qué acaso no tienes clases o algo más que hacer? -

\- Si, pero estaba esperándote, estaba muy preocupada por ti - la chica intento acercarse más a Sasuke - si hay algo que quieras platicar, yo puedo escucharte -

Karin intento abrazarlo por la espalda, Sasuke inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar.

\- Por favor Karin, ¿a qué "demonios" juegas? - se encontraba muy enfadado con la chica - no es como si fuéramos novios -

\- Ya se que no somos novios, pero últimamente estas raro, ¿qué rayos te pasa? -

\- ¿Sabes qué?, mejor me voy - el pelinegro dio vuelta, pero antes de irse miro a Karin para decirle unas últimas palabras - Solo una cosa más, no te metas en mis asuntos, no tienes ningún derecho, recuerda que hay un acuerdo entre nosotros, ok - después de eso Sasuke siguió su camino.

Karin no pudo contener las lágrimas por la rudeza del Uchiha, nunca la había tratado de esa manera, su actitud fría no tenía nada que ver con la mala actitud que este había tomado con ella y sobre todo el rechazo. Era claro que la chica no entendía en gran parte lo que estaba pasando con él.

Naruto iba en camino a recoger a Hinata, esta vez solo la llevaría a casa, ya que el tenía que ayudar a su madre en algunas cosas de la panadería. En ese momento Sasuke lo alcanzó para preguntarle sobre Sakura, no le importaba lo que pensara su amigo sobre el tema.

\- "Hey, Naruto", ¿iras por Hinata? -

\- Hola Sasuke, no te ví en todo el día... pero si, solo la llevare a casa - el rubio detuvo el paso para hablar con su amigo.

\- Vaya, y ¿crees qué Sakura se encuentre con ella? - era claro que el pelinegro se sentía apenado.

\- Mmm... no lo sé, pero igual vamos - Naruto disimulo muy bien la curiosidad que sentía por saber el porque su amigo quería ver a Sakura.

\- Ok, vamos -

Siguieron su camino hacía la preparatoria y sin darse cuenta Karin pudo escuchar parte de la conversación donde Sasuke mencionaba a Sakura. Ahora tenía sospechas del porque de la actitud del pelinegro con ella, se trataba de otra mujer y quería saber quien era la culpable de que Sasuke ya no tuviera interés en ella, quería saber ante quien perdía. No dudo en seguirlos pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraban fuera de la preparatoria, el pelinegro esperaba ver a Sakura, ¿porqué?, ni el mismo sabía, en ese momento se aproximaba Hinata con el rubio.

\- Hola cariño..., hola Sasuke - Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

\- Hola, lista para irnos - le decía Naruto al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

\- Claro - respondió muy contenta la chica.

En ese momento Hinata se preguntó el porque de la presencia de Sasuke.

\- Mmm... ¿Sasuke nos acompañará? -

\- No, claro que no... yo solo quería saber de Sakura - Sasuke se sintió un poco apenado.

\- Oh lo siento, pero Sakura se fue desde antes, dijo que tenía un compromiso - le respondió la novia de su amigo.

\- Ok..., bueno ni hablar, será mejor que me vaya, gracias y que la pasen bien - el pelinegro decidió dar vuelta y retirarse.

Frente a la preparatoria se encontraba un puesto de revistas de diversos temas para todo tipo de gustos, en el cual se encontraba Karin, observando cómo se retiraba Sasuke de el lugar, dejando a su primo con una chica de la preparatoria. Inmediatamente la pelirroja fue tras él. Al alcanzarlo quiso saber el porque de su visita a la preparatoria y de paso convencerlo de irse con ella a pasar el rato, pero pronto descubriría que era un gran error.

\- Hola Sasuke, ¿qué te trae por este rumbo - trataba de seguir el paso apresurado del pelinegro.

\- A caso ¿me estas siguiendo? - Sasuke no dejo de caminar.

\- No, claro que no, es solo que fui por una revista súper cool y de casualidad te vi - Karin mostró un poco de nerviosismo.

\- Vaya, y bien ¿qué quieres? - el pelinegro se dirigía al estacionamiento de la universidad.

\- ¿Irás a algún lado?, porque si quieres puedo acompañarte - en ese momento lo tomo de brazo pero Sasuke se soltó bruscamente y detuvo el paso, haciendo que la chica se quedara pasmada.

\- "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?", te he dicho que llevo prisa - Sasuke no podía permitir por alguna razón que la pelirroja lo tocará más.

\- Sólo quiero esta contigo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti? - la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

Al ver el chico a Karin en esa condición optó por tranquilizarse y tomarse un tiempo para aclarar las cosas y ponerle un alto a esa situación.

\- Mira Karin, creo que ya no podemos seguir viéndonos, ya no es correcto y sinceramente es algo difícil de explicar, es mejor acabar con esto -

\- "¿Qué tratas de decir?" - la pelirroja se encontraba sorprendida, no podía comprender lo que decía Sasuke.

\- Karin..., ya no quiero acostarme contigo, debemos dejar de frecuentarnos, es lo mejor -

\- "¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Sasuke, después de un año así?," ahora me sales con esto... o ¿qué?, acaso has encontrado a alguien más con quien acostarte, dímelo Uchiha, ten el valor "IMBÉCIL"... - Karin se altero de tal manera que jaloneaba a Sasuke de su brazo.

\- Karin, por favor" calmate"- el pelinegro tomo a la chica del brazo.

Se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento para evitar las miradas de terceras personas. Al llegar frente a su automóvil, Sasuke la soltó y no dudo en aclarar todo del mejor modo que el sabía hacerlo fríamente y sin remordimientos.

\- "¡Oye!!! " deberías saberlo Karin esto algún día terminaría, recuerda lo que platicamos hace un año, después de tener sexo la primera vez te dije que jamás volvería a pasar, que estaba mal y que fue lo que me dijiste..., me dijiste que fuera un trato entre los dos que solo nos encontráramos para tener sexo y nada más, ni tu te metes en mi vida ni yo en la tuya... -

\- Ok Sasuke, mira si ya tienes novia, por mi esta bien yo no le diré nada de ti y de mi, así podemos seguir divirtiéndonos con siempre, pasando un agradable rato y ella nunca sabrá nada te lo juro - Karin intento besar a Sasuke, pero el lo rechazo.

\- Te dije que no Karin, es suficiente... - de pronto el pelinegro sintió el impacto de una bofetada que la pelirroja le propinó.

\- "MALDITO INFELIZ", crees que esa "maldita puberta" te dara lo que yo te he dado en este último año, ¡ha! ya quiero ver si así será...

Sasuke decidió subir a su auto y retirarse lo más pronto posible pero antes de hacerlo Karin habló.

\- "Te vas a arrepentir Sasuke, en cuanto sepa de quien se trata no tendré piedad, nunca te vas a deshacer de mi" - todas las personas que se encontraban en el estacionamiento miraban a la pelirroja de modo extraño.

Era obvio que Karin Uzumaki no descansaría hasta hacer que el Uchiha se arrepintiera de haberla dejado así como así, encontraría el modo de hacerle pagar su rechazo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se dirigiría a buscar a la pelirosa, en el camino no podía quitarse de la cabeza el mal momento que le causó Karin, nunca pensó que sería un problema y sobre todo que la chica se lo tomará en serio, imagino que nunca sentiría algo más por alguna otra mujer y que podría estar bien con sólo encuentros casuales,. En ese momento empezó a sonar su celular, pensó en no contestar pero al ver de quien se trataba contesto inmediatamente.

\- Hola "hermanito" - se trataba de el hermano de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - contesto el pelinegro.

\- Auch... , que modo de contestarle a tu hermano mayor, pero bueno solo quería saber si llegarás a comer, tal vez podamos ir a algún lado o comprar algo -

\- Lo siento Itachi, iré a otro lado antes de ir a casa, no sé si tarde -

\- De acuerdo, aún así prepararé algo para ti, cuidate Sasuke -

\- Gracias, nos vemos -

Sasuke quería llegar lo más pronto posible a casa de la pelirosa.


	6. UNA LLAMADA INESPERADA

Sasuke se apresuro en manejar para llegar pronto a casa de Sakura, no le importaba con que excusa, eso era lo de menos, lo único que quería era verla, no entendía el porque pero en verdad quería estar con ella. Al llegar estaciono el auto frente a la casa de la pelirosa, bajo del auto y se aproximó a la puerta, toco el timbre y espero a que respondieran, no tardaron nada en abrir la puerta. El chico se llevó con la sorpresa de que no era Sakura, se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio, tal vez le calculaba unos 35 años, tenía unos ojos color miel, de verdad era una mujer hermosa para el gusto del Uchiha.

\- Hola, buenas tardes, se encontrará Sakura - la actitud de Sasuke era muy educada.

\- ¿Sakura?... , eres amigo de ella, porque para la preparatoria ya te vez muy maduro - la mirada de esa mujer era muy dura y penetrante, tanto que intimidaba a Sasuke.

\- Eh, bueno..., si soy un amigo, pero no de la preparatoria, voy en la universidad - el pelinegro estaba tan nervioso que sonrió sutilmente.

\- Mmm... vaya, ya me parecía pero bueno, ella no se encuentra en este momento, salió con un chico -

\- Ah, bueno, ¿sabrá a qué hora regresará? -

\- Sinceramente... no - La mujer noto ansiedad en el chico, por como volteaba a ver a todos lados - pero si quieres le puedo dar tu recado, yo le avisaré que has venido, ¿cómo te llamas? -

\- Sasuke Uchiha... ¿con quién tengo el gusto? -

\- Tsunade Senju, mucho gusto - la mujer rubia y Sasuke estrecharon sus manos - De acuerdo Sasuke, yo le diré a Saku que has venido -

\- Ok, muchas gracias Sra. Senju -

\- Por nada no te preocupes y puedes llamarme Tsunade -

\- Ok Tsunade, hasta pronto -Sasuke se dirigió a su auto, al subir se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo observaba desde la puerta, su mirada no era agradable ya que parecía como si mirará un bicho raro, así que decidió arrancar el auto e irse a casa.

Al entrar a casa, Tsunade pensaba en lo raro que era que un chico como Sasuke fuera a buscar a su sobrina ya que sabía muy bien que a Sakura no le gustaba para nada tener amigos hombres, el único que tenía era uno que conocía desde el preescolar de ahí solo un grupo de 4 amigas. En realidad le daba mala espina ya que se trataba de un Uchiha y ella conocía a la perfección al padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha con quien años atrás sostuvo un romance que solo le causó problemas y sufrimiento, obviamente no quería eso para Sakura.

Sakura y su amigo Lee se dirigían a comer pizza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, ellos eran muy buenos amigos desde el preescolar y al salir de la secundaria se separaron, asistiendo a preparatorias diferentes, a Lee le apasionaban las artes marciales y decidió estudiarlo a nivel profesional, su sueño es tener su propio instituto de artes marciales. Sakura lo apreciaba mucho y admiraba la determinación que tenía, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero los sentimientos del chico eran diferentes, el se encontraba enamorado de ella, sin importar que ella lo viera como amigo, el siempre estaba a su lado.

Al llegar a la pizzeria se sentaron en un lugar y se dispusieron a hacer su pedido, una pizza tamaño familiar, mitad peperoni para Sakura y mitad hawaiana para Lee.

\- Y dime Sakura, ¿cómo has estado?, hace mucho que no nos vemos - al parecer estaba muy emocionado de estar con Sakura.

\- Muy bien... , ya sabes con la escuela, el trabajo, así siempre ha sido mi vida - la pizza llego a la mesa y la pelirosa tomo un pedazo.

\- Vaya..., y ¿ya tienes novio? - el chico sonrió de modo pícaro.

\- Jajaja, si claro - el modo de contestar de Sakura fue muy sarcástico - Cómo crees, ¿ a quién le gustaría ser novio de la nerd? - el semblante de Sakura cambio a un modo un poco triste.

\- Hey, quita esa cara, ya veras que algún día llegará alguien digno de ti, eres muy hermosa, lamentablemente para muchos el concepto de hermosura lo ligan más al aspecto superficial, "pobres", no saben de lo que se pierden - Lee le sonrió para animarla más.

\- Muchas gracias Lee, me alegra tenerte - Sakura tomo de la mano a su amigo en modo de agradecimiento, inmediatamente quiso cambiar de tema - y tu qué tal, ¿tienes novia? -

\- Mmm... pues actualmente no, estuve saliendo por un tiempo con Tenten... ¿no te contó nada? -

\- "¿En serio? ", no sabía nada..., bueno nunca menciono nada - la pelirosa estaba muy sorprendida de esa noticia.

\- Pues si salimos, pero creo que solo fue para darle celos al primo de Hinata - el chico tomo una rebanada de pizza y empezó a comer.

\- Wow, no sabía que a Tenten le gustaba ese "cretino" de Neji - en ese momento llegaba una mesera para dejar un par de refrescos.

\- Bueno, no es sólo que le guste, de hecho fueron novios, me imagino que no lo puede olvidar, y si que es un "cretino"... en fin le gusta la mala vida a la chica -

\- Jajaja - los dos rieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno de lo que se pierde Tenten, eres un chico apuesto, caballeroso y divertido, ¿qué más puede pedir? -

\- Gracias linda -

\- De nada -

Siguieron comiendo pizza y platicando, sin duda fue muy agradable que se reunieran después de tanto tiempo, sin duda le reconfortaba mucho a Sakura estar con su amigo.

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke se encontraba muy irritado y de mal humor por todo lo sucedido, decidió sentarse en un sofá de su sala y fumar un cigarrillo, solo fumaba al sentirse muy estresado y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, en ese momento escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, se trataba de Itachi que al verlo fumar no dudo acercarse a el.

\- Hola hermanito, ¿a caso algo te abruma? - tomo asiento en otro sofá que se encontraba junto a el de Sasuke y tomo un cigarro de la cajetilla que se encontraba en la mesita de centro.

\- Nada en especial - contesto el pelinegro seguido de una fumada a su cigarro.

Al parecer esa respuesta no convenció del todo a su hermano, pero Itachi era la clase de hermano comprensivo que se preocupaba por su hermano menor.

\- Te apetece un trago -

\- No estaría mal - Sasuke contesto de modo que no volteo ver a su hermano.

Itachi dejo su cigarro en un cenicero que ya se encontraba en la mesa de centro, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al mini-bar situado en una esquina de la habitación. Al servir los tragos, se acercó a su hermano para darle su vaso y regreso a su lugar, al sentarse le dio un sorbo a su bebida y lo dejo en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - tomó de nuevo su cigarro dándole una fumada - te conozco a la perfección y por cómo te veo me doy cuenta que algo pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi hermano -

Paso un par de minutos, el pelinegro solo observaba su trago hasta que le dio un sorbo y decidió hablar.

\- No se lo que me pasa..., el viernes por la mañana todo estaba genial y ahora no entiendo nada, creó que me estoy volviendo loco - dio otro trago y después dejo el vaso en la mesa junto con su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

\- La última vez que te vi así fue por aquella chica... ¿Mei? creó que así se llamaba. Recuerdo que terminaste borracho en un bar, Naruto me llamo diciéndome que le marcaste para que te recogiera, cuando llegamos por ti te encontramos fuera del bar, ya te habían hechado porque no llevabas más dinero para pagar... , en ese tiempo eras un mocoso - Itachi tomo su trago y bebió un poco.

\- Ha, si era tonto e inmaduro, como olvidarlo, pero ahora es distinto -

\- Tonto hermano menor, así que eso ¿crees?... Bueno me dirás ¿porqué te pondrás borracho en esta ocasión? -

Sasuke dio un par de fumadas y después de pensarlo un poco decidió hablar.

\- Conocí a alguien -

\- A "alguien", te refieres a una... -

\- Si, una chica, de preparatoria para ser exactos -

\- Vaya, para ser de preparatoria debe ser muy genial para tener así al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha... Y bien ¿qué pasa con esa chica? - al ver Itachi que los tragos casi se terminaban decidió ir por la botella y llevarla a la mesa de centro.

\- Cada que la veo, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo evitar comportarme con un "idiota"..., no entiendo porqué -

Itachi miro por un rato a su hermano y enseguida sirvió más en cada vaso.

\- Bueno hermano, si que es raro en ti, el "galán no. 1" de la universidad comportándose cómo "idiota" por una simple niña de preparatoria - le dio un trago a su bebida para pausar un poco - Y en serio no sabes lo qué significa -

\- No..., por más que le doy vueltas, simplemente no lo entiendo -

\- Ay Sasuke..., sería fácil decirte, pero tal vez será mejor que te des cuenta por ti mismo -

\- Debería matarte - contesto Sasuke ante las palabras de su hermano.

El pelinegro solo lo miro fijamente por un rato, acabándose su trago se sirvió más, era obvio que se quedaría en el sofá tomando toda la noche e Itachi no lo dejaría solo aunque eso se significará desvelarse a pesar de tener trabajo al día siguiente. Para él, Sasuke era su amado hermano menor y siempre estaría ahí para el sin dudar.

Cerca de las 2:00 am sonó el celular de Sakura, al despertar, se incorporó para encender su lámpara que estaba en un buró a lado de su cama. Al contestar no pudo revisar de quien se trataba por lo adormilada que se encontraba.

\- Mmm... bueno... ¿quién habla? -

\- Hola muñequita, no me digas que te desperté - se trataba de Sasuke y por el tono de su voz era evidente que estaba ebrio - bueno, eso te pasa por no estar cuando te voy a buscar -

\- ¿Sasuke?... qué "rayos", ¿ya viste qué hora es? - tallo sus ojos con su mano y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- Si, lo que pasa es que estoy borracho -

\- Ya me di cuenta, pero ¿cómo obtuviste mi número? - Sakura se encontraba muy sorprendida por la llamada del pelinegro.

\- Bueno, primero le llame a la sra. Uzumaki pero se negó totalmente y me dijo que no te estuviera molestando a estas horas, así que le tuve que marcar a Naruto pero su mamá ya se lo había prohibido, entonces le llamo a Hinata para que me mandara tu número por mensaje y entonces te marque -

La pelirosa quedo impactada de ver todo lo que hizo el Uchiha solo por llamarla, pensaba que el no era esa clase de hombre.

\- Bueno, y dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -

\- "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?", mmm... bueno de entrada ¿con quién saliste en la tarde?, tu tia Tsuna dijo que era un chico, ¿acaso es tu novio? -

\- Acaso eso importa - Sakura se recostó en su cama para estar más cómoda.

\- Claro, ¿porqué no?, bueno digo, te invite al cine, te invite un helado y fuimos al parque sin mencionar que te besé, si tuvieras novio ¿qué pensaría el?, por eso si importa.

\- Mmm... bueno en eso tienes razón, pero... ¿crees que hubiera aceptado si tuviera novio?, ¿crees qué soy esa clase de chica? -

\- Mmm..., bueno para ser sincero, creo que no, tu no eres así -

\- Entonces, ¿porqué me lo preguntas? -

\- Je, no lo se, recuerda que estoy borracho -

\- Jaja, muy cierto - la pelirosa escucho una leve risa a través del auricular.

\- Sakura -

\- Si -

\- Salgamos de nuevo -

\- ¿Qué?, hablas en serio - la chica se quedo atónita ante la propuesta de el Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué dices? -

\- ¿Una cita? - pregunto Sakura de modo dudoso.

\- Si, una cita tonta, ¿que más podría ser? -

\- Eres horrible - la chica frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Sasuke.

\- Jajaja..., entonces ¿qué dices? -

\- Mmm... me parece bien, si esta bien - Sakura sonrió muy feliz.

La pelirosa paso como una hora platicando con Sasuke, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido pero después de un rato más Sakura no pudo resistir el sueño y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

\- Me pregunto ¿qué me has hecho?... jamás pensé sostener una conversación por teléfono con una linda chica, como si fuera un jovencito de 15 - Sasuke no escucho repuesta alguna de la pelirosa, entonces comprendió que se había quedado dormida así que solo se despidió con unas palabras - Dulces sueños "muñequita" -

El pelinegro colgó el teléfono, se quedó pensando por un largo rato lo que Itachi le dijo respecto a cómo se sentía con Sakura, entonces comprendió que lo que sentía no tenía comparación con lo que alguna vez sintió por Mei, esos eran sentimientos puros y sinceros, un sentimiento de proteger a esa tierna y linda chica, el deseo de estar con ella era indudable, en pocas palabras un sentimiento de "amor".

Cuando Itachi despertó eran las 10:30 am, al rectificar la hora constó que era demasiado tarde para su trabajo, era un reconocido escritor de novelas románticas y eroticas. Tenía que presentarse en la editorial para checar los últimos detalles de su nueva obra literaria lo cual era de suma importancia, sin mencionar que su padre era dueño de dicha editorial y estaba al tanto del trabajo y avances de su hijo, sin duda tendría serios problemas con Fagaku conocido por su estricto sentido de la responsabilidad y reglas ante las obras de las que se encargaba.

Al levantarse Itachi de la cama, tomo un baño y después bajo por la escaleras directamente a la cocina, pasando por la sala se percató de que Sasuke se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Cuando llegó a la cocina decidió preparar un delicioso desayuno para ambos, que consistiría en unos huevos estrellados, un pan tostado con mantequilla y un delicioso vaso de jugo de naranja para Sasuke y uno de arándano para el, algo en verdad ligero y revitalizante después de una noche de tragos. Después de terminar con el desayuno se dirigió con Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke... despierta, el desayuno está listo - paso un rato e Itachi fue a preparar la mesa con el desayuno y regreso a llamar de nuevo a su hermano - Vamos "tonto", levántate y come algo, te hará bien -

El pelinegro se encontraba boca abajo, al moverse con el llamado de su hermano tiro su celular, entonces Itachi imagino que había hablado con alguien pero igual lo paso por alto y lo meneo de su lugar.

\- Mm... ¿qué hora es? - Sasuke por fin se estaba despertando y se incorporó lentamente para sentarse. Por lo visto el pelinegro tenía una resaca muy molesta.

\- Las 11:40..., toma tonto - le acercó un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas - toma esto para el dolor de cabeza -

\- "Demonios" tenía que ir a mis clases - el chico ingirió las pastillas y después dejo su vaso en la mesa de centro.

\- ¿Tenías algún pendiente? -

\- No, es solo que no quería faltar - Sasuke se levantó y los dos se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar.

\- Bueno ya es tarde, mañana asistirás sin ningún problema, ahora desayuna, después tomas un baño y descansa -

Sasuke miro a su hermano de modo grato, le era muy reconfortante tenerlo a su lado, sin darse cuenta Itachi lo hacía sentir como un niño de nuevo y eso de algún modo lo alegraba.

\- Gracias Itachi -


	7. SABANAS ROJAS

El viernes saliendo de la escuela las chicas irían a una boutique de ropa. Sasuke organizaría una "pequeña" reunión en su casa para festejar el noviazgo de Naruto y Hinata, la chica había invitado a sus amigas, así que por ese motivo comprarían algo lindo que ponerse para la ocasión. Sakura, Hinata e Ino se encontrarían con Temari y Tenten en la plaza comercial.

\- Hola chicas, ¿tienen mucho esperando? - pregunto Ino al llegar al lugar acordado.

\- En realidad no, acabamos de llegar - contesto Temari.

El grupo de cinco chicas se conocían desde la primaria, al ingresar a la secundaria, solo Temari se separó de ellas por motivo de la muerte de su madre y debido a eso su padre decidió mudarse a otra localidad, no muy lejana pero igual era mas práctico para ella y sus dos hermanos asistir a la escuela secundaria más cercana a su nuevo hogar. Al asistir a la preparatoria solo Sakura, Hinata e Ino quedaron juntas y Tenten se reencontró con Temari en una escuela distinta, la distancia no era motivo alguno para dejar de frecuentarse, eran muy unidas.

\- Ok chicas, entonces a ¿qué boutique iremos? - pregunto Hinata

\- No hay necesidad de preguntar, sabes que la boutique de la mamá de Ino es la mejor, siempre tienen ropa de muy buena calidad y a la moda, "sin duda el mejor lugar" - intervino inmediatamente Tenten .

\- Hay por favor, pareces comercial, exageras - agrego Ino.

\- Bueno tal vez si exagero, pero sin duda me encanta la ropa que tu mamá vende en su tienda - le contesto Tenten a Ino.

\- Bueno, entonces vayamos con la mamá de Ino - Temari dio vuelta y fue la primera en ingresar a la plaza.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la boutique acordada, al llegar inmediatamente empezaron con la búsqueda de las prendas que harían uso en la noche. Sakura solo vio por un rato unos accesorios para cabello que le parecieron lindos pero solo eso ya que ella no tenía intención de ir. A ella no le gustaba ir a las reuniones, ni a fiestas ni a nada parecido de los chicos de universidad, así que solo se sentaría a observar a sus amigas cómo escogían y probaban su ropa, ella solo daría su punto de vista. Ino pudo percatarse de eso y no lo paso por alto.

\- No compraras nada Sakura, o acaso ya tienes que usar -

\- No Ino, lo que pasa es que yo solo vine a acompañarlas, eso es todo, no iré - contesto la pelirosa.

\- "¿Quéee?, ¿cómo que solo no iras? - dijo Tenten de modo molesto.

\- Bueno chicas saben que no frecuento ese tipo de" reuniones "- Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda ya que sus amigas la miraron un poco desilusionadas.

\- Vamos Saku, hace mucho que no salimos juntas de este modo, solo nos llamamos o quedamos de vernos rápidamente, todo estará bien amiga - agrego de manera amable Temari.

\- Claro Sakura, me sentiría completamente feliz que estés con nosotras - Hinata era la primera que quería tener a su amiga cerca ya que gracias a su ayuda Naruto y ella se convirtieron en novios .

\- Lo siento de verdad, probablemente salga con Lee, quedamos de ir al mini-golf - Sakura se sentía apenada de haber hecho planes a sabiendas de la fiesta de ese día .

\- ¿Con Lee? - pregunto de modo curioso Tenten.

\- Si, decidimos salir los fines de semana, con eso de que necesitamos diversión, jeje -

\- Pues refiriéndose a ustedes, no puedo imaginar que tipo de diversión, bueno es que Lee es algo raro y tu... bueno amiga son un par de raros, jajaja - Ino era la clase de chica que decía las cosas sin rodeos.

\- "Ino" será mejor que no me hagas enojar - respondió la pelirosa ante el comentario de su amiga.

Hinata, Temari e Ino siguieron con la búsqueda, Tenten observó por un rato a Sakura y sin esperar más se acercó a ella para hablar.

\- Vaya pensé que tal vez empezarías a salir con Lee..., como novios -

\- "No" ¿cómo crees?, el es como un hermano para mi - la pelirosa se puso muy nerviosa al recordar lo que le contó su amigo respecto a el y Tenten, pensó que esta se pondría celosa y al parecer fue así.

\- El te comento que salimos un tiempo... pero no duramos mucho porque al parecer le gusta alguien más, ¿tu no sabes quién puede ser? - contrario a lo que Lee le dijo a Sakura, a Tenten si le afectaba el que a Lee le interesará otra chica.

\- No sabía nada..., tal vez el motivo sea otro, pero ojalá se reconcilien pronto - Sakura se hizo la desentendida y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la plaza - Bueno chicas, las dejo por un momento, quisiera checar algo en la librería -

\- Vaya Saku, nunca cambiarás - dijo Ino.

\- Déjala, a ti en que te afecta - abogó Temari - No te preocupes Sakura solo no demores mucho, cualquier cosa aquí estaremos - la chica le sonrió a la pelirosa.

\- Ok, gracias -

Sakura tomo sus cosas y salió de la boutique, al recorrer la plaza, por un momento le vino en mente la invitación de Sasuke y en que no acordaron nada, pensaba que tal vez el pelinegro no lo recordaría por el hecho de estar borracho. Al llegar a la librería se percató de que en esta había mucha gente, al parecer era una firma de libros. Cuando se acerco vio la publicidad, se trataba de un famoso escritor, autor de su libro favorito que tenía como seudónimo "Neko", su verdadero nombre nunca se había dado a conocer pero igual sus obras eran increíbles. Claro que la pelirosa no perdería la oportunidad de conocer al famosísimo "Neko" y para suerte de ella siempre llevaba en su mochila su libro así que sin esperar más se unió a la fila. Espero aproximadamente 20 minutos ya que por lo que vio el escritor solo se limitaba a firmar el libro y dar saludos muy cortantes. Al llegar su turno no pudo evitar sorprenderse al punto de quedar boquiabierta, nunca imagino que "Neko" fuera un hombre tan joven, pero sobre todo muy guapo, tenía un porte muy varonil, su cabello negro era largo, no se apreciaba bien cuanto por que lo sujetaba una liga en la parte de la nuca, por frente dejaba sueltos unos mechones los cuales hacían que su rostro se viera muy sexi, sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso y a pesar de tener una marca de bajo de cada uno de ellos, tal vez por desveladas, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el rostro de aquel hombre fuera hermoso. Sakura paso y al pararse frente a la mesa donde se encontraba "Neko" no podía dejar de verlo.

\- Hola - dijo el escritor.

\- Ho... Hola - la pelirosa sonreía por motivo de los nervios.

\- Mmm... me prestas tu libro para firmarlo, o ¿traes algo más que firmar? - aquel hombre apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa, tenia sus manos entrelazadas al mismo tiempo observaba a la pelirosa de modo atento.

\- "Claro", disculpe - Sakura saco de su mochila el libro para recibir la firma del escritor.

El hombre recibió el libro y vio el tema.

\- Vaya " Sabanas Rojas", es el libro que más me ha gustado de todos lo que he escrito - vio a Sakura y le sonrió sutilmente.

\- Es mi libro favorito de los 4 que ha publicado, por eso siempre lo llevo conmigo - la pelirosa regreso la sonrisa con una muy tierna.

Al parecer al escritor le pareció una chica muy agradable.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto el hombre muy interesado.

\- E... este me llamo Sakura - la chica estaba muy nerviosa ante una sonrisa muy hermosa.

\- Vaya, es muy lindo tu nombre, te queda a la perfección -

\- Muchas gracias - dijo la chica.

El escritor abrió el libro y empezó a escribir en la página donde estaba el título, no uso el típico marcador, saco un bolígrafo del bolso de su saco. Al terminar cerró el libro y se lo entrego a la pelirosa junto con el bolígrafo. Sakura quedo sorprendida ante la acción de aquel hombre.

\- Es como recuerdo de hoy, cuando nos conocimos - el hombre le guiño el ojo, le entregó el libro y la vio por última vez.

\- Muchas gracias, fue un inmenso placer conocerle - Sakura se encontraba con las mejillas muy rosadas por los nervios que sentía.

\- Por favor Sakura no me hables de usted, no soy muy mayor, mi edad no pasa de los 30 -

\- Ok, disculpe..., digo disculpa - sin demostrarlo la chica se emocionó mucho al saber que no solo se veía joven, sino que en realidad lo era - Bueno me voy, y de nuevo muchas gracias -

\- Por nada, no olvides leer mi siguiente libro, pronto saldrá a la venta, sera la segunda parte de "Sabanas Rojas" y espero te guste -

\- De acuerdo, lo compraré en cuanto salga - sonrió muy emocionada.

\- Bien nos vemos y cuidate mucho "cerezo" - el escritor levanto su mano derecha para estrecharla con la pelirosa.

\- Gracias, igualmente -

Sakura dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la librería, no podía contener la emoción que sentía por haber conocido al escritor de su libro favorito. El recorrido hacía la boutique fue muy corta por no dejar de pensar en esos ojos tan cautivadores que poseía aquel hombre, sin duda a Sakura le había gustado mucho aquel escritor. Al llegar a la boutique se percató de que sus amigas aún seguían con las compras, así que ella decidió esperar sentada en una banca que se encontraba afuera del local, en ese momento decidió revisar la firma del libro, al verlo se dio cuenta de que no era solo una firma y que se trataba de un pequeño mensaje.

"Con mucho cariño para un lindo cerezo"

Itachi

Sakura quedo sorprendida por ver el nombre de "Itachi" en vez del seudónimo "Neko". Pensó que tal vez aquel era su nombre real y que solo solía autografiar los libros de sus fans de ese modo, así que decidió no darle mucha importancia. Guardo su libro en su mochila y siguió esperando, empezó a revisar su teléfono y se encontró con dos mensajes, uno de Hinata y el otro de Sasuke :

Hinata :

Hey Saku, tardaras mucho solo falta Ino de elegir lo que comprará.

Sasuke :

Hola muñequita, espero verte al rato para platicar y acordar lo de nuestra cita ;-).

Sakura tenía claro que no quería ir a aquella fiesta, pero tampoco quería dejar plantado a Sasuke y tampoco quería quedar mal con Lee, en verdad era una difícil situación.

Al acabar las compras las chicas decidieron irse cada quien a su casa para arreglarse para la noche, solo Hinata se iría con Sakura a su casa para que esta le ayudará en su arreglo. Llegando a casa Hinata y Sakura se dirigieron inmediatamente a la habitación de la pelirosa.

\- Vamos Sakura, tienes que ir -

\- Amiga en verdad si quisiera... , acabo de recibir un mensaje de Sasuke, pero ya acorde con Lee, llegará a las 7 -

\- Entonces llévalo -

\- No se si este de acuerdo - la pelirosa se quedo pensativa por un rato.

\- Mmm..., ¡ya sé! Le diré a Ino que le avise, seguro no se negará - Hinata saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Ino.

Avisale a Lee que Sakura nos acompañara a una fiesta y que si el quiere ir con nosotros.

Después de un rato su mensaje fue contestado.

Ya le dije y acepto, llegará a la casa de Sakura a la hora acordada, si que esta emocionado;-)

Sakura vio a su amiga esperando la respuesta de su amiga de cómo reaccionó Lee.

\- Entonces..., que dijo Lee -

\- Que si, llegará a tu casa a la hora que quedamos - Hinata parecía feliz al igual que su amiga - Bueno, entonces a arreglarnos para la noche amiga -

\- Este..., bueno, es que no compre nada, no se que usar - la pelirosa se arrepentía mil veces por no haber comprado algo para ponerse.

\- No te preocupes amiga - Hinata saco una bolsa con el logo de la boutique de la mamá de Ino y se la entrego a Sakura - Es un regalo para ti, lo compramos entre todas por si te animabas a ir con nosotras -

\- Gracias Hinata - la pelirosa abrazo a su amiga, estaba muy conmovida por el detalle de ellas.

\- No tienes porque agradecer, sabes que te queremos mucho, ya es justo que un chico lindo vea lo mucho que vales -

\- Eh..., ¿porqué lo dices? -

\- Lo digo por Sasuke..., lo evitaste en casi toda la semana, yo creo que a el le gustas y pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad, no sólo por el, también por ti -

Sakura quedo atónita por las palabras de su amiga, se preguntó el porqué lo decía, a caso ella sabía algo o solo era un presentimiento de ella.

\- Ok..., gracias amiga - Sakura sabía lo afortunada que era de tener una amiga cómo ella.


	8. INICIO DE LA ATRACCIÓN

A las 7:45 pm. sonó el timbre, Hinata vio por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura y vio que se trataba de Ino con Sai, les lanzó las llaves de la entrada y pasaron a esperar en la sala, ya solo faltaba que llegará Lee. Después de unos 10 minutos sonó de nuevo el timbre, esta vez Sai abrió la puerta y efectivamente se trataba de Lee.

\- Eh..., Hola..., está Sakura - pregunto Lee confundido, no sabía de quien se trataba.

\- Hola, aun no esta lista, eres su amigo Lee - Sai era un chico muy reservado así que su forma de hablar era muy cortante con personas que no conocía.

En ese momento se acercó Ino a ver porque su novio tardaba.

\- Sai, ¿quién es? - Ino se asomo a la puerta y vio que era Lee - "Hola Lee", cuanto tiempo sin vernos - la chica abrazo a su amigo.

\- Claro hermosa, a pasado mucho... ¿cómo has estado?-

\- Bien, muy bien... vamos pasa, Sakura y Hinata aun no están listas - entraron y se sentaron en la sala a esperar .

\- ¿Hinata?, también tiene mucho que no la veo a veces me encuentro con Neji, cuando voy a practicar pero casi no nos hablamos -

\- Ese "imbécil", que horror - Ino hizo una cara de fastidio.

\- Si, perdón no me acordaba que no se llevan bien, perdón - Lee sonrió sutilmente.

\- ¿Neji? - pregunto curioso Sai.

\- Un "patán", primo de Hinata..., Oh!!, cierto no los he presentado... Lee el es mi novio Sai... Amor el es un amigo cercano - los dos chicos estrecharon sus manos.

\- Mucho gusto Lee -

\- El placer es mio Sai... Vaya que tienes mucha suerte amigo - el chico se refería a Ino, era una chica muy hermosa, parecía una modelo de revistas de moda.

\- Gracias, lo sé -

En ese momento bajo Hinata y detrás de ella Sakura quien estaba muy apenada por cómo vestía, era un hermoso vestido color negro de tirantes un poco plisado de la falda que le llegaba a la rodilla, el talle le ajustaba a la perfección haciendo notable su busto que a pesar de ser pequeño se veía increíble, encima porto un ensamble tejido color rojo que combinaba perfecto, nunca le gustaron los tacones así que se puso unas balerinas de color negro. El look se completó con un maquillaje muy natural y un pequeño broche rojo en su cabello poniendo su fleco de lado, vaya que se veía linda la pelirosa. Todos quedaron asombrados ya que nunca habían visto de ese modo a Sakura. El más impresionado fue Lee, sabía que su amiga era hermosa pero no imagino que tanto, sin duda eligió bien al fijarse en ella.

\- ¡Vaya Sakura! , te vez "hermosa" - dijo Ino fascinada con el aspecto de su amiga - ¿Cierto Lee? -

\- E..., este si se ve increíble - Lee estaba atónito no sabía bien que decirle a la pelirosa.

\- Gra... gracias chicos - la pelirosa se sentía muy apenada, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por los halagos de sus amigos.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos debemos irnos, todavía tenemos que pasar por Temari y Tenten - dijo Sai dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Todos salieron hacía el auto de Sai, Lee esperó a Sakura para caminar junto a ella.

\- Mmm..., creo que no cabemos todos en el auto - dijo Hinata viendo a todos.

\- No se preocupen, traje mi auto... bueno no es muy amplio pero nos servirá jeje - agrego inmediatamente Lee.

\- Ok, entonces quien se irá con quien - pregunto Ino viendo a sus amigos.

\- Yo me ire con Lee, creo que tu y Sai deberán pasar por Temari y Tenten... Hinata ¿vienes con nosotros? - dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a Lee para tomarlo del brazo.

\- Mmm... no, creo que mejor voy con Ino - contesto Hinata.

Los chicos se subieron a los autos, Lee manejaría siguiendo a Sai ya que desconocía el domicilio de la casa de Sasuke, pero antes pasaron por las otras dos chicas, Temari se fue con Sai, Ino y Hinata, Tenten con Lee y Sakura.

Al parecer para Sakura fue muy incómodo estar con Lee y Tenten por lo ocurrido con ellos ya que estaban en silencio. Tenten no paraba de ver fijamente a los dos, era evidente por su rostro que le molestaba demasiado verlos juntos.

\- Vaya Saku, te vez radiante, ese vestido te quedo a la perfección - dijo Tenten para romper el silencio , pero detrás de ese comentario tenía otra intención.

\- Gracias amiga, fue muy lindo detalle - la pelirosa volteo a ver a su amiga y le sonrió.

\- Si te vez espectacular, ya creo que aquel chico guapísimo del que me hablaste se quedara con la boca abierta - Tenten al momento de decir eso miro a Lee de un modo burlón.

\- "No" ..., ¿cómo crees? - se sonrojo la pelirosa y tomo un mechón de su cabellos para jugar un poco con el para calmar sus nervios.

\- Jajaja - río Tenten.

Lee solo escucho, apretó sus dientes al enterarse que al parecer a Sakura le gustaba un chico, pensó que probablemente era de la universidad, en fin sabía bien que el no podía hacer nada, ya que aunque muriera de celos el y la pelirosa solo eran amigos.

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, los chicos, a excepción de Sai, quedaron boquiabiertos ya que no era una casa cualquiera, se trataba de una residencia. Sakura desconocía mucho sobre Sasuke, nunca imagino que el perteneciera a una familia adinerada, en realidad estaba sorprendida.

\- Vaya no imaginaba que tu amigo fuera rico "cariño" - le dijo Ino a su novio.

\- Pues no es rico cómo tal, pero si, su padre es dueño de la editorial más importante del país, sin mencionar que su hermano es un famoso escritor...,ah y por cierto, no es mi amigo - al parecer a Sai no le agradaba el pelinegro.

\- Increíble, no cabe duda que tienes mucha suerte amiga - dijo Tenten dirigiéndose a Sakura.

\- "Tenten"..., no se a que te refieres" - inmediatamente la pelirosa se exaltó ante el comentario de su amiga.

Lee le pareció muy mala idea quedarse, ya que por la actitud de Sakura comprendió que en realidad le gustaba aquel chico que mencionaban, pero igual decidió entrar a la fiesta por no quedar mal con ella.

Al entrar se encontraron con un bello jardín donde había una fuente hermosa en el centro, había un camino de concreto entre un verde pasto bien cuidado, más adelante estaba una increíble casa que más bien parecía una mansión lujosa. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa vieron que la fiesta ya se encontraba en ambiente. Entraron y en seguida vieron a Naruto con un par de chicos, para decepción de la pelirosa ninguno se trataba de Sasuke.

\- Hola "nena" - dijo Naruto al tiempo que abrazaba y besaba a Hinata - que bueno que han venido - dirigió su vista a todos.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarnos - agrego Ino con una linda sonrisa.

\- Claro que no, deben agradecerle a mi amigo el fue el de la idea loca jaja - contesto inmediatamente el rubio.

Cuando Naruto vio a Sakura quedo impresionado por como lucia, sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría Sasuke al verla.

\- Sakura que linda te vez - sonrió el rubio al saludarla.

\- Gracias Naruto - en verdad la pelirosa se sentía muy apenada.

\- Bueno los dejo un momento, me llevo a mi hermosa novia para presentarla con algunos amigos en un momento regresamos - Naruto tomo a Hinata de la mano y se la llevó consigo.

\- Bien diviértanse chicas - dijo Ino tomando a su novio y apartándose.

Lee le propuso a Sakura ir por algo de tomar, así que los dos se apartaron hacia una mesa donde se encontraban botanas y diversas bebidas, la pelirosa solo quiso refresco, por su lado Lee prefirió tomar cerveza, se quedaron ahí un rato alejados del ruido y la multitud.

\- Pensé que sólo sería una "pequeña reunión" - comento Lee a su amiga.

\- También pensé eso, créeme - Sakura le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

Sasuke se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su padre en la oficina del mismo, llevaba mucho rato y ya se había desesperado ya que cuando Fugaku salía de la ciudad hablaba dos o tres veces al día según par estar al pendiente de su hijo menor. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

\- Adelante... No padre alguien toco la puerta - al girar vio que se trataba de Karin, lo cual lo puso un poco de mal humor - claro padre lo se... No padre... De acuerdo le dire Itachi, cuidate y no te preocupes más - el pelinegro colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Porqué no me avisaste sobre la fiesta?..., digo esta bien que no quieras seguir acostandote conmigo pero tampoco me trates como si no existiera - la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

\- Solo corrí la voz en el campus, de algún modo tenias que saber - le contesto el pelinegro.

\- Ok..., ¿hablabas con tú padre? - Karin cambio el tono de su voz.

\- Si..., ya me voy..., por favor sal con el resto - Sasuke abrió la puerta del despacho para que la pelirroja saliera. Al salir ella el cerro la puerta dejándola afuera, Karin bufo enojada y decidió irse con los demás. Adentro del despacho el pelinegro saco su celular y le mando mensaje a Sakura.

Hola muñequita, ¿has llegado?...

Inmediatamente recibió respuesta :

Claro, gracias por invitarme :-)

Por alguna razón Sasuke se alegro, envío otro mensaje :

Ok, en un momento te veo;-)

Antes de bajar e ir con la pelirosa, Sasuke fue a buscar a Naruto para avisarle sobre unas cosas referentes a la bebida y demás cosas que se le ofreciese a el rubio ya que no quería interrupción alguna.

Sakura no entendía porque tardaba el Uchiha, cuando volteo a ver a Lee decidió que era mejor irse ya que el chico había bebido en exceso.

\- Creo que es mejor irse Lee - la pelirosa tomo a su amigo del brazo.

\- Noo, ¿cómo crees Sakura?, esto apenas comienza - en el estado que se encontraba el chico se atrevió tomar a Sakura por la cintura.

\- Lee, por favor mejor ya vamonos - la pelirosa trato de apartarse de el.

\- De acuerdo, pero vamos a pasarla bien tu y yo a solas en otro lado - Lee no soltó a la chica y acerco su cara a su cuello.

\- Lee ¿qué estás haciendo? - de nuevo Sakura quiso apartar a Lee pero este se negó sujetándola con más fuerza.

\- Vamos Sakura, quiero pasarla bien contigo, aunque sea una vez, ya no puedo resistirlo más... -

Lee estaba sobre pasándose debido al alcohol, Sakura estaba muy asustada e intento librarse de sus brazos pero al momento de soltarse el chico la sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

\- Basta Lee, me lastimas, debes irte ya... - Sakura estaba al borde del llanto.

\- Solo quiero estar contigo, solo una noche Sakura - el chico estuvo a punto de encimarse en la pelirosa para darle un beso en la boca pero de repente alguien lo detuvo.

\- Será mejor que la sueltes "IMBÉCIL" - se trataba de Sasuke y en verdad estaba furioso.

\- Tu ¿quien eres? - Lee se puso enojado por la interrupción del pelinegro.

\- Solo largate "idiota" o no respondo -

La pelirosa al ver que Sasuke se acercaba a su amigo decido tomar a Lee del brazo y alejarlo.

\- Disculpa Sasuke, todo esta bien, Lee y yo ya nos vamos -

\- No te iras con él - el pelinegro la tomo de la mano y la alejo de chico ebrio - Ni de chiste dejare que te vayas con este "CABRON" -

\- A quién le dices "cabron" - el chico no se contuvo y se le dejo ir Sasuke a golpes.

El Uchiha reaccionó haciendo a un lado a Sakura ya que por poco le daba un golpe. La pelea se hizo evidente y el tumulto empezó a rodear a los dos chicos peleando, al parecer los dos sabían defenderse muy bien, llego un momento en el cual llegaron hasta una mesa donde se encontraba bebida y botanas cayeron sobre ella tirando todo. Sakura por más que quiso interferir no le fue posible ya que ninguno de los dos paraba, la pelirosa estaba en llanto y decidida a detenerlos sin importar que la llegarán a lastimar se acercó, pero en ese momento la detuvo Hinata.

\- ¡"DEMONIOS" Sasuke calmate!! - Naruto intento detenerlo pero le fue imposible ya que el pelinegro parecía poseído y Lee no lo soltaba en ningún momento.

En ese momento como un milagro llego alguien a detener a Lee.

\- "Naruto" encargate de Sasuke - se trataba de Itachi que sostuvo a Lee torciendole el brazo hacia la espalda con fuerza - yo me haré cargo de este "tipo" -

\- De acuerdo, gracias Itachi - el rubio de igual manera detuvo a su amigo con fuerza.

Hinata se llevó a Sakura ya que esta no paraba de llorar. Debido a toda la gente que se junto en el lugar de la pelea no pudo darse cuenta de Itachi, pero al parecer el si la vio, estaba extrañado por la presencia de la pelirosa en su casa pero ahora tenía que ocuparse de Lee.

Ya estando en una habitación de la casa, Hinata trato de calmar a Sakura, no entendía lo que había pasado.

\- Sakura, ¿qué sucedió? -

La pelirosa no podía dejar de llorar, así que dejó pasar otro rato más hasta que se decidió en hablar.

\- Es que... Lee estaba ebrio, se descontrolo y quiso besarme a la fuerza..., me asuste mucho, llego Sasuke y por eso terminaron peleando - la pelirosa aún sollozaba un poco.

\- "¿Qué?", no puedo creerlo, el no es así - Hinata estaba muy sorprendida por las acciones de Lee.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Hinata, esta contesto dejando a un lado la conversación.

\- Bueno..., si Naruto estamos en una habitación que esta subiendo las escaleras..., si es la primera..., ok aquí estaremos - la chica colgó y vio a su amiga - Se paso de la raya, jamás lo creí capaz de algo así... -

La pelirosa se había tranquilizado un poco más, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y enseguida entraron a la habitación Naruto junto con Sasuke.

\- Todo bien chicas - pregunto de modo preocupado el rubio.

\- Si gracias - le contesto Sakura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de su rostro - Di..., disculpa Naruto, ¿Lee se ha ido solo a casa?, ya es tarde..., no quisiera que le pasara algo -

\- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por el?, después de como se porto contigo..., pero si, el hermano de Sasuke lo envío a casa en un taxi, se fue con el una amiga de ustedes... ¿ cómo me dijo que se llamaba?..., ah si Tenten, ella sabía su dirección - el rubio sonrió tiernamente.

\- Muchas gracias Naruto - la pelirosa se sintió un poco aliviada.

Sasuke solo miraba a Sakura sorprendido, noto lo bien que se veía con aquel vestido, no imaginaba que fuera así de linda. Naruto decidió dejarlos a solas llevándose a Hinata.

\- Hinata vamos por algo de tomar, todo esto me dio mucha sed - el rubio vio a su novia guiñandole el ojo.

\- Ah, claro vamos - los dos chicos salieron de la habitación.

Sakura quedo a solas con Sasuke, la pelirosa empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa ya que aquel chico no dejaba de mirarla. Sasuke se acercó a ella poniéndola más nerviosa.

\- Deja revisar tu brazo - el pelinegro tomo a la chica del brazo descubriendolo, al ver frunció el ceño - Mira como te dejo el brazo ese "IMBÉCIL" -

\- No es para tanto, ya estoy bien - el brazo de Sakura estaba muy enrojecido, tenía las marcas de los dedos de Lee - Lee es mi amigo, no entiendo que le paso -

\- Pues "¿Qué clase de amigos tienes?" - Sasuke no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

\- Pues si es mi amigo, solo se le pasaron las copas - la pelirosa trataba de justificar a su amigo.

\- "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?" ¿cómo puedes decir que solo se le pasaron las copas?, no trates de defenderlo, que me "encabrona" -

Sakura agachó la mirada, no quería que el pelinegro viera sus ojos apunto de llorar, pero el lo noto inmediatamente así que sin pensar la abrazo fuertemente.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar -

Sakura aprovecho para recargar su rostro sobre el pecho del Uchiha, el aroma que percibió era exquisito, no era el olor de un perfume, más bien una esencia masculina que la incitaba a abrazarlo, tocar sus fuentes brazos, tomarlo por el cabello y sin duda besarlo apasionadamente, la pelirosa estaba perdiéndose en el. Sasuke sintió cómo Sakura se estremeció en sus brazos, su corazón se aceleró al máximo, el aroma a chicle de su cabello hizo que recarga su nariz sobre su cabeza para poder olerlo mejor, temía que si seguía así de cercas no podría contenerse más.

\- Creo que deberíamos regresar a la fiesta - dijo el pelinegro apartándose de la chica.

\- Claro, deben de estar preocupados - la pelirosa estaba muy sonrojada.

Sakura acomodo la manga de su ensamble, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. En ese momento Sasuke la alcanzó tomándola de la mano, el Uchiha la volteo y la recargo sobre la puerta y sin dudar la beso, al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura, el chico la rodeo por completo con sus brazos, se acercó mas a ella. Por su lado Sakura no tardó en tomarlo por el cabello y abrazarse fuertemente a el. El beso era intenso, la pelirosa a pesar de no tener experiencia seguía muy bien ritmo de la lengua de Sasuke, se acercó tanto a el que pudo sentir un gran bulto . El Uchiha no dudo en meter una de sus piernas entre las de ella, la sensación que le causaba a Sakura era algo nuevo para ella haciéndola estremecer entre el cuerpo del pelinegro. Sasuke trato de quitarle el suéter, pero solo lo bajo un poco de un de los hombros, empezó a besarla por el cuello, la respiración de ambos era más agitada. De pronto a la pelirosa le vino a la mente lo que Ino le advirtió sobre el pelinegro

"Solo te diré amiga que no te confíes mucho de ese chico, ya que por ahí dicen que solo acostumbra a jugar con las chicas... "

Sakura inmediatamente lo alejo de ella con un empujón, mismo que sorprendió a Sasuke. El chico noto que la pelirosa se encontraba confundida, así que se dio vuelta y trato de controlarse.

\- Mmm..., creo que mejor me voy - dijo la pelirosa sintiéndose avergonzada ante lo sucedido.

\- Espera... - Sasuke la alcanzó antes de que Sakura saliera de la habitación - disculpa, no era mi intención incomodarte - el Uchiha se encontraba con la mirada baja, de igual manera apenado.

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos quieran hacer esto..., claro eres el primero con el que hago algo así, pero siempre quieren saber a que grado soy capaz de llegar por un chico y ver si en verdad soy una santurrona, jeje - la pelirosa se sentía desilusionada de si misma.

\- Lo siento, pero te equivocas conmigo... no se con que clase de chicos has frecuentado pero te juro que no presto mucha atención a cualquier chica, no suelo molestar a pequeñas chicas con una playera y sobre todo no las invito al cine y a una cita... En pocas palabras me gustas y mucho - el pelinegro se sonrojo al grado de parecer un tomate, cubrió su boca con su mano en signo de vergüenza.

Sakura quedo impresionada y no supo que decir, no podía creer lo lindo y tierno que se veía Sasuke en esa actitud romántica, sin duda era algo que el Uchiha demostró solo a la pelirosa.

\- E... este, no se que decir Sasuke -

\- Solo dime que saldrás conmigo... - el pelinegro no creía como se comportaba.

\- Eh... ¡claro!, nunca he salido con alguien en plan romántico pero sin duda lo haré porque tu ... Tu también me "gustas y mucho" -

dijo la pelirosa sin pensar.

Sasuke vio a Sakura y no dudo en abrazarla, le encantaba lo linda que se veía diciendo eso, quería estar con ella en todo sentido, ya no dudaba en sus sentimientos y daría una oportunidad más a enamorarse.

\- Sakura... - dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Salgamos a pasear -

\- ¿Ahora?..., ya es tarde -

\- Ok..., entonces te llevo a casa - propuso Sasuke.

\- Ok, llévame a casa - contesto la pelirosa.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la fiesta, el pelinegro dejo en la fuente a la chica mientras el iba por su auto, no tardó tanto y al llegar con ella, el chico bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, al subir los dos, Sasuke arranco y se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirosa. A lo lejos Karin observó todo lo que sucedió, incluyendo la pelea de el pelinegro con Lee hasta la salida de este con la chica pelirosa, ahora sabía de quien se trataba la culpable de que el Uchiha la "dejará".


	9. NO TE ATREVAS A BURLARTE DE ELLA

El domingo por la mañana Sakura madrugó para empezar sus labores domésticas. Lavaría la ropa de su tía y de ella, arreglaría su habitación e iría a comprar un poco de despensa para la semana y lo de la comida del día. Al bajar de su habitación se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver a su tía Tsunade en el comedor desayunando y leyendo el periódico, algo inusual ya que trabaja turnos seguidos de mañana y noche y solo iba a casa para dormir un par de horas y asearse. Como sea a la pelirosa eso la hacia muy feliz.

\- Buenos días tía - la chica se acercó a su tía para abrazarla.

\- Buen día Saku, ¿quieres desayunar, he preparado rollos de huevo con un poco de arroz -

\- Claro, que rico, no siempre tengo el placer de comer algo hecho por ti - la pelirosa sonrió muy emocionada.

Tsunade se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el plato de su querida sobrina, mientras Sakura tomo asiento a lado de su tía. Regreso su tía no sólo con su desayuno, sino también una taza de té de anís.

\- Toma querida, disfrútalo - Tsunade le entregó su plato a la pelirosa y regreso a su lugar para terminar su comida.

\- Muchas gracias tía - Sakura empezó a deleitar su desayuno.

Durante el desayuno conversaron sobre como les fue en la semana, cosas del trabajo y la escuela. Hubo una pequeña pausa la cual la mujer quiso aprovechar para mencionar a Sasuke.

\- Oye Sakura, ¿quién es el chico que vino a buscarte?, porque supongo que fue el mismo que te trajo a casa el viernes en la noche, tengo curiosidad por saber quién es -

\- Mmm... ¿Sasuke? - dijo la pelirosa un poco nerviosa.

\- Si ese tal Sasuke, dime ¿qué intenciones tiene contigo? - la mujer no pudo evitar ver a Sakura fijamente.

\- Bueno el es amigo del novio de Hinata, lo conocí en una fiesta y ahora somos amigos - los nervios de Sakura se volvieron más evidentes ya que conocía a la perfección el temperamento protector de su tía.

\- Vaya, así que amigos - el ambiente se torno tenso entre las dos - "¿ CREES QUÉ SOY ESTUPIDA, NIÑA TONTA?" - al momento que la mujer gritaba golpeó la mesa con su puño, sin duda Tsunade era una mujer ruda.

\- Por favor tía, en verdad es solo un amigo - la chica se asustó mucho con la reacción de su tía.

Tsunade se tranquilizó un momento, tomo un sorbo de café y de nuevo hablo.

\- Mira jovencita..., solo te diré que tengas cuidado, cual sea la intención que tenga, no bajes tu guardia, los "Uchiha" tienen reputación de ser mujeriegos así que no creo que ese chiquillo sea la excepción - la mujer termino levantándose de la mesa.

Sakura quedo atónita al ver que su tía probablemente conocía a la familia de Sasuke y también porque su amiga Ino le advirtió con algo parecido. Por momento pensó que tal vez era cierto, pero lo negó rotundamente ya que el pelinegro en verdad parecía ser sincero con ella.

Tsunade decidió dejar el tema a un lado, después de un rato levanto sus trastes y se dirigió a la cocina para dejarlos en el fregadero, al regresar la pelirosa aun se encontraba desayunando.

\- Debo irme, tengo turno seguido hasta la madrugada así que te encargo mucho la casa -

\- Claro tía no te preocupes, yo me encargo -

Para cuando Tsunade se fue, la pelirosa decidió poner música en alto volumen para hacer más agradable el quehacer de la casa,. Cerca de las 11:30 Sakura ya había acabado de tender la ropa en la parte de atrás de su casa para que se secará pronto, ya a las 12:00 había terminado con todos los deberes del hogar, fue a su habitación a arreglarse como de costumbre y se dispuso a ir al mini-mercado que se encontraba cerca de su casa, compro un refresco grande de fresa, dos bolsas de frituras y una barra de chocolate grande para acompañar una buena película. Sin duda la pelirosa disfrutaría de un buen domingo como nunca lo había hecho.

Naruto se encontraba en casa de Sasuke, desde que el rubio inicio su noviazgo con Hinata no había tenido tiempo de pasar rato con su amigo, así que parecía perfecto jugar un poco de xbox como en la preparatoria en compañía de unas botanas y unas deliciosas cervezas. Después de un rato Naruto tuvo que bajar a la cocina por más "provisiones", en eso se encontró con Itachi el cual parecía que saldría.

\- Hola Itachi, ¿saldrás viejo? - pregunto el rubio mientras sacaba cervezas del frigorífico.

\- Si..., tengo que ver a mi editor - contesto el hombre mientras se sentaba en un banquillo que se encontraba en la plancha central de la cocina.

\- "Rayos", ¿en domingo?... Viejo no quisiera estar en tus zapatos - Naruto tomo una lata de cerveza del sixpack y se la lanzó a Itachi - toma para que te consueles ¡jajaja! -

\- Gracias "torpe" jajaja... Dile a Sasuke que estaré aquí para las 4:00, espero que te quedes a comer..., quiero pizza - Itachi se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina con la cerveza en mano.

\- Me parece bien, cuidate viejo -

Itachi salio de casa, el rubio se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, antes de llegar su celular empezó a sonar y pensando que se trataba de Hinata respondió rápidamente sin rectificar que si se tratara de ella.

\- Bueno...¿Hinata? - el rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

\- No..., soy Karin -

\- Ah..., hola Karin, ¿qué pasa ? -

\- Vine a casa de tía Kushina, me dijo que no estabas así que supuse que estarías con Sasuke, ¿cierto? -

\- Eh... No quede de salir con mi novia, la estoy esperando en la plaza comercial -

En ese momento Sasuke abrió la puerta en busca del rubio.

\- "Torpe" has tardado mucho...¿ y las botanas? - el pelinegro se percató que su amigo hablaba por celular - De acuerdo iré yo por las botanas - Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Ok, las olvide, jajaja - contesto de modo nervioso el rubio.

\- "Oye Naruto", no que verías a tu novia - dijo la pelirroja de modo alterado por el celular - ¿porqué me mientes "retrasado"? -

\- ¡Calmate loca! , no se porque insistes tanto con Sasuke, debes dejarlo en paz - Naruto no pudo contener más su inconformidad.

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe " tonto ", ¿en qué te afecta a ti? -

\- Mmm..., tal vez tengas razón, pero a mi me enferma el modo en que lo buscas y no lo dejas tranquilo, dejalo ya..., ya encontró a alguien que si vale la pena - Naruto colgó enojado y en seguida arrojo su celular fuera del cuarto.

En ese momento Sasuke iba llegando a su habitación y vio como salió disparado el celular de Naruto pegando en la pared y rebotan al piso, el Uchiha se acercó y recogió el celular del piso, volteo a ver a su amigo sorprendido por su reacción ya que no era propio del rubio.

\- ¿Sucedió algo Naruto? -

\- No nada - giro Naruto dándole la espalda a su amigo y tomo una cerveza.

\- ¿Peleaste con Hinata? - se acercó Sasuke para entregarle su celular a Naruto.

\- No, no te preocupes, no es nada - el rubio evadía la mirada de su amigo.

El pelinegro reviso el historial de llamadas del celular de Naruto, y vio que la última llamada era de Karin. Sasuke vio de modo pensativo a su amigo y no dudo en aclareser la duda.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Karin? - el pelinegro le entregó en la mano el celular a Naruto.

El rubio quedo en silencio, después de un rato su amigo volvió a cuestionarlo.

\- Contesta "tonto", ¿ qué pasa con tu prima? -

\- Ha, quiere que te encuentre con ella, " maldita bruja loca" -

\- No pensabas decirme o ¿qué? -

\- "Rayos", no estarás pensando en verla o ¿si? - Naruto se mostró desconcertado.

El Uchiha quedo en silencio por un rato, su amigo lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

\- Eso no te incumbe - Sasuke aventó las frituras a la cama y dio vuelta.

\- Oye "idiota", no pensaras en burlarte de Sakura, ¿cierto? - Naruto lo vio fijamente.

\- Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo "tarado" - a Sasuke le molestaba que interfirieran en su privacidad.

Naruto no pudo evitar enojarse, sabía que por mucho tiempo después de aquella decepción amorosa el pelinegro solo se rodeaba de chicas para acostarse con ellas, no las tomaba en serio pero igual no había ningún problema porque siempre se trataban de mujeres fáciles como su prima Karin. El rubio no permitiría que su amigo se atreviera a jugar de ese modo con la pelirosa ya que ella era distinta a aquellas zorras con las que andaba.

\- "No te atrevas a burlarte de ella" ... sino te las veras conmigo -

\- ¿Qué Naruto? acaso te importa mucho lo que le pase a Sakura - Sasuke mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

Naruto no pudo contenerse y tomo a Sasuke de su playera acercándolo a el de modo agresivo.

\- "¿Qué estupideces dices?" "maldito imbécil", ¿qué tratas de insinuar? -

\- Sueltame "idiota", sabes bien que esto no me detendrá para darte una paliza - el pelinegro tomo de la camisa a Naruto.

El rubio soltó a su amigo, tomo sus cosas y antes de salir de la habitación se dirigió nuevamente a Sasuke.

\- Has lo que quieras, siempre te he considerado como mi hermano, pero no te perdonaré si lastimas a Sakura... Te lo juro Sasuke te las veras conmigo - Naruto dio vuelta y se fue.

Sasuke quedo solo en su habitación, vio que el celular de su amigo se encontraba en el piso, lo levanto y lo dejo en un buro. Abrió la ventana que se encontraba a lado de su cama, se recostó y prendió un cigarro para relajarse. Después de un rato fumando se sintió fatal por lo sucedido con Naruto, no fue capaz de ser sincero con su amigo respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura. Siempre había sido así de reservado desde la muerte de su madre y más cuando paso lo de Mei, claro que quería contarle a su amigo sobre lo que paso en la fiesta con la pelirosa pero sin saber porque era algo difícil para el. Solo esperaba que eso no afectará su amistad.

Antes de ir al hospital, Tsunade paro en un mini-súper para comprar una bebida energética. Al salir del mismo saco su celular e hizo una llamada al tiempo que subía a su auto para seguír su camino, antes de arrancar su llamada fue contestada.

\- Bueno... Fugaku, ha pasado mucho tiempo -

\- ¡Tsuna! , que milagro pensé que nunca volvería a oír tu voz - contesto aquel hombre de modo cortes.

\- Bueno, sabes como soy -

\- ¿Cómo has estado? -

\- Al grano Fugaku, necesitamos hablar -

\- A si, respecto a qué -

\- Respecto a tu hijo... Sasuke - en ese momento hubo un silencio corto.

\- Vaya, lo has conocido... -

\- Ha, si ya tuve el placer de conocerlo..., es la viva imagen de Mikoto, al igual que Itachi... En fin espero que sea pronto porque en verdad es urgente -

\- De acuerdo, ¿te parece la próxima semana?, ahora me encuentro fuera de la cuidad -

\- Mmm... ok, espero tu llamada -

\- Claro, estaría bien recordar viejos tiempos - se pudo escuchar una leve risa.

\- "Infeliz"..., espero pueda ir tu esposa para acompañarnos - Tsunade frunció el ceño.

\- Jaja, no creo que sea posible, a menos que la saque de la tumba -

La mujer quedó atónita sin decir nada, después reaccionó y decidió que era mejor disculparse.

\- Lo siento Fugaku, no sabia..., que tonta - de verdad la mujer se sentía avergonzada.

\- Descuida, ya tiene 12 años desde que falleció, ya es algo normal para mi -

\- Esta bien..., entonces estamos en contacto -

\- Claro Tsunade, cuidate -

\- Gracias, igual - Tsunade colgó y dejo su celular en el portavasos.

La mujer arranco el auto y se dirigió al hospital, en el camino pensó mucho sobre su pasado con Fugaku, sobre la relación que sostuvo con el y la situación tan tormentosa que vivió tras enterarse que era casado. Ella nunca quiso interponerse entre un matrimonio por eso viajo lejos dejando todo atrás. Nunca imagino que su amada sobrina, su única familia se relacionará con el hijo de aquel hombre que amo y la hizo sufrir tanto. No quería que Sakura pasara por lo mismo.


	10. EL REGALO PERFECTO

Naruto y Hinata cumplían 7 meses de novios, así que Sakura decidió comprar un lindo regalo para ambos. Acordó ir en compañía de Sasuke para que este le ayudase a elegir. Casi al terminar de arreglarse recibió un mensaje del pelinegro:

Hola muñequita, llego en 20 minutos.

La chica inmediatamente contesto el mensaje:

Vale , con mucho cuidado cariño.

Sakura y Sasuke habían iniciado un noviazgo que ya llevaba casi 5 meses los cuales para la pelirosa eran muy significativos ya que se trataba de su primer novio, se encontraba muy feliz ya que Sasuke se encargaba de que sus primeras experiencias relacionadas con el noviazgo fueran únicas e inolvidables.

La tía de Sakura no estaba muy de acuerdo ante su relación con el Uchiha, pero ella era del pensamiento que "mientras más se prohíbe más se aferran", un dicho que aplicaba por experiencia propia.

Al bajar de su habitación, la pelirosa vio a su tía sentada en la sala viendo la televisión.

\- ¿Saldrás? - Tsunade pregunto a su sobrina.

\- Sip..., iré a comprar el obsequio que les daré a Hinata y a Naruto por cumplir meses de novios -

\- Mmm..., que bien, ¿iras sola? -

\- No..., Sasuke me acompañará, también se trata de su amigo - la pelirosa esperaba que su tía no le molestara la idea.

\- Pasas mucho tiempo con el, empiezo a ponerme celosa - Tsunade miro a su sobrina de modo gracioso.

\- "¡Tía!", sabes que eres mi consentida - Sakura se lanzó junto a su tía para abrazarla.

\- "¡Jajaja!", claro que si - Tsunade abrazo fuertemente a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Hoy no verás a Dan? - pregunto la pelirosa al separarse de ella.

\- No, hoy tiene que cubrir el turno de un colega que esta de vacaciones, así que estará demasiado ocupado - Dan se trataba del novio de Tsunade.

\- Oh, que pena..., no prefieres que me quede contigo -

\- Claro que no, debes irte y divertirte, pero sanamente ¡eh! - la mujer le guiño el ojo a Sakura.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada, se trataba de Sasuke.

\- Ok tía, me voy - le dio un beso en la frente a su tía como despedida.

\- Vale, cuidate -

La pelirosa se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su guapísimo novio. El Uchiha, como siempre lucia radiante, con aquellos jeans de mezclilla en corte entubado, una playera blanca con cuello en v y su sudadera casual color negro que hacían juego con sus tenis vans negros con oxford, el pelinegro acostumbraba a usar siempre su ropa un poco entallada resaltando su buen físico trabajado. Por su lado Sakura, optó por unos short de peto color negro y una playera polo color roja, los tenis eran los de siempre y a pesar de ser muy sencillo lucia una hermosa figura.

\- Te vez hermosa - dijo el Uchiha al momento que la abrazaba.

\- Eh..., este, gracias Sasuke - Sakura aun no se acostumbraba al trato de su novio.

\- Bien, ¿nos vamos? - propuso Sasuke.

\- Claro - la pelirosa tomo la mano de Sasuke.

Se dirigieron al auto del pelinegro, el chico como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del acompañante para que su novia subiera, tras subir, Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lugar del conductor, subió y arranco el vehículo para ir al centro comercial. Llegando busco un buen lugar para estacionarse, bajaron y se dispusieron a entrar a la plaza, una vez adentro tomados de la mano empezaron a recorrer todos los locales, Sakura no sabía con exactitud lo que quería comprar. Después de un rato de andar vagando por todo el sitio se acercaron a una joyería muy popular entre el lugar.

\- ¿Aun no has visto algo de tu agrado? - pregunto Sasuke.

\- La verdad..., no, no se que podrá ser bueno comprar - la pelirosa tenía un semblante deprimido, de pronto miro a su novio - ¿tu que les regalarías? -

\- Mmm..., bueno, para ser sincero, yo regalaría algo de lencería - el pelinegro guiño su ojo.

\- "¿Quéee??", ¿cómo que algo de lencería? - la chica le sorprendió demasiado la idea de Sasuke, no esperaba tal respuesta.

\- Pues si..., tal vez un baby doll, estaría estupendo -

\- "Sasuke", no puedo creer que digas esas cosas - la cara de Sakura empezó a tornarse roja por la vergüenza que sentía a causa de las palabras de su novio.

\- Claro, ¿porque no?..., ¿a qué novio no haría feliz que su chica utilize una prenda tan sexi?, es obvio que Naruto se pondría muy feliz por un regalo así -

\- Por supuesto que no, Hinata no haría algo así -

\- Jajaja, calmate..., solo era una broma, "amor" - al pelinegro le encantaba ver de ese modo a Sakura, para el parecía muy tierna.

\- No vuelvas a bromear de ese modo Sasuke - dijo Sakura mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo.

\- Ok muñequita - el Uchiha se acercó a la oreja de la pelirosa para murmurarle algo - aun que no negaré que me encantaría verte con algo así puesto, te verías increíble - Sasuke finalizó con un beso en la misma.

La chica no dijo palabra alguna, pero eso no cambio el hecho de que se sonrojara, el pelinegro actuó como si nada tomo del brazo a su novia y decidió entrar a la joyería.

Sakura pensó que sería mejor dejar a un lado lo que Sasuke dijo y al entrar empezó a ver toda la joyería. Entre anillos, pulseras y gargantillas pudo distinguir un par de brazaletes de cuentas de vidrio color rojas y perlitas que según la descripción estaban bañadas en oro blanco, aquellos eran con motivo del amor, un juego especial para pareja el cual incluía dos letras en mayúsculas como dijes, una en cada brazalete que representaban las iniciales de los nombres de la pareja que los portarán. Inmediatamente Sakura se los mostró a su novio.

\- Mira, esos son perfectos - dijo la pelirosa señalado los brazaletes muy emocionada.

\- ¿Aquellos brazaletes? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Si, se verían increíbles con las iniciales de Hinata y Naruto - sonrió muy feliz por imaginarlo - ¿qué piensas? -

Sasuke observó detenidamente por un rato aquellos brazaletes, la pelirosa lo miraba fijamente esperando su aprobación, hasta que por fin hablo.

\- Me parecen perfecto..., muy buena elección "amor" - Sasuke se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias - sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

Sakura pidió a unas de las señoritas encargadas de vender que le mostrará el juego de brazaletes con las iniciales "H" y "N". En seguida la señorita las preparo y se las mostró, después de echar el último vistazo le confirmo a la vendedora que las llevaría, pero al decirle el precio, la pelirosa vio que rebasaba su presupuesto.

\- Eh..., este - vio a Sasuke de reojo el cual observaba entretenido algunos anillos.

\- Entonces señorita, ¿los llevará? - pregunto la vendedora.

Se aseguró que el Uchiha no escuchará para después dirigirse a la señorita.

\- Me da pena..., pero creo que mejor regreso después - la pelirosa sonrió muy apenada.

\- Claro, no hay problema, aquí estamos para servirle - contesto gentilmente la señorita.

\- Gracias -

Sakura dio vuelta, se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomo del brazo.

\- ¿Listo? - el chico se percató de que su novia no llevaba nada en la manos - ¿qué sucede?, ¿no los compraras? -

\- Mmm..., bueno lo que pasa es que no se si realmente le gusten a Hinata - dijo la chica para disimular ante su novio, no quería que se enterara del motivo vergonzoso.

\- Por favor Sakura, si son perfectos..., tienes que llevarlos sin dudar, vamos llévalos de una vez -

La pelirosa quedo en silencio por un corto lapso, ni sabía que decir.

\- Eh..., no mejor regreso después, vayamos a otro lado.

Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, así que sin decir más se dirigió hasta donde estaban los brazaletes e hizo el pedido de los mismos.

\- Por favor lo puede envolver para regalo, si no es mucha molestia - el chico saco su cartera y de ella tomo una tarjeta de crédito.

\- Sasuke, ¿qué haces? - la chica se sentía apenada así como sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo que que hago?..., es claro ¿no?, compro nuestro regalo para nuestros amigos - Sasuke hizo entrega de su tarjeta para efectuar el pago y así le entregarán su factura y la compra.

\- Entonces toma, por favor... - la pelirosa le entregó a su novio la mitad de lo que costaron los brazaletes, sorprendiéndolo totalmente.

\- ¿Qué es esto Sakura? -

\- Es lo justo, es la mitad de lo que costaron -

\- ¿Cómo crees que recibiré eso?, no te estoy pidiendo nada - Sasuke se rehusó a recibir el dinero.

\- ¿Por qué no?, se supone que si es el regalo para "nuestros" amigos cada quien paga la mitad, si no, no contará como "nuestro" regalo, solo será "tu" regalo -

El Uchiha quedo pasmado ante el argumento de Sakura, ya que desde cierto punto tenía razón. Después de mucho pensar termino aceptando el dinero.

\- Ok de acuerdo, no cabe duda de que mi chica es increíblemente maravillosa e inteligente - miro con orgullo a Sakura - pero sera solo por esta ocasión, debes dejar que yo pague como tu novio que soy, ¿está claro? -

\- Claro - sonrió completamente la pelirosa.

La vendedora hizo entrega de la compra, los brazaletes se encontraban en una hermosa caja color verde pistacho la cual en la tapa llevaba un pequeño moño color rojo.

Sasuke fue quien lo recibió dándoselo en seguida a Sakura, salieron del lugar y después de caminar hasta el estacionamiento Sasuke decidió invitar a su novia.

\- ¿Vamos a comer? - El pelinegro abrazo a su novia por los hombros.

\- Claro, ¿a dónde? - lo miro muy feliz.

\- Mmm..., ¿qué te parece a mi casa? -

\- ¿A tu casa? - la pelirosa nunca había entredo a la casa de su novio, salvó la vez de la fiesta de Naruto y Hinata.

\- Claro, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano - el Uchiha sonrió sutilmente.

\- Claro, me encantaría -

Ya decidido, llegaron al auto y se dispusieron a irse en dirección a la casa de Sasuke. Aprovecharon el trayecto para platicar y hacer más corta la llegada.

\- ¿Y cómo es tu hermano? - pregunto Sakura muy curiosa.

\- Mmm..., bueno trata de imaginártelo, yo me parezco mucho a el, solo que el es mayor -

\- ¿En serio?..., ¿cuántos años tiene? -

\- 26, pronto cumplirá 27 - dijo el pelinegro sin quitar su mirada de frente.

\- Vaya..., entonces me imagino que ha de ser muy guapo como tu - la chica sonrió.

\- ¿A si?, ¿eso crees? - el Uchiha sonrió sutilmente.

\- Claro..., dices que tu te pareces mucho a el -

\- Jajaja... Ok -

Al llegar, Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la enorme casa, en la entrada se encontraba el encargado de la residencia Uchiha, un hombre bien parecido como de 35 años, portaba un elegante traje negro. El hombre recibió educadamente a los chicos.

\- Muy buenas tardes joven - tomo las cosas de ambos - ¿desea que prepare algo para usted y su invitada? -

\- Buenas tarde Ibizu - el chico miro a Sakura inmediatamente - ¿Quieres algo? -

\- No, gracias estoy bien - sonrió sutilmente.

\- ¿ Segura? -

\- En serio, gracias -

\- Ok - se dirigió en seguida a Ibizu - solo prepara una limonada, por favor -

\- De acuerdo joven - el hombre inclino su cabeza.

\- ¿Se encuentra Itachi ? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- El señor Itachi salio, dejo dicho que sería solo por un momento -

\- Ok..., podrías llevar la limonada a mi habitación -

\- Claro joven - de nuevo inclino su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sasuke tomo a su novia de la mano llevándola a su habitación. La pelirosa quedo asombrada al ver la habitación del Uchiha la cual era muy amplia y tenía muebles muy hermosos.

\- Wow, tu habitación es hermosa -

\- Gracias - el chico invito a Sakura a sentarse en un pequeño sofá individual que tenía.

\- ¿Y tus padres? - pregunto Sakura.

\- Pues mi padre trabajando como siempre y mi madre..., ella falleció hace 13 años - Sasuke miraba a su novia detenidamente.

\- Oh, disculpa..., no sabía - la pelirosa se sintió un poco apenada.

\- No te preocupes "linda" - el pelinegro la tomo de la mano - yo tenía 7 años cuando sucedió..., recuerdo que la pasaba todo el tiempo en cama, tenía cáncer de tiroides..., un día de la nada se la llevaron, supongo que al hospital y nunca regreso, en ese entonces Itachi tenia alrededor de 13 años y de cierto modo el e Ibizu se responsabilizaron de mi ya que mi padre se convirtió en un maniático del trabajo después de lo de mi madre - Sasuke miro a su novia y le sonrió.

Sakura apretó fuertemente la mano de su novio y al regresarle la sonrisa lo miro tiernamente.

\- Gracias por contármelo -


	11. ¿TE QUEDAS ESTA NOCHE?

Para cuando llego Itachi, Ibizu lo puso al tanto de su hermano y su invitada, le resultó muy sorprendente que Sasuke invitara a alguien más que no fuera Naruto y sobre todo al tratarse de una chica. El Uchiha mayor lo paso por alto para ir a descansar un poco a su habitación.

\- Ibizu..., por favor avisame cuando este todo listo para la comida, recuerda que tenemos una invitada, no dudes en preparar algo exquisito -

\- Claro señor - el hombre se retiró a la cocina después de que Itachi se fuera a su habitación.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban viendo una película, los dos estaban recortados en la cama del pelinegro, para ella le resultó muy agradable ya que no sólo era cómoda sino espaciosa. Después de un rato la pelirosa se quedo dormida, al parecer tenía un cansancio descomunal debido a la escuela y el trabajo con la Sra. Uzumaki sin mencionar los deberes de su casa. Para cuando Sasuke se percató decidió levantarse y tomar una manta que tenía en su armario con la cual cubrió a su novia para que esta se sentirá cálida, antes de salir de su habitación, el chico le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Llevo consigo la jarra vacía de la limonada y los dos vasos que utilizaron a la cocina, al entrar se encontró con Ibizu que preparaba aun la comida, estaba en los últimos detalles, Sasuke no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué te falta por preparar Ibizu? - el chico se acercó junto a el.

\- No se moleste joven, pronto concluiré -

\- Ibizu, no te estoy pidiendo permiso - el pelinegro vio fijamente al hombre.

\- Disculpe joven..., podría poner el aderezo a la ensalada de verduras - Ibizu señaló un pequeño recipiente de vidrio que se encontraba en la plancha central de la cocina.

\- Claro..., - el Uchiha lo tomo y lo agrego a la ensalada.

Ibizu contempló atentamente a Sasuke y recordó cuando este de pequeño ayudaba a su madre en la cocina, definitivamente sintió alegría de verlo de vuelta a involucrarse en cosas de la casa.

\- Joven me permite decirle algo - se dirigió Ibizu al Uchiha.

\- ¡Claro!, por favor Ibizu hablame con confianza - inmediatamente el pelinegro abrazo por los hombros al hombre.

\- Gracias joven...- sin duda Ibizu noto el radical cambio de Sasuke, que supuso que la pelirosa le había causado - con todo respeto joven..., su amiga es una señorita muy linda -

\- Je, lo se..., Ibizu... es mi novia - Sasuke dejo notar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Vaya joven, en verdad me alegro por usted y les deseo lo mejor - el hombre hablaba en serio ya que la estima hacia los hermanos Uchiha era parecida a la de un padre.

\- Gracias Ibizu, eres al primero de esta casa a quien se lo digo -

\- Gracias joven, me siento honrado - Ibizu no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazo - disculpe joven, no lo pude evitar -

\- No te preocupes, se que siempre he podido contar contigo, eres como mi segundo padre -

Después de tan emotivo momento los dos siguieron preparando lo último, sin embargo no dejaron de conversar sobre recuerdos de la familia.

Por más que quiso, Itachi no pudo dormir, se levantó lentamente de su cama y fue a su baño para refrescar un poco su cara, sin duda el ser escritor era agotador en cuanto a la edición de un libro. Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a saludar a su hermano y así poder conocer a su invitada, tenía curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba. Al llegar justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano noto que la habían dejado entre abierta, toco un par de veces pero no escucho respuesta alguna así que optó por abrir más la puerta y asomarse un poco.

\- ¿Sasuke? - Itachi se percató solo de la presencia de la pelirosa durmiendo en la cama de Sasuke.

No dudo en entrar a hurtadillas, ya que el ver a Sakura le sorprendió demasiado. La reconoció inmediatamente de aquella ocasión en la firma de autógrafos de la librería y también de la fiesta que organizó Sasuke hace unos meses atrás. Nunca imagino que la volvería a ver y mucho menos dormida en la cama de su hermano menor, ahora moría por saber que relación tenía con el.

"Vaya si que eres hermosa cerezo "

Se dijo a si mismo, mientras sin dudar la acarició ligeramente con su mano en la mejilla. Sin pensar se inclino solo para besar su amplia frente y luego decidió dar vuelta y salir. Discretamente regreso a su habitación, de nuevo se recostó a meditar sobre la pelirosa, no podía negar que desde aquella ocasión en la librería de vez en cuando pensaba en ella, a decir verdad esos ojos color jade inspiraron mucho su imaginación para escribir un nuevo libro, algo que jamás le había pasado ya que para el Sakura reflejaba una imagen de ternura e inocencia. Sus libros eran inspirados en experiencias eróticas propias con mujeres maduras y sensuales, lo cual por obvias razones con la pelirosa era totalmente distinto. El Uchiha mayor solo esperaba no perder el control, por lo menos hasta que supiera con exactitud la relación que tenía con Sasuke.

Para cuando Sasuke subió a la habitación Sakura ya estaba despierta, se encontraba viendo la televisión. El pelinegro entro y se acercó a ella, se sentó sobre la cama.

\- Ya esta todo para bajar a comer - dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

\- Claro, vamos - contesto sonriendo.

Los dos bajaron tomados de la mano hacia el comedor principal el cual era muy amplio y elegante. Toda la comida preparada se encontraba en la gran mesa, era un delicioso banquete.

\- Ibizu ya le has avisado a Itachi -

\- Claro joven, en un momento bajara - el hombre inclino su cabeza - con su permiso me retiro, llámeme si necesitan algo más -

\- Ok, gracias Ibizu - respondió Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento junto con Sakura.

A la pelirosa le sonó familiar el nombre de "Itachi", pero no recordaba de donde así que lo dejo pasar. En ese momento el hermano mayor de Sasuke se hizo presente y la chica quedo pasmada.

\- Hola hermano -

\- Hola Itachi..., ¿acaso te sientes enfermo? - pregunto el chico ante el aspecto sombrío de su hermano.

\- No..., solo estoy un poco cansado, escribo un nuevo libro - Itachi inmediatamente fijo su mirada en la pelirosa.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa ante la mirada del Uchiha mayor ya que lo recordaba a la perfección en cuanto lo vio, Itachi tomo asiento justo enfrente de la chica para poder mirarla mejor.

\- Ya veo, con que se trata de eso... Bueno hermano antes de empezar a comer quiero presentarte a Sakura..., mi novia -

\- Vaya hermano, ¿quien diría? después de tanto tiempo - de pronto extendió su mano derecha para saludar a la pelirosa - Hola Sakura, soy Itachi es un placer conocerte -

\- Ho..., hola, igualmente - la chica estrecho la mano de aquel joven.

\- Bueno empezamos a comer - agrego Itachi inmediatamente.

Sakura pensaba en el porque Itachi no menciono nada respecto a que ya se conocían, el actuaba como si nunca la hubiera visto y la chica pensó que sería mejor actuar de la misma manera. Durante la comida los tres platicaban sobre la escuela de Sasuke y Sakura, el cómo era la preparatoria y la universidad en la época de Itachi y cosas diversas. De pronto Itachi cambio un poco el tema cuestionado a la pelirosa sobre su vida.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos Sakura? - el joven se sirvió un poco de vino en su copa.

\- No, soy hija única - por su parte la pelirosa tomaba un vaso de limonada.

\- Vaya... - dio un sorbo a su copa

\- Sakura vive con su tía - agrego Sasuke.

\- ¿Tus padres? - pregunto Itachi.

\- Bueno..., mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 5, casi no recuerdo mucho de él y mi madre se caso de nuevo cuando cumplí los 9 -

\- A caso, ¿tu padrastro no te acepto? -

\- ¿Eh?..., no bueno yo decidí irme a vivir con mi tía Tsunade, de ese modo sería más sencillo para mi madre -

\- ¿Tsunade? - a Itachi se le hacía familiar ese nombre.

\- Si mi tía Tsunade... Senju -

\- Deberías conocerla hermano, es una mujer imponente, tanto que rivalizaría con papá - tras decir esto, el pelinegro recibió un ligero codazo de su novia.

\- Si me imagino - dijo el Uchiha mayor de modo serio.

Inmediatamente a Itachi le vinieron ciertos recuerdos desagradables tras escuchar aquel nombre, pensó que nunca más volvería a saber sobre aquella mujer que tiempo atrás había sido amante de su padre, la razón por la cual su madre había sufrido tanto antes de morir. Sasuke y Sakura siguieron conversando sin notar el semblante de Itachi, de pronto el celular de este sonó y rápidamente contesto.

\- Bueno..., ¿de nuevo? "carajo"..., si iré de inmediato - el joven finalizó la llamada y guardo su celular en su saco, suspiro y decidió retirarse - Ok chicos..., tengo que irme, es una lastima -

\- ¿De nuevo Itachi? - alegó su hermano menor.

\- Si hermanito, ya sabes como es esto - se levantó de su lugar y dirigió la mirada hacia la pelirosa - Fue un placer conocerte Sakura, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto -

\- Claro Itachi, también fue un placer para mi, cuídate -

Los dos asistieron con una sonrisa.

\- Con cuidado hermano - se despidió Sasuke.

\- Claro, gracias - Itachi dio vuelta y salio de la casa.

Los novios se quedaron en el comedor platicando, después Sasuke la llevo a un salón de juegos donde tenían una mesa de billar donde jugaron por un rato. Pasando casi una hora el celular de Sakura empezó a sonar.

\- Hola tía..., de acuerdo..., si, no te preocupes..., hasta luego, cuidate - al terminar la llamada miro a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el Uchiha.

\- Mi tía..., la llamaron de urgencia en el hospital tiene que doblar turno y llegará a casa hasta mañana en la tarde - la chica mostró un semblante triste.

\- Ok, ¿quieres que ya nos vayamos "muñequita"? -

\- Creo que si, por favor -

El pelinegro se dirigió con Ibizu por las cosas de su novia, como pronto anochesería también decidió llevar una chaqueta. Se despidieron de Ibizu y se dirigieron al auto para así marcharse. Mientras Sasuke manejaba, Sakura lo miraba de reojo, después agachó un poco su mirada, al darse cuenta, Sasuke volteo a verla en cuanto se paró por un semáforo.

\- ¿Qué pasa "linda"? -

\- E..., este, Mmm ..., seria mucho pedir..., si..., te quedas esta noche a dormir conmigo - la chica estaba muy nerviosa que en ningún momento volteo a verlo.

Sasuke quedo pasmado ante las palabras de su novia, tanto que ni se había dado cuenta cuando el semáforo cambio de rojo a verde, sino hasta que el sonido de un claxon lo hizo reaccionar haciendo que arrancará de nuevo el auto. Por un momento quedo en silencio, haciendo pensar a Sakura que probablemente no estaba de acuerdo. Tomando un poco de aire, el Uchiha por fin decidió hablar.

\- Bueno..., ¿crees qué no tengas ningún problema con tu tía? - el chico mostraba cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Cierto!..., tienes razón, que atrevida fui..., disculpa - Sakura sentía un poco de desilusión.

\- Sakura..., si tu así lo deseas, por mi no hay ningún problema - el pelinegro estaciono su auto frente al mini-super que estaba cercano a la casa de Sakura.

\- Bueno..., en verdad quiero que te quedes conmigo Sasuke - la pelirosa de nuevo agachó su mirada en signo de pena.

\- Claro "amor ", yo encantado - Sasuke se aproximó para darle un beso.

Antes de seguir su camino Sasuke bajo a comprar algo para cenar, por petición de su novia llevo ramen instantáneo para preparar en casa. Para cuando llegaron, la chica lo invito a pasar por primera vez a su casa. Al entrar el pelinegro noto que su casa no era muy amplia como la de el, pero el ambiente era muy acogedor, Sakura lo dirigió a la sala para que el esperará sentado mientras ella preparaba las sopas, pero el Uchiha insistió en ayudar y ella acepto. Terminando de preparar todo se dispusieron a ir con la cena a la sala para poder ver el televisor. Sin duda para Sasuke, era una sensación muy reconfortante estar junto a la persona que amaba.


	12. LA PRIMERA VEZ

Cerca de las 11:30 pm. Sakura se incorporó a apagar el televisor. El Uchiha había conciliado el sueño en el sofá. La pelirosa se dirigió a su habitación para prepararla, saco de su closet una bolsa de dormir, la cual utilizaría Sasuke. Estando todo listo bajo por el pelinegro para llevarlo a su habitación y así se siguiera durmiendo. Al escuchar el llamado de su novia, el chico abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a levantarse, junto con Sakura se dirigieron a la habitación. Sasuke al entrar no presto tanta atención al cuarto de la pelirosa con lo adormilado que estaba, se sentó en una esquina de la cama, mientras Sakura sacaba de la cajonera una pijama para Sasuke.

\- Toma Sasuke..., espero que te sirva, creo que te quedará bien - la chica le entregó en sus manos la pijama.

\- Je, es de hombre - miro a la pelirosa de forma seria.

\- No te enojes ni pienses cosas que no ..., era de mi padre, era su pijama favorita - le sonrió sutilmente al pelinegro - la guarde desde que falleció -

\- "En serio"..., entonces no creo que deba Sakura - Sasuke le entregó la pijama a su novia.

\- Sasuke, en verdad quiero que la uses..., por favor, o acaso dormirás desnudo - la chica soltó una pequeña risa.

\- "¿Quéee? ", claro que no Sakura - inmediatamente Sasuke se ruborizó con solo pensarlo.

\- Bueno, entonces úsala - la pelirosa le devolvió la pijama.

\- De acuerdo..., gracias -

\- Bien, entonces me iré a cambiar en el baño - la chica llevó consigo su pijama.

\- Ok -

Para cuando Sakura salio del baño, Sasuke ya se había puesto la pijama de franela cuadrada de color azul, la cual le quedaba como anillo al dedo. La pelirosa miro determinadamente a su novio y le sonrió, el pelinegro quedo atónito al ver a Sakura con su camisón de seda color crema que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, el cual entallaba sutilmente su esbelta figura, sin duda para el Uchiha, Sakura se veía sexy. Los dos se encontraban sonrojados ante la presencia del otro, era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así pero eso no cambia el hecho que disfrutarán el momento.

\- Ok ya es tarde y debemos dormir - dijo Sasuke al tiempo que se acomodaba en la bolsa de dormir.

\- Si tienes razón - la chica apago la luz del cuarto y solo dejo la lámpara de noche prendida.

Antes de dirigirse a su cama, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y se inclino para darle las buenas noches finalizando con un beso, la intención era dárselo en la mejilla, pero el pelinegro lo recibió entre sus labios.

Aquel beso que inició tiernamente se empezó a tornar más intenso conforme los dos se acercaban más al otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre si sin ningún control. Sin darse cuenta Sakura se encontraba sobre el pelinegro, este se incorporó tomando a su novia de la cintura, de pronto tomaron aire y sus narices quedaron juntas, Sakura con los ojos cerrados tocaba con sus manos la cara del chico, de nuevo se hizo presente otro beso. Situados en la alfombra sobre la bolsa de dormir, Sasuke metió sus manos por debajo de su camisón de dormir, recorrió por sus costados hasta llegar a su espalda, inmediatamente se percató de que no tenía sostén, con movimientos suaves el Uchiha recorría toda su espalda llegando hasta sus glúteos, sintiendo sus pantaletas. Ante las caricias de Sasuke, la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos, ella lo tomo fuertemente de la nuca pasando sus manos por sus cabellos. El pelinegro paso de la boca a su cuello empezando a lamer y al llegar a uno de sus hombros la sostuvo por la espalda apretándola hacia el. La sensación era tan deliciosa para Sakura que sin poder evitarlo emitió un quejido el cual prendió al Uchiha. Al estar la pelirosa sobre su novio pudo sentir en su parte íntima un gran bulto, tratándose del miembro de Sasuke el cual se encontraba ya duro. La chica por instinto empezó a moverse de modo que su parte rozará con la de el pelinegro, esa acción provoca que el Uchiha la tomará de sus glúteos y la apretará contra el para hacer mas intensa la sensación, los roses eran más intensos, tanto que la pelirosa deseaba que Sasuke llegará más allá de su ropa interior.

\- Sa... Sasuke... - se escuchó la voz entre cortada de Sakura por su agitada respiración.

\- Dime... - el pelinegro la tomó de la cintura.

\- Por favor..., se gentil -

\- Estas segura..., - la miro fijamente a los ojos.

\- Claro..., quiero hacerlo contigo..., mi primera vez -

\- Te amo... Sakura -

Sasuke volvió a besar a Sakura con mucha más intensidad, se posicionó sobre de ella, dejándola sobre la alfombra, la beso por el cuello mientras levantaba lentamente su camisón, llegando a descubrir sus senos noto como sus pezones estaban duros, provocándolo a lamerlos. La pelirosa no podía evitar gemir ante la sensación que le causaba los labios de Sasuke, sin duda era bueno en lo que hacía, ya que para ser la primera vez de ella lo disfrutaba increíblemente. El Uchiha le quito por completo su camisón, después se incorporó, tomo las manos de Sakura para que esta le desabotonara la camisola de la pijama, la chica lo hizo sutilmente y al llegar al último botón de arriba le retiro dicha camisola deslizandola con sus manos, pasando por sus hombros y terminando el recorrido por sus brazos. Sasuke se deshizo de la prenda dejándola a un lado, Sakura inmediatamente lo despojo de su camiseta, el chico recostó a la pelirosa y empezó a besarla en una de sus piernas llegando lentamente hasta su ropa interior, con sus manos la sostuvo de sus caderas y lentamente retiro sus pantaletas. Sasuke volvió a incorporar su torso para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, el cual era demasiado perfecto y hermoso para el. Sakura se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sus manos cubriendo sus pechos, el pelinegro se acerco a ella encontrándose con su rostro.

\- Sakura..., mírame - hablo Sasuke con una voz muy sensual.

La chica abrió sus ojos que se encontraron con los de el, levantó una de sus manos y los tomo por una de sus mejillas, dedicándole una mirada tierna.

\- Sasuke... Te "amo" -

El chico la miro fijamente, tomo una de sus manos la cual dirigió dentro de su pantalón de dormir, haciendo que tocara su enorme pene erecto. Para Sakura era algo nuevo, la sensación era única e inexplicablemente, empezó a sentir cierto cosquilleo en su parte íntima deseando tenerlo dentro de ella. Sasuke la beso mientras deslizó una de sus manos por su pierna hasta llegar a su centro, abriendo con sus dedos pudo sentir la humedad que la parte íntima de Sakura emitía. Ayudando a sus dedos con dicha humedad, empezó a frotar sobre su clitoris deslizándose sobre su cavidad e introduciendo un poco sus dedos índice y medio estimulándola para que así la penetración no fuera dolorosa. Inmediatamente la lubricación de la zona se hizo presente, Sasuke al sentir la parte íntima de su novia perfectamente húmeda, decidió seguir con el siguiente paso. Se incorporó sobre sus dos pies quedando ante la vista de Sakura, se quitó sus pantalones junto con su bóxer, los arrojó a un lado con uno de sus pies. La pelirosa admiraba a la perfección el bien formado cuerpo de su Sasuke, sabía bien lo afortunada que era de tener un hombre así de maravilloso y tan varonil en todos los aspectos. Sasuke regreso a su posición, con sus manos abrió las piernas de la chica lo más que se pudo, tomo su duro miembro y empezó a frotarlo contra la parte de Sakura de modo que se lubricara más con la humedad de ella. El roce que había con el clitoris era tan estimulante que el cosquilleo que le provocaba empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo de la pelirosa.

\- ¡Ah! Sa... Sasuke -

El gemido de Sakura dio señal al pelinegro de por fin poder empezar.

\- Sakura, ¿estás lista? - dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a su chica.

\- Por favor Sasuke..., hazlo -

El Uchiha posicionó su pene erecto justo en la cavidad de Sakura, colocó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica y con ayuda de sus dedos abrió su parte íntima dejando expuesto el clitoris y su abertura. Sasuke deslizó su miembro del clitoris hacia su cavidad, empezó a introducir lentamente mientras miraba la expresión de Sakura. Ella con sus ojos cerrados sentía como al introducir el pene de Sasuke se abría paso dentro de ella, el pelinegro noto que la chica no mostraba signo alguno de molestia o dolor debido a la perfecta lubricación de los dos, así que sin pensar más, de un golpe dejo ir por completo su miembro, haciendo que Sakura soltará un gemido y apretando a Sasuke con sus piernas. El Uchiha quedo sobre Sakura mirándola fijamente y con su mano toco su rostro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto el chico, a lo que la pelirosa asintió de forma positiva.

Sasuke la tomo de la cadera, empezó a embestirla lentamente, el sonido que causaba la humedad de ambos provocó que el chico empezará a hacer mas intensos los movimientos.

\- "Ah... Sasuke" -

Inmediatamente el pelinegro tomo de las manos a la chica y la levanto hacia el, quedando Sasuke de rodillas y Sakura sobre el, ocasionando una penetración más profunda. La chica al encontrarse en esta posición empezó a dar ligeros movimientos de arriba hacia abajo abrazándolo fuertemente , al mismo tiempo Sasuke la tomo de sus nalgas apretando fuerte contra el. Los movimientos de ambos se sincronizaron de tal forma que la sensación era muy placentera, de pronto Sasuke se incorporó ayudándose con una mano en la cama y con la otra sujeto fuertemente a Sakura, la chica se aferró a el con sus piernas y brazos. El Uchiha recostó a su novia sobre la cama, una vez ahí, siguió con fuertes embestidas. Debido a que era la primera vez de Sakura empezó a sentir muy cansadas sus piernas ya que su novio era por mucho más grande que ella, empezaba a sentir su cintura y caderas adoloridas pero en ningún momento dijo nada. Por su parte, Sasuke no dejaba de penetrar una y otra vez, ya que había dejado el acto sexual por meses desde que conoció a la pelirosa.

Sakura sintió como el miembro de Sasuke palpitaba culminando el chico con un quejido. Inmediatamente el chico se acomodo sobre el pecho de su novia y con una respiración agitada se quedo así por un momento. La chica deslizó sus manos por el cabello de su novio, el Uchiha se incorporó un poco y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, tomo su mano la cual puso sobre su pecho haciendo que la chica sintiera su palpitar.

\- Sakura..., ¿puedes sentir? - dijo el chico sin quitar su mirada en ella.

\- ¿Sasuke?... - se ruborizó la pelirosa.

\- Es lo que has causado en mi -

Sakura sentía el roce del cabello de Sasuke sobre su rostro, sus ojos se cristalizaron dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, el pelinegro le dio un tierno beso en la frente y luego acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella lo abrazo y dejo salir unas cuantas palabras.

\- Sasuke..., "te amo" -

El Uchiha asintió con su cabeza.


	13. ¿DUDAS?

A la mañana siguiente, después de un refrescante baño, la pelirosa ya estaba lista para la escuela. Se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos ricos hot cakes para el desayuno, ya estando listo hasta el café, se dispuso a subir por Sasuke. El chico se acababa de duchar, aun cambiándose, pero para cuando Sakura llego al cuarto el ya estaba listo, tan radiante y guapo cómo siempre.

\- Hola buen día Sasuke..., ¿como amanesiste? - dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta ella, la beso sutilmente y regreso su saludo.

\- Buen día "muñequita", amanecí perfectamente - la vio fijamente - como te sientes, ¿te encuentras bien? -

\- Eh..., bueno..., si me siento bien, gracias por preocuparte - la pelirosa sonrió a su novio

En realidad Sakura no se encontraba del todo bien, ya que a parte de sentir las entrepiernas adoloridas, su cadera y cintura le punzaban en ratos, sin mencionar que cada que orinaba sentía un ardor horrible, sabía bien que era debido al acto de la noche anterior pero igual sentía pena decirlo, no quería quedar como "tonta".

\- Bien, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? - pregunto Sasuke sin saber que antes desayunarían.

\- Bueno aun falta para irnos..., prepare unos hot cakes..., espero quieras desayunar y que te gusten - Sakura agachó su mirada y la dirigió a otra dirección en muestra de vergüenza.

\- Increíble, me parece bien "amor" - el chico sonrió y abrazo a su novia cargándola y dándole un par de vueltas.

Los dos chicos bajaron hasta la cocina, el pelinegro ayudo a llevar todo para la mesa, mientras ella servía el café. Ya estando todo listo, tomaron asiento y mientras desayunaban platicaban sobre cosas de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué piensas estudiar? - pregunto Sasuke a la pelirosa.

\- Mmm..., bueno seré pediatra como mi tía - contesto muy segura la chica.

\- En serio, me parece bien - le sonrió el chico a su novia.

\- Y tú, ¿escribirás libros como Itachi? -

\- Jaja no, no lo creo - el pelinegro dio un bocado - no es lo mio -

\- Entonces..., ¿qué es lo tuyo? - pregunto la chica de modo curioso.

\- Bueno quiero ser ofidiólogo* - el pelinegro siguió comiendo.

\- Increíble..., nunca imaginaría que te apasionaran las serpientes - Sakura en verdad se encontraba sorprendida.

\- Pues si..., aunque a mi padre no le agrada para nada la idea, es obvio que quiere que me convierta en escritor o editor, para trabajar a lado de el e Itachi -

\- Mmm..., tal vez puedas escribir un libro sobre serpientes... Jeje -

\- Jajaja..., lo mismo me dijo Itachi - Sasuke no pudo contener la risa.

\- Jajaja - se escuchó la risa de ambos.

Después de un rato de una divertida platica, a la pelirosa inmediatamente le vino a la mente lo que su amiga Ino y Hinata le habían dicho sobre Sasuke y sus aventuras con chicas, ya que después de lo que había pasado, quería estar segura sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su novio. Tras quedar en silencio un rato escuchando la platica de Sasuke, Sakura hablo.

\- ¿Sasuke? - bajo un poco su mirada y estremeció sus hombros un poco - lo de ayer..., ¿qué significó para ti?

Sasuke la miro determinadamente, su semblante fresco cambio a uno mas rígido, al parecer no le había gustado para nada la pregunta de su novia.

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas Sakura? - su tono de voz era frío.

La pelirosa quedo callada, pero después de pensarlo, decidió que estaba en todo su derecho de cuestionar a su novio a cerca de algo que le incomodara a ella y sobre todo si se relacionaban con chicas.

\- He escuchado rumores sobre ti en la escuela, sobre todo de chicas que dicen conocerte por mujeriego y solo utilizar a las mujeres para acostarte con ellas..., ¿debería preocuparme? -

\- Bueno, creo que si..., - dio el último sorbo a su café.

\- "¿Qué?" -

\- Pues si, es claro que aquellos que inventan esos rumores quieren perjudicarnos..., debes tener cuidado -

Sasuke no podía contar a su novia sobre cómo se había comportado con aquellas chicas, con las cuales se relacionó, sabía muy bien que ella no lo aceptaría ya que por propias palabras de ella, "jamás estaría con un cretino", conociéndola sabía que así sería, sin mencionar que algunas de esas chicas eran de la misma escuela que ella. Había sido una etapa muy difícil para el Uchiha tras lo suscitado con Mei, y en verdad se arrepentía de todo el daño que le había causado a ciertas chicas, sabía bien que decepcionaría mucho a Sakura así que decidió no decirle nada por el momento hasta que encontrará el momento adecuado.

\- Entonces ¿no debo creer en esos rumores? - dijo la chica mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano.

Sasuke pensó determinadamente antes de decir algo, pero no quería perder a la pelirosa.

\- Claro que no - acerco su rostro al de ella para darle un beso.

La chica lo tomo de sus fuertes hombros, tras separarse lo miro tiernamente quedando satisfecha con lo aclarado.

\- Ok, creo que debemos irnos, se hará tarde -

Antes de salir, Sasuke recordó que había dejado su celular en la habitación de Sakura, la chica se ofreció a ir por el, entonces el pelinegro se dirigió a su auto con las cosas de su novia para esperarla. Al llegar por el celular Sakura se percató de que tenía un mensaje nuevo, le echo un vistazo para ver el remitente, su sorpresa fue tal al ver el nombre de "Karin" así que sin más reviso el contenido del mensaje :

Hola amor, espero verte pronto, me tienes muy abandonada.

Vamos, anímate, pasemos una noche increíble.

Besos.

Sakura no podía creer lo que había leído, sentía que toda la felicidad se le venía abajo. Trato de tranquilizarse para poder ir de regreso con Sasuke, aun tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal entendido.

De camino a la preparatoria, el Uchiha noto un ligero distanciamiento e indiferencia por parte de la pelirosa, en ningún momento cruzaron palabra alguna, el chico no tuvo el valor de preguntarle que tenía, así que lo dejo pasar. Antes de llegar Sasuke hizo una parada en una farmacia, bajo del auto sin decirle nada a Sakura, fue un buen momento para que la chica pensará respecto como debía actuar con Sasuke tras ver aquel mensaje. Cuando el chico salió de la farmacia, la pelirosa noto que traía con sigo una pequeña bolsa blanca, el pelinegro subió al auto y le entregó la bolsa a Sakura.

\- Toma - el chico estiró su mano hacia donde estaba la pelirosa.

Sakura reviso la bolsa la cual tenía una botella de agua chica y una pequeña caja color rosa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto la pelirosa mirando a su novio fijamente.

\- Pastillas de emergencia - contesto el pelinegro mientras arrancaba el auto para seguir su camino.

\- "¿Quéee?" - la chica tenía una expresión de terror.

\- Bueno, si no las quieres tomar ni hablar..., aunque creo que es muy pronto para tener hijos - el Uchiha estiró una de su manos hacia su novia - entregamelas, las tirare -

\- Claro que "no", las tomaré - Sakura saco las dos pastillas de la cajita, abrió el agua e inmediatamente se las tomo.

A Sasuke le provocó gracia y sonrió, la pelirosa lo miro seriamente y sin más se dirigieron a su destino.

Al llegar a la universidad, Sasuke se encontró con Naruto, juntos se dirigieron a la cafetería por algo de desayunar para el rubio.

\- Me sorprendes "bastardo" , hoy has llegado temprano - le decía el rubio a Sasuke mientras tomaban asiento en un lugar libre.

\- Si..., pase a dejar a Sakura a la escuela -

Mientras conversaban la chica que atendía las mesas se aproximó con ellos.

\- Buen día, ¿qué les traigo chicos? -

\- Mmm..., yo quiero un emparedado doble con todo..., bueno no, sin cebolla, por lo demás no hay problema y un café late - dijo Naruto muy emocionado - ¿ y tu Sasuke? -

\- No, gracias así estoy bien -

\- Ok, en seguida regreso con tu pedido - dijo la chica mirando a Naruto.

Al retirarse la muchacha, el rubio miro a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué me miras "idiota"? - dijo el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué no tienes hambre? -

\- Desayune antes de venir - Sasuke saco de su sudadera su cajetilla de cigarrillos, al encender uno miro a Naruto - oye, préstame una libreta y un bolígrafo -

El rubio miro fijamente a su amigo, preguntándose el porque no llevaba sus cosas escolares, tras deducir algo arqueo sus cejas y no tardó en decirlo.

\- No vienes de tu casa ¿verdad? - el chico se le fue encima a Sasuke tomándolo del cuello - ¿de donde vienes "tarado"?, anda dime -

\- "Callate", que molesto eres..., sueltame "perdedor" - al Uchiha le irritaba cuando su amigo se ponía así de imperactivo, tras soltarlo el rubio, él le contesto - desayune en la casa de Sakura..., ¡contento! - Sasuke se ruborizó un poco.

Naruto lo vio con ojos pícaros, no dudo en seguir molestando a su amigo.

\- Oh, vaya..., ya entiendo todo, pasaste la noche con Saku..., "cretino infeliz" Jajaja -

El pelinegro decidió ya no darle tanta importancia a Naruto para desviar el tema. En ese momento llevaron el pedido del rubio. Naruto ofreció la mitad de su emparedado a Sasuke pero este se negó y prefirió seguir con su cigarrillo. En ese momento el Uchiha sintió el acercamiento de alguien, al girar el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, mostró una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿A caso no has visto mis mensajes Uchiha? - decía Karin con los brazos cruzados.

Al rubio tras la sorpresa de ver como se dirigía su prima a Sasuke casi se ahogaba con el bocado que tenía en ese momento en la boca, tomo su café y le dio un sorbo para ayudarle a pasar bien la comida. Sasuke solo lo miro y le ofreció una servilleta para que se limpiará.

\- Eres un "idiota" Naruto - dijo Sasuke ignorado a la pelirroja.

Karin indignada miro a Sasuke, tomo asiento a lado de el, el rubio miro a su amigo que se encontraba fumando tranquilamente.

\- Ayer por la tarde te mande un mensaje, no lo revisaste hasta hoy en la mañana, "¿porqué me tratas de esta manera?" - a la chica se le cristalizaron sus ojos, mirando a Sasuke esperando respuesta alguna.

\- Naruto, disculpa..., podrías dejarnos solos - dijo el pelinegro mientras le hacía una seña a la chica mesera.

\- Mm... De acuerdo, nos vemos en la clase - a el rubio no le parecía mucho la idea, pero igual tomo sus cosas y se retiró de ahí sin despedirse de la odiosa de su prima.

\- Dime, que se te ofrece amigo - dijo la chica al aproximarse a ellos.

\- Karin, ¿que quieres desayunar? - miro fijamente a la pelirroja.

\- "¿Qué?, no entiendo - a Karin le tomo por sorpresa el cambio del pelinegro hacía ella - Eh..., bueno un cóctel de frutas y un te, por favor -

\- Solo eso..., - al ver que el Uchiha asentaba la cabeza se retiró - ok, en un momento regreso con su pedido -

\- Gracias - dijo Sasuke, regresando su mirada a la pelirroja decidió hablar - tienes que parar con esto de una buena vez Karin -

\- ¿De qué hablas? - la chica le fijo una mirada de quererlo matar.

\- Desde hace 5 meses ando con una chica, ahora salgo con alguien de modo formal..., se que ya estabas enterada y pensé que con el tiempo lo entenderías, pero esto se esta saliendo de control -

\- "¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso?" ..., Sasuke pasamos un año juntos, eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana - a Karin le empezaban a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, pero por favor no me fastidies más -

Al acabarse el cigarro, el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, saco dinero de su cartera y lo puso en la mesa, Karin agachó su mirada ante las palabras de Sasuke.

\- Dime Sasuke, jamás sentiste algo por mi, ¿cierto? -

El Uchiha la miro, tomo aire y le contesto.

\- Lo siento Karin..., solo era sexo y tu lo aceptaste de ese modo - el chico al terminar siguió su camino.

Karin solo lloro por un momento, seco sus lágrimas y no espero a que llegará el pedido. Se dirigió a los baños, mojo su rostro un poco y tras verse en el espejo por un momento, solo dejo salir unas palabras:

" te arrepentirás maldita mocosa, jamás debiste acercarte a mi Sasuke"


	14. SIN ESCRÚPULOS

Las chicas se encontraban en su hora de receso dentro de su salón, platicaban sobre su fin de semana. Hinata como siempre estuvo con Naruto, esta vez el rubio la había invitado a un parque de diversiones. Ino por su lado visitó a su abuela con su familia, solo había visto a Sai un rato por la tarde del domingo. Como siempre la pelirosa se limitaba a escuchar la conversación de sus amigas y dando opinión si ellas se lo pedían. Todo seguía igual hasta que la chica rubia le pregunto por su fin de semana.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue a ti Saku? -

\- Eh..., bueno el sábado trabaje en la panadería - la chica guardaba el touper de su almuerzo en su mochila.

\- ¿Nada más?..., no inventes, ¿qué no has salido con el Uchiha? - pregunto Ino.

\- Eh..., bu... bueno si, ayer - Sakura se puso nerviosa, no quería que sus amigas se enteraran sobre lo vergonzoso que había hecho con Sasuke.

\- Ah si amiga, ¿salieron a un lugar? - pregunto Hinata sonriendole como siempre de forma amable.

\- Pues si, fuimos de compras... - contesto de modo cortante.

\- ¿Y después? - insistió la rubia.

\- Eh..., bueno me invito a comer a su casa para conocer a su hermano... - de pronto la pelirosa se vio interrumpida.

\- "¿Qué???", en verdad Sakura..., no lo puedo creer - Ino se había sorprendido en exceso ante lo dicho por su amiga.

\- Ino ¿que sucede? - pregunto Hinata incrédula ante la reacción de la rubia.

\- Si..., ¿qué es lo que te pasa? - de igual forma pregunto Sakura.

\- Hay Saku, ¿no te imaginas el por qué de mi emoción? - la chica miro fijamente a la pelirosa.

\- Pues no "tonta", por eso te pregunto - a Sakura se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Hinata solo observaba a sus amigas esperando la respuesta de Ino.

\- Bueno..., según amigas de Sai, que conocen a Sasuke, dicen que el hermano mayor de él esta super bueno..., y no solo eso, que es todo un caballero sacado de un cuento de hadas - Ino se sujetaba de ambas manos teniéndolas cerca del pecho.

\- ¿En serio? - Hinata estaba asombrada por la declaración de Ino.

\- Pues eso es lo que cuentan..., que afortunada eres Sakura, mira que codearte con dicho bombón - Ino en modo de juego mordió su labio de forma pervertida.

\- Mmm..., bueno si es un chico muy guapo y maduro, son muy parecidos físicamente, pero su personalidad es muy distinta - medito por un momento la pelirosa.

\- Vaya, por cómo lo dices al parecer si se trata de un chico muy interesante - agrego la chica Hyuga.

\- Lo que a mi si me queda claro es que Sasuke no se puede comparar con su hermano, respecto al trato con las chicas... -

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? - al parecer a Sakura no le había gustado para nada el comentario de Ino.

\- Bueno Sakura ya has escuchado esos rumores entre los pasillos, todas las chicas hablan de Sasuke como si fuera un "dios"... Imagínate lo que no dirían las chicas de la universidad que lo tienen más de cerca, hasta Hinata lo sabes... - la rubia miro a Hinata confirmando sus palabras.

Hinata solo quedo en silencio y agachó su mirada.

\- Hinata, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no? - pregunto Sakura viendo fijamente a su amiga.

\- Bueno, no es como que yo sepa algo..., igual que Ino son comentarios entre chicas, compañeras de Naruto y Sasuke de la universidad - la chica se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Por un momento la pelirosa miro fijamente a sus dos amigas hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

\- "JODER", si tienen algo que decirme, diganlo de una buena vez - la pelirosa había perdido la calma por completo - "estoy harta de que siempre me digas cosas así" - se dirigió a Ino.

\- Mira Sakura bajale dos rayitas a tu escándalo..., me enferma ver como idolatras a ese "imbécil", mientras el de seguro se revuelca con alguna "zorra", en algún "maldito" hotel de mala muerte -

Sakura se levantó de su lugar aventando su pupitre, quedando frente a Ino la cual ya se había posicionado de igual manera frente a ella.

\- Dilo de una vez Ino, lo que tratas de decir, "sin rodeos" - dijo la pelirosa de modo agresivo, apretando sus puños.

\- Ha, pues lo dire Haruno... - la rubia se cruzo de manos.

\- Ino por favor, es suficiente..., no hay por qué se pongan así - intervino Hinata incorporándose de su lugar.

Todos al rededor de ellas miraban atentos, esperando tal vez que iniciará una riña entre las dos chicas.

\- "¡Anda Yamanaka, dilo de un buena vez!"- Sakura tomo a su amiga del cuello de su blusa.

\- Ok, Haruno, si es lo que quieres - antes de que Ino hablara, Hinata quiso interferir.

\- Por favor no, Ino -

-... Ese" imbécil de mierda" solo se coje a quien se le da la gana, hay un "puto" montón de ellas es su "estúpida" escuela y otro montón aquí..., por Dios Sakura eres la "maldita" burla de toda la preparatoria ... De "nerd santurrona" pasaste a ser la "pendeja" de ese "cabron" -

Sakura no podía creer lo que su amiga decía, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Hinata la cual con las manos se cubría la boca y casi rompiendo en llanto.

\- Lo..., lo siento Sakura - dijo Hinata.

\- Entonces es cierto... - la pelirosa se percató de que todos las miraban y ya no dijo más.

\- Lo siento Sakura..., pero así son las cosas - fueron las últimas palabras de Ino.

En ese momento el profesor encargado de impartir la siguiente clase había llegado, dando aviso de que el receso había terminado. Todos en el aula tomaron su lugar dejando de lado la discusión entre Sakura e Ino. Durante el resto del día Sakura no tuvo cabeza para sus clases, pasaba por su mente una y otra vez las palabras de Ino, se preguntaba que sería si ella solo fuera la burla de Sasuke y peor aún que si solo la quería para "cojer", ya que ella en verdad se había entregado a el por amor.

Al término de las clases Hinata y Sakura se dirigían a la salida, Ino se fue por su lado. En la gran entrada ya se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, la primera en pasar fue la chica rubia y al ver al pelinegro le dedicó una mirada fulminante, los dos chicos quedaron viéndose el uno al otro sorprendidos, en seguida llegaron las chicas con ellos.

\- Hola chicas..., ¿qué mosco le pico a Ino?, se pasó de filo sin voltear a saludar - dijo Naruto mientras veía a lo lejos a la chica rubia.

\- Bueno es que tal vez tenía prisa - contesto Hinata.

Sakura solo miro a los tres y no dijo palabra alguna, su semblante era serio el cual inmediatamente Sasuke noto, pero a el no le gustaba mostrar esas situaciones ante público, así que lo dejó pasar, por lo menos hasta que estuviera a solas con ella.

\- Hey, ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos los cuatro? - dijo el rubio muy animado.

\- Mmm... no lo se, ¿tu qué piensas Sakura? - Hinata se dirigió a su amiga.

\- Bueno..., me parece bien - dijo Sakura.

La pelirosa no estaba muy convencida pero de igual modo acepto para que su amiga no se viera obligada a no ir.

\- Bien..., entonces vamos - agrego Naruto.

En el camino decidieron ir al karaoke que se encontraba en la plaza. Sakura hablaba con Hinata, tratando de evitar contacto alguno con Sasuke el cual no prestaba atención alguna a la conversación de Naruto por ver a su novia y la actitud de ella hacia el. Al llegar a la plaza comercial, Naruto paso al baño antes de dirigirse al karaoke, así esperando el resto en unas bancas. En ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura la cual se retiró para poder contestar, quedando solos Sasuke y Hinata.

\- Oye ¿Hinata? - le hablo el pelinegro a la chica muy cortante la cual volteo a verlo.

\- Si, Sasuke - la chica contesto de modo nervioso ya que Sasuke nunca le había dirigido la palabra.

\- Mmm..., bueno, ¿hay algún problema con Sakura? - el chico desvío su mirada, no quería mostrar debilidad.

\- Eh..., ¿po..., porqué lo preguntas? -

\- Bueno es que la noto algo distante conmigo -

Hinata quedo en silencio, pensando que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, pero al recordar la pelea entre Ino y Sakura, y la expresión de esta última tras escuchar todo respecto al Uchiha le invadió la ira y sin titubear explotó contra el.

\- ¡Si tanto quieres saber, preguntale tu mismo y no me "jodas"a mi! - se levantó de la banca viendo fijamente a Sasuke con una mirada de muerte - "todo lo que le han dicho de ti la tienen triste y confundida" -

El chico quedo boquiabierto ante la actitud de Hinata, nunca la había visto de ese modo.

\- ¿De que" diantres "hablas? - Sasuke se puso inquieto ante Hinata.

-" ¿De qué? "..." De como utilizas a las chicas para acostarte con ellas"... Sakura no lo quiere creer pero todos en la preparatoria se burlan a sus espaldas y las chicas le dicen indirectas, pero ella lo hace a un lado por ti, todo por estar con un "ojete" como tu que seguramente se revuelca con alguna "zorra" mientras ella piensa que no es así - Hinata estaba echa una furia.

\- Mira..., no se lo que tramen o lo que le hayan dicho a Sakura..., pero no tienes ningún derecho de hablar sin saber nada de mi "niña" - el pelinegro se encontraba apunto de perder la paciencia.

\- Si..., tal vez no se nada de ti, pero Sakura es mi amiga y no permitiré que te burles de ella - Hinata se paro frente a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente - "te lo advierto Uchiha, si le haces daño, conocerás de lo que puedo ser capaz, tu no eres el único con una familia influyente -

\- Mira " niña "deja de" joderme"- el pelinegro se encontraba enojado.

\- Entonces aléjate de ella - el tono de su voz de Hinata era con determinación.

Sasuke trato tranquilizarse, respiro hondo cerrando sus ojos y de nuevo se dirigió a la chica.

\- Se muy bien que fui un "cretino", no lo voy a negar..., pero desde que conocí a Sakura todo eso a cambiado, la amo y no le haría daño -

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Sakura, la cual ya tenía rato detrás de ellos.

\- Así que todos los rumores son ciertos - la pelirosa se encontraba decepcionada de su novio.

Sasuke se giro al escuchar a Sakura, mirándola atónito.

\- Sakura, por favor - el Uchiha trato de tomarla del brazo pero ella dio un paso atrás evitándolo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya a casa - la chica dio vuelta, pero Sasuke impidió que se fuera tomándola de la mano.

\- Debemos hablar, por favor - el chico se puso frente a ella para tomarla de ambos brazos.

En ese momento iba de paso nada más ni nada menos que Karin, que inmediatamente se percató de la discusión de Sasuke con la chica pelirosa, sin dudar se acercó aprovechándose de la situación para hablarle a Sasuke.

\- Hola "cariño", tanto sin verte..., me has dejado muy abandonada amor - al hablar Karin se acercó a el tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Qué "demonios" haces Karin? - dijo Sasuke soltándose de la pelirroja.

Cuando Sakura escucho ese nombre recuerdo rápidamente el mensaje que encontró en el celular del Uchiha, se soltó del agarre de el y se apresuró a irse.

\- Sakura por favor hay que hablar - el pelinegro trato de seguir a su novia pero Karin se lo impidió.

\- Deja que se vaya "cariño", vayamos a divertirnos como siempre lo hacemos - Karin hablo fuertemente para que Sakura escuchará.

\- "DEMONIOS" Karin, deja de decir tonterías - el pelinegro se soltó inmediatamente de ella.

\- Vamos "cariño", deja de ser niñero de esa mocosa y ven a divertirte con una mujer de verdad, siempre has estado rodeado de mujeres así, como yo y no con una "nerda patética" -

Tras escuchar todas las habladurías de Karin, Sakura detuvo el paso para voltear a verla fijamente, la pelirroja se detuvo junto con Sasuke mirándola de igual forma, se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente. Sakura sorprendió a Karin con una fuerte bofetada. Sasuke quedo atónito al igual que Hinata la cual había llegado ahí para alcanzar a su amiga.

\- "MALDITA INFELIZ" - dijo la pelirroja tocando su mejilla enrojecida por el impacto.

\- Tal vez si sea una "maldita infeliz" tras enterarme que el hombre al que amo me ha mentido y tal vez solo me ha utilizado..., pero prefiero ser eso que una "zorra estúpida" que se revuelca con un tipo al que a leguas se nota que no le interesas por cómo te trata, por que al parecer a Sasuke le irrita mucho tu mera presencia..., je en verdad me das lastima - la pelirosa dio vuelta y siguió su camino para ir a casa.

Hinata se fue junto con Sakura, sin importarle dejar a Naruto. Sasuke no tuvo valor para seguirla, así que solo decidió irse por otra dirección dejando a Karin sola. Naruto vio a lo lejos a Sasuke separándose de Karin, se preguntó que hacía ahí su prima. Siguió a su amigo para saber que había pasado con las chicas.

\- "Sasukeee", ¿qué "rayos" paso? - pregunto el rubio tras alcanzar al pelinegro - me demore porque todos los baños estaban ocupados - observó fijamente a su amigo ya que no decía palabra alguna.

\- Déjame en paz "imbécil", quiero estar solo - contesto de modo enojado Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?..., y las chicas ¿en donde están ? - preguntó Naruto de modo insistente.

\- Deja de joderme y largate..., ellas ya se fueron - el Uchiha salio de la plaza y paro un taxi al cual subió y se fue.

Naruto no tuvo más opción que irse a pesar de no entender nada, por otro lado Karin se encontraba alegre ya que por lo que vio Sakura no ignoraría tan fácilmente lo del Uchiha y ella aprovecharía eso a su favor.


	15. LO SIENTO SASUKE

Era la sexta llamada y Sakura no contestaba, Tsunade se encontraba a punto de perder la paciencia. Al terminar su turno se fue como rayo a su casa, para cuando llego pasaban de las 8:00 pm., entrando se encontró con la sorpresa de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, situación que la preocupo ya que pensó que tenía que ver con que su sobrina no tomara las llamadas. Inmediatamente prendió la luz de la estancia y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura, cuando trato de girar la perilla de la puerta de la chica definitivamente no pudo abrir, toco un par de veces la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió hacer un intento más al llamarla por celular, tras esa acción, Tsunade logró escuchar el tono de llamada de la pelirosa que provenía de dicha habitación. Enfurecida, la mujer pateo un par de veces y de un golpe abrió la puerta.

\- "¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA MOCOSA?" - grito Tsunade entrando.

Todo el cuarto estaba a oscuras, Tsunade prendió la luz, cuando dirigió la mirada a la chica la vio acurrucada en su cama, cubierta con una manta dándole la espalda.

\- Haz roto la puerta de nuevo - dijo la pelirosa con la voz entrecortada.

\- "Sakura"... ¿qué "demonios" te pasa?, no contestas el "maldito" celular..., estaba preocupada - la mujer se acercaba a la cama.

\- Bueno estoy bien, ya me vez ¿no?, ahora vete -

\- "Sakura", dime de una buena vez que es lo que te pasa - Tsunade sentía angustia de ver a su sobrina así.

\- "¡¡Eh dicho que te vayas, no quiero hablar, dejame sola!!" -

Sakura tomo una almohada que estaba cerca de ella y se cubrió el rostro para que de ese modo su tía no notará sus lágrimas, claro que Tsunade ya se había dado cuenta desde que entró.

\- "¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS"!!... - dijo la mujer tomando su manta y jalandóla tan fuerte que tiro a Sakura de la cama - ¡¡esta es mi casa y una "niña tonta" cómo tu no vendrá a mandarme... Haz escuchado!! - Tsunade se encontraba exaltada debido al enojo que sentía.

\- Por..., por favor tía..., dejame sola - la pelirosa ya no pudo contener más su llanto y sin más se desbordó en lágrimas.

Inmediatamente Tsunade se tranquilizó, tomo a Sakura y la incorporó hasta su cama, sentándose junto con ella la abrazo.

\- Mi niña, ¿qué sucede? - pregunto la tía sin dejar de abrazarla.

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna, Tsunade empezó a sentír humedad en su hombro debido a las lágrimas de la chica, después de un rato solo dejo salir tres palabras.

\- Tía..., tenias razón - tras estas palabras la pelirosa siguió llorando.

Escuchando esto, Tsunade no pregunto más, definitivamente sabía que se refería al pelinegro, se recostó con ella y acarició tiernamente su cabello rosado como cuando era niña, después de un rato Sakura quedo dormida, la mujer se incorporó y la cubrió con la misma manta que le había quitado anteriormente, se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrándola de tras. Bajo hasta la cocina, para poder calmar sus nervios saco una botella la cual se encontraba en una de las puertas de la alacena. Sirvió un trago, tomándolo de golpe se dijo a sí misma :

"Maldito Uchiha"

Había pasado ya una semana en la cual Sasuke no había visto a Sakura, Hinata le había informado que la pelirosa no se presentó a clases ni un solo día, así que el Uchiha optó por ir a buscarla a su casa resultando una pésima idea ya que Tsunade hecha un demonio lo agredió corriéndolo de ahí.

Para el día sábado decidió ir a la panadería con la esperanza de verla, casi siendo la hora en la que terminaba el turno de Sakura, Sasuke decidió esperar. Pasaron al rededor de 20 minutos y no vio señal alguna de ella, solo vio salir a Kushina, cruzó la calle para dirigirse a preguntarle sobre la pelirosa.

\- Buenas tardes Sra. Uzumaki - dijo el pelinegro sonriendo gentilmente.

\- ¡Oh! Sasuke buenas tardes - contesto Kushina tan radiante como siempre - ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?... Naruto no se encuentra -

\- No..., no busco a Naruto...- dijo el pelinegro y con un poco de nervios le dijo a lo que realmente iba - bueno me preguntaba si aún no sale Sakura de su turno -

\- ¿Sakura?, no Sasuke ella no se presento..., a decir verdad me extraña demasiado ya que ella es muy responsable y nunca había faltado hasta hoy..., le he llamado y tampoco me ha contestado, me manda a buzón - en modo serio Kushina coloco sus dedos en su barbilla.

\- Entonces no hay modo de darme razón de ella -

\- No cariño, lo siento -

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Sra. Uzumaki, saludeme a Naruto y al Sr. Uzumaki - dijo Sasuke mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- Claro Sasuke, saludame a tu padre y a Itachi, con cuidado -

El Uchiha dio vuelta, se fue caminando sobre la acera, reflexionando la situación llego a la lastimosa conclusión de que se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo antes de conocer a Sakura, se sentía fatal de haber lastimado de ese modo a la persona que tanto amaba, jamás imagino que sus actos del pasado afectarían de tal forma su presente, mientras seguía caminando se encontró con el rubio el cual regresaba del gym y de su visita a Hinata.

\- No fuiste... - dijo Naruto en cuanto se paró frente al pelinegro.

\- No tenia ganas -

\- Bueno..., entonces ¿qué haces por aquí? -

\- Tu sabes bien el porqué - el Uchiha decidió seguir su camino pero el rubio se lo impidió.

\- Tsk... "MALDITO" - Naruto lo sujeto fuertemente de la playera con ambas manos - aun tienes el descaro de buscarla, Hinata dice que esta sufriendo demasiado debido a tu causa..., "infeliz" debería olvidar que eres mi amigo y golpearte hasta desfallecer..., "de veras" -

\- ¡¡"Maldición Naruto", todo este tiempo no la he visto..., ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?!! - Sasuke ya no pudo seguir ocultando su desesperación - no he dormido en toda la semana pensando en ella y en lo "estúpido" que fui... No se que hacer - el pelinegro cubrió sus ojos con su mano de modo para no mostrar sus ojos cristalizados.

Naruto lo soltó y trato de calmarse al ver la condición en la que se encontraba su amigo, tomo aire y se dirigió nuevamente a el.

\- No se en realidad que haya pasado entre ustedes..., pero si en verdad te sientes así, tendrás que trabajar duro y esforzarte para que la recuperes..., "ánimo" - el rubio puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

Era claro para Naruto que su amigo en verdad amaba esa chica, nunca imagino verlo así. Anteriormente ante la muerte de su madre solo se limitaba a ser callado y solitario, con la decepción de Mei se plantó en un bar a embriagarse hasta quedar sin razón, pero jamás a mostrar sus sentimientos.

\- Vamos... Tomemos unos tragos - dijo el rubio sonriendole como siempre.

\- Sakura, vamos a comer - le decía Tsunade a su sobrina.

\- No tengo ganas de salir, ni de hacer nada tía - la pelirosa se encontraba en uno de los sofás de la sala, con las piernas flexionadas sujetándolas con sus brazos y su cara recargada sobre ellas.

\- Tienes un mes completo sin salir de esta casa..., gracias a dios que en la escuela te dieron la opción de terminarla en línea -

\- Si..., ya solo falta unas cuantas pruebas para concluirla - la chica se incorporó de su lugar y se dirigió a su tía quien se encontraba en el comedor tomando un te y viendo su periódico.

\- Vamos Saku..., pronto te iras a los Estados Unidos a estudiar medicina, quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que te vayas - miro a la chica, dejando su periódico a un lado mientras está se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura quedo con la mirada perdida por un momento, se preguntaba en cómo estaría Sasuke y en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento, ya que tenía un mes sin verlo ni saber nada de él. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le causó era imposible olvidarlo. No le había importado el deshacerse de su celular para evitar llamadas de el y de Karin, ya que de algún modo se las arreglo la pelirroja para obtenerlo y por medio de mensajes molestarla con capturas a las conversaciones de ella con el pelinegro las cuales eran de índole sexual,demasiadas obscenas para el gusto de Sakura. De igual manera fotos de Karin en las cuales desde el ángulo que fueron tomadas daba la impresión de que las había tomado Sasuke y viceversa. Sakura jamás imagino que el chico en el que confiaba y amaba tanto fuera capaz de hacer tales cosas, la imagen de chico bueno y tierno se destrozo en cuanto se entero de todo.

Sin importar la situación ella estudiaría en el extranjero, pero le entristecía como habían terminado las cosas con el Uchiha, ahora solo quedaba conseguir su sueño de ser una reconocida pediatra como su tía y probablemente no regresaría en mucho tiempo. Después de su pequeño trance personal, decidió aceptar la invitación de su tía.

\- De acuerdo..., se me antoja una hamburguesa - dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Muy bien..., me parece buena opción, cambiate rápido yo te espero -

La pelirosa se dirigió a su habitación para alistarse y así poder disfrutar sus últimas semanas con su tía.

Itachi estaba a punto de salir de casa cuando vio llegar a su hermano, desde varios días atrás lo había notado extraño, pero esta vez se había excedido.

\- ¿Qué "demonios" haces Sasuke? - Itachi se aproximó a el quien lo sujetaba del brazo una mujer que a juzgar por su vestimenta parecía una callejera.

\- Hermano..., ¿vas de salida? - dijo el pelinegro ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

\- Vaya puedo notar que haz bebido demasiado - de inmediato se dirigió a la mujer - será mejor que te vayas -

\- "Oye es mi invitada..., ¿quién te crees?" - protestó Sasuke ante las palabras de Itachi.

\- Yo me creo lo que quiero "imbécil"..., ahora saca a esa mujer o no respondo - casi nunca se mostraba enojado el Uchiha mayor, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba furioso.

La mujer al ver la reacción de Itachi decidió irse por si sola, tras esto Sasuke no dudo en enfrentarse a su hermano.

\- ¡"Deja de meterte en mis asuntos "! -

\- Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana hablaremos -

\- "No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, ya soy mayor "- dejando atrás su ira, Sasuke decidió irse a su habitación.

Itachi no detuvo a su hermano, era lo mejor ya que en su estado hubiera provocado un escándalo. El Uchiha mayor llamo a el encargado de la casa.

\- Diga señor - dijo Ibizu en cuanto llego con Itachi.

\- Por favor Ibizu encargate del "torpe" -

\- Claro señor - dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

\- Bien saldré un momento..., si llama mi padre dile que se me presento algo importante y llegaré tarde a la editorial, tendré mi celular apagado -

\- Cómo usted ordene señor -

Itachi dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de la casa, al salir fue a su auto subiendo a el inmediatamente, antes de arrancar hizo una llamada.

\- Que tal Naruto..., que te parece ir a tomar unos tragos..., si la verdad me urge hablar..., sobre Sakura, que te parece en el lugar de siempre..., de acuerdo nos vemos ahí - una vez acabada la llamada apago su celular.

El Uchiha mayor arranco a toda velocidad para llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

Mientras esperaba, Naruto tomaba una cerveza, no era muy aficionado al cigarro así que se encontraba en una esquina en la barra para así evitar contacto con el humo que se disipaba en el bar, el cual siempre frecuentaba con los hermanos Uchiha. En realidad al rubio lo tenía sorprendido el que Itachi quisiera hablar con el sobre la pelirosa, después de 10 minutos de espera este hizo aparición.

\- Hola Naruto, disculpa la espera - dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba a lado de el.

\- No hay problema, no tengo mucho..., y bien ¿de qué quieres hablar sobre Saku? - pregunto el rubio tras dar un trago a su cerveza.

Antes de comenzar la charla el Uchiha pidió una cerveza al igual que Naruto, saco su cajetilla de cigarrillos ofreciéndole al rubio el cual lo rechazo, así que solo saco uno para si mismo, lo prendió y tras darle una fumada y teniendo su cerveza comenzó su platica.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ella y Sasuke? -

\- ¿No te ha dicho nada?... Tienen cerca de mes y medio que no se ven... Sakura se entero sobre las "viejas" con las que tu hermano se revolcaba e incluso una de ellas aseguró que seguía acostándose con el cuando ya estaban juntos mostrándole pruebas..., según ella y no conforme con eso la "maldita loca" la empezó a acosar - al terminar dio un trago.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -

\- Bueno..., en parte lo he sabido por Hinata, mi novia, amiga de Saku y por otra por que esa "maldita loca" es mi prima - el rubio no pudo negar lo avergonzado que estaba por tener a una arpía como prima.

\- Tsk..., no lo puedo creer - Itachi dio un trago a su cerveza.

\- Pues si..., lo peor de todo es que Hinata esta triste, dice que desde entonces Sakura no ha asistido a clases ni ha podido hablar con ella -

\- Es increíble... Ese "idiota de Sasuke" - al parecer el Uchiha mayor estaba realmente molesto.

\- Bueno pienso que la vida que llevaba Sasuke antes de conocerla no debería afectarle..., pero el se lo oculto, y no sólo eso el hecho de que mi prima hable sobre pruebas de que realmente se la "cojia" cuando ya estaba con Sakura, pues eso si no tiene justificación alguna... Supongo que Saku lo tenía en un concepto de puritano - Naruto pidió otra cerveza al ver que ya se había acabado la que tenía en su mano.

\- Ese "idiota", creyendo que siempre debe ocultar sus sentimientos..., me dan ganas de matarlo -

Naruto miro fijamente a Itachi y sin mas rodeos decidió aclarecer una duda.

\- ¿Por qué tanta indignación "viejo"? -

\- Eh..., a ¿qué te refieres? - pregunto Itachi arqueando la ceja.

\- Pues si, tu siempre dejas que Sasuke arregle sus problemas, nunca habías interferido, aunque se tratarán de chicas... ¿o acaso no es por el? - el rubio lo miro fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- ¡¡A caso estas "LOCO IMBÉCIL"!!..., claro que es por mi hermano..., es "torpe" e inmaduro..., necesita mano dura - dijo Itachi de modo alterado ante las sospechas de Naruto.

El Uzumaki dio un último trago y lo miro de reojo, para así advertirle de modo serio.

\- Mira Itachi..., se bien que Sasuke se comportó como un "pendejo" con Sakura..., pero antes de actuar piensa bien las cosas "hermano", tu no eres de los que actúan a lo "idiota" - sin acabar su cerveza, Naruto se incorporó de su lugar y dejo el pago antes de irse - Bueno debo irme, mañana tengo examen a la primera clase, nos vemos -

Itachi asintió con la cabeza en signo de despedida ya que le había dado una fumada a su cigarrillo.

El decidió quedarse un rato más para poder reflexionar un poco más antes de tomar una decisión. Tenía claro que Sasuke era su querido hermano menor por el cual daría su vida sin pensar, pero también sabía que tal vez tenia una mínima oportunidad de acercarse a la pelirosa, la cual no podía sacar de su pensamiento desde el día que la conoció, sin duda no quería dejar pasar esa chance que el "tonto" de su hermano le había otorgado, pero por otro lado se encontraba el hecho de que en realidad Sasuke amaba a Sakura. Después de tanto meditar se dijo así mismo:

"lo siento Sasuke"


	16. PROPUESTA

Mucho antes de las vacaciones, en la preparatoria arreglaban los preparativos para la graduación de los alumnos del último año. Ino y Hinata estaban encargadas de la organización.

\- Hinata ¿no has sabido nada de ella? - pregunto la chica rubia a su amiga, quienes se dirigían al gran salón de ceremonias de la preparatoria.

\- La verdad no..., solo he podido hablar con su tía, dice que solo esta a la espera de su certificado ya que ha concluido la preparatoria por Internet - dijo Hinata de modo desanimado.

\- "Rayos"..." frente de marquesina "- dijo entre dientes Ino - solo espero que venga a la fiesta de graduación -

\- Si yo también lo espero... Le comente a Tsunade, dijo que le avisaría a Sakura -

Hinata se aproximó a su amiga y la tomo del hombro en muestra de apoyo ya que a pesar de su personalidad animada el semblante de Ino estaba un poco apagado.

\- Yo también la extraño - concluyó la chica Hyuga.

Las chicas siguieron su camino para empezar con los preparativos, se encontrarían con un grupo de chicos que llegarían al salón de ceremonias para ayudar, ellas en realidad esperaban que la pelirosa asistiera con ellas a la graduación.

Tsunade se dirigió a abrir la puerta ya que el timbre sonó un par de veces, al abrir no pudo evitar el asombro al ver quien se trataba.

\- Buenas noches Tsunade..., ¿puedo pasar? -

\- I... Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí? -

La última vez que la mujer lo vio fue cuando este tenía 12 años de edad, después de tanto tiempo era notable que ya era todo un hombre.

\- Bueno tiene mucho que no nos vemos..., ¿qué tal una charla para recuperar el tiempo perdido? - el chico como siempre mostraba un semblante sereno.

\- Por favor Itachi no soy "estúpida", anda di a que has venido - Tsunade se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

\- Je..., olvidaba lo astuta que eres mujer..., bien iré al grano - el Uchiha mayor mostró una sonrisa.

\- Pues estoy esperando - la mujer miraba impaciente a Itachi.

\- Es sobre Sakura -

\- "¿Quéee?", ¿qué hay con ella? - Tsunade abrió sus ojos de modo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Tsunade no es nada malo..., déjame pasar para hablar más a gusto, no seas maleducada - Itachi miro fijamente a la mujer.

\- Tsk... - al parecer la mujer no tenía más opción.

Haciéndose a un lado y abriendo en su totalidad la puerta, Tsunade le permitió el paso a Itachi. Tras entrar cerró la puerta, lo dirigió a la sala y le invito una bebida el cual acepto. Mientras iba por la botella, el Uchiha mayor miraba detenidamente el lugar, pudo notar algunos retratos en los cuales aparecía Tsunade con Sakura y otras cuentas de distintas personas. Cuando regreso la mujer enfocó su mirada en ella la cual llevaba una botella y dos vasos, sirvió los tragos y entregándole uno a el empezaron con la conversación.

\- Y bien, ¿qué sucede con Sakura? - dijo la mujer dándole un sorbo a su trago.

\- ¿Ella se encuentra en casa? - pregunto el joven.

\- Si, esta en su habitación..., pero no te preocupes, desde que el "imbécil" de tu hermano la lastimó casi no sale de el, solo para lo esencial -

Itachi frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Tsunade y en tono serio le contesto.

\- No estoy aquí para hablar de Sasuke - dejo su trago en la mesa de centro.

\- Habla entonces Uchiha - poso en el su tan característica mirada dura y fría.

\- De acuerdo..., me interesa mucho el bienestar de Sakura, lamentó la situación por la que esta pasando debido a Sasuke pero pronto terminará la preparatoria y supongo que seguirá con sus estudios..., la pregunta aquí es Tsunade... ¿tu tienes cómo sustentarlo? - Itachi mostró una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

\- ¡¡"Mocoso infeliz", ¿qué tratas de decir?!! - Tsunade se exaltó lo suficiente como para ver a su invitado de modo furioso.

\- Por favor Tsunade he seguido tu pista desde hace un par de años, se bien sobre tu vicio a las apuestas y de las pérdidas considerables que has tenido por ellas -

\- No cabe duda que eres igual a tu padre tu y ese "Mocoso menor" - muy enojada era notable la vena que saltaba en su frente.

\- A puesto a que tu sobrina no sabe nada al respecto -

Con toda la serenidad del mundo Itachi tomo su bebida y dio un sorbo, sabía bien que tenía en sus manos a Tsunade.

\- "¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" -

\- Bueno..., soy capaz de hacerme responsable de todos los gastos que sean necesarios para Sakura..., claro con una condición -

\- Tks..., ¡¡"bastardo"..., crees que aceptaría tu asqueroso dinero," muérete"..., largo de mi casa!! - Tsunade se incorporó de inmediato y señalando la puerta mirando con rabia a Itachi.

\- Calmate..., no quieras hacerte la ofendida, se bien que clase de mujer eres y no creo que quieras que Sakura se entere de ciertas cosas..., o ¿si? -

Tras la advertencia de Itachi, la mujer recobro la compostura y muy a su pesar se dirigió a su lugar.

\- No sabes nada del pasado..., no te atrevas a hablar de mi "despreciable rata "-

\- Ok..., pero para ser honesto tampoco tengo interés por saber tu despreciable pasado..., solo lo hago por Sakura -

A pesar del mal comentario del Uchiha mayor Tsunade recobro la compostura, se tranquilizó y regreso a sentarse a su lugar.

\- Bien, habla - dijo la mujer fríamente.

Itachi suspiro hondo.

\- Solo quiero acercarme a ella sin que tu interfieras - el chico arqueo un poco su ceja esperando reacción alguna en Tsunade.

\- ¡¡Acaso eres un "IDIOTA" o ¿quéee?!! - de nuevo la mujer se alteraba.

\- Te lo advierto Tsunade..., no tolerare más tus arranques - Itachi empezaba a perder la paciencia - no actúes como una niña que hace rabieta -

\- "¿Qué tramas con Sakura?" -

\- Sinceramente..., mucho - el Uchiha mostró una sonrisa viendo fijamente a la mujer - me gusta y mucho, pero cuando supe que era novia de Sasuke..., bueno el es mi hermano..., en pocas palabras aprovecharé la oportunidad que se me otorgó ahora que no están juntos -

\- Vaya..., si que eres un "maldito despreciable" era de esperarse de un Uchiha -

\- Yo no soy culpable de que mi pequeño hermano tropezará..., además desde que conocí a tu linda sobrina, me cautivo completamente, es..., ¿cómo decirlo?..., única -

\- ¿Qué pervertidos son?..., aunque te diré que Sakura no caería tan fácilmente en tus redes, ella no es una chica fácil como con las que te has topado -

\- No me malintérpretes..., es obvio que mis gustos respecto a mujeres son más refinados a comparación de mi padre, de eso no cabe duda..., Sakura es ejemplo de eso - Itachi tomo otro sorbo de su bebida.

\- Tks..., "idiota" - la mujer había entendido a la perfección el doble sentido del comentario de Itachi.

Tsunade quedo en silencio por un momento, su mirada perdida era señal de que lo estaba considerando ya que sin duda quería lo mejor para su amada sobrina. No podía confesarle sobre su pérdida por culpa de apostar desmedidamente, sabía bien que eso decepcionaría totalmente a Sakura y ella no quería romper esa imagen maternal que la chica tenía sobre ella, había sido suficiente lo de su hermana Mebuki para la pelirosa, todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a pesar de ser su madre fue algo que Sakura jamás perdonaría.

Después de un rato de silencio, la mujer decidió contestar ante aquella propuesta.

\- Creo que no tengo opción..., solo te advertiré algo Itachi -

\- Adelante - dijo el joven mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

\- Si por alguna razón descubriera que se trata de una "estúpida" broma y la haces sufrir siquiera un poco, te juro que lo lamentarás... ¿a quedado claro?, mocoso -

\- A mi no me amenaces..., jamás haría una "estupidez" así - dijo de modo serio para después levantarse del sofá - De acuerdo, me retiro por el momento..., gracias por el trago, tienes muy buen gusto con la bebida -

\- Por nada - Tsunade contesto de mala gana.

\- Mantenme al tanto de lo que necesites para Sakura..., yo me encargaré de todo, empezaré a arreglar lo del viaje y lo de su estadía en el extranjero - el joven se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

\- Gracias..., supongo - la voz de la mujer no sonaba muy convencida.

\- Adiós... - Itachi abrió la puerta.

Saliendo de la casa, el Uchiha mayor se aproximó a su auto, abriendo la puerta del conductor y subiendo a el, antes de arrancar sonrió de lado volteando a ver la casa de Sakura, sin más volvió la mirada al frente y arranco.

Por su lado Tsunade se quedo sin habla después de la salida de su visitante, se encontraba a la merced de Itachi, algo que ni Fugaku pudo hacer. No tenía opción, era eso o truncar el sueño de su amada sobrina, solo esperaba que Sakura no se enterara de nada.

\- "MALDITO UCHIHA" - se dijo así misma.

Por más que Karin trataba de acercarse a Sasuke, este se lo negaba de formas vil y grosera ya que por culpa de la pelirroja, Sakura se negó rotundamente a arreglar las cosas con él. Todo el día en la universidad, se la pasaba rondándolo: al entrar a clases, durante los recesos y la salida. Karin estaba dispuesta a seguir a Sasuke hasta que esté le prestara atención de nuevo. En ese momento se encontraba en el estacionamiento acechando al pelinegro, escondiéndose detrás de un auto. En ese momento mientras espiaba al Uchiha, una voz la tomo por sorpresa desviando su mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Karin? - pregunto un chico que se encontraba a tras de ella.

\- ¡Ehhh!..., ¿qué haces aquí "imbécil"?!!! - dijo la pelirroja tras la interrupción.

\- ¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"?..., este es mi auto, me impides subir a el con tu horrendo trasero "bruja" - la mirada de aquel chico era de fastidio ante Karin.

\- "¿QUÉ DIJISTE ESTÚPIDO?" - dijo la chica casi gritando.

Del otro lado del estacionamiento se escuchó arrancar un auto, la chica regreso la mirada rápidamente percatándose que se trataba de Sasuke que ya se había ido.

\- "Mira lo que ocasionaste Suigetsu", Sasuke se ha ido -

\- Cómo si a mi me importará..., haz te a un lado "zorra" - el chico la tomo del brazo y la aventó.

\- "Imbécil"..., todos los "malditos" hombre son iguales -

Antes de subir a su auto, Suigetsu miro a Karin de modo burlón.

\- Ja, en lugar de cuidar a un hombre que te desprecia con todo su ser al grado de tratarte como "mierda", mejor deberías de empiezar a valorarte un poquito "bruja" - al concluir, subió a su vehículo y arranco dejando atrás a la chica pelirroja.

Karin no soportaba el hecho de que las cosas no salieran como ella quería. Actuaría del único modo que ella sabía para poder avanzar con el pelinegro.


	17. UNA HERMOSA COMPAÑÍA

Sakura por fin había recibido su papel que constaba el término de su preparatoria y aunque no había asistido a la ceremonia de clausura ni al baile, Tsunade le hizo llegar su anuario con todas las dedicatorias de maestros y amigos cercanos que en realidad eran contados.

La tristeza se hizo evidente al empezar a hojear aquel libro, ya que para ella no solo se trataba del fin de una etapa más en su vida, sino que también era una despedida. Entre el paso de la hojas vio que no solo había escritos de sus amigas sino también de Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, estos últimos hermanos menores de Temari incluso de Lee, quien no solo se despedía sino pedía un rotunda disculpa por su actitud de la última vez. Su tía Tsunade se dio a la tarea de avisar a todos sobre el viaje de la pelirosa a el extranjero por sus estudios, para ella sería muy doloroso y sobre todo no quería encontrarse con cierto chico pelinegro el cual en varias ocasiones anteriores había insistido en hablar con ella e incluso verla, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentar aquella dolorosa situación.

Sakura tomo su anuario llevándolo al armario de su habitación, al darle un último vistazo antes de guardarlo se vio caer algo de el, se trataba de una hoja, se agachó para recogerla dándose cuenta que era una nota, al desdoblar dicha nota, inmediatamente reconoció aquella letra bien escrita y con buena ortografía.

"Sabes, te extraño demasiado... Aún así espero que te vaya de maravilla en tu viaje. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo suscitado fue la experiencia más increíble que me pudo haber pasado. Sakura..., tal vez no me creas pero en realidad desde el momento en que te vi supe que eras la indicada, la vida que lleve antes de ti no fue la correcta y créeme que nunca me había arrepentido en toda mi vida de algo. Lamento no ser digno de ti, pero te prometo que eso cambiará, para cuando hayas regresado seré distinto, en fin te estaré esperando..., nos veremos pronto"

Sasuke

En cuanto termino de leerla, la hoja se encontraba humedecida debido a sus lágrimas. Por un momento pensó en destruir aquella nota, pero reflexionando un poco más decidió ponerla de vuelta en el anuario guardándolo tras unas cajas que estaban en uno de los estantes del armario. Era mejor así para no llevar consigo malos sentimientos ni recuerdos de aquel amor que alguna vez fue lo más hermoso de su vida.

Itachi tuvo que regresar de inmediato a su casa , como ya era costumbre desde hace dos semanas se encontraba visitando a Sakura, una inesperada llamada de su padre era el motivo por el cual tenía que irse, así que despidiéndose de la pelirosa se dirigió con prisa a su destino. Por el tono de voz de Fugaku al parecer se trataba de un asunto delicado e Itachi ya tenía sospecha de lo que era, algo que tenía al líder Uchiha fuera de sus cabales. Llegando a la residencia, Ibizu ya se encontraba esperándolo para darle una rápida bienvenida, clara señal que reiteraba que si era un asunto importante y por la mirada del mayordomo sería seguramente una fuerte reprimenda.

\- Señor Itachi..., su padre lo espera en su despacho - dijo Ibizu mientras sostenía el saco del cual el Uchiha se había despojado.

\- Gracias Ibizu -

Itachi sin pausar se dirigió a dicho lugar de la casa, antes de entrar toco un par de veces esperando respuesta de poder pasar. Inmediatamente se escucho una voz más grave y mucho más fría que la de el.

\- Adelante -

\- Con permiso padre - dijo el joven

En cuanto entro cerró la puerta, se presentó ante Fugaku para hacer una reverencia. Al levantar la mirada se percató de la presencia de su hermano, deduciendo que también estaba implicado en ese asunto.

\- Toma asiento..., por favor -

Fugaku era un hombre de cabello corto castaño, nada que ver con el tono negro de sus hijos, su mirada era fría reflejando un carácter déspota. Respecto a su estatura no era tanto como la de Sasuke pero si lo suficiente para que varias personas lo miraran hacia arriba. Con todo esto y su complexión robusta junto con su voz eran la combinación perfecta para imponer miedo y respeto.

\- Bien... - dijo el hombre tomándose un suspiro - Necesito..., mejor dicho, exijo una explicación por parte de ambos - miraba insistentemente a ambos.

\- Bueno padre si fueras más especifico sabríamos a lo que te refieres - agrego Itachi ante el comentario de Fugaku.

\- ¡¡Esto es serio "imprudente"... No estoy para sus" estúpidas bromas"!! - de seria, la voz del padre se torno violenta.

Sasuke solo estaba en silencio, su mirada pasaba de su padre a Itachi, prácticamente no comprendía nada, ya que daba la impresión de que el problema era entre ellos dos.

\- "¡¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tomarías un descanso en tu carrera?..., te deje muy claro que tu tomarás mi lugar en la editorial"!! - de la ira Fugaku dejo caer su mano cerrada sobre su escritorio emitiendo un fuerte estruendo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke fijo su mirada en Itachi ya que este último se suponía que era el hijo modelo, ejemplo a seguir pues acataba todas las órdenes de su padre dándole gusto en todo, todo lo contrario con el hijo menor.

\- Itachi a caso ¿dejarás de escribir? - pregunto Sasuke a su hermano.

Itachi no contesto ante aquella interrogante, dirigiéndose solamente a Fugaku.

\- Tomare un descanso al termino de mi libro..., ahora estás enterado, espero que calme tu mal genio -

\- ¡¡"CABRON ARROGANTE"... ¿crees qué con eso quedare satisfecho? Tienes que estar al tanto de todo el movimiento respecto al negocio..., "no me jodas" - los gritos de Fugaku llegaban hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Ibizu, el cual no podía ocultar su preocupación.

\- Deberías relajarte..., además creo que Sasuke podría encargarse de eso durante mis ausencias..., es buena idea que empiece a familiarizarse con la editorial, después de todo es un Uchiha - la serenidad del Uchiha mayor estaba intacta a pesar de la actitud alterada de su padre.

\- ¡¡A caso estas "demente"..., ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Si solo se dedica a embriagarse con cuanta mujerzuela se le cruza!! - diciendo esto el hombre poso su mirada en el - ¡¡¿Qué?... A caso pensabas que jamás lo sabría..., no soy un" pendejo"!! -

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida sobre el escritorio, esa acusación era en toda cierta, no había modo de defenderse. En ese momento Itachi protestó a favor de su querido hermano.

\- Estoy seguro que eso cambiaría si tu le dieras una oportunidad, es cierto que sus actitudes lo han llevado a una mala impresión y el mejor que nadie lo sabe..., ¿cierto Sasuke? - mirando de modo amable, Itachi esperaba respuesta de su hermano.

\- Padre..., se que no me he comportado de modo adecuado, sin embargo quiero ser de utilidad en la familia, sin importar nada, me daré el tiempo después de la universidad para cumplir con tus expectativas - dijo el chico mientras mostraba una reverencia.

Fugaku e Itachi quedaron pasmados ante las palabras de Sasuke ya que jamás había mostrado interés alguno en el trabajo de ambos ni siquiera en el que desempeñaba su difunta madre.

De modo mas calmado el padre se dirigió a el.

\- ¿Estas seguro hijo? -

\- Claro..., muy seguro -

Con solo ver su mirada determinante no dudo en aceptarlo.

\- De acuerdo..., te presentarás sin falta el Lunes, pasaras por el proceso de contratación como cualquier otro..., no habrá distinción por que seas mi hijo, entendido - Fugaku tenía sus codos recargados sobre su escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas.

Aunque Sasuke sabía bien que con su hermano habría sido distinto ya que a el lo contrataría de modo inmediato y directo, no protestó ni objetó nada, ya que el había prometido cambiar, solo se redujo a un agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias padre, me siento honrado por gran oportunidad - de nuevo el chico dio una reverencia.

\- Bien..., al parecer es todo, si no te molesta llevo un poco de prisa..., así que me debo ir - dijo Itachi mientras se incorporaba de su asiento.

Dando un profundo suspiro el hombre hablo.

\- Por el momento si.., más adelante hablaremos tu y yo en privado, ahora pueden retirarse - finalizó Fugaku.

Los dos Uchiha se pararon frente a su padre para mostrar una reverencia, acto después se retiraron, Sasuke a su habitación e Itachi de nuevo saldría a terminar su pendiente con la pelirosa.

Ya era costumbre el recibir a Itachi dos o tres veces por semana, de alguna manera se había convertido en su válvula de escape, el tiempo que compartían era único y entretenido. Al pasar un mes, Tsunade descubrió que había sido una buena idea ya que el semblante y animo de Sakura habían vuelto a ser un poco más como antes, para la pelirosa era increíble tenerlo ahí ya que a pesar de recordarle mucho a Sasuke refiriéndose al parecido entre ambos, Itachi era muy distinto en muchos aspectos, al principio fue difícil ya que el nerviosismo de estar cerca de un hombre tan maravilloso, no solo por fuera sino por dentro era difícil de lidiar, después de evitarlo tanto llego a la conclusión que sentía cierta atracción por el, aunque también estaba consciente de que no era igual al amor que sentía por Sasuke y que el Uchiha mayor solo era amable con ella por obligación de remendar un poco el daño que había provocado este.

\- Me gustaría ir al museo de arte, hace mucho que no voy - dijo de la nada Sakura mientras veía una película con su acompañante.

\- Mmm..., ¿qué te parece ir ahora? - agrego Itachi mirando a la chica.

\- No..., ¿cómo crees?, solo fue un comentario, no te molestes por favor - la chica se ruborizó un poco ante la proposición de Itachi.

\- No es molestia, además dentro de pocos días te iras..., creo que es muy buena idea salir a donde tu quieras -

Sin importar la diferencia de edad, Itachi sabía a la perfección como tratar a la pelirosa, siempre complaciente y divertido, en ocasiones necesarias sabio y comprensible, la persona perfecta para alguien deprimido.

\- Gracias, pero ya es tarde, ¿qué te parece mañana? - agrego Sakura sonriendo tiernamente.

\- Bueno entonces que te parece si vamos por algo de comer..., la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre -

\- Ok..., pero quiero pizza, un refresco de fresa y un flan jeje -

\- Vaya, y pensé que yo era quien tenía hambre pero esta bien - a Itachi le alegraba que la pelirosa tuviera esa actitud.

Los dos se dirigieron a afuera de la casa, eran alrededor de las 4:00 pm. así que prefirieron ir caminando a una pizzería cercana. Durante el trayecto, Sakura inicio conversación con Itachi para disipar unas cuantas dudas que tenía sobre el.

\- Itachi... - la chica iba tomada del brazo de este.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto mirándola de reojo.

\- No es que me incomode ni mucho menos..., pero ¿por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? - Sakura agachó su mirada con un poco de pena.

\- Mmm..., no me digas que no te das una idea -

\- Pues no lo se con seguridad -

\- Bueno dime tu teoría, entonces te diré si es acertada -

\- Mmm..., bueno deduzco que es porque sientes algún tipo de culpabilidad por lo que paso con Sasuke, entonces crees que tienes la obligación de enmendarlo ya que tu haz visto por el desde que tu madre falleció..., ¿estoy en lo correcto? - la chica lo miro fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

Itachi quedo en silencio por un momento, llegaron a su destino y se dispusieron a hacer su pedido, saliendo del lugar dio a saber su respuesta.

\- Tal vez esa es la impresión que te doy, pero esta muy lejos de la razón real - el joven llevaba consigo la pizza tamaño familiar.

\- ¿A sí?..., entonces ¿cuál es la razón real? - lo miro de modo atento.

\- En verdad ¿quieres saber? -

\- Por supuesto -

\- De acuerdo, hagamos un trato..., el día que te vayas te lo diré a cambio de que me digas con sinceridad lo que pienses al respecto, ¿te parece bien? - mirándola gentilmente Itachi esperaba su afirmación.

\- Ok - dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sakura recibió una llamada de Itachi, informándole que seria imposible ir al museo debido a un asunto importante de la editorial, era necesaria su presencia para poder finalizar con el libro, que por palabras de el mismo sería inigualable. Por el inesperado cambio de planes la pelirosa se dispuso a hacer limpieza en su habitación y en el resto de la casa, después de un largo rato el timbre sonó, reaccionando de modo inmediato bajo por las escaleras para abrir en cuanto antes, pensando que tal vez se trataba del Uchiha mayor, tras abrir la puerta vio que solo se trataba del señor de la correspondencia.

\- ¿La señorita Sakura Haruno? - pregunto el hombre con un paquete mediano y su portapapeles.

\- Si, soy yo - contesto la chica impresionada.

\- Por favor firme aquí - dijo aquel hombre dándole el portapapeles y señalándole donde debía firmar.

Sakura tomo el bolígrafo que tenía la tabla y firmó, acto seguido se la regreso al hombre.

\- Le entregó su paquete..., gracias y lindo día - el señor dio vuelta y se fue a donde estaba su camioneta de entregas.

La pelirosa cerró la puerta, revisando por encima aquella entrega. Por la forma que tenía parecía una caja no muy grande, no tenía remitente ni señal alguna de donde provenía, al retirar el papel café que lo cubría se aprecio a la perfección una caja de regalo color rosa con un pequeño moño blanco en la superficie. Sakura la abrió y lo que vio a a continuación fue una pequeña nota. Tomo aquel papel para leer el contenido y tal fue sorpresa que su mirada quedo perdida.

"Un pequeño obsequio para mi hermoso cerezo "

No había necesidad de remitente ya que solo una persona la llamaba de ese modo. Dejando a un lado la nota dirigió inmediatamente su mirada al regalo, se trataba de un celular, no cualquier celular, era el mas reciente y caro, infinidad de veces lo había visto en comerciales y publicidad en la televisión y calle. No podía recibir un obsequio así de costoso, con el solo echo de pensar en toda la comida o ropa que podría comprar con ese dinero que se gasto en aquel teléfono le giraba la cabeza.

Rápidamente tomo su teléfono de casa y no espero en marcarle a Itachi. No espero mucho ya que tratándose de ella siempre estaba disponible sin importar el momento y la hora.

\- ¿Qué sucede "cerezo"?, ¿todo bien? -

\- Itachi, ¿me puedes explicar lo del celular? - Sakura se encontraba conmocionada.

\- A caso ¿no te gustó?, en realidad quería que fuera una sorpresa así que por eso no te pregunte cual preferirías - al fondo se escuchaba voces, probablemente del trabajo.

\- "Esa no es la cuestión" ..., espero que hoy nos veamos, necesitamos hablar de esto..., cuidate - seguido de eso corto la llamada.

Itachi concluyó rápidamente con los últimos detalles de la edición de su libro para así dirigirse a la casa de la pelirosa. En cuanto bajo del ascensor se limito solamente a despedirse de la secretaria de recepción pues no quería perder más tiempo. La llamada de Sakura lo intrigó de sobre manera pensando en que había hecho mal para que ella se enfadara así ya que desde que se conocieron nunca había tenido cierta actitud con el, sin embargo de algún modo le reconfortaba que la chica tuviera la confianza suficiente para demostrarle su inconformidad ante una situación o actitud con el. Antes de llegar a la entrada principal de la editorial se llevo con la sorpresa de ver a Sasuke entrando al lugar, vestido de forma formal con una camisa color negra y un pantalón de vestir gris marcando perfectamente su físico, su cabello lo había dejado crecer llegándole un poco arriba del hombro y con su siempre look despeinado arrancaba los suspiros de las chicas del lugar.

\- Vaya si no te conociera diría que eres un joven empresario - dijo Itachi deteniendo el paso justo frente de su hermano.

\- Por favor, no negaras que luzco mejor que tu - alardeo Sasuke poniendo su mano en la cintura y sonriendo de lado.

\- Jajaja..., ni en tus sueños Sasuke - el Uchiha mayor puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano - bien tengo que irme, al rato nos vemos, cuidate - siguió su camino pero detuvo el paso al escuchar a Sasuke.

\- Últimamente has pasado mucho fuera de casa - el chico dio media vuelta para ver a Itachi.

\- ¿Eso crees? - contesto el joven de modo serio.

\- Me supongo que es debido a una chica..., me da gusto hermano, en hora buena - Sasuke siguió su camino al igual que Itachi.

Mientras conducía en dirección a ver a Sakura, el joven Itachi sintió cierta culpabilidad, ya que Sasuke en verdad se esforzaba por desempeñar un buen trabajo y no solo eso, su actitud era diferente. Llego un punto en el que se preguntó a sí mismo :

"¿Que estás haciendo? "


	18. UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Pasadas de las 3:00 pm. Itachi hizo aparición en la casa de Sakura, al dejarlo entrar la chica mostraba un rostro molesto. Dirigiéndose a la sala, ambos tomaron asiento, uno sentado al frente del otro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Itachi mirando fijamente a la pelirosa.

\- "¿Qué pretendes con esto?" - dijo la chica mientras sacaba el celular y lo colocaba en la mesa de centro.

\- Es un obsequio, se supone que debería gustarte -

\- Pues lo agradezco, pero no lo quiero -

El joven quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta de la pelirosa, no sabía como reaccionar así que solo mostró una sonrisa tenue.

\- ¿Porqué no? -

\- Por que es demasiado..., digo ¿porqué lo haces? -

\- Porque quiero hacerlo - dijo Itachi afirmando.

\- ¿Acaso te dijo Sasuke que hicieras esto? - los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron.

\- ¿Esa es la razón por la cuál no lo quieres recibir? - sin saber porque el Uchiha mayor se empezaba a sentir enojado.

Sakura no dijo más, agachó su mirada y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobres sus mejillas. Inmediatamente Itachi se dirigió a su lado, sin dudar la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó gentilmente.

\- Lo siento..., no me había dado cuenta - dijo el Uchiha como consuelo.

Tomando como invitación esas palabras, la pelirosa apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Itachi y sin pensarlo más rompió en llanto. Desahogó todo el dolor que había soportado durante los últimos cuatro meses, por mas que quiso parar no pudo, los sollozos eran incesantes. El Uchiha la abrazo con una mano colocada en su espalda y la otra la deslizó hasta llegar a la nuca, el estaba dispuesto a estar ahí para lo que ella quisiera sin importar que fuera la chica de la cual su hermano menor se enamoró. Ahora más que nunca tenía claro que haría lo imposible por ganarse ese amor que según ahora el, Sasuke no merecía.

Al despertar le costó un poco abrir sus ojos los cuales los tenía hinchados por el llanto incesante de hace unas cuantas horas, la habitación se encontraba oscura al parecer aun era de noche o tal vez de madrugada, libero uno de sus brazos los cuales estaban sometidos al agarre de Itachi, con su mano frotó sus ojos. El chico reaccionó al movimiento torpe de la pelirosa de modo que se incorporó cuidadosamente para prender la lámpara de buró, inmediatamente la chica lo abrazo de modo infantil aferrándose a su torso.

\- Por favor..., no te vayas - dijo Sakura con una tierna voz.

Itachi se voltio hacia ella, poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

\- No es correcto..., además ¿qué pensaría tu tía si llegara?, seguramente es del tipo que siempre viene a echar un vistazo -

Itachi intento levantarse, pero la chica se lo impidió de nuevo sujetándolo con más fuerza.

\- Ella no llegará..., seguramente hasta el medio día -

El Uchiha sentía a la perfección la calidez que le brindaba el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, era una sensación inexplicable, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo le había faltado, después de meditarlo unos segundos hablo.

\- Ok..., con una condición -

\- ¿Cuál? -

\- Que aceptes mi regalo - dijo tras soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Eso no es justo..., pero esta bien, tu ganas - la chica frotó sutilmente su rostro contra la camisa de Itachi.

Acto seguido los dos se acostaron, la pelirosa dándole la espalda a Itachi el cual rodeo con su brazo su cuerpo. Sakura se acorrucó pegando su cuerpo más a el, después de unos minutos la chica quedo dormida antes que el Uchiha quien admiraba en silencio su hermoso perfil, pasando un tiempo más quedo dormido recostando su cabeza sobre la de la pelirosa, los dos permanecieron así durante el resto de la noche.

Para cuando amaneció la pelirosa sintió el vacío que había dejado Itachi tras irse, al parecer este se retiró antes que amaneciera. La chica se levantó de su cama, se sentó en la orilla de esta para despertar completamente, se percatado de una nota en su buró, justo a lado de la lámpara :

"Buenos días dormilona, recuerda preparar todo para tu viaje "

Sin saber porqué dejo salir una sonrisa, colocó la nota en su lugar y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió del baño reviso la hora la cual pasaba de las 9:00 am., terminando de arreglarse bajo para desayunar. Se llevó cierta sorpresa al ver a Tsunade tomando un café en el comedor, revisando como siempre el periódico.

\- ¿Tía?, pensé que llegarías pasadas del medio día - dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

\- Pues no..., me dieron un descanso ahora, me programaron una operación en la tarde tengo que estar al cien - contesto la mujer sin dejar de hojear y tomar un sorbo de café.

\- Mmm..., que bien-

Sakura no estaba segura si su tía llego a ver al Uchiha mayor salir de la casa a temprana hora o peor aún de su habitación, esta le daba la impresión que no pero igual quería asegurase.

\- Oye..., ¿na has visto a Itachi? -

La mujer la miro por un corto momento.

\- Pues en realidad no..., ¿qué a caso no ha venido a visitarte? Con eso que ya no quiere salir de aquí..., parece un adolescente - dijo Tsunade mientras arqueaba su ceja en señal de descontento ante el.

\- No es eso..., bueno ya solo faltan 2 días para irme a Estados Unidos y pues tu dijiste que arreglarías con el lo del viaje y también lo de donde me voy a alojar - sonrió la pelirosa.

\- Mm..., pues conociendo al "mocoso" ese a de tener todo preparado para el lunes, así que no debes preocupe sobre eso - Tsunade siguió viendo su periódico.

\- Ok..., ¿ya has desayunado? -

\- No... aun no, preferí esperarte -

\- Bien prepararé unos rollos de huevo, hay un poco de arroz blanco para acompañar - dijo la pelirosa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

La mujer dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, incorporándose se acercó a Sakura y sin más la abrazo fuertemente.

\- Eres muy importante para mi, eres como mi hija..., te quiero Saku -

Sakura correspondió a su abrazo reduciéndose solo a decir cinco palabras.

\- Yo también te extrañare tía -

Separándose Tsunade seco con una de sus manos las pocas lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos para después entrar juntas a la cocina y hacer entre las dos el desayuno.

Lunes por la mañana, ¿todo listo par el viaje?, maletas, pasaporte, documentos. Al parecer nada faltaba, la pelirosa tomo el resto de su equipaje y bajo, noto que su tía hablaba por su celular la cual en cuanto la vio colgó y se dirigió a ella.

\- ¿Lista?..., nos están esperando -

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto confundida.

\- Pues quién más..., Itachi - dijo Tsunade con fastidio - Ese "maldito" cuervo parece sandijuela, siempre pegado a ti -

Tsunade tomo dos maletas y se dirigió a la puerta, la pelirosa la siguió con la mirada decidida a no callar más.

\- No entiendo..., si no soportas a Itachi, ¿porqué permites que este aquí?, mejor aún ¿porqué dejas que el haga todo esto?..., siempre te expresas mal de el, a pesar de que dices ser amiga de sus padres, no entiendo porqué no te agrada -

La mujer detuvo el paso girando en si, poso su mirada en la chica.

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre eso - Tsunade frunció el ceño - además a ti te agrada y eso es lo que importa -

\- Entonces ahorrate tus comentarios - de igual manera la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

\- Mira Sakura..., no es momento para discutir, pero esta bien ya no diré nada del "señor perfección" - sin decir más siguió su camino.

Al salir, se encontraba Itachi con otro hombre el cual inmediatamente se acercó a ellas para tomar el equipaje y llevarlo dentro de la cajuela del auto que se encontraba ahí, uno que no era el del Uchiha.

\- Gracias Hidan - dijo Itachi dirigiéndose al hombre.

\- Para servirle señor - contesto el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura y Tsunade se aproximaron, la pelirosa miro sorprendida a Itachi.

\- Vaya, con chófer señor Uchiha - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Claro..., intento impresionar una hermosa señorita - dijo seguido de una sonrisa.

\- Mmm..., eres muy pretencioso..., te daré un consejo - se acercó a el, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para hablarle a la oreja - eso no funciona en las mujeres -

\- Jajaja..., bien lo tendré en cuenta -

Tsunade mostraba un rostro de desagrado ante la escena.

\- Debemos irnos ya - dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía a su camioneta.

\- ¿No vendrás con nosotros? - dijo Sakura.

\- No..., después de despedirte iré al hospital - sin más subió a su camioneta.

Abriendo una de las puertas de atrás, Hidan mostró una reverencia, Sakura e Itachi subieron, dirigiéndose así al aeropuerto.

Durante el trayecto, Sakura recordó sobre la respuesta que el Uchiha mayor tenía que darle respecto al comportamiento que a recibido por parte de el, en realidad quería saber porque la trataba de ese modo tan especial.

\- Entonces..., ¿me dirás? - dijo la pelirosa mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

\- ¿Qué?... - miro a la chica.

\- Ya lo olvidaste - fijo su mirada en el.

De modo sereno, Itachi cerro sus ojos por un momento, tomo aire y la miro.

\- En verdad ¿quieres saber? -

\- Claro..., necesito saber - la chica se sonrojo y agachó la mirada.

Itachi se acercó más a ella.

\- Bueno..., me temo que no tengo escapatoria, me has cautivado..., me gustas y siento un cariño especial por ti - su mirada reflejaba ternura con una voz en tono sensual, algo que nunca había visto la chica en el.

La pelirosa quedo anonadada, era imposible creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, en ese momento se preguntó cómo un hombre como Itachi se fijaría en alguien como ella. Debido a los nervios del momento ella sonrió.

\- No juegues, no se te da bien las bromas -

\- Sakura..., no es broma -

Itachi se acerco rebasando el límite habitual intentando besarla, sus labios solo se rozaron debido al retroceso de ella, sus miradas solo se fijaron mutuamente. El corazón de Sakura latía descontrolado sin entender porqué, prefirió voltear su mirada a otra dirección.

\- Lo siento Itachi..., no lo esperaba - la chica puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas estremeciendo sus brazos, su cara se encontraba totalmente roja.

\- No por favor..., disculpame, debí controlar mis impulsos - el joven de igual manera se sienta apenado.

El silencio se apoderó del resto del camino, no era que la chica no quisiera besarlo, simplemente pensaba que no era correcto por lo suscitado con Sasuke, hermano menor de Itachi y ex-novio de ella, no quería parecer una "perra despreciable", sin mencionar que el amor que sentía por el Uchiha menor aun seguía presente. Además un hombre como el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha la intimidaba refiriéndose en el aspecto sentimental, ¿sería ella lo suficientemente buena para el?, al menos la chica pensaba que era imposible, tenía muy en cuenta que Itachi no era del tipo que bromeará con algo así, resultando más intrigante la situación.

Llegando al lugar, el Uchiha solo observaba detenidamente a la pelirosa, Hidan se apresuró a abrir la puerta de ambos para que bajaran del vehículo.

\- Ahora es tu turno - le dijo Itachi aproximándose a Sakura

Hidan saco rápidamente el equipaje de la cajuela, la pelirosa observaba los movimientos de este con afán de disimular su nerviosismo ante lo dicho por el Uchiha. Tsunade se acercó a ellos, al ver la tensión entre ambos decidió no interrumpir.

\- Esperare adentro - dijo al dar vuelta y retirarse.

De igual modo Hidan entro al aeropuerto con el carrito donde había depositado las maletas, quedando solo la pelirosa con Itachi. De pronto se escuchó la voz de Sakura.

\- Debo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa..., bueno prometí decirte lo que pensaba, pero me temo que no podrá ser posible - la chica bajo la mirada.

\- Entiendo, no debes ponerte así - dijo el Uchiha tras una sonrisa - vamos sino perderás tu vuelo - el chico ofreció su brazo para que la pelirosa se agarrara de el.

La chica sonriendo acepto y una vez adentro solo esperaron la partida del vuelo. Alrededor de 5 minutos hicieron el llamado para que los pasajeros abordarán el avión, era el momento de despedirse.

Sakura se acercó a su tía, se miraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Tsunade contuvo las lágrimas para no afligir a su querida sobrina. El siguiente en despedirse obviamente se trataba Itachi, el cual se apartó un poco con ella para tener un poco más de privacidad.

\- Cuidate mucho "cerezo" - tras decirlo la abrazo con fuerza besando sutilmente su frente.

La chica correspondió a la perfección el abrazo.

\- Igual tu..., gracias por todo - estirándose un poco, ella beso la mejilla del Uchiha.

El soltarse era inevitable para ambos, sus corazones latían fuertemente tanto que ambos fueron capaces de notarlo.

La pelirosa dio vuelta, camino hasta llegar a la entrada del abordaje, estando ahí dirigió por última vez su mirada hacia las dos personas que la acompañaron, su despedida no solo era para Itachi y Tsunade, sino muy en el fondo también era dedicada para aquel chico al que tanto amaba y adoraba con toda el alma.

"Adiós Sasuke"

Se dijo Sakura en su pensamiento.

"Blues" era un bar muy concurrido en la zona, un sitio para relajarse tomando, fumando y escuchando música, según el gusto de cada persona. Sasuke y Naruto lo frecuentaban desde los 18 años, a veces solo ellos dos y otras con Itachi . En esta ocasión el rubio había invitado, según el pelinegro, al odioso de Sai el cual platicaba muy amenamente con el, pero al tratarse de Sasuke su actitud era diferente, irritando totalmente al Uchiha. Naruto trataba de entablar conversación con ambos para que la convivencia fuera mutua pero ninguno lo intentaba, solo se limitaban a platicar con el. Después de unos cuantos tragos, el rubio se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a ir al baño. Sai miro al Uchiha mientras este sacaba un cigarrillo.

\- Naruto no fuma y no le gusta mucho el humo del cigarro - dijo Sai mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Lo sé... - el pelinegro prendió su cigarro y dio su primera fumada.

\- A sabiendas de eso ¿lo haces? - el chico lo miro fijo.

\- El siempre tarda cuando va al baño - el pelinegro ni lo miraba al hablar.

\- Mmm..., vaya, si que lo conoces bien - por alguna razón el modo de hablar de Sai a veces sonaba sarcástico y sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

\- "Muérete" - dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

\- Sabes..., Sakura se fue hoy, no cabe duda que tienes suerte con las chicas, sin mencionar que tienes un magnífico hermano - el chico concluyó con una carcajada.

El Uchiha regreso poniéndose frente a Sai, pronto perdería la paciencia sin importar lo que Naruto dijera.

\- Te crees muy listo ¿no?..., si lo que quieres es que Naruto te ande "puteando el culo" , deberías ser sincero y dejarte de "estupideces", pareces "pendejo" -

\- Mira quien habla, el que siempre la "caga" en su vida..., porque por si no lo sabes, todo el mundo habla de la clase de "imbécil" que eres..., dejas a la chica que vale la pena por un montón de "putas" baratas, que dan la impresión que ni para la cama sirves porque no te veo rodeado ni con una sola, pobre..., ¿quién es el que parece "pendejo"? -

\- Ja..., para lo mucho que me importa escuchar a un "cabrón" que parece "puto marica" - al Uchiha le ganaban las ganas de golpearlo, pero se detenía por el rubio.

\- Bueno..., si esa es la impresión que doy no me importaría, por lo menos no estoy solo como un "perro" y estoy tranquilo ya que no soy traicionado por mi propia sangre..., oh lo siento tu no estas al tanto de los actos de tu hermano a tus espaldas..., has de ser muy "mierda" para que Itachi llegue a tal extremo - Sai sin tardar di una fuerte carcajada.

Todos al rededor empezaban a percatarse de la disputa entre Sasuke y Sai, el encargado de servir los tragos mando a un mesero para controlar la situación pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- "¡HIJO DE PERRA!" - grito el pelinegro tras darle un golpe al chico en la cara.

Sai recibió el golpe precisamente en la mejilla, inmediatamente reaccionó tomando al pelinegro de la playera arrojándolo en contra de una de las mesas tirando todo, Sai había quedado sobre el propinándole un par de golpes en el rostro, Sasuke dio un fuerte puñetazo en sus costillas ayudándolo a liberarse del agarre del chico, aprovecho entonces para empujarlo fuertemente con uno de sus pies, enviándolo al suelo. El Uchiha se incorporó con un poco de dificultad ya que los vidrios de la botellas y vasos lo dañaron un poco, al ver que su playera había sido rasgada la ira lo invadió aun más olvidando el dolor de su espalda, ya que se trataba de la misma que Sakura había lavado, aquella misma playera que había quedado como recuerdo de ella. Sin dudar se aproximó a Sai el cual aun no se incorporaba por completo ya que al ser expulsado se golpeó la cabeza con una silla, lo tomo del cabello y le soltó un golpe, lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo por completo, una vez en el piso el Uchiha lo empezó a patear con rabia de modo incesante hasta que por fin llego Naruto a intervenir. El rubio tomo al pelinegro por la espalda arrojándolo contra la una pared.

\- "¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA SASUKE?" - Naruto no reconocía a su amigo de la infancia, el nunca se había comportado así de violento.

Sasuke solo se limito a dar la vuelta e irse.

Por su lado Naruto ayudo a Sai a incorporarse, el encargado del bar llegó en cuanto antes deteniendo al rubio, ya que alguien tendría que responder por los daños causados al lugar. De modo violento Naruto arrojó una tarjeta en la cara del tipo.

\- ¡Deja de "joder"! El se encargará de pagar - el rubio se dirigió inmediatamente a la salida para así brindarle asistencia médica a su amigo lo mas pronto posible ya que el daño que le había provocado el pelinegro parecía severo.


	19. PENTHOUSE

Un día antes de partir, la pelirosa había recibido instrucciones precisas de Itachi para cuando llegará a E.U., una vez estando ahí la recibiría un empleado de suma confianza, el cual ya se encontraba ahí cuando ella llego. Inmediatamente lo distinguió de la multitud ya que a parte de llamar mucho la atención con su aspecto (alto, fornido, cabello gris peinado de modo alborotado) vestía un elegante traje muy parecido al de Hidan, el chófer personal de los Uchiha. Llevaba en sus manos una cártel con el nombre de "SAKURA HARUNO", de modo inmediato la pelirosa se acercó notando una extraña cicatriz en el rostro del hombre que empezaba por su ceja pasando por el párpado hasta llegar en el cimiento de su mejilla.

\- Hola..., ¿Kakashi? - pregunto la pelirosa de modo curioso.

\- ¿Señorita Haruno? - dijo el tipo viendo a la chica.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza de modo amistoso.

\- Mucho gusto - dijo la pelirosa levantando su mano a nivel para ser estrechada.

\- El placer es mio señorita Haruno..., estoy a sus ordenes - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Con estrechar la mano basta - dijo la chica en cuanto el hombre levanto la cabeza - y no hace falta los honoríficos..., un simple Sakura esta bien - hizo visible una sutil sonrisa.

Kakashi miro asombrado a Sakura, Itachi había llevado una infinidad de mujeres, las cuales se portaban de modo déspota y altanero, sintiéndose, según el, las reinas del universo, ni hablar era su trabajo y tenía que aguantar. Pero con la chica de cabello rosa era diferente, con solo ver aquella sonrisa era más que suficiente para darse cuenta que era una excelente persona recordándole a la señorita Izumi, la primera chica con la que se dejo ver el Uchiha mayor.

\- Claro..., señorita Sakura - dijo Kakashi mientras estrechaba la mano de modo atento y seguro.

\- Bueno creo que es un avance - sonriendo le guiño el ojo al hombre.

Después de haberse presentado Kakashi y Sakura se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto llevando a la pelirosa hasta el vehículo que sería su transporte hasta su nuevo hogar, afortunadamente para él, el encargado del equipaje ya había echo su trabajo con las maletas de la pelirosa, depositándolas en la cajuela. Abriendo la puerta del pasajero el hombre indicó a Sakura que subiera, una vez arriba cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lugar del chófer, pero antes de subir se vio interrumpido por una llamada.

\- Hatake - dijo en forma de presentable - si señor Uchiha acaba de abordar el vehículo..., si lo haré..., claro señor, que pase buena noche - colgando, subió de inmediato al auto.

Antes de poner en marcha el vehículo, Kakashi tomo una bolsa de regalo del asiento del acompañante, volteo a ver a Sakura aproximando lo que había tomado.

\- El señor Uchiha me dio la orden de entregárselo una vez que usted subiera al auto - la colocó en la mano de la chica en cuanto ella la acerco.

\- ¿EH? ..., gracias Kakashi -

De forma inmediata el hombre arranco el auto.

La bolsa de color dorada no era muy grande, al revisarla, en su interior había una caja pequeña de color blanco la cual cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano. La examinó detenidamente antes de abrirla, retiro la tapa exponiendo el contenido, era una llave con una forma algo extraña, sujetado en un porta llaves con un hermoso dije de cristal en forma de una flor de cerezo, la chica tomo la lleve para ver mas de cerca aquel dije que al tacto con el sol brillaba descomunalmente, en verdad era hermoso.

\- En la caja hay una nota del señor Uchiha - agrego Kakashi interrumpiendo a la pelirosa.

De modo inmediato checo la nota y efectivamente se encontraba ahí, un papel doblado por la mitad que al abrir dejo ver la tan impecable ortografía de Itachi.

" La llave a tu nuevo hogar

Mi dulce cerezo "

Ante lo leído, la chica quedo sorprendida, se dirigió a Kakashi para disipar sus dudas.

\- Kakashi, ¿a dónde vamos? -

\- Al departamento donde se instalará..., ¿desea que la lleve a otro lugar antes? - pregunto el hombre sin quitar la mirada de enfrente.

\- No gracias..., solo era curiosidad - dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

Para la chica, eran demasiadas sorpresas por parte del Uchiha mayor, Tsunade nunca le mencionó el porqué dejaba que Itachi se encargara de todos los arreglos y gastos del viaje, el hospedaje y la universidad. Por un momento pensó si estaba relacionado con lo que el Uchiha le dijo antes de que aborda el avión, pero ¿porqué su tía aceptaría todo ese apoyo?, el orgullo de Tsunade era irrompible, en toda su vida, por mucho que necesitará, jamás aceptaba nada de nadie. El parar del vehículo saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura, al parecer habían llegado a su destino. Kakashi bajo del auto, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta de pasajeros para que la chica bajará, se encontraban frente a un enorme edificio.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto la chica sin dejar de apreciar el edificio.

\- En este lugar se encuentra el departamento que desde hoy sera su hogar - dijo Kakashi mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y lo aseguraba con la alarma.

\- Vaya es un lugar muy amplio - dijo anonadada sin dejar de ver.

\- Claro señorita..., el señor Uchiha pensó que de los tres departamentos cercanos a la universidad este sería el más indicado, no sólo por la cercanía sino también para su comodidad - dijo el hombre aproximándose a la entrada principal del lugar - por favor acompáñeme, soy el encargado en mostrarle el lugar y aclarar cualquier duda que tenga sobre el -

Kakashi abrió la puerta de cristal de un empujón, dando paso a Sakura para después cerrarla, adelantándose, el hombre se dirigió a un ascensor el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, el lugar parecía a simple vista vacío, no había recepción ni un alma en el. Kakashi presionó el botón del elevador, esperando que las puertas abrieran, cuando por fin abrieron los dos abordaron, el hombre presionó el botón del décimo piso siendo este el último. El elevador no tardo nada y de nuevo se abrieron sus puertas.

\- Por favor señorita - dijo Kakashi estirando su brazo, invitándole a salir.

\- Gracias Kakashi - dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia el corredor.

El ascensor cerró sus puertas, el hombre se dirigió hacia la única puerta que había en dicho corredor, la pelirosa lo siguió observando curiosamente todo el lugar.

\- Señorita Sakura me permitiría la llave - dijo Kakashi en cuanto llegaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Eh?..., claro - contesto la chica dándole la llave en la mano al hombre.

Kakashi introdujo la llave quitando el seguro para así abrir y entrar. Sakura quedo impactada al ver algo tan descomunal , el espacio era tal, que en lugar de ser departamento parecía mas una casa elegante. El mobiliario era moderno y de muy buen gusto, reflejaba el ambiente perfecto para un escritor y amante de la lectura. La estancia se dividía en la sala que consistía en tres sofás color marrón de terciopelo, una mesa de centro y un gabinete con retratos y unas cuantas figuras de adorno, y el comedor con una mesa circular color caoba con cuatro sillas acojinadas del mismo tono de los sofás. La cocina integral estaba separada con una barra la cual tenía accesorios de cocina y electrodomésticos, todo el lugar contaba con lo necesario.

\- Este es el penthouse ¿verdad? - pregunto la chica a Kakashi.

\- Bueno al señor Uchiha le gusta tener privacidad y un excelente espacio de trabajo, es por eso que siempre elige el penthouse cuando se trata de comprar un inmobiliario - el hombre entrego la llave a su dueña.

\- Gracias - dijo la pelirosa al recibirla.

\- Bueno si me permite, iré por su equipaje..., siéntase en libertad de conocer el lugar - tras hablar el hombre se retiró dejando sola a la pelirosa.

Sakura se dirigió a unas escaleras con base de metal y los escalones de madera que se encontraban a un costado de la sala, subiendo por ellas se encontró con un pasillo que tenía de protección un barandal de la misma estructura que las escaleras, al llegar a la parte de arriba vio dos puertas del lado izquierdo y otra mas a mano derecha. Antes de explorar las habitaciones, Kakashi llego con todo el equipaje ayudado de un carrito especial para el mismo.

\- En un momento subiré su equipaje..., su habitación será la de la derecha - señalo el hombre con su mano.

\- Ok..., deja ayudarte - dijo la chica queriendo regresar a la planta baja pero Kakashi lo impidió.

\- No por favor no se moleste, es mi trabajo - inmediatamente subió de dos en dos las cuatro maletas.

\- Muchas gracias Kakashi, eres muy amable - dijo tras mostrar una sonrisa - de aquí yo las llevo -

De igual forma el hombre sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, gracias - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Por favor, no es necesario ya lo he dicho - la pelirosa tomo lo tomo del hombro.

\- Disculpe, lo olvide por completo..., supongo que es la costumbre -

\- Bien pues espero que pierdas ese hábito conmigo -

Después de una ligera risa, Kakashi dio los últimos detalles para así poderse retirar. Los dos bajaron para que la chica despidiera al chófer pero antes de irse, éste le hizo una última entrega por parte del Uchiha.

\- Antes de retirarme debo darle esto - saco algo de una bolsa interna de su saco.

Estiró su mano con el contenido, Sakura lo recibió en ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunto la pelirosa.

\- Una cartera..., contiene dos tarjetas de crédito, ambas personalizadas con su nombre..., el señor Uchiha quiere que haga uso de ellas como usted desee, las dos cuentan con la cantidad suficiente para dos meses -

\- "¿Qué?"..., Itachi no menciono nada de esto - la chica poso su mirada en aquella cartera color negra.

\- Bueno, no sabría que decirle..., el señor no me dijo nada al respecto, salvo entregarle la cartera -

\- Gracias esta bien..., yo misma le preguntaré, muchas gracias Kakashi -

\- Debo retirarme..., si se presenta alguna situación no dude en llamarme, mi celular esta registrado en el teléfono y también en su celular, lo encontrará como Hatake..., que tenga una linda tarde -

\- Claro, muchas gracias Kakashi - dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

Kakashi se retiró, la pelirosa prosiguió con el recorrido a su nuevo hogar para después desempacar y acomodar sus pertenencias. De todo el departamento solo una habitación fue imposible ver, la que estaba al fondo del corredor la cual estaba con llave. La habitación restante al parecer le pertenecía al Uchiha mayor. Cuando lo reviso observo que el modo en que se situaban los muebles, la cosas e incluso la cama con edredón negro y sábanas rojas eran perfectamente igual a como las describía en el libro favorito de Sakura. Recordando la historia de aquel libro, es en donde el personaje principal de tan sólo 17 años perdía su virginidad con una experimentada profesora de Literatura, inmediatamente la pelirosa se preguntó si ese personaje en realidad reflejaba la vida de Itachi, aquella experiencia divina e inolvidable como lo describía en la historia había sucedido en esa habitación.

Por alguna razón Sakura se sintió traicionada, algo que realmente era estúpido según ella, ya que bien dice el dicho: "lo que no fue en tu año no es tu daño", pero el simple echo de pensar que el Uchiha hiciera el amor con alguna otra mujer, sin saber porqué, le destrozaba el alma, volviendo a su mente los mensajes y fotografías que comprometían a Sasuke con aquella chica pelirroja. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales no derramó, con éxito las contuvo, prefirió salir de ese cuarto e ir a tomar una ducha, para después descansar.

Después de tan refrescante baño, la chica se recostó en la espaciosa y cómoda cama, tomó su celular y le dio un vistazo. Tal y como dijo Itachi, todos los números de conocidos, amigos y su tía se encontraban registrados en el a excepción del de Sasuke, después de pensar un poco en él, decidió mejor, marcarle a Tsunade.

\- Hola tía -

\- ¡Oh!... Saku, ¿qué tal el vuelo? -

\- Pues bien, bueno un poco agotador - la chica tenía la mirada fijada en el techo.

\- Ya veo..., pero ahora estás en el otro lado del mundo - la voz de Tsunade se torno triste.

\- Si..., espero que estos 3 años pasen rápido -

\- Espero tenerte aquí para navidad y año nuevo -

\- ¡Claro!, eso sería genial, aunque tengo que movilizarme rápido para encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo antes de que inicien las clases en la universidad - la chica quedo pensativa por un momento - no creo que un boleto de avión para Japón en esas fechas sea económico -

\- Bueno conociendo al señor "yo lo arreglo", eso no sería problema -

La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

\- No creo que sea posible eso - dijo Sakura con un tono serio.

\- Eh..., ¿porqué lo dices? -

\- Porque no estaría de acuerdo..., ¿no crees que ya fue mucho?, primero me da un celular, ahora me deja vivir sin costo en un lujoso penthouse, me entrega dos tarjetas de crédito y después que sigue ¡¡pagarte para acostarme con el!! -

\- ¡¡Cuida tu tono "mocosa"!!, yo no le he pedido nada a ese "cuervo", el mismo se arrastró a mi, de forma vil, según el para apoyarte..., mejor pregúntate a ti misma el porqué esta tan interesado en ti sin importar que fuiste novia de su hermano - con tono alterado termino la llamada.

Sakura inmediatamente sintió arrepentimiento por lo que dijo, pero a caso su tía notaba algo más en Itachi. Posiblemente el Uchiha si era sincero con sus sentimientos o tal vez al igual que Sasuke, solo quería tenerla en la cama, aunque esa no era la impresión que le daba. Sin darle mas importancia por el momento, de ahora en adelante ella concentraría toda su atención a si misma y a sus estudios.


	20. TROPIEZO Y CONFRONTACION

Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama, su pensamiento estaba ocupado meditando sobre lo sucedido aquella vez en el bar con Sai y Sasuke y unas cuantas cosas referente a Hinata, desde ese día no había cruzado palabras con el pelinegro así que dejando el orgullo a un lado le marco esperando que este contestará.

\- ¿Sasuke?... -

\- ¿Qué tal "fracasado"?, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi por estar con el afeminado ese -

\- No empieces..., te pasaste, casi le fracturas las costillas, Ino se puso como loca al verlo en el hospital - el tono de voz del rubio era serio.

\- Por favor no fue para tanto -

\- ¿Qué te pasa?..., se que es difícil lo de Sakura, pero ponerte así de agresivo, tu no eres así -

\- El me provocó..., ¡por Dios Naruto!, no podemos vernos ni en pintura y aun así que lo sabes lo llevas..., no somos niños para prohibir que lo tengas de amigo, pero a mi no me incluyas -

\- Lo sé, lo sé..., por eso te llamo, para pedirte una disculpa -

\- Vaya, Naruto Uzumaki disculpándose conmigo..., que sigue un beso en los "huevos" jajaja -

\- "BASTARDO"..., olvídalo y "pudrete"- Naruto se encontraba irritado.

\- Jajaja..., ya estas de nena, ¿qué sucede? -

\- Ando como "demonio" -

\- Ya cuéntame -

Naruto se dispuso a contarle el problema que surgió con Hinata. Habían quedado de ir al cine como siempre lo hacían cada fin de mes, pero desde lo suscitado con Sakura y el pelinegro, por alguna razón Hinata desconfiaba un poco de él, por más que le explicaba y trataba de no darle razones para no desconfiar, el problema se tornaba más complicado. Si el rubio llegaba tarde al ir a verla por ayudarle a su madre en la panadería, la chica reclamaba de modo incesante hasta terminar enojados y este se retiraba a su casa, en esa ocasión llego tarde como en otras anteriores y la chica pregunto porque, sin pensar el rubio contesto : "otra vez con lo mismo estoy hasta el gorro" y sin más Hinata se fue indignada y a punto de llorar. Por una semana completa intento llamarle pero era inútil, ni una sola contesto.

\- Lo siento Naruto..., nunca imagine que te afectarán mis problemas de ese modo -

El rubio suspiro poniendo su mano en sus ojos.

\- No es tu culpa..., no entiendo porque desconfía tanto -

\- Bueno eso suena a otra cosa ¿sucede algo más? -

Después de meditar un momento Naruto decidió confiar de sobre manera en su amigo.

\- Hinata y yo..., pues ya sabes ya lo hemos hecho, pero de un tiempo para acá ya no ha pasado nada - el rubio se sonrojo y empezó a titubear.

\- "Infeliz"..., ¿Qué?, ¿desde cuándo? - la voz del pelinegro se alteró.

\- Pues ya tiene, tres meses después de empezar nuestra relación para ser exactos -

\- ¿Quién te viera "inútil"? ... Y entonces ¿cuál es el problema?, ¿qué? ya no se te para - se escuchó una risa.

-" Pendejo"..., no, el problema es que desde que Sakura dejo de ir a la panadería, yo tengo que ayudar a mi mamá en el trabajo a cubrir su puesto y entre semana después de llevarla a casa me retiro inmediatamente para no toparme con su papá..., ese wey parece un "maldito asesino", cada que me ve me fulmina con la mirada -

\- No..., pues ahora si se enterará de que ya deshonraste a su hija si te mata "cabrón" -

\- Bueno "baboso"..., la cuestión es que ya no tengo el mismo rendimiento y pues no ha surgido el momento adecuado ni el lugar..., "joder" de verdad que si quisiera echar un polvo -

\- No, pues si que esta triste tu situación..., "no cojer por un tiempo es la muerte" -

\- "Ya cállate y deja de burlarte" -

\- Jajaja ok, lo siento..., pero entonces, ¿ese es el problema?, qué ya no le das duro -

\- No..., ella piensa que me acuesto con otra y que por eso ya no lo hemos hecho - el semblante de Naruto se torno triste.

\- "Carajo" ¿cuantas veces al día le ponían?, pero ni hablar ..., disculpa -

\- No te preocupes..., sinceramente ya me estoy hartando de esto..., digo, siempre he estado con ella en todos lados como chicle, no tiene razón para desconfiar -

Sasuke escuchaba detenidamente los problemas de su amigo con su novia, después de darle vueltas al asunto tuvo una idea, para según él enmendar un poco las cosas.

\- Hagamos un trato - dijo de pronto.

\- ¡Eh!, ¿cuál? - pregunto el rubio incrédulo.

\- Yo trabajo por ti en la panadería los sábados y domingos a cambio de algo -

\- ¿A cambio de qué?, espero que no quieras mi consuelo..., por eso estabas celoso de Sai ¿verdad? Jajaja -

\- "Idiota", ya quisieras que así fuera -

\- Jajaja Ok..., ya en serio dime ¿qué quieres? -

El Uchiha quedo un momento en silencio.

\- Quiero que consigas la nueva dirección de Sakura o por lo menos su número de celular..., si es que tiene alguno -

\- Mmm..., no se si sea fácil..., ni Hinata sabe eso -

\- Bien..., entonces investigalo, no necesariamente lo quiero ahora, pero si lo quiero, tal vez llegue a comunicarse con ella y así pueda saber -

\- Eres un "bastardo"..., pero esta bien, en cuanto sepa algo te diré -

\- Bien, tenemos un trato "perdedor" -

\- Bien..., por lo mientras ¿qué te parece si vamos a pasar el rato como antes lo hacíamos?, parece que ambos necesitamos compañía - Naruto dejo salir una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿Estás seguro?..., por mi no hay problema, aunque suenas muy gay, de seguro "la señorita Sai" te esta instruyendo en lo "puto" Jajaja -

\- Si claro vamos..., quiero divertirme y olvidar un poco, Jajaja -

Hace tiempo que Naruto y Sasuke no iban a un antro, inmediatamente entraron en ambiente, bebían en exceso y de manera inmediata encontraron compañía. Después de un rato, el rubio se dirigió a bailar en la pista con la chica que lo acompañaba, mientras el Uchiha platicaba amenamente con la otra. Los tragos siguieron su curso provocando una borrachera en los cuatro, en ese momento Sasuke decidió llamar a su hermano. Se dirigió como pudo al baño, donde lo siguió aquella chica, probablemente de cabello rojizo o castaño, no era visible por las luces respectivas del antro.

\- Bueno..., ¿Sasuke? -

\- Ita... Itachi, necesitamos que vengas por nosotros - no era muy clara la voz del pelinegro.

\- ¿Éstas ebrio?..., ¿con quién "demonios" estás? -

\- Con Naruto..., y bueno con unas nenas - al fondo se escuchaba una risa femenina.

\- ¡¡"DEMONIOS SASUKE", ¿a caso no piensas cambiar?, déjame en paz y vete al "carajo"!! - la llamada se corto inmediatamente.

Antes de regresar con Naruto y la otra chica, la acompañante del pelinegro lo detuvo tratando de seducirlo, por un momento el Uchiha la detuvo retrocediéndola.

\- Vamos cariño..., es cosa de solo una vez - dijo la chica acercándose de nuevo y ahora tocándole la entrepierna.

\- Eso lo se..., pero no creo que sea lo correcto -

El roce de la mano de aquella chica fue muy deleitable, claro que trataba de resistirse pero el alcohol en su cuerpo era tal que sin más la beso tan apasionadamente que sus manos sin tardar rodearon el cuerpo de ella desplazándose desenfrenadamente por todos los rincones de aquel voluptuoso físico, la chica ni tardía ni perezosa lo tomo de la espalda enterando sus dedos sobre su playera, rápidamente lo tomo de sus glúteos, vaya que aquella joven era muy suertuda. Sin perder más el tiempo lo dirigió a uno de los baños, asegurando la puerta mientras que el pelinegro le descubría los pechos, este la apresó por la espalda, desabrochado su sostén la sujeto con ambas manos apretando de modo salvaje. La chica emitía unos gemidos que por la música del lugar no se escuchaban tanto, el Uchiha deslizó una de sus manos por la parte del vientre metiendo su mano por su ajustada falda, el chico se percató de que no llevaba ropa interior.

\- Si que no pierdes el tiempo lindura - le dijo al oído mientras ella lo tomaba del cabello.

\- Por favor guapo..., haz lo tuyo -

La humedad de la parte íntima de ella era demasiado notable, introdujo dos dedos en su cavidad, la chica se inclinó recargándose en la puerta exponiendo totalmente su trasero ante el Uchiha. Sin dudar, él desabrocho su pantalón, exponiendo su miembro ya erecto y sin esperar más la penetro de golpe, inmediatamente comenzó a moverse en su interior rudamente provocando que la chica se golpeara un par de veces en la cabeza con la puerta, Sasuke la sujeto de uno de sus pechos desnudos y la otra en la cadera recargando su cuerpo en la espalda de ella. Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo provocando que la chica dejara salir un gemido señal de que ya había culminado con el orgasmo. Sasuke siguió penetrando una y otra vez hasta que de igual modo con un quejido finalizó derramando su semen en el interior de ella.

Después de recuperar el aliento, el pelinegro empezó a acomodar su ropa, haciendo a un lado a la chica salio del baño. Para cuando regreso, el rubio se encontraba solo, recargado sobre la mesa durmiendo, Sasuke lo meneo un par veces, pero este no respondió. El pelinegro lo incorporó tomándolo del brazo para así poder cargarlo hasta la calle, al girar para salir del antro se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Itachi con una mirada fulminante sobre de él. El Uchiha mayor ayudo a sacar al rubio, al salir del antro se encontraba Hidan listo con el auto para llevar a Sasuke y Naruto, Itachi se iría en el auto de Sasuke para llegar así a casa lo más pronto posible.

Itachi esperaba a Sasuke en la sala de la estancia, cerca de las 10:00 am. el chico apareció, con una tremenda resaca que ni la luz del sol aguantaba. Había bajado por algo de beber, pero al ver a su hermano sentado cruzado de piernas y brazos supo que tenia que detener el paso.

\- Vaya..., pensé que ya estarías en mejor vida - en tono serio dijo Itachi.

\- Mgh..., pues no, aquí sigo - Sasuke lo miro por un momento - ¿Qué?..., ¿pasarás todo el rato viéndome de ese modo? -

\- Esperaba que sintieras un poco de arrepentimiento..., pero creo no habrá nada de eso, ni un poco -

\- Y arrepentimiento ¿por qué? - dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

\- ¿Crees qué llegue ahí por casualidad?..., después de que colgué salí directamente a buscarte, en el camino le llame a Naruto y me contesto una de esas "zorras" que te encuentras en esos lugares..., ¿sabes lo que me dijo? -

\- No..., ¿qué? -

\- Bueno..., me dijo que te perdiste con otra "zorra" en los baños... - Itachi ya no pudo contenerse más - "QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO" - alternándose, Itachi se levantó de su lugar.

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, a lo que a mi concierne no eres mi padre para que quieras tratarme como si lo fueras... - la mirada del Uchiha menor era sombría - ¡¡ya es suficiente y deja de tratarme como a un "jodido niño" -

\- Si tienes razón, no soy tu padre..., pero entonces deja de comportarte como "imbécil" si no quieres que te trate como un "jodido mocoso"..., ¡¡estoy harto de tu "estúpida actitud de vale madre"!! - Itachi se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke.

\- ¡¡Pues si estas harto, deja de estar metiendo tus "putas narices" donde no debes!! - de igual forma se acercaba.

De pronto los dos se encontraban frente al otro, Itachi lo tomo bruscamente de la playera de dormir, mirándolo fijamente de modo furioso.

La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era un poco notable ya que Sasuke rebasaba a su hermano mayor.

\- Por favor señor Itachi..., joven Sasuke, no es modo de arreglar las cosas - dijo Ibizu, quien acudió en cuanto escucho la conmoción.

Ambos ignoraron al hombre, centrándose solo en ellos.

\- Dame una razón para no golpearte Sasuke - el Uchiha mayor lo sujetaba con recelo.

\- No tienes porqué o ¿si?..., ¿cuál es la diferencia?, siempre a sido así y ahora ¿te molesta lo que haga? - mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- No pienses mal hermanito..., pero si, ahora es diferente..., el que te comportes como un "cretino" nunca me ha importado, hoy por hoy solo me interesa cierta persona que salió afectada con todo esto, pero viéndote creo que no tiene caso mencionar más -

Itachi soltó a su hermano, el cual quedo incrédulo ante las palabras de éste. El Uchiha mayor se retiró sin decir más pero al llegar a las escaleras se dirigió a ver por última vez a Sasuke antes de ir a su habitación.

\- Te arrepentirás de todo esto..., y cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde, ya no podrás recuperar lo que tal vez sería tu vida..., lo siento Sasuke pero no pienso detenerme mas por ti - terminando prosiguió con su camino.

Sasuke no pudo entender lo que su hermano le dijo, pero eso no cambió el hecho que quedará con esa duda.

En cuanto llego a su habitación, Itachi tomo su celular para realizar una llamada.

\- Bueno... Kakashi prepara todo para mi estadía..., no lo sé tal vez dos meses, ¿cómo esta Sakura?..., bien, avisame en cuanto este todo listo, gracias - dejo el celular en su cama y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

Para el Uchiha mayor era tiempo de tomar su tan esperado descanso y tomar acción respecto a sus sentimientos después de dos largos meses sin ver a la pelirosa.


	21. AMOR PURO

Las clases en la universidad de medicina eran increíbles para Sakura, el método de enseñanza y la tecnología avanzada con la que contaba era cosa de otro mundo. Su horario de 7:00 am. a 3:00 pm., le permitía sin ningún problema tener un trabajo de medio tiempo en una biblioteca cercana a la universidad. En dicho trabajo conoció a un agradable chico de nombre Deidara quien era el encargado, rubio de cabello largo, ojos azules, complexión delgada de 25 años de edad con quien simpatizaba perfectamente ya que al igual que ella era residente extranjero, así que él sabía en carne propia lo que es estar solo en una gran nación como esa.

\- Hola Deidara... - siempre que la pelirosa llegaba lo primero que hacía era saludarlo, dejando sus cosas a un lado del escritorio de la recepción.

\- Hola linda..., ¿qué tal tu día? - pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Increíble, las clases de esta universidad son una maravilla - l emoción era evidente.

\- Vaya, si que eres una cerebrito irremediable -

\- "Deidara" - la chica le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

\- ¡Oh Dios!..., mi brazo esta fracturado jajaja -

\- Jajaja..., ¿qué gracioso?, si te sigues burlando te golpearé de verdad -

\- Ok, ok... - el chico con un brazo rodeo por los hombros a la pelirosa - ¿sabes?..., siempre he pensado que tu y yo hacemos una excelente pareja..., la nerd antisocial y el artista inadaptado, "nena"..., de verdad te amo - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

\- Jajaja - ambos rieron.

Sakura y Deidara entablaron una excelente amistad, desde que se conocieron la chica estuvo al tanto de la preferencia sexual del rubio así que la confianza que tenía en él era masiva ya que sabía bien que no intentaría propasarse con ella como todos los chicos que la conocían. La pelirosa puso al tanto a su nuevo amigo sobre los hermanos Uchiha y sus sentimientos hacía ellos, de algún modo se había convertido en su confidente sentimental y "consejero del amor", título que él mismo se puso para animar a la chica, por su parte, Deidara siempre bromeaba al respecto, su humor era un poco retorcido así que era de esperarse ciertos comentarios como "que suertuda eres, un trío sin problemas", "tienes uno por delante y él otro por detrás ", según el, para que viera con gracia los problemas, ya que él fue testigo del sufrimiento y deseo que reflejaban sus ojos respecto a esos dos hermanos, la estimaba y no quería verla deprimida. Para Sakura, Deidara era un amigo importante siendo muy gratificante él tenerlo en aquel lugar donde no trataba con nadie.

Después de una ligera platica, la pelirosa se dispuso a comenzar con su labor, el cual consistía en acomodar los libros en sus lugares respectivos y mantener en buenas condiciones y perfecto aspecto el lugar, ya que al tratarse de un lugar con historia debía contar con un ambiente impecable para los visitantes. La pelirosa desempeñaba su trabajo a la perfección y no solo eso, era de mucha ayuda para el encargado en cuestión de la administración del lugar y asesorías privadas e información para quienes lo necesitaban, para el chico era una persona irreemplazable, como gratificación, Deidara siempre dejaba que saliera antes de su horario sin descontarle un centavo. Al término de su turno se despedía de su amigo y se dirigía inmediatamente, como siempre, a su hogar, solo en raras ocasiones Deidara la había invitado a exposiciones de arte y pintura, aprovechando de esa manera para conocer un poco más las costumbres de ese país.

...

Llegando al departamento, la chica se dispuso a tomar una refrescante ducha, para cuando terminó se puso su pijama y pensó en tomar una ligera cena antes de dormir. Al salir de su habitación pudo percibir ciertos ruidos que provenían de la habitación que supuestamente le pertenecía a Itachi, se aproximó en silencio e inmediatamente noto que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, le fue posible divisar una silueta masculina, la cual deambulaba de un lado a otro. Poniéndose en alerta regreso regreso de inmediato a su cuarto, tomo la lámpara de buró que tenía a un lado de su cama, en caso de ser necesario la utilizaría para defensa propia. Cautelosamente se acerco por la orilla del pasillo, hacía dicha habitación, abriendo lentamente se percató que efectivamente había alguien ahí, tal vez un ladrón, pensó la chica o bien divagando extremadamente, un secueatrador. Entro de golpe con la lámpara lista para agredir al intruso quien reaccionó rápidamente, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de la pelirosa, la sorpresa de ella no se hizo esperar al ver de quien se trataba, sintiéndose avergonzada soltó dicha lámpara, tornándose su rostro rojo por la penosa situación, empezó a ofrecer disculpas.

\- Lo siento de verdad Itachi..., pensé que era un ladrón o algo así -

\- "Dios", por un momento imagine que me matarias - dijo Itachi, el cual se encontraba alterado.

\- Lo siento..., "Auch" -

De manera inmediata el Uchiha la soltó para revisar la muñeca de Sakura que se encontraba lastimada debido al brusco agarré.

\- "Demonios"..., ¿cómo pude hacer esto? -

\- No es para tanto...," auch"- se quejo por el movimiento que hizo Itachi al revisarla - además no era tu intención -

\- Aún así, debí imaginar que eras tu..., este departamento cuenta con una alarma silenciosa la cual me avisa por medio de mi celular si algún intruso a entrado -

El rostro serio de Itachi reflejaba molestia ante lo ocurrido. Para Sakura, quien lo contemplaba en silencio, era una hermosa imagen, realmente Itachi era un hombre muy apuesto, sin importar la expresión que tuviese en su rostro, sin dudar lo era. El toque de sus manos en la de ella le provocaba cierta ansiedad, haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera por todo su cuerpo "Controlate Sakura ¿qué rayos te pasa", se dijo a si misma tratando de ocultar su emoción. El Uchiha la miro tiernamente y besándole la mano le dirigió unas palabras.

\- Lo siento "cerezo"..., espera aquí, toma asiento - dijo el Uchiha mientras la dirigía a su cama.

Ante esa acción, la pelirosa se sonrojo y solo asentó con la cabeza sentándose mientras el entraba al baño de su habitación, al regresar traía consigo un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, se acerco quedando frente a ella, posicionándose en cuclillas saco una venda del botiquín y un desinflamatorio en aerosol, para después rociar un poco en la parte afectada y así poder venderla.

\- Gracias - dijo la chica tiernamente.

Itachi solo se limitó a mirarla y sonreírle de modo sutil. Ante esa sonrisa, la pelirosa no pudo contenerse más y de forma sorpresiva y sin aviso se lanzó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente, sus ojos se cristalizaron debido a la emoción, después de casi tres meses era de esperarse que ella actuará de esa forma, durante todo ese tiempo solo se comunicaron por celular, pero no se puede comparar el escuchar su voz a tenerlo de frente, abrazarlo y sentir su calidez, así como percibir su exquisito aroma.

\- Te extrañe tanto - la voz de la pelirosa sonaba entrecortada.

El asombro de escuchar aquellas palabras hizo que Itachi abriera por completo los ojos, inmediatamente respondió al abrazo tomándola de la cintura, la felicidad que le causaba la chica con esas palabras era inmensa.

\- Mi hermoso "cerezo" -

Los dos quedaron así por un largo rato sin decir más, Itachi la estrujó un poco, Sakura se aferró más a él, los dos eran testigos de como el latido de sus corazones eran acelerados, se trataba de un sentimiento mutuo, en el cual la chica pronto caería en cuenta.

Después de tan emotivo momento, Sakura ofreció su ayuda para desempacar el equipaje y acabará pronto, éste acepto de inmediato para tenerla junto a él mientras charlaban sobre cómo le iba a la chica en aquella nueva vida. Mientras sacaban algunas cosas, la chica noto que se trataba de bastante ropa.

\- Vaya..., ¿te quedarás mucho tiempo? - pregunto la pelirosa de modo curioso.

\- Bueno, digamos que si... Tengo un asunto pendiente aquí, así que pensé que sería buena idea iniciar con el- dijo Itachi sin dejar de sacar ropa de una maleta.

\- Mmm..., ¿es un asunto de trabajo? -

\- No precisamente..., es más un asunto personal, pero también trabajaré en un nuevo libro, mientras me encuentro aquí -

\- Que bien - Sakura sacaba unos libros - ¿dónde coloco estos libros? -

\- En esa mesa, por favor - señalo en donde se encontraba.

Sakura terminaba con aquella caja que a parte de libros contenía varias hojas engrapadas, al hojearlas rápidamente supo que eran los borradores de los libros de Itachi, le pareció algo muy interesante para verlos pero pensó que sería en otra ocasión dejándolos junto con los libros. Dándole la espalda al Uchiha tomo otra maleta para seguir acomodando, al abrirla noto que en ella había más ropa y sobre ella dos retratos puestos bocabajo, las tomo para ver de quien eran. Uno de esos retratos era de Mikoto, mujer hermosa de cabello largo negro, sus ojos eran del mismo tono y tez blanca, el parecido que los hermanos tenían con su madre era excesivo, un hermoso cuadro el cual colocó en un estante de madera. El semblante de la chica cambio drásticamente al ver la otra fotografía en la cual se apreciaba a Itachi con una chica castaña, estos se encontraban abrazados, ambos reflejaban una sonrisa resplandeciente. A juzgar por el aspecto de ambos se podía deducir que se trataba de un retrato de hace años atrás, sino fuera por la ojeras de Itachi, la pelirosa juraría que se trataba de Sasuke. Inmediatamente la duda invadió a Sakura, de sobre ¿quién se era aquella chica? y el ¿porqué se abrazaban y sonreían de esa manera? era algo que la pelirosa quería saber pero no se atrevía a preguntar, de pronto en ese momento fue sorprendida por Itachi, el cual la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Itachi.

\- "Eh" ... este, solo veía este retrato - dijo mientras lo colocaba a lado del otro cuadro.

\- Si, eso noto - tomo de nuevo dicho cuadro - Es Izumi..., era una chica muy linda y simple..., a decir verdad muy parecida a ti, claro..., con la diferencia de que no contaba con tu determinación..., en fin, nos conocimos en la universidad, yo era en ese entonces como Sasuke, quizás peor pero cuando la vi por primera vez, supe que era especial y que debía permanecer junto a ella y así fue, un noviazgo que duro tres años - Itachi quedo en silencio por un momento.

\- Mmm... ¿qué paso luego?..., bueno ya no estas con ella -

\- Estaba enferma, leucemia, y ella nunca lo supo, justo un mes después de proponerle matrimonio se lo diagnosticaron..., ya estaba muy avanzado, así que ya solo quedaba esperar - Itachi miraba con ternura el retrato, acto seguido lo regreso en su lugar.

Sakura captó una mirada de tristeza en él, ella no dudo en abrazarlo tiernamente.

\- Lo siento Itachi no debí -

Él la abrazo de igual modo, colocó una de sus manos en su nuca acariciando su suave cabello.

\- No te preocupes..., de eso ya tiene cinco años - apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

La chica recordó un libro de Itachi en el que hablaba sobre un chico perdido en el libertinaje y el vicio, un día aquel chico conoció una chica a la que describía como un ángel, un ángel que le demostró lo que era el amor puro y sincero, el chico explicaba que aquella chica solo se había cruzado en su camino para mostrarle que la vida es una sola y tenia que disfrutar la pequeñas cosas en ella, cosas que son maravillosas sin necesidad de corromperse, sin duda una lección que marcó de por vida al personaje principal de esa historia, Sakura entendió que Itachi conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento y que ella no debía dudar de él, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a dar un paso al frente si éste se lo pedía, se entregaría por completo él sin dudarlo, solo esperaría una señal.

\- Izumi fue muy afortunada - se escuchó decir tiernamente la voz de la pelirosa.

...

Siendo sábado, la pelirosa se levantó temprano para salir a correr, desde hace un mes era su rutina de ejercicio, solo que en esta ocasión iba acompañada de Itachi, el trayecto fue divertido, entre empujones amistosos y jugueteos por parte de ambos sin duda el tiempo entre ellos dos pasaba muy rápido. Llegando al departamento los dos decidieron ir a comprar despensa así que tendrían que asearse antes.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos?..., jeje - le dijo tras la oreja mientras ella tomaba un trago de agua.

La chica se exaltó de sobremanera fijando su mirada en él, de la nada Itachi había tomado la suficiente confianza para hacer insinuaciones, de las cuales la pelirosa no parecían molestarle.

\- Espero no hables en serio - dijo arqueando la ceja, tratando de disimular que le gustaba ese tipo de juegos.

\- Mmm..., claro, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que tu no me pudieras - la sonrisa del Uchiha era pícara.

\- "Qué gracioso" - dijo la chica de modo sarcástico, para después seguir tomando agua.

\- Si..., lo se - dijo soltando una risa.

Muy en el fondo a Sakura le encantaban aquellas sutiles insinuaciones, ella se preguntaba el porque de aquella sensación, nunca le sucedió con Sasuke, bueno aunque solo estuvo una vez con él, antes de eso nunca sintió ese tipo de necesidad, para ella era algo nuevo, quizás señal que se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para alistarse, después de un rato se encontraban saliendo directamente al centro comercial, si que sería un buen día para los dos.


	22. LA VERDAD

Sasuke se encontraba revisando las estadísticas respecto a las ventas del mes. Entre los libros mas populares se encontraba el de Itachi, el cual había rebasado la expectativa del número de impresiones asignada por el Consejo de la Editorial, teniendo así que hacer una reimpresión de éste y cubrir la perdida. Mientras hacía el papeleo para dicha reimpresión, el pelinegro se preguntaba el porqué de que los libros de su hermano fuesen tan demandados, nunca los había leído, pero por los comentarios en la empresa sobre ellos, sabía bien a que género pertenecían, ahora sentía cierta curiosidad por saber el contenido de esas lecturas, sobre todo el último titulado "UN HERMOSO CEREZO". Al pelinegro le resultaba absurdo que una historia fuera popular solo por el contenido para adultos, pero en esta ocasión haría una excepción para saber de una vez por todas el porqué de tanto revuelo por esas obras.

Kisame Hoshigaki era el editor encargado de las obras del Uchiha mayor, reconocido por su exitosa trayectoria. Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto íntimidante, alto, robusto, cabello corto, casi militar, poseía un carácter fuerte por lo cual casi no trataban con él, por no mencionar su extrema sinceridad la cual incomodaba a una que otra persona. En el aspecto laboral era muy estricto y exigente por lo que lo apodaban "el dictador".

Desde el inicio de la carrera de Itachi, Kisame siempre trabajo con él, todos en la editorial los conocían como el "dúo multidinamico", su acoplamiento en el ámbito laboral era inigualable, los dos se comprometían por completo en cuanto a la publicación de un libro, algo que Hoshigaki reconocía del Uchiha. Kisame cito con urgencia a Sasuke, este lo estaría esperando en una de las salas de junta, cerca del medio día el pelinegro llegó al lugar citado, en en el cual ya se encontraba esperándolo.

\- Kisame..., mucho tiempo sin vernos - el pelinegro estiro su mano para estrecharla con él.

\- Que tal Sasuke..., vaya que has crecido mucho - dijo al estrechar la mano del Uchiha.

\- Bien Kisame, dime ¿cual es ese asunto urgente que debemos tratar? - dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de trabajo recargando su brazo y dejando sus papeles en la gran mesa.

\- Bueno..., es respecto a Itachi..., ¿sabes algo de él? - de igual modo tomo asiento cruzando su pierna.

\- No, aún no se ha comunicado..., bueno, al menos conmigo no -

\- Vaya, ya han pasado tres semanas y nada..., "infeliz" se la ha de estar pasando de maravilla - dijo mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Mgh..., supongo - contesto el pelinegro con su siempre voz fría.

Kisame observó por un momento a Sasuke, el cual daba pequeños golpes en la mesa con su dedo esperando a que él hablara.

\- Increíble..., al parecer te has adaptado bien al negocio familiar en tan poco tiempo..., ¿qué diría Itachi si te viera?, a su hermano todo un hombre responsable -

Al parecer al pelinegro no le agrado mucho su comentario, lo miro fijamente arqueando la ceja.

\- Pues no tiene nada que decir..., solo cumplo con el trabajo que él ha dejado -

\- Precisamente por eso..., al parecer cambiaron de papeles..., tu trabajador responsable, cuando a ti te valía "madres" la vida e Itachi lo deja todo sin importar lo que diga tu padre cuando se supone que es él el obediente - el hombre cruzo de igual forma sus brazos.

\- Pues si, eso parece..., pero no creo que sea eso de lo que quieres hablar o ¿si? - el Uchiha esperaba la respuesta de Kisame.

\- Mgh..., si que eres astuto, pero el asunto tiene algo que ver con ese drástico cambio de roles - su voz se torno sería.

\- Pues estoy esperando..., tengo mucho que hacer y el tiempo corre rápido - el pelinegro mostraba ya un semblante impaciente.

El hombre quedo en silencio por un momento, tomo aire y se dispuso a seguir con la platica.

\- Necesito que persuadas a tu hermano de hacer una "estupidez" -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto el chico de modo confundido.

\- Me refiero a que el muy "estúpido" piensa en retirarse, dejar de escribir -

\- ¡¡"Quéee"!! - el sobresalto de Sasuke hizo que tirará sus papeles al momento de incorporarse de su lugar.

\- Calmate Sasuke..., necesito que proceses bien la situación para poder encontrar una solución - dijo Kisame mientras recogía las hojas.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!... Ese "idiota" - dijo apretando los dientes.

\- Si lo se, pero ya te dije, necesito que te tranquilices - Kisame regresaba los papeles a la mesa.

\- "IDIOTA INFELIZ"... ¡¡ahora lo entiendo todo, solo me enjareto sus "putos problemas" para librarse el "cabrón"!! - del enojo infernal, el pelinegro pateo su silla mandándola a una distancia considerable lejos de la mesa central.

\- ¿De que hablas? - dijo Kisame mirándolo atentamente.

El Uchiha deambuló un rato de un lado a otro para tratar de tranquilizarse, mientras el hombre levanto la silla que él había pateado para ponerla en su lugar y así Sasuke tomará asiento de nuevo.

\- Vamos muchacho cálmate y siéntate - le dijo el hombre tomándolo del hombro para sentarlo - ahora dime ¿qué sucede con lo que dices? Ayúdame a comprender todo -

Sasuke se encontraba muy enojado, pasaba su mano entre su cabello jalándolo como queriendo arrancarlo, gano compostura después de un rato para así poder hablar.

\- Ese "infeliz" de la nada saco la "estúpida" idea de que yo debía involucrarme en la editorial..., por favor, para mi esto es un "maldito" lastre, y mientras el "cabrón" disfrutando de la vida galante - el chico bufo.

\- Ahora entiendo..., por eso tomó la decisión de tomarse un respiro, ya decía yo ¿porqué se había ido muy tranquilo? - Kisame mostraba un semblante pensativo.

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿porqué "demonios" quiere dejar a un lado la editorial?, nuestro padre se pondrá como loco en cuanto lo sepa... "maldita sea" - el pelinegro dejo caer su puño en la mesa.

\- Mmm..., pues qué no es obvio, no me digas que siendo tu hermano no te has dado cuenta - dijo Kisame de forma pretenciosa, cruzando los brazos de nuevo.

El chico lo miro incrédulo ante su comentario.

\- Si sabes algo, dilo de una vez..., y deja a un lado las "tonterías" no estoy de humor -

\- Hay Sasuki..., todos saben que los libros de tu hermano los basa en su vida, que las experiencias que él a vivido las plasma en sus obras -

\- ¿Y eso qué?..., "joder" no entiendo de que "madres" hablas - el rostro del pelinegro mostraba frustración.

\- "Estúpido"... El se ha enamorado, conoció a alguna mujer que llena su vida "idiota"..., lo menciona bien claro en su último libro, creo que deberías leerlo y darte cuenta de las cosas - el rostro de Kisame mostraba desconcierto por la falta de conocimiento del pelinegro ante la situación de su hermano.

El Uchiha quedo en silencio un rato, dirigió su mirada a otro lado pensando en lo que le dijo Kisame. Itachi no le había mencionado nada así que dudaba que esa fuera la razón, aunque también tomo en cuenta los cuantos roces que habían tenido antes de irse, sin mencionar lo distante y ausente en la casa, aun así creía que no era razón suficiente para que dejara el trabajo botado.

\- Bien..., si esa es la razón no cambia el hecho de que sea una "estupidez", no creo que una mujer valga más que años de carrera exitosa -

\- Según el libro..., lo vale y mucho, mira basta con decir que la describe como una ninfa, una hermosa hechicera de cabello rosa y ojos jade..., jajaja de verdad una mujer así, si es de ensueño, solo a él se le ocurre tremendas descripciones - el hombre suspiro con tan sólo relatar.

\- "¿Cómo has dicho?" - la sorpresa se hizo evidente ante la descripción mencionada por Kisame.

\- Bueno... ¿quieres saber más?, entonces lee el libro, no seas huevón - dijo Kisame para después dirigirse a la puerta y retirarse - Bien nos vemos..., tranquilizante y habla cuanto antes con tu hermano -

Sasuke no respondió, estaba tan impactado que lo único que quería era llegar a casa a leer el dichoso libro del que tanto hablaban y sacar de una vez por todas esa duda que le entro en cuanto escucho las palabras de Kisame.

...

Afortunadamente para Naruto las cosas con Hinata se habían arreglado, el rubio aclaro todo, contándole así sobre el Uchiha, desde la muerte de Mikoto, el abandono por parte de Fugaku, hasta la desilusión amorosa de Mei, todo referente a lo que el pelinegro había sufrido en su niñez y adolescencia. También, muy a su pesar le contó sobre su prima Karin, la cual fue la mayor culpable de que la pelirosa y Sasuke terminarán su relación. Todo esto con la finalidad de que la chica Hyuga le dijera sobre Sakura y así ayudar al pelinegro a remendar sus errores. Hinata lo pensó por un momento, no quería defraudar a su mejor amiga, pero también estaba consciente de que no era justo para Sasuke lo que estaba pasando y no poder dar una explicación ante la situación.

\- Naruto..., lo único que te puedo decir es que ella se encuentra bien - la chica agachó la mirada y encogió sus hombros - tal vez pueda darte el número telefónico del departamento donde vive -

\- "¡Eh! "... en serio Hinata..., gracias "amor" - de la emoción el rubio abrazo y estrujó a su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- De nada "cariño"... - dijo la chica tomándo con ambas manos su rostro para darle un beso apasionado.

Después de su cita, Naruto iría con el pelinegro para entregarle dicho número.

...

Después de pasar todo el fin de semana completo, incluyendo noches y madrugadas, Sasuke por fin había terminado de leer aquel libro que disiparía sus dudas, no era que el Uchiha no estuviese acostumbrado a desvelarse leyendo un libro completo, ya que a nivel académico era todo un prodigio, estaba más que acostumbrado a las lecturas vigorosas, el semblante de cansancio y frustración se debía más al contenido del libro, era algo así como si mil flechas le atravesarán el pecho, si, suena muy exagerado pero muy representativo respecto a como se sentía. El pelinegro había llegado a la conclusión de que en cuanto viera a su hermano lo "mataría". La ira lo consumía por completo, era imposible calmar su alma ante las comprometedoras declaraciones de ese libro, "¿cómo pudo atreverse a escribir tanta "vulgaridad" de la chica que él amaba?, peor aún, su incertidumbre era mayor al preguntarse sobre el paradero de su hermano y en qué estaría haciendo la pelirosa, después de no saber nada de ella durante un poco más de seis meses, tiempo en el cual Sakura había sido la protagonista de sus pensamientos y sueños, por la cual cambiaría y seria un hombre mejor, merecedor de aquel amor que un día perdió. Como león enjaulado, el Uchiha se paseaba por su cuarto, por más mensajes que dejaba en el celular de su hermano, este nada más no contestaba, quería una explicación lo más pronto posible sobre, según el, su "repugnante libro"...,"maldita gente morbosa" se decía a si mismo, claro todo por la frustración del momento, porque cabe mencionar que las obras de su hermano mayor eran geniales, no hay que confundir el ambiente erótico-romántico de un libro con la mera pornografía de un hentai.

En ese momento era buena idea llamar a su confidente para invitarle unos tragos y desahogar sus penas. Tomo su celular el cual se encontraba en el buró a lado de su cama, las tonadas tomaban su curso hasta que solo contesto el buzón de voz, su frustración se hizo mayor, tomando así su chaqueta y dirigiéndose directamente a la casa del rubio, de ese modo desvío de su pensamiento la mala idea de ir a buscar un trago solo y de paso el consuelo de alguna mujer, cayó en cuenta de que ya no era el modo de solucionar sus problemas, se había jurado no tropezar más y así lo haría. Desafortunadamente el pelinegro no contaba con que tal vez aquella "chica cerezo", apodo con el cual hacía referencia Itachi a la chica de su historia, cedería pronto ante otros encantos.

Al salir del hotel y llevar a Hinata a casa, Naruto se dispuso a prender su celular, siempre que tenia encuentros íntimos con su novia solía apagarlo para no verse interrumpido durante el acto romántico, una vez prendido se percató de la llamada de Sasuke con el cual de modo inmediato se comunico.

\- ¿Dónde "rayos" estabas "tarado"? - dijo Sasuke con su voz enojada.

\- Calmate "idiota"..., estaba ocupado... ¿qué "demonios" quieres? - dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

\- Disculpa..., no me encuentro bien, me siento una "mierda" - el tono de voz del pelinegro cambio a uno más calmado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - Naruto caminaba con cautela, viendo por donde caminaba mientras tenía el celular pegado a la oreja.

\- Pasa que... ¿crees qué podamos ir a tomar un trago? -

\- Pues claro "tonto", ¿dónde estas? -

\- Mmm..., estoy afuera de la panadería - se escucho una ligera risa por parte del pelinegro - estoy aquí desde las cuatro -

\- "¿Quée?"..., eres "imbécil" ya casi son las siete "baboso" - al rubio le sorprendió el tiempo en que su amigo lo había esperado

\- en este momento no estoy cerca de casa, así que mejor no vemos en el "Blues" -

\- Ok..., en un rato nos vemos - hubo un corto silencio - gracias -

Terminando la llamada Naruto guardo su celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y de modo inmediato se dirigió al lugar acordado.


	23. LLAMADAS

Para cuando llego al bar, Sasuke ya se encontraba en el lugar con un trago, se aproximó a él para sentarse a su lado, en el mismo lugar de siempre. El pelinegro le pidió una cerveza al cantinero el cual de modo inmediato la acerco, para después dársela a Naruto y así empezarán con su platica.

\- Vaya..., ahora que trabajas con "papá", podrás invitar las rondas - dijo el rubio en tono de burla.

\- "Ha"..." Idiota "- dijo el Uchiha sin apartar la mirada de su trago.

Naruto al verlo con aquel semblante decaído decidió dejar la broma a un lado y conversar de modo serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - pregunto seguido de un trago.

El pelinegro de primera no dijo nada, después de un ligero suspiro tomo valor para contestarle a su amigo.

\- Ese "imbécil" de Itachi - el chico se acabo de un solo sorbo su trago.

\- Bueno..., ustedes dos siempre han tenido sus diferencias, ¿qué tendría de especial una más? -

\- Bueno..., esta vez involucra a Sakura - la mirada adormilada debido a los tragos de más y el no haber dormido bien del pelinegro se fijo en Naruto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto el rubio con asombro.

"La inocencia que reflejaban aquellos ojos jade entrecerrados por la vergüenza me atrapaban, el acto al cual nos entregamos parecía no tener fin, sus dulces manos que recorrían mi espalda..., sin duda una experiencia sobrenatural, nuestros cuerpos se fundían, su cabello rasa de seda contrastaba a la perfección con su mejillas enrojecidas y con mi pasión... "

Naruto no podía evitar estar boquiabierto al leer cierto fragmento del libro que el Uchiha menor le mostró, el modo en el que se describía la situación hacía sentirse participe de dicha fantasía, así que el rubio se mantuvo al margen respecto a su pensamiento y sobre todo tratándose de la chica de su amigo, solo se limitó a dar la opinión que el pelinegro necesitaba escuchar.

\- ¿No creerás que habla de Sakura?, o ¿si? - dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

\- Entonces ¿de quién más? - dijo mientras le arrebataba el libro - "¿cuántas mujeres de ojos jades y cabello rosa conoces?", "Carajo"- la ira lo invadía de nuevo mientras zangoloteaba el libro.

El rubio observaba como su amigo se encontraba fuera de si, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, pateando un par de veces una cajonera que había en la habitación.

\- Deberías calmarte y pensar mejor - dijo tomándolo del hombro.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?" - a juzgar por su mirada Sasuke seria capaz de golpear a cualquiera.

\- Mira Sasuke..., Sakura ya no se encuentra aquí, tu y ella ya no tienen nada que ver por mucho que te pese así es y en cuanto a Itachi, él es libre que cortejar a cualquier chica que el quiera..., en pocas palabras no te debe de afectar, se que es cruel pero es la verdad -

\- ¿De qué lado estás "imbécil"? - dijo dedicándole una mirada fulminante.

\- No estoy de ningún lado..., te recuerdo que Itachi también es mi amigo, claro no de tanto tiempo como tu, pero para mi los dos son como mis hermanos - en pocas ocasiones el rubio hablaba de ese modo serio.

El pelinegro no dijo más, por un momento mostró serenidad, pero de la nada eso cambio al pensar que su hermano probablemente se había enamorado de la misma chica que el.

\- "¡¡PUTO CABRÓN!!" - grito mientras lanzaba el libro por la ventana abierta de su habitación.

A Naruto le tomo por sorpresa dicha acción, nunca, nunca por mas "encabronado" que estuviera, y mucho menos con Itachi, había mostró una actitud así de descontrolada, en verdad el pelinegro se encontraba mal.

\- Vamos Sasuke, debes calmarte..., ahora que Itachi regrese se que tendrá una muy buena explicación para este malentendido, de veras - el rostro fingido de tranquilidad de Naruto era necesario para reconfortar a su amigo, ya que muy dentro de él sabía que algo raro pasaba.

\- Mgh..., eso espero, porqué de verdad sin importar sus "pendejas" explicaciones, va a valer "madres" -

Naruto lo observo por última vez, lamentándose por su situación, esperando que pronto se arreglará todo.

\- Bien debo irme, mañana hay escuela y trabajo..., hoy si que ha sido un día agotador -

\- Claro... - Sasuke ni voltio a ver al rubio.

El Uchiha se quedo parado frente a la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón contemplando la noche, en su pensamiento en realidad deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño. Mientras el rubio se fue no muy convencido de dejar a su amigo en ese estado, pero estaba consiente de que el pelinegro necesitaría tiempo a solas para meditar su situación. Al salir de la residencia Uchiha, Naruto saco su celular para realizar una llamada mientras éste se dirigía a su casa.

\- ¿Itachi? - el chico frunció el ceño - pensé que no estaba disponible tu celular..., Sasuke te ha llamado y mandado mensajes -

\- Naruto..., este número es nuevo, solo lo tienes tu..., ¿qué sucede? -

\- Necesitamos hablar con urgencia..., ¿cuándo regresas? - el rubio caminaba atentamente mientras habla con el Uchiha mayor.

\- No lo se aún..., ¿de que se trata? -

\- ¿Cómo "carajos" no sabes?..., se trata de Sasuke - el rubio se empezaba a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Qué sucede con él?..., ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo con un tono preocupado.

\- "No"..., no se encuentra bien y es gracias a ti "idiota" -

\- "Joder" habla claro de una buena vez - la impaciencia de Itachi hizo que alzará la voz y rara vez reaccionaba así con alguien.

\- Es sobre tu libro "cabrón"..., en donde hablas de Sakura..., ¿en qué "madres" pensabas al escribir eso? -

Naruto llego a la avenida e hizo la parada a un taxi, para llegar pronto a casa.

\- Vaya..., hasta que por fin tu y Sasuke se dignán en leer un libro mío, lo curioso es que tenía que ser precisamente ese - el tono sarcástico era algo característico de los Uchiha.

\- Eso no es lo importante "idiota"..., debes regresar cuanto antes y aclarar todo -

El conductor del taxi observaba al rubio por el retrovisor, la actitud de este ante la situación del dichoso libro lo descontrolo por completo , sabía bien que si sus sospechas eran acertadas entre Itachi y Sakura, entre los hermanos Uchiha se iniciaría una guerra sin fin, no podía comprender el porqué el mayor de ellos se atrevería a un acto así de insensato y sobre todo olvidando lo que su hermano menor sentía por la pelirosa.

\- Calmate Naruto..., volveré cuando quiera, mientras tanto encargate del "tonto" de mi hermano..., bien te dejo, no te preocupes más todo estará bien - el Uchiha mayor finalizó la llamada.

\- "Maldito hijo de perra" - dijo el rubio enojado, mientras guardaba su celular y esperaba llegar a casa.

...

Tsunade se encontraba preparando una sencilla comida en compañía de Dan, desde que la pelirosa se había ido, su novio prácticamente pasaba todo su tiempo libre con ella, se podría decir que ya vivían juntos, Dan solo no dormía ahí cuando tenía que hacer guardia en el hospital de noche.

Antes de terminar con lo que faltaba para la hora de comer su teléfono de casa empezó anunciar una llamada, la cual contesto Dan siendo este el más cercano.

\- Bueno..., ¿quién habla?..., Sakura, que gusto ¿cómo has estado?..., que bien me da mucho gusto, cuidate..., si en un momento te la comunico..., gracias lindura - Dan se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina para darle el teléfono inalámbrico a Tsunade.

La mujer tomo rápidamente el teléfono con mucho entusiasmo en cuanto supo que se trataba de su querida sobrina, dejando así que su novio se encargará del resto en la cocina.

\- ¿Sakura? -

\- Hola tía..., ¿cómo están todos por allá? - la voz de la pelirosa sonaba muy animada.

\- Muy bien cariño..., ¿y tú?, cuéntame ¿qué tal? - Tsunade en verdad se sentía feliz por escuchar a Sakura.

\- Pues por acá me va muy bien..., me he adaptado a la perfección al ambiente y gente, ¡la universidad ni se diga es impresionante, tal como me contaste! -

\- Si..., es la mejor universidad en cuanto a medicina y espera a que empiecen las practicas..., son cosa de otro mundo - quedo en silencio por un momento con la mirada perdida - me da melancolía recordando viejos tiempos -

\- Si me imagino..., ahora soy yo la que esta aquí -

\- Saku estoy muy orgullosa de ti - sonrió sutilmente.

\- Gracias tía y yo... de ti -

\- Bien..., y dime ¿cuántos pretendientes norteamericanos? - la mujer mostró una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura no sabía si decirle a Tsunade respecto a Itachi y sobre que el se encontraba viviendo con ella en ese departamento, sabía bien que sería capaz de exigirle que regresará de inmediato a Japón, así que solo omitió esa parte.

\- Pues no se si hay alguno..., por ahora solo cuento con un lindo amigo que también es el encargado de donde trabajo - la pelirosa esperaba no levantar sospechas en su tía.

\- Mmm..., y ese amigo te interesa de modo romántico -

\- Jajaja..., ¡claro que no! - sin evitarlo se reía fuertemente.

\- Mgh..., ¿cuál es la gracias? - dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de sus sofás.

\- Jajaja..., tía, Deidara es gay -

\- "Tonta", no te burles yo que iba a saber - Tsunade frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por la pelirosa.

\- Ok..., ya no lo haré jajaja -

\- Estarás aquí para navidad ¿verdad? - pregunto Tsunade, tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Mmm..., Pues aun no lo decido - la risa desapareció abruptamente ante la pregunta de Tsunade -

\- Ok, espero que si vengas - dijo la mujer de modo serio.

\- Si yo también..., espero que así sea, bien te dejo, tengo algo que hacer -

\- Cuidate y habla más seguido, recuerda puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea querida -

\- Claro..., bye y muchas gracias tía -

...

Como cada fin de semana Hinata llamaba a su amiga para saber como estaba, de todo el círculo de amigas, ella era la única que tenía el número telefónico por el cual se podía comunicar directamente al departamento donde la pelirosa vivía. Sus temas de conversación incluían al rubio, rara vez de Ino y Sai y solo en una ocasión de Lee, el cual pedía que a través de ella la saludará.

\- Hinata tal vez vaya para navidad -

\- "¿En serio?..." - la chica Hyuga quedo asombrada.

\- Si..., lo he considerado mucho y en verdad quiero verlas, al igual que a mi tía -

\- Saku me emociona mucho, de verdad..., te he extrañado mucho amiga - dijo Hinata con un semblante triste.

\- Yo también..., me alegra que todo se allá arreglado con ese "alcornoque" -

\- Si..., de cierta manera se lo agradezco a Sasuke..., bueno algo así -

La chica esperaba no incomodar a Sakura, ya que desde que se fue no lo mencionaba ni vagamente.

\- ¿A sí?..., me da gusto que se preocupe por su amigo y por ti - la pelirosa quedo en silencio un rato.

\- Lo siento..., de verdad Sakura, no debí mencionarlo pero... - abruptamente quedo en silencio.

\- ¿Pero qué Hinata? - pregunto curiosa.

\- Bueno es que Naruto me contó ciertas cosas que supongo tu ignoras - inconscientemente encogió los hombros.

\- "Cosas"..., ¿cómo cuáles? - la curiosidad en la voz de la pelirosa no se hizo esperar.

Hinata lo pensó por un rato, sería mejor no perturbar a la pelirosa con cosas del pasado, aunque ese pasado no estaba muy lejano, así que decidió desviar el tema.

\- Mmm..., no es nada, no me hagas caso -

\- Mmm..., ok - dijo no muu convencida - ¿Hinata?... -

\- Dime... -

\- ¿Cómo está él? - una nostalgia se apoderó de la voz de la pelirosa.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, él esta bien..., según Naruto, se esfuerza mucho entre la universidad y el trabajo en la compañía de su padre -

\- ¿Trabajo? - la sorpresa de Sakura era evidente en su voz.

\- Si, esta trabajando medio tiempo en la editorial..., y los sábados ayuda a Naruto en la panadería, de hecho en tu lugar jajaja..., dice que causa gracia verlo con un delantal - la chica mostró una sonrisa.

\- Wow..., Sasuke Uchiha con un mandil jajaja si es gracioso -

De nuevo un silencio en ambas partes se hizo evidente.

\- ¿Sakura?... Aún no lo has olvidado ¿verdad? -

\- La verdad..., no, pero estoy muy confundida..., no se que hacer Hinata -

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?, a caso ¿a pasado algo? -

\- Pues algo así, pero por el momento no te puedo contar..., muero de la vergüenza, no se si esta bien tratar de olvidar por completo a Sasuke y darle una oportunidad a un nuevo amor... Todo es tan complicado - se logro escuchar un ligero suspiro.

\- Bueno..., pienso que no deberías preocuparte y dejar que todo fluya por si solo - Hinata era experta en dar sabios consejos, algo que le reconfortaba mucho a la pelirosa.

\- Si..., gracias amiga -

\- Quiero que estés bien - la chica mostró una sonrisa a pesar de que para Sakura no era visible.

\- Si lo se, te quiero mucho jeje..., espero pase pronto el tiempo para vernos -

\- Si, veras que si..., disfruta tu estadía allá, recuerda que no tienes a quien dar cuentas, vive y experimenta que se es joven solo una vez -

\- Vaya Hinata me sorprendes, ese Naruto si que te hace bien jajaja -

\- Si... Lo "amo" -


	24. HERMANOS

\- ¡Creo que he ganado "cerezo" y debes cumplir la apuesta! - dijo Itachi triunfante ante Sakura, quienes se encontraban sentados sobre la alfombra de la sala.

\- "No"..., me niego - aunque el rostro y sus brazos cruzados de la pelirosa mostraban indignación su voz era en tono de juego.

\- Jajaja..., no es justo, ahora debes cumplir lo que yo te pida..., sino no respondo por lo que pueda pasar -

\- "Ah"..., ¿qué harás Uchiha? - Sakura observó desafiante al joven quien se incorporaba de su lugar ágilmente.

\- Mmm..., me desnudare frente a ti - Itachi empezó a subir su playera con ambas manos, dejando al descubierto su tonificado abdomen.

-"¿Quéeee? "- la chica reaccionó cubriendo su rostro por la vergüenza de solo ver lo poco que descubrió él - ¡juro que si lo haces no saldré jamás de mi habitación...," lo juro Itachi"! -

Él solo la observaba con gracia, ya que su reacción era muy cómica, casi a punto de terminar en carcajadas Itachi respondió ante las palabras de la chica.

\- Bien..., entonces no saldrás jamás..., hasta que cumplas me vestiré, mientras andaré por todo el departamento desnudo..., ¡oh! Sí , será increíble estar como "Dios" me trajo al mundo -

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!..., lo haré, lo haré - dijo la chica sacudiendo su rostro el cual mantenía cubierto.

Sakura e Itachi llevaban toda la tarde jugando Moto Racer, al Uchiha se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de hacer una apuesta la cual consistía en que el que perdiera cumpliría la petición del que ganará sin excusa alguna. La pelirosa era buena, por años desde niña había jugado xbox con su amigo Lee el cual le había enseñado, pero no se comparaba con la habilidad de Itachi el cual era todo un "maestro gamer", después de quien sabe cuantas partidas, el triunfante Uchiha exigía se cumpliera la dicha apuesta y así sería.

\- Bien - dijo regresando a su lugar junto a la chica - tengo un deseo..., y digo deseo porque se que se hará realidad -

\- ¿Cuál es? - pregunto la chica mirándolo curiosamente.

\- Bueno..., mi deseo es que salgamos a una cita - dijo guiñando su ojo de forma divertida.

\- Una ci..., ¿cita? - el asombro inundó el rostro de la chica quedándose en silencio ante el joven.

-Si una cita..., mañana a las ocho en punto, pasare a tu habitación - su mirada pícara dejo aun más anonadada a Sakura.

Itachi concluyó con una sonrisa y se levantó dirigiéndose al teléfono de casa. Por su parte la pelirosa quedo pérdida un momento más en sus pensamientos.

\- Tengo un poco de hambre..., pediré pizza - dijo Itachi mirando a la chica en shock - ¿Sakura? -

La pelirosa salio de su trance para responder al llamado del Uchiha.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo de modo confundido.

\- Pediré pizza..., ¿de qué la quieres? - dijo mostrando el teléfono en su mano.

\- Mitad pepperoni y... - contesto la chica.

\- Mitad hawaiana - dijo Itachi completando la oración de la chica.

\- Jajaja - ambos rieron.

El Uchiha hizo la llamada para el pedido, mientras tanto Sakura se incorporó para levantar todo el desastre del lugar. Al desconectar la consola, la chica se vio atrapada de nuevo en su pensamiento, con el solo hecho de pensar que tendría una cita con nada más ni nada menos con el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha le erizaba la piel, el famoso escritor "Neko", al cual todas las mujeres deseaban. Lo peor aún era que no sabía que ropa usar ni como comportarse ante esa situación, vaya que la pelirosa se encontraba en todo un lío. De la nada dejo la consola en la mesa de centro y de forma inmediata casi corriendo se dirigió a su habitación, el Uchiha solo la observó extrañado con el teléfono en la oreja. Cuando la chica llego tomo su bolso que regularmente usaba y saco de el su celular para hacer una llamada de "emergencia".

\- Bueno... ¿Saku? -

\- Deidara..., tenemos que vernos mañana, "necesito tu ayuda con urgencia" - la angustia y desesperación era evidente en la voz de la chica, sin mencionar la expresión de su rostro.

\- Ok, ok..., calmate y cuéntame ¿qué sucede "nena"? -

...

Muy temprano por la mañana Deidara acompañaría a Sakura al centro comercial más cercano, la misión del chico era ayudar a la pelirosa a buscar el atuendo perfecto para la tan ansiada ocasión. Para cuando llego la chica su amigo ya se encontraba esperándola fumando un cigarrillo.

\- Perdón Dei..., Itachi no me dejaba salir, quería saber a dónde iba - la respiración agitada de la chica denunciaba que había tenido una tendida carrera.

\- Mgh..., muy posesivo el "señor escritor"¿no? - dijo con tono serio mientras apagaba su cigarro.

\- No..., lo que pasa es que el quería acompañarme y se supone que es una sorpresa -

\- Mgh, ok..., vamos sino se hará tarde -

Caminaron hacia el interior de dicho centro, recorrían observando los locales, en un momento Deidara miro seriamente a la pelirosa, después de un rato decidió hablar con ella.

\- Sakura... - hablo deteniendo el paso.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿qué sucede? - de igual modo Sakura dejo de avanzar.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura de salir con el? - dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - el rostro de la pelirosa se torno confundido ante la interrogante de su amigo.

\- Pues si..., se supone que él es hermano del chico a quien supuestamente amas y digo "supuestamente", porque si lo amarás realmente no saldrías con otro..., disculpa hermosa mi atrevimiento, pero creó que es la verdad -

\- Bueno..., solo es una cita por la apuesta que perdí con él, así que no creo que haya algún problema - contesto de forma nerviosa.

\- Claro, eso lo explicaste ayer, pero creo que las intenciones de este "fulano" son otras - el chico tomo aire para continuar - mira Sakura, el que me gusten los hombres no quiere decir que deje de ser uno..., no soy "estúpido" como para no darme cuenta, por lo que me dices, que ese "wey" quiere algo más que una simple amistad..., digo, no se si sea algo serio contigo o simplemente quiera llevarte a la cama, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que no puedes recibir algo bueno de quien traiciona a su propia sangre, lo que hace este "cabrón" no es muy moral que digamos -

Sakura quedo en silencio después de haber escuchado a su amigo, agacho su mirada ya que irónicamente recordó las palabras de Itachi antes de que dejará Japón, cuando este confesó que se sentía cierta atracción y cariño por ella, lo había olvidado por completo ya que esos últimos meses compartidos con él, le fueron de mucha ayuda para sobrellevar la dolorosa situación de Sasuke. Desde hace unas semanas antes había llegado a la conclusión de que no solamente amaba al Uchiha menor, si no que también se sentía extrañamente atraída por Itachi. Sakura quería agradecer todo lo que este último había hecho por ayudarla, tanto en el aspecto económico como en el sentimental, pero también quería disparar las dudas que le venían desde hace tiempo. Esa noche era la decisiva, aquella cita aclararía su confundido corazón, "seguiría sufriendo por quien era su primer amor" o "lo dejaría atrás para así darse una nueva oportunidad para volver a enamorarse".

Su amigo la observaba con preocupación, ya que en ningún momento quito su mirada de donde la situó, pudo notar cómo contraía sus hombros y cerraba sus puños estrujado con algo de fuerza. Sakura tomo valor para así hablar claro.

\- Deidara..., tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos de una vez por todas, esta confusión y remordimiento no me dejan tranquila y todo por la situación de..., bueno tu ya sabes quién, este es el momento decisivo, en el cual cambiará todo para mi y debo de estar segura de lo elija -

El chico la miro detenidamente por un momento, sabía que Sakura era una chica fuerte e inteligente, no había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse tanto, cruzó sus brazos cerro por un momento corto sus ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

\- Disculpa amiga..., olvide por completo que hablaba con la "legendaria Haruno"..., bien tienes mucha razón y mereces ser feliz con quien sea capaz de brindarte la seguridad que necesitas - puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica - Ok, vamos y muéstrales a ese par de que estas hecha -

Sakura sintió alivio al escuchar las palabras de apoyo de Deidara, mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para después decir una última cosa.

\- "Gracias amigo" -

...

El Uchiha mayor se encontraba fumando en el balcón, admirando la vista matutina de la gran ciudad de Nueva York, sin duda una rutina muy placentera, solo que en esta ocasión estaba solo ya que su inquilina había salido de urgencia a "apoyar a un amigo", claro que la noche anterior se percató de la llamada de la pelirosa con un supuesto "Deidara", a quien tenía curiosidad de conocer ya que el pedirle ayuda para una cita a un "amigo" era muy raro, en fin el no quería interponerse en las actividades de la chica, no era su estilo. Estando sentado en uno de los dos sillones terraza vino a su mente lo que Naruto le dijo la última vez que hablaron por celular, sabía que tarde que temprano tendría que afrontar a su hermano, sin importar lo que decidiera Sakura ante la proposición que éste le haría en la noche, no ocultaría más sus sentimientos a nadie. En ese momento dejo lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero situado en una pequeña mesa de la terraza, decidió sin más rodeos sacar su celular y realizar una llamada, la cual después de unas tonadas contestaron.

\- Bueno... -

\- ¿Sasuke?..., soy Itachi - un largo silencio se hizo presente - ¿Sasuke, me escuchas? -

\- Vaya "cabrón" hasta que te dignas en hablar - la voz del Uchiha menor sonaba más fría de lo normal.

\- He estado ocupado..., por... - abruptamente fue interrumpido.

\- ¡¿Haciendo qué?! - la exaltación se hizo evidente en la voz del hermano menor - "¡escribiendo mas "mierdas" de la chica que yo amo..., "maldito infeliz", pensaste que nunca lo sabría -

Ante el tono alterado de Sasuke, Itachi frunció el ceño.

\- Calmate..., solo te recuerdo que desde hace mucho ya no es nada tuyo..., ella es libre y puede hacer lo que le plazca y eso incluye el estar conmigo, por ejemplo -

\- ¡¡"BASTARDO DE MIERDA" ... todavía tienes el "pinche descaro" de aceptar que tienes interés en ella... "NO ME JODAS PENDEJO"!! -

\- ¡¡Suficiente Sasuke!! .., no me vengas ahora con tu "pendeja indignación"..., te lo dije bien claro..., te lo dije un sin fin de veces que cambiarás, a ti te valió "madres " y nunca más la volviste a buscar, excusándote con "estupidez " y media, por favor se supone que ya eres todo un hombre..., ¡pero para irte a revolcar con la "putas" que se te cruzaban, ahí si era más que fácil..., sin pretextos te las llevabas a los baños de los antros! - el Uchiha mayor había perdido control en como le hablaba a su hermano.

\- Eso a ti te vale "ojete de mierda", es mi vida y yo sabré como la resuelvo o qué hago con ella, no me vengas tu con "pretextos pendejos" si bien que sabes cuanto amo a Sakura -

\- Jajaja no me hagas reír "hermanito" ..., no basta con que lo digas, tienes que demostrarlo..., pero no con mentiras, ya viste que no te funciona -

\- Y ¿qué "cabrón"? ..., ¿a ti si te funciona con tus "chingaderas" que escribes? -

\- Mira Sasuke..., lamento que te enterarás de ese modo, aunque no debes negar que se trata de una increíble redacción ya que de todas las que he hecho, esta es la primera que hago a base de mis más profundas fantasías y no de mis vida y experiencias, digamos algo así como un vistazo al futuro, sin mencionar que me fue difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que Sakura me hace sentir..., en fin para no darle mas vuelta al asunto, me quedaré con ella Sasuki, no dudaré en hacerla exclusiva de mi -

\- "HIJO DE PUTA, CABRÓN"..., ni creas que te lo permitiré ...,"bastardo de mierda" antes te mato "desgraciado traidor" - los gritos del hermano menor sobrepasan el teléfono celular.

\- No digas "estupideces"..., recuerda que somos hijos de la misma madre, sin mencionar que me encuentro al otro lado del mundo -

\- Me vale "madres"..., tu no eres nada mío..., en cuanto te vea te partiré la cara "ojete infeliz" -

\- Mmm..., no lo creó, para cuando regrese a Japón, tal vez ya te hayas encontrado una "zorra barata" y habrás olvidado todo..., así eres tú, fácilmente te encamas con cualquier "tipa" , en ese entonces ya te habrás resignado a perder y Sakura será feliz conmigo -

\- "Eso crees tu..., no me conoces para nada" -

\- Cómo sea, debo irme..., tengo una maravillosa velada con un "hermoso cerezo" -

Itachi finalizo su llamada con esto último, sostuvo su celular con su mano derecha estrujándolo con fuerza y con la otra masajeaba sus sienes debido a lo estresante de la situación, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en la cena y fuera capaz de vivir con la culpa.


	25. LA CITA

\- ¿Itachi?..., claro que eres tu, como no recocer tal porte tan masculino - dijo aquella mujer quien tocaba el hombro del Uchiha y mostraba una sutil sonrisa.

\- ¿Shizuka?..., ¿qué tal? - respondió Itachi amablemente aunque un poco ansioso.

\- Mmm..., tu rostro me da la impresión de que no te da gusto verme Itachi - su tono era muy meloso, tanto que a Sakura no le gusto para nada.

La pelirosa arqueo su ceja mostrando molestia ante aquella mujer, al notarlo la fémina tomo asiento para fastidiarla más y poder tener una platica más detallada con él Uchiha.

\- No es eso Shizuka ..., no esperaba verte después de tanto tiempo - el joven mostró incomodidad ante la acción de la mujer - bueno no quisiera ser grosero pero como veras me encuentro en una cita -

La mujer volteo a ver a Sakura, su mirada de ojos marrones era muy penetrante y altanera ante la chica, la pelirosa por su parte le regreso la acción solo que con una sonrisa.

\- Hola..., Sakura Haruno - dijo la pelirosa aproximando su mano hacia la mujer en modo de saludo.

\- Shizuka Yukino..., mucho gusto - de igual modo acerco su mano para estrecharla con la chica.

La tensión en el ambiente no se hizo esperar, ambas mujeres desde ese mismo instante ya se habían declarado rivales sin siquiera mencionarlo e Itachi lo presentía muy bien, aunque francamente se sentía muy orgulloso por el modo tan maduro en que lo manejo la pelirosa.

\- Vaya Itachi..., nunca pensé que en tu selecta lista de conquistas incluyeras "niñas", creo que has cambiado "he" - dijo tras soltar la mano de la chica y dirigirse al Uchiha.

\- Bueno..., supongo que a comparación de usted si soy una niña..., "señora" - la pelirosa tomo su copa de vino y dio un sorbo, mientras miraba de reojo a Shizuka con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- "Ha" ..., ¿como que "señora"? - abogo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

Ciertamente a pesar de ser una mujer con buen físico, Shizuka mostraba en su rostro su madura edad, aún mayor que la de Itachi, la pelirosa pudo deducir inmediatamente por su porte elegante y su apellido que se trataba de "Yuki", apodo que puso Itachi a la profesora de literatura que instruyó perfectamente al Uchiha en cuanto a la materia sexual, ya que era tal y como la había descrito el joven en su libro. Sin duda Sakura era muy buena conocedora de las obras de su escritor favorito y no dejaría que esa "vieja" la quisiera coaccionar, respondería del modo que solo ella sabía, atacaría inteligentemente .

\- Bueno Shizuka..., creo que deberías irte - agrego el joven con un leve ceñido en su rostro.

\- "Itachi", siempre tan serio..., bueno eso te hace lucir más sexi - la mujer mostró una sonrisa frívola aproximándose un poco al Uchiha.

Itachi solo frunció mas su expresión ya decidido a poner en su lugar a esa mujer pero de pronto la pelirosa intervino.

\- Creo que es de muy mala educación coquetear con un chico con compromiso y sobre todo cuando su novia esta presente - la chica se cruzo de piernas dando una imagen más madura.

Ante esas palabras, Shizuka e Itachi voltearon a verla con asombro, la mujer inmediatamente giro el rostro para ver al Uchiha con un semblante sombrío.

\- Bien, lo hubieras dicho antes..., aunque no me sorprende..., cuando eras un niño de 17 años te gustaban las mujeres mayores, querías aprehender y experimentar, ahora buscas a quien enseñar con todo ese conocimiento que adquiriste..., nada mal mi querido estudiante - el tono de burla era palpable, sin mencionar la sonrisa sarcástica que mostraba.

\- Shizuka..., debemos irnos - dijo el acompañante que ya se encontraba cerca de ellos.

\- "Oh" , que lastima ya debes irte Shizuka - dijo Sakura mirando a ambas personas.

\- Bueno, tal vez platiquemos en otra ocasión - agrego con alivio Itachi.

\- Si tienes razón Itachi..., espero sea pronto - sus ojos situados en la pelirosa ante su comentario le había causado ira - bien nos vemos "Sakura" -

Sin más la mujer se levantó de la silla y dio vuelta para irse con el hombre que esperaba, al llegar con él, se dirigieron a la entrada principal bajando por las escaleras y pasando a través de la planta baja, al salir el sujeto se dirigió por su vehículo dejando a Shizuka en la acera, en ese momento ella meditaba sobre el Uchiha, reconocía que la edad le había sentado muy bien al igual que Sakura era muy linda, le asombro que se reencontrarán en esas circunstancias después de tantos años, aquel adolescente tímido e ilusionado ya era todo un hombre imponente y experimentado, "¿con cuántas mujeres se abría cruzado en su camino?" , se preguntaba con cierto erotismo, de pronto el claxon de un auto la saco de sus pensamientos. Subió a dicho vehículo del lado del copiloto y sin más se retiraron del lugar.

\- ¿Quiénes eran aquellos jóvenes cariño? - pregunto el hombre sin dejar de ver por donde manejaba.

\- Es un ex-estudiante de la preparatoria - contesto mientras acomodada su cabello con una mano detrás de su oreja izquierda.

\- Vaya..., ¿la chica que iba con él era su novia? - pregunto el tipo con cierta curiosidad.

\- Eso creo - dijo de modo indiferente.

\- Mmm..., es muy linda aunque me dio la impresión de que es más joven que él -

\- Si..., eso es un hecho - contesto con cierto desagrado.

Shizuka no sabia porqué, pero no le era muy reconfortante que Itachi se encontrará con la pelirosa, daba por hecho que el día que se volvieran a ver, aquel encuentro seria como en sus años mozos y de nuevo se entregarían con pasión, pero no fue así, era más que obvio que el Uchiha esta muy interesado de la chica con la que lo vio y eso la ponía de mal humor.

"Maldita mocosa, ni creas que te lo voy a dejar fácil"

se dijo a si misma, mientras se dirigía con su esposo a su hogar.

...

Durante el trayecto al departamento, ni Sakura ni Itachi cruzaron palabra, Kakashi solo contemplaba por el retrovisor el panorama desfavorable para el Uchiha, ya que tenía la idea de que regresarían con una actitud positiva acompañada de arrumacos y risas, pero no fue así, en su lugar solo observó como cada quien veía por la ventanilla correspondiente a su lugar, sentados a cada lado dejando un hueco en medio. Al llegar, la pelirosa no espero que abrieran la puerta, bajo del auto sin siquiera despedirse del chófer y se dirigió rápidamente al edificio, Itachi agradeció al hombre para después bajar e ir de igual modo al departamento.

Cuando entro y llego al penthouse, el joven noto el calzado de la chica acomodado en la entrada, se despojo de su saco y lo dejo en uno de los sofás, se encaminó hasta las escaleras para subir y al llegar al corredor se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura, toco un par de veces la puerta el cual después de un rato de no escuchar respuesta volvió a tocar con insistencia, escuchando esta vez la voz de la chica.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Tenemos que hablar - el Uchiha se encontraba parado en el pasillo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón .

\- Creo que ahora no es conveniente..., mejor mañana -

\- Sakura..., no debes ponerte así por esa mujer - el joven saco sus manos para así poderse desabrochar los puños la camisa.

\- "Tonto"..., no.., no es por eso - la voz de la pelirosa titubeaba.

\- Entonces dime que sucede, durante el camino estuviste muy callada..., me preocupa -

\- "¡No! "..., no saldré ni entrarás - Sakura alzó la voz.

La paciencia del Uchiha estaba al límite y todo gracias a la situación que provocó Shizuka.

\- Si no abres, tumbaré la "maldita puerta " y hablo en serio Sakura ..., lo sabes - dijo con un tono más fuerte - contare hasta tres -

\- ¡¡Pues hazlo..., no me interesa!! - grito la chica sin importar nada.

\- "Uno..., dos..., dos y media...," - Itachi estaba preparando su pie para patear fuertemente y así cumplir lo que había dicho.

El conteo regresivo del joven se vio interrumpido por el ruido del seguro de la puerta, el Uchiha bajo el pie y dio un largo suspiro, la pelirosa asomó un poco su rostro usando el marco de madera como protección, cuando Itachi la vio noto cierto rubor en sus mejillas algo que no lograba entender.

\- Bi..., bien, dime pero que sea rápido - la voz de la pelirosa se entrecortaba.

\- ¿Qué "demonios"? - dijo el joven de modo enojado mientras con una mano empujaba la puerta para poder abrirse paso y entrar a la habitación.

Sakura retrocedió, se mostraba inofensiva con sus manos en el pecho ante la acción del Uchiha mayor, éste se acercó para así poder afrontar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Bien..., dime ahora ¿qué sucede? - fijo su penetrante mirada en ella.

\- Eh..., este..., yo - sus ojos se cristalizaban con cada intento de palabra que emitía.

\- "Vamos".., te digo que me preocupa..., si es por Shizuka debo decir que no significa nada.., te explicaré todo lo que quieras, solo no lo malentiendas por favor - aunque su rostro estaba sereno, los ojos de Itachi reflejaban angustia, algo que sorprendió a la chica.

\- "No" ..., no es eso, yo entiendo - la pelirosa agachó su rostro enrojecido - se bien que es "Yuki", pero no pasa nada, me tiene sin cuidado -

Itachi se sorprendió por las palabras de Sakura, jamás hubiera imaginado que la chica deduciría la situación así tan fácilmente.

\- Entonces..., ¿qué sucede? - el joven se relajo un poco cruzando sus brazos.

\- Mmm..., bueno, a caso no..., no te molesto en absoluto lo que le dije a esa mujer..., ¡Oh! "Dios" muero de vergüenza - la pelirosa cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Fue ahí cuando por fin el Uchiha comprendió el porqué de la actitud de Sakura recordando las palabras de esta :

"Creo que es de muy mala educación coquetear con un chico con compromiso y sobre todo cuando su novia esta presente"

Itachi no dijo más, se acercó a ella la tomo del brazo para así acercarla a él y abrazarla fuertemente, Sakura sintió la calidez de su pecho incitándola a rodearlo con sus brazos.

\- ¿Porqué debería molestarme "cerezo"?..., hace tiempo te dije que me gustas y que siento un cariño especial por ti..., bueno ahora es un poco distinto - dijo mientras recorría la espalda de la chica con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

\- Si lo recuerdo y créeme que he pensado en eso..., pero dime ¿en qué es distinto? - inconscientemente la chica frotaba su nariz en la camisa de él.

\- Bueno..., Sakura "te amo", en eso es distinto - abrazo con un poco más de fuerza a la pelirosa.

Sakura quedo en silencio absoluto, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, no esperaba escuchar tales palabras, dos palabras que significan y conllevan tantas cosas, algo que ella sabía a la perfección. De la nada sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, Itachi sintió la humedad en su camisa, éste se apartó un poco para mirarla.

\- Lo siento..., tal vez pienses que estoy loca - con una mano, Sakura secaba sus ojos.

\- Claro que no..., pero si quiero comprender lo que pasa - volvió a abrazarla tiernamente.

La pelirosa lo tomo de nuevo por la espalda, sus dedos se recargaban firmemente en su camisa.

\- ¿Sabes?..., me gustas y mucho, de verdad quisiera darme una nueva oportunidad pero temo a que no funcione - la pelirosa recargaba una de sus mejillas en él.

\- Mmm..., pues pienso que nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos -

\- Supongo..., no lo sé - menciono no muy convencida.

\- Vamos Sakura no lo dudes..., tengo fe en que funcionara -

Dicho esto Itachi la tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos y acero sus labios a los de ella, la chica no lo detuvo en ningún momento, culminando así con un tierno beso y sin más se dejo llevar.

...

Naruto iba de paso por la editorial con el propósito de encontrarse con su amigo pelinegro, al entrar se dirigió con la recepcionista a quien le pregunto por él, la mujer le informo que se encontraba en el departamento de ventas, después de recibir las indicaciones de como llegar a dicho lugar se apresuró a ir. Una vez situado en la zona, divisó una infinidad de personas que iban y venían, se acercó a una muchacha que llevaba unos papeles en mano.

\- Eh..., hola amiga, disculpa ¿en dónde puedo encontrar a Uchiha? - como siempre hablaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿A quién de los dos..., Itachi o a Sasuke?..., bueno aunque Itachi no se ha presentado desde hace casi tres meses - dijo la chica mirando sus papeles.

\- Ah..., bueno yo quiero ver a Sasuke -

\- Ahh..., él esta al fondo en el último cubículo - la chica señaló con su dedo en la dirección a la que se refería.

\- Ok..., muchas gracias - el rubio meneo su mano en modo de despedida mientras se encaminaba al lugar, la chica no presto atención por los documentos que checaba.

Al llegar, efectivamente encontró al pelinegro el cual estaba sentado trabajando en el escritorio con una laptop, corrigiendo errores en algunos formatos.

\- Vaya si que trabajas mucho "tarado" - el rubio se dejo ver con sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

\- ¿Naruto?..., ¿qué haces aquí "perdedor"? - pregunto el pelinegro con cierto asombro.

\- Mmm..., ¿así recibes a un amigo? "idiota" - Naruto frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Sasuke.

\- "Estúpido"..., no lo malentiendas..., me tomaste por sorpresa - de igual manera frunció su entrecejo - y bien, no sigas de "nena" y ¿dime qué sucede? - agrego cruzando ambos brazos y recargándose en su silla.

\- Y dices que no lo tome a mal, "infeliz" - Naruto de igual modo cruzo sus brazos.

\- Ah.., por favor no soy "idiota" como tu, seguramente sucede algo, por eso has venido, de no ser así hubieras espero hasta verme en mi casa -

\- Ok, ok..., me has atrapado - el rubio rasco su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa penosa.

Naruto saco de uno de sus bolsillos traseros una hoja doblada en cuatro, el cual entrego al Uchiha estirando el brazo hasta donde estaba él.

\- "Eh"..., ¿qué es esto? - pregunto el pelinegro tomando la nota.

\- Tu encargo..., ya lo tenía desde mucho antes, pero con todo lo suscitado no creía conveniente dártelo -

Sasuke contempló detenidamente lo que tanto había esperado.

\- Gracias Naruto -

\- Naa..., no es nada, para eso estamos los amigos - dijo el rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda - bien debo irme, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con algunas cosas de la panadería -

Tras irse, el pelinegro medito por un momento sobre el dilema en el que se encontraba al adquirir dicha hoja, hace unos días había decidido darse por vencido con la pelirosa. Estaba a punto de arrugar el papel con su mano y tirarlo, pero de pronto, de la nada llego a su mente la última llamada que sostuvo con su hermano y todas las palabras que se dijeron, su semblante sereno se transformó en uno iracundo, dejo emitir un chasquido de su boca y diciendo en su interior mientras guardaba la nota:

" Si quieres jugar sucio bastardo así sera "


	26. UN COMIENZO DIFERENTE

\- ¿Itachi?..., claro que eres tu, como no recocer tal porte tan masculino - dijo aquella mujer quien tocaba el hombro del Uchiha y mostraba una sutil sonrisa.

\- ¿Shizuka?..., ¿qué tal? - respondió Itachi amablemente aunque un poco ansioso.

\- Mmm..., tu rostro me da la impresión de que no te da gusto verme Itachi - su tono era muy meloso, tanto que a Sakura no le gusto para nada.

La pelirosa arqueo su ceja mostrando molestia ante aquella mujer, al notarlo la fémina tomo asiento para fastidiarla más y poder tener una platica más detallada con él Uchiha.

\- No es eso Shizuka ..., no esperaba verte después de tanto tiempo - el joven mostró incomodidad ante la acción de la mujer - bueno no quisiera ser grosero pero como veras me encuentro en una cita -

La mujer volteo a ver a Sakura, su mirada de ojos marrones era muy penetrante y altanera ante la chica, la pelirosa por su parte le regreso la acción solo que con una sonrisa.

\- Hola..., Sakura Haruno - dijo la pelirosa aproximando su mano hacia la mujer en modo de saludo.

\- Shizuka Yukino..., mucho gusto - de igual modo acerco su mano para estrecharla con la chica.

La tensión en el ambiente no se hizo esperar, ambas mujeres desde ese mismo instante ya se habían declarado rivales sin siquiera mencionarlo e Itachi lo presentía muy bien, aunque francamente se sentía muy orgulloso por el modo tan maduro en que lo manejo la pelirosa.

\- Vaya Itachi..., nunca pensé que en tu selecta lista de conquistas incluyeras "niñas", creo que has cambiado "he" - dijo tras soltar la mano de la chica y dirigirse al Uchiha.

\- Bueno..., supongo que a comparación de usted si soy una niña..., "señora" - la pelirosa tomo su copa de vino y dio un sorbo, mientras miraba de reojo a Shizuka con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- "Ha" ..., ¿como que "señora"? - abogo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

Ciertamente a pesar de ser una mujer con buen físico, Shizuka mostraba en su rostro su madura edad, aún mayor que la de Itachi, la pelirosa pudo deducir inmediatamente por su porte elegante y su apellido que se trataba de "Yuki", apodo que puso Itachi a la profesora de literatura que instruyó perfectamente al Uchiha en cuanto a la materia sexual, ya que era tal y como la había descrito el joven en su libro. Sin duda Sakura era muy buena conocedora de las obras de su escritor favorito y no dejaría que esa "vieja" la quisiera coaccionar, respondería del modo que solo ella sabía, atacaría inteligentemente .

\- Bueno Shizuka..., creo que deberías irte - agrego el joven con un leve ceñido en su rostro.

\- "Itachi", siempre tan serio..., bueno eso te hace lucir más sexi - la mujer mostró una sonrisa frívola aproximándose un poco al Uchiha.

Itachi solo frunció mas su expresión ya decidido a poner en su lugar a esa mujer pero de pronto la pelirosa intervino.

\- Creo que es de muy mala educación coquetear con un chico con compromiso y sobre todo cuando su novia esta presente - la chica se cruzo de piernas dando una imagen más madura.

Ante esas palabras, Shizuka e Itachi voltearon a verla con asombro, la mujer inmediatamente giro el rostro para ver al Uchiha con un semblante sombrío.

\- Bien, lo hubieras dicho antes..., aunque no me sorprende..., cuando eras un niño de 17 años te gustaban las mujeres mayores, querías aprehender y experimentar, ahora buscas a quien enseñar con todo ese conocimiento que adquiriste..., nada mal mi querido estudiante - el tono de burla era palpable, sin mencionar la sonrisa sarcástica que mostraba.

\- Shizuka..., debemos irnos - dijo el acompañante que ya se encontraba cerca de ellos.

\- "Oh" , que lastima ya debes irte Shizuka - dijo Sakura mirando a ambas personas.

\- Bueno, tal vez platiquemos en otra ocasión - agrego con alivio Itachi.

\- Si tienes razón Itachi..., espero sea pronto - sus ojos situados en la pelirosa ante su comentario le había causado ira - bien nos vemos "Sakura" -

Sin más la mujer se levantó de la silla y dio vuelta para irse con el hombre que esperaba, al llegar con él, se dirigieron a la entrada principal bajando por las escaleras y pasando a través de la planta baja, al salir el sujeto se dirigió por su vehículo dejando a Shizuka en la acera, en ese momento ella meditaba sobre el Uchiha, reconocía que la edad le había sentado muy bien al igual que Sakura era muy linda, le asombro que se reencontrarán en esas circunstancias después de tantos años, aquel adolescente tímido e ilusionado ya era todo un hombre imponente y experimentado, "¿con cuántas mujeres se abría cruzado en su camino?" , se preguntaba con cierto erotismo, de pronto el claxon de un auto la saco de sus pensamientos. Subió a dicho vehículo del lado del copiloto y sin más se retiraron del lugar.

\- ¿Quiénes eran aquellos jóvenes cariño? - pregunto el hombre sin dejar de ver por donde manejaba.

\- Es un ex-estudiante de la preparatoria - contesto mientras acomodada su cabello con una mano detrás de su oreja izquierda.

\- Vaya..., ¿la chica que iba con él era su novia? - pregunto el tipo con cierta curiosidad.

\- Eso creo - dijo de modo indiferente.

\- Mmm..., es muy linda aunque me dio la impresión de que es más joven que él -

\- Si..., eso es un hecho - contesto con cierto desagrado.

Shizuka no sabia porqué, pero no le era muy reconfortante que Itachi se encontrará con la pelirosa, daba por hecho que el día que se volvieran a ver, aquel encuentro seria como en sus años mozos y de nuevo se entregarían con pasión, pero no fue así, era más que obvio que el Uchiha esta muy interesado de la chica con la que lo vio y eso la ponía de mal humor.

"Maldita mocosa, ni creas que te lo voy a dejar fácil"

se dijo a si misma, mientras se dirigía con su esposo a su hogar.

...

Durante el trayecto al departamento, ni Sakura ni Itachi cruzaron palabra, Kakashi solo contemplaba por el retrovisor el panorama desfavorable para el Uchiha, ya que tenía la idea de que regresarían con una actitud positiva acompañada de arrumacos y risas, pero no fue así, en su lugar solo observó como cada quien veía por la ventanilla correspondiente a su lugar, sentados a cada lado dejando un hueco en medio. Al llegar, la pelirosa no espero que abrieran la puerta, bajo del auto sin siquiera despedirse del chófer y se dirigió rápidamente al edificio, Itachi agradeció al hombre para después bajar e ir de igual modo al departamento.

Cuando entro y llego al penthouse, el joven noto el calzado de la chica acomodado en la entrada, se despojo de su saco y lo dejo en uno de los sofás, se encaminó hasta las escaleras para subir y al llegar al corredor se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura, toco un par de veces la puerta el cual después de un rato de no escuchar respuesta volvió a tocar con insistencia, escuchando esta vez la voz de la chica.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Tenemos que hablar - el Uchiha se encontraba parado en el pasillo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón .

\- Creo que ahora no es conveniente..., mejor mañana -

\- Sakura..., no debes ponerte así por esa mujer - el joven saco sus manos para así poderse desabrochar los puños la camisa.

\- "Tonto"..., no.., no es por eso - la voz de la pelirosa titubeaba.

\- Entonces dime que sucede, durante el camino estuviste muy callada..., me preocupa -

\- "¡No! "..., no saldré ni entrarás - Sakura alzó la voz.

La paciencia del Uchiha estaba al límite y todo gracias a la situación que provocó Shizuka.

\- Si no abres, tumbaré la "maldita puerta " y hablo en serio Sakura ..., lo sabes - dijo con un tono más fuerte - contare hasta tres -

\- ¡¡Pues hazlo..., no me interesa!! - grito la chica sin importar nada.

\- "Uno..., dos..., dos y media...," - Itachi estaba preparando su pie para patear fuertemente y así cumplir lo que había dicho.

El conteo regresivo del joven se vio interrumpido por el ruido del seguro de la puerta, el Uchiha bajo el pie y dio un largo suspiro, la pelirosa asomó un poco su rostro usando el marco de madera como protección, cuando Itachi la vio noto cierto rubor en sus mejillas algo que no lograba entender.

\- Bi..., bien, dime pero que sea rápido - la voz de la pelirosa se entrecortaba.

\- ¿Qué "demonios"? - dijo el joven de modo enojado mientras con una mano empujaba la puerta para poder abrirse paso y entrar a la habitación.

Sakura retrocedió, se mostraba inofensiva con sus manos en el pecho ante la acción del Uchiha mayor, éste se acercó para así poder afrontar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Bien..., dime ahora ¿qué sucede? - fijo su penetrante mirada en ella.

\- Eh..., este..., yo - sus ojos se cristalizaban con cada intento de palabra que emitía.

\- "Vamos".., te digo que me preocupa..., si es por Shizuka debo decir que no significa nada.., te explicaré todo lo que quieras, solo no lo malentiendas por favor - aunque su rostro estaba sereno, los ojos de Itachi reflejaban angustia, algo que sorprendió a la chica.

\- "No" ..., no es eso, yo entiendo - la pelirosa agachó su rostro enrojecido - se bien que es "Yuki", pero no pasa nada, me tiene sin cuidado -

Itachi se sorprendió por las palabras de Sakura, jamás hubiera imaginado que la chica deduciría la situación así tan fácilmente.

\- Entonces..., ¿qué sucede? - el joven se relajo un poco cruzando sus brazos.

\- Mmm..., bueno, a caso no..., no te molesto en absoluto lo que le dije a esa mujer..., ¡Oh! "Dios" muero de vergüenza - la pelirosa cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Fue ahí cuando por fin el Uchiha comprendió el porqué de la actitud de Sakura recordando las palabras de esta :

"Creo que es de muy mala educación coquetear con un chico con compromiso y sobre todo cuando su novia esta presente"

Itachi no dijo más, se acercó a ella la tomo del brazo para así acercarla a él y abrazarla fuertemente, Sakura sintió la calidez de su pecho incitándola a rodearlo con sus brazos.

\- ¿Porqué debería molestarme "cerezo"?..., hace tiempo te dije que me gustas y que siento un cariño especial por ti..., bueno ahora es un poco distinto - dijo mientras recorría la espalda de la chica con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

\- Si lo recuerdo y créeme que he pensado en eso..., pero dime ¿en qué es distinto? - inconscientemente la chica frotaba su nariz en la camisa de él.

\- Bueno..., Sakura "te amo", en eso es distinto - abrazo con un poco más de fuerza a la pelirosa.

Sakura quedo en silencio absoluto, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, no esperaba escuchar tales palabras, dos palabras que significan y conllevan tantas cosas, algo que ella sabía a la perfección. De la nada sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, Itachi sintió la humedad en su camisa, éste se apartó un poco para mirarla.

\- Lo siento..., tal vez pienses que estoy loca - con una mano, Sakura secaba sus ojos.

\- Claro que no..., pero si quiero comprender lo que pasa - volvió a abrazarla tiernamente.

La pelirosa lo tomo de nuevo por la espalda, sus dedos se recargaban firmemente en su camisa.

\- ¿Sabes?..., me gustas y mucho, de verdad quisiera darme una nueva oportunidad pero temo a que no funcione - la pelirosa recargaba una de sus mejillas en él.

\- Mmm..., pues pienso que nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos -

\- Supongo..., no lo sé - menciono no muy convencida.

\- Vamos Sakura no lo dudes..., tengo fe en que funcionara -

Dicho esto Itachi la tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos y acero sus labios a los de ella, la chica no lo detuvo en ningún momento, culminando así con un tierno beso y sin más se dejo llevar.

...

Naruto iba de paso por la editorial con el propósito de encontrarse con su amigo pelinegro, al entrar se dirigió con la recepcionista a quien le pregunto por él, la mujer le informo que se encontraba en el departamento de ventas, después de recibir las indicaciones de como llegar a dicho lugar se apresuró a ir. Una vez situado en la zona, divisó una infinidad de personas que iban y venían, se acercó a una muchacha que llevaba unos papeles en mano.

\- Eh..., hola amiga, disculpa ¿en dónde puedo encontrar a Uchiha? - como siempre hablaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿A quién de los dos..., Itachi o a Sasuke?..., bueno aunque Itachi no se ha presentado desde hace casi tres meses - dijo la chica mirando sus papeles.

\- Ah..., bueno yo quiero ver a Sasuke -

\- Ahh..., él esta al fondo en el último cubículo - la chica señaló con su dedo en la dirección a la que se refería.

\- Ok..., muchas gracias - el rubio meneo su mano en modo de despedida mientras se encaminaba al lugar, la chica no presto atención por los documentos que checaba.

Al llegar, efectivamente encontró al pelinegro el cual estaba sentado trabajando en el escritorio con una laptop, corrigiendo errores en algunos formatos.

\- Vaya si que trabajas mucho "tarado" - el rubio se dejo ver con sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

\- ¿Naruto?..., ¿qué haces aquí "perdedor"? - pregunto el pelinegro con cierto asombro.

\- Mmm..., ¿así recibes a un amigo? "idiota" - Naruto frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Sasuke.

\- "Estúpido"..., no lo malentiendas..., me tomaste por sorpresa - de igual manera frunció su entrecejo - y bien, no sigas de "nena" y ¿dime qué sucede? - agrego cruzando ambos brazos y recargándose en su silla.

\- Y dices que no lo tome a mal, "infeliz" - Naruto de igual modo cruzo sus brazos.

\- Ah.., por favor no soy "idiota" como tu, seguramente sucede algo, por eso has venido, de no ser así hubieras espero hasta verme en mi casa -

\- Ok, ok..., me has atrapado - el rubio rasco su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa penosa.

Naruto saco de uno de sus bolsillos traseros una hoja doblada en cuatro, el cual entrego al Uchiha estirando el brazo hasta donde estaba él.

\- "Eh"..., ¿qué es esto? - pregunto el pelinegro tomando la nota.

\- Tu encargo..., ya lo tenía desde mucho antes, pero con todo lo suscitado no creía conveniente dártelo -

Sasuke contempló detenidamente lo que tanto había esperado.

\- Gracias Naruto -

\- Naa..., no es nada, para eso estamos los amigos - dijo el rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda - bien debo irme, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con algunas cosas de la panadería -

Tras irse, el pelinegro medito por un momento sobre el dilema en el que se encontraba al adquirir dicha hoja, hace unos días había decidido darse por vencido con la pelirosa. Estaba a punto de arrugar el papel con su mano y tirarlo, pero de pronto, de la nada llego a su mente la última llamada que sostuvo con su hermano y todas las palabras que se dijeron, su semblante sereno se transformó en uno iracundo, dejo emitir un chasquido de su boca y diciendo en su interior mientras guardaba la nota:

" Si quieres jugar sucio bastardo así sera "


	27. INFIDELIDAD Y REGRESO

Sakura amaneció entre los brazos de Itachi, poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos tratando de asimilar la luz solar que entraba por la rendija de la cortina que cubría el gran ventanal de la habitación, sus movimientos entre el edredón puso en alerta al joven el cual la sujeto con más fuerza, ambos se encontraban de frente y éste aprovecho para darle un tierno beso en la frente, acción que agrado demasiado a la chica regresando el gesto pero en la punta de su nariz afilada. Ya había pasado un mes que dio inicio su relación, desde el primer día,a petición del Uchiha, empezaron a dormir juntos en su cama, claro que en los planes del Uchiha no incluía el intimar con ella, por lo menos no aún, el esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar. Antes de acceder la pelirosa exigió que cambiará aquellas sabanas rojas por unas normales, el cual sin titubear lo hizo de manera inmediata.

Como era lunes, la pelirosa se alistó para la universidad dejo a Itachi en la habitación, quien tomaría un baño, se dirigió a la cocina para así preparar un delicioso desayuno. Cuando Itachi bajo la mesa estaba lista, en esta ocasión deleitaría waffles con miel y frutillas acompañado con un vaso de leche, para el Uchiha mayor era un sueño hecho realidad el vivir de ese modo con una maravillosa chica, lo hacía sentir feliz y completo, como recién casados que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano llegarían a tener hijos, formando así una hermosa familia, anhelaba con todo su ser que así fuera más adelante, por el momento se conformaba con lo que tenía. Las platicas durante sus desayunos eran muy entretenidas ya que ambos concordaban con muchos gustos y temas de conversación.

\- Wow que guapo estas..., ¿saldrás? - pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa refiriéndose al traje que portaba Itachi.

\- Si, tengo un artículo pendiente con una revista - contesto después de dar un bocado.

\- Vaya..., ¿para cuál? -

\- "Harper's Magazine" -

\- Increíble..., no pensé que te involucrabas en asuntos políticos - la chica contemplaba fijamente a su novio.

\- Es solo un favor para un colega, no es que me guste ese tipo de temas - dio un sorbo a su vaso.

\- Bien - agrego no muy convencida.

No cabía duda que Sakura aun desconocía ciertas cosas de su ahora novio , a su opinión ambos hermanos eran muy misteriosos, algo que no le gustaba nada, muy en su interior había algo que le decía que dicho artículo era una vil mentira, pero igual lo pasaría por alto ya que pensaba que tenía que confiar en él si quería que esa relación funcionara.

\- Entonces ¿no te será posible pasar por mi después del trabajo? - pregunto la pelirosa mirándolo tiernamente.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé..., haré todo lo posible para pasar, yo te llamaré - regreso el gesto acercándose a ella y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

\- De acuerdo - finalizó la chica.

Terminando el desayuno ambos salieron del departamento, se dirigieron al vehículo de Itachi quien pasaría a dejar a Sakura al campus y de ahí el se dirigiría a su supuesto destino.

...

Itachi sabía bien que la pelirosa no era fácil de engañar, también tenía en cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto, pero según él, que otra opción tenía si no podía negar que el encontrarse a Shizuka aquella vez en el restaurante le había provocado cierta inquietud de volverla a ver. "Solo será una vez" pensó ingenuamente ya que como hombre de 27 años, el sexo era algo fundamental en una relación, pero no con Sakura ya que él tenía la falsa idea de que aún conserva su virginidad y no se sentía capaz de mencionar el tema y mucho menos de deshonrarla con sus más oscuros deseos, ya que a diferencia de Sasuke, el tenía ciertos fetiches respecto al tema. Unos días antes sostuvo una intensa conversación telefónica con aquella mujer, fue así como acordaron un encuentro casual para recordar viejos tiempos y pasar un momento increíble, dicho por palabras de Shizuka, para el Uchiha solo sería un desahogo y nada más. Según con lo acordado la mujer esperaría a Itachi en una habitación de un elegante hotel. Al llegar al lugar el Uchiha se dirigió a la recepción, ahí pregunto por un encargo a su nombre y efectivamente le entregaron un sobre el cual al revisarlo tenía una tarjeta de acceso para uno de los cuartos, inmediatamente se dirigió al elevador para llegar al piso que indicaba dicha tarjeta, cuando llego al lugar y abrió la puerta Shizuka se encontraba sentada cruzada de piernas en un sofá individual con una botella de champagne y con un atuendo muy provocador de encaje negro, tal y como recordaba que le gustaba a Itachi.

\- Mmm..., pensé que no vendrías "cariño" - dijo la mujer de modo provocador.

\- Bueno tuve algo que hacer antes - el Uchiha empezó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata mientras se aproximaba a ella.

\- Vaya parece que el cuidar a una niña es muy complicado - la mujer abrió ambas piernas exponiendo su parte íntima desnuda.

\- Eso no te incumbe..., limítate a lo que hemos venido - ya se había despojado del saco y la corbata, empezando a desabotonar su camisa.

\- Bien "cariño"..., antes de empezar contestame una cosa - se incorporó de su sitio acercándose a Itachi - ¿la amas? -

\- De verdad importa para ti - dijo él, despojándose totalmente de su camisa.

\- Claro que no..., solo es curiosidad - Shizuka no dudo en tocar con ambas manos los pectorales bien formados del joven.

\- Pues si..., la amo y mucho -

\- Mgh..., tan frío como siempre..., entonces dime ¿qué haces aquí? - esperando la respuesta empezó a quitarse su lencería.

\- Es simple..., ella es decente, no me atrevería a hacerle lo que a ti si te puedo hacer sin ningún remordimiento -

\- No pues si debes amarla mucho para recurrir a mi - el tono sarcástico de la mujer enojo algo a Itachi.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha la tomo por el cabello halándolo fuertemente, el gemido que emitió la mujer lo excito de sobremanera volteándola dr espalda y arrojándola a la cama, de ese modo él termino de quitarse el pantalón y su bóxer dejándolos a un lado en el piso, antes de empezar Shizuka hablo.

\- Itachi..., ¿me besarás? - la mujer tenía su respiración entrecortada debido a la excitación que sentía.

\- "Ha"..., sabes que no..., vamos ponte en cuatro -

La mujer sin decir más obedeció, el Uchiha se acercó contemplándola por un momento, con su mano cerrada dio un golpe fuerte en cada uno de sus muslos internos para separarlos más, era claro ahora porque el no querer tener sexo con Sakura, el era un tipo con algo de sadomasoquismo en él, no muy extremo pero si lo suficiente como para perturbar la inocencia de la pelirosa, por el momento solo se enfocaría en disfrutar de ese placer que a él le gustaba y que por lo visto Shizuka estaba dispuesta a darle.

...

Ya casi para terminar su turno en la biblioteca, Sakura se acercó a Deidara para platicar un poco con él, ya que desde el comienzo de su noviazgo con el Uchiha ya no tenía tiempo suficiente para su amigo.

\- Creo que el señor amargado no vendrá - dijo el rubio mirando como se acercaba su amiga a él.

\- Tenía trabajo pendiente en una revista - la chica tomaba su mochila para colgarla en su hombro.

\- Bueno, me sorprende..., siempre llega antes de la hora de salida, en verdad que es muy controlador - por el tono de voz del chico se notaba el desagrado que sentía por el novio de su amiga.

\- Mmm..., yo no lo tomo así, más bien se preocupa por mi - dijo sonriendo.

\- Mgh..., si tu lo dices -

\- Jeje..., voy al sanitario antes de irme - la chica se dirigía a dicho lugar.

\- Ok - contesto mientras hojeaba una revista.

En ese momento Itachi cruzo las puertas del lugar, se aproximó hacía el chico rubio el cual lo vio de reojo frunciendo el ceño acción que imitó el Uchiha al verlo en su escritorio. Desde que la pelirosa los presentó ninguno de los dos se agradaron pero al menos el Uchiha lo disimulaba muy bien para no incomodar a su novia, lo contrario a Deidara que sin importar lo que pensara su amiga lo mostraba a flor de piel.

\- ¿Ya se fue Sakura? - pregunto Itachi con cierto fastidio.

\- No estoy en obligación de responder..., no soy tu "maldita secretaría" - dijo de igual manera sin dejar de hojear su revista.

\- Bueno aunque quisieras no podrías ser una "maldita secretaria" - el comentario de Itachi era con el afán de molestarlo, ya que estaba al tanto de sus preferencias sexuales.

\- Tks..., "pudrete maldito senil" - contesto enojado pero sin voltearlo a ver.

De pronto regreso Sakura quien se sorprendió al ver a Itachi ahí.

\- Hola..., pensé que no vendrías - la chica se aproximó a su novio dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno..., no pude marcarte, se descargo totalmente mi móvil - contesto cortésmente acariciando su mejilla.

\- Bueno..., ¿nos vamos? -

\- Claro..., estoy exhausto - el joven tomo de la mano a la chica.

\- Bien..., nos vemos Dei, descansa y hasta mañana - miro en donde estaba él despidiéndose con su mano y sonriendo alegremente.

\- Claro linda, igual descansa - de igual modo se despidió meneando su mano de un lado a otro ignorando totalmente al Uchiha.

Una vez saliendo, se dirigieron al auto de Itachi el cual estaba estacionado frente a la biblioteca, como siempre el joven abrió la puerta para que su novia subiera primero, al cerrarla se dirigió al lugar del volante para así marcharse a su hogar. Durante el transcurso del camino la chica no se hizo esperar para preguntar a cerca del trabajo de su novio.

\- ¿Qué tal el artículo? - la pelirosa miro al Uchiha por un momento.

\- Algo tedioso - contesto de modo cortante.

\- Mmm..., ¿y eso porque? - pregunto preocupada.

\- Mmm..., bueno será porque no es lo mío, agradezco que solo sea por esta ocasión -

\- Bueno supongo que no quieres hablar al respecto, siendo algo fastidioso no es agradable mencionar detalles - justifico comprensible Sakura para hacer sentir mejor a Itachi.

El joven Uchiha quedo en silencio por un rato, en ese instante se sintió el peor ser despreciable del mundo por haberle fallado de tal manera a una mujer maravillosa, no era el momento correcto para aquellas palabras de aliento por parte de Sakura, pero tenía que actuar normalmente ya que levantaría sospechas en ella y eso no sería bueno.

\- Gracias "cerezo" - agrego Itachi con una amarga sonrisa sin dejar de ver por el parabrisas.

Sakura de igual manera sonrió, se acercó a él para darle un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla, el cual ocasionó una melancolía inmensa en el interior del Uchiha, ni hablar había tropezado aun peor que su hermano y tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, si es que estas se presentarán en un futuro.

...

Llegando al departamento, la pelirosa se dirigió por un vaso de agua al fregadero, Itachi por su parte se despojo de su saco dejándolo en una de las sillas del comedor, se fue directamente a tomar una ducha a su habitación sin cruzar palabra con ella. Sakura atribuyó esa conducta del Uchiha al cansancio que dijo sentir debido al pesado día que tuvo, así que no le dio mucha importancia, se fue a la sala y se recostó en uno de los sofás, prendió la smart para ver la serie que había empezado hace una semana, vaya que en en la compañía de cable televisaban excelentes programas según la chica. Acabando su capítulo, entro en cuenta que no había bajado aún su novio, así que decidió ir a verlo para saber que sucedía, antes de subir las escaleras se vio interrumpida por el tono de un celular el cual no era el de ella e inmediatamente supo que era el de Itachi, se aproximó al saco que éste último había dejado para sacarlo, la pelirosa quedo atónita al revisar que aun tenía más de la mitad de la batería pero lo dejo a un lado al ver que la llamada entrante era de un número desconocido, pensó en llamarle para que el contestará pero la curiosidad de saber quién era fue mayor y al ver que el Uchiha no daba señal decidió atender la llamada ella misma.

\- Bueno..., no en este momento no esta disponible..., ¿quien habla? -

En ese preciso instante Itachi iba bajando por las escaleras con una toalla sobre su cabello aún húmedo, sus movimientos se detuvieron al ver a Sakura con su celular en la mano el cual lo tenía situado en la oreja, a esa distancia en la que se encontraban ambos él pudo notar una angustia en el rostro de la pelirosa acompañada de un silencio y lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, al parecer no eran buenas noticias.

...

Después de 14 horas de vuelo, Sakura e Itachi se encontraban de vuelta en Japón, la llamada recibida por la pelirosa era por parte de un trabajador social del hospital donde trabajaba su tía donde era atendida de emergencia junto con Dan, habían sufrido un grave accidente automovilístico y se requería de la presencia de un familiar, siendo ella la única que tenía Tsunade. En cuanto llegaron se encontró con una chica de cabello corto castaño, la cual al ver que llegaba preguntando por Tsunade Senju no dudo en acercarse.

\- Disculpa..., ¿eres Sakura? - pregunto algo insegura.

\- Si..., ¿porqué el interés? - dijo algo tensa - no quiero ser grosera pero me urge ver a mi familiar, esta grave -

\- Lo se, lo se..., gracias a "Dios" que estas aquí, Tsunade estaba muy preocupada..., bueno eso fue antes de que quedará inconsciente - la chica agachó su mirada la cual daba señal de haber llorado mucho por sus ojos hinchados y rojos que tenía.

\- "¿Tu que sabes de mi tía?"...," ¿cómo que esta inconsciente?" - de modo alterado sujeto a la chica de los brazos sacudiéndola.

\- Por favor Sakura, debes tranquilizarte - intervino Itachi apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirosa haciendo que ésta la soltara.

La chica desconocida empezó a derramar lágrimas, con cierta dificultad se presentó ante ellos para esclarecer la confusión de Sakura.

\- Soy Shizune Katō, sobrina de Dan - la chica empezó a secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, la cual cubría su mano totalmente.

\- No sabia que tuviera una sobrina - comento la pelirosa con asombro - pero dime..., ¿cómo están ellos? -

\- Tsuna esta en terapia intensiva, después del accidente quedo inconsciente y hasta ahorita no ha vuelto en si -

\- ¿Y Dan?..., ¿en donde lo tienen a él ? - pregunto Sakura esperando lo peor.

Y efectivamente Shizune diría lo peor.

\- El esta en la..., en la morgue - la voz de la joven se quebró en llanto.

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron totalmente ante la noticia, sin poder mandar en ellos sus lágrimas salieron unas tras otras, Itachi la rodeo de los hombros abrazándola fuertemente ya que sus piernas falsearon un poco y gracias al agarre de este pudo sostenerse. Después del llanto y de poder tranquilizarse la pelirosa se dirigió a la sobrina del difunto Dan, la cual se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas del pasillo, le costaba pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que ella la consideraría familia a partir de ese momento.

\- Lo siento tanto Shizune..., de verdad - la chica se posicionó en cuclillas para estar a su altura y poder abrazarla - disculpa mi insensibilidad..., es solo que estaba fuera de mi -

\- No te preocupes..., eres como Tsunade te describió - la joven respondió al abrazo positivamente.

Ambas se separaron después de un corto rato, el Uchiha estaba conmovido al ver esa escena, el solo contemplaba la situación.

\- Dime Shizune, ¿como reaccionó mi tía con lo de Dan? - pregunto la pelirosa con tristeza.

\- Bueno Sakura..., ella aun no lo sabe - de nuevo la chica agachó su mirada.

La pelirosa de nuevo sintió que todo se le vino encima, ahora ¿que haría? , o mejor dicho ¿cómo le diría a Tsunade que el hombre que amaba con todo su ser había perdido la vida en ese trágico accidente?, sin duda iba a ser lo más difícil del mundo. Por ahora solo esperarían a que despertará.

Después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Sasuke se llenó de valor y decidió llamarle a Sakura, esperaba que la chica atendieran pronto la llamada y así fue, al dar unos cuantos tono las voz de la pelirosa se hizo escuchar.

\- Bueno..., ¿ quién habla? - pregunto la chica.

\- Mmm..., Sa..., Sakura, soy Sasuke - dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso.

Por un momento no se escucho nada, haciendo que el Uchiha menor volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Sakura? -

\- Si..., si alcance a oírte Sasuke - la chica se quedo en silencio un momento - dime ¿cómo obtuviste mi número? -

\- ¿Eso importa? - pregunto un poco tenso.

\- En realidad no..., ¿sabes?, no es buen momento, que te parece si hablamos en otra ocasión - la voz de Sakura se torno amable.

\- Claro..., disculpa, te llamare luego -

\- Bien -

\- "Sakura" ... - alcanzo a decir Sasuke antes de que se cortara la llamada.

\- Dime -

\- Me alegra escuchar tu voz..., de verdad - el pelinegro se sonrojo al decir esas palabras.

\- Claro..., a mi también Sasuke -

La llamada finalizó, Sasuke observó por un momento su celular y de la nada sonrió sutilmente, era una nueva esperanza para él, de verdad amaba a esa chica.


	28. SENTIMIENTO ENCONTRADOS

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama meditando sobre su llamada con Sakura. Hace mucho que no fumaba un cigarro así que pensó que hacerlo en ese momento no estaba mal, al incorporarse un poco para tomar su cajetilla, la cual tenía guardada en un cajón de su buró, sonó su celular que había dejado debajo de su almohada, rápidamente dejo a un lado el asunto del cigarro y decidió contestar teniendo la esperanza que se tratara de Sakura, pero la ilusión se desvaneció en cuanto contesto.

\- ¿Bueno? -

\- Sasuke -

\- "Perdedor" ..., ¿qué "diantres" quieres? - pregunto el pelinegro con cierto fastidio.

\- "Haa" "imbécil"..., no empieces de "idiota", esto es importante -

Sasuke se levantó de golpe sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Qué sucede?..., ¿te has metido en un lío?, "demonios" siempre es lo mismo contigo "idiota" -

A pesar de que su amigo siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo involucraba cada que este intervenía en una injusticia, siempre lo apoyaba sin importar como terminaban las cosas, que en sus mayoría eran en disputas con desconocidos.

\- No "imbécil"..., es sobre Sakura -

Al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa su preocupación creció.

\- "¿Qué sucede con ella?"...," ¿se encuentra bien?" - su angustia se hizo evidente a través del celular.

\- No a ella no le paso nada, no te preocupes, relájate - el pelinegro suspiro con alivio - es sobre su tía y su novio, tuvieron un grave accidente..., bueno la cuestión es que Saku se comunico con Hinata y le aviso que había regresado desde ayer en la madrugada -

\- Increíble..., ahora entiendo - el pelinegro se llevó un dedo a la boca para morderlo debido a la ansiedad, recordó lo que Sakura había dicho respecto a que no era buen momento - dime ¿cómo están Tsunade y su novio? -

\- Pues Tsunade esta en terapia intensiva y Dan..., bueno Dan falleció - un profundo silencio se presentó en ambos por un momento.

\- ¿En qué hospital se encuentra? - Sasuke se encontraba consternado ante la noticia.

\- Mmm..., ¿piensas ir?, no creo que sea conveniente -

\- ¿Porqué no "perdedor"? - el chico frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su amigo.

\- Ayer acompañe a Hinata inmediatamente de que Sakura le aviso de su llegada, ella no estaba sola Sasuke..., estaba con Itachi y por lo que vi el "imbécil" ese no bromeo en cuanto a enredarse con ella, mejor espera el momento adecuado, conociéndote y conociéndolo a él nada terminará bien si se encuentran y eso es lo que menos necesita Sakura en este momento -

Sasuke emitió un sonido de sus labios como muestra de su enojo y frustración, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Naruto tenía razón, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, tomaría el consejo de su amigo y esperaría el momento oportuno para verla.

\- De acuerdo..., tienes razón, mantenme al tanto de todo por favor - dijo el pelinegro más calmado.

\- Claro..., cualquier cosa yo te aviso - dijo el rubio con su voz animada.

\- Muchas gracias Naruto - el chico sonrió, agradecía tener un amigo así, que lo apoyara en situaciones difíciles - eres un buen amigo -

\- De nada..., solo espero un mejor trato, mmm..., tal vez un beso en la mano ahora que te vea Jajaja -

\- "Cabrón"..., ni loco -

\- Es broma, es broma.., bien te dejo acompañare a Hinata al hospital, llevará unos refrigerios para Saku, al rato paso a tu casa -

\- Bien, nos vemos -

Al terminar la llamada, el pelinegro dejo su móvil en su mueble, se levantó y camino hacia su clóset, abrió las puertas y de una repisa tomo una pequeña caja la cual contenía en su interior un lindo dije de cristal tornasol en forma de media luna, un obsequio que el Uchiha menor había comprado justamente un día antes del malentendido con Karin, aquel día se lo entregaría, pero por todo lo suscitado no le fue posible hacerlo, ese era un presente especial para la chica que tanto amaba, sin importar lo que sucediera el se lo entregaría y esperaba fuera pronto.

Una vez en el hospital, Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron directamente hasta la sala de espera en donde estaba Sakura la cual se encontraba sola ya que Itachi se había retirado debido a una llamada de Fugaku, al parecer la noticia de que había regresado ya había llegado a oídos suyos e inmediatamente le exigió verlo para tratar asuntos

pendientes. En cuanto la pelirosa los vio se alegro mucho, le era muy grata la compañía de dos de sus amigos cercanos en ese difícil momento.

\- Muchas gracias Hinata..., no se hubieran molestado - dijo la chica recibiendo un emparedado.

\- Sabes que no es molestia Sakura, lo hago con mucho gusto porqué eres mi amiga - Hinata se sentó a lado de ella tomándola del hombro en signo de apoyo.

\- Si Saku..., además ya paso mucho tiempo de que no nos vemos - el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Claro..., aunque me hubiera gustado vernos en otras circunstancias, pero en fin - la pelirosa mostró una sonrisa amarga, a lo que los otros dos quedaron callados un momento.

\- Mmm..., e Itachi, no lo veo por ningún lado - pregunto Naruto.

\- Su padre lo llamo..., dijo que trataría de no tardar tanto - Sakura dio un bocado a su sándwich.

\- Mgh..., vaya - agrego seriamente el rubio cruzando sus brazos.

Hinata ofreció un emparedado a su novio, el cual acepto muy feliz, este tomo asiento con ambas chicas y conversaron sobre todo lo sucedido durante la ausencia de Sakura, Temari había conseguido un novio de nombre Shikamaru Nara, un antiguo compañero de la secundaria de Naruto quien los presentó en una fiesta e inmediatamente hubo química entre ellos, Tenten había vuelto a salir con Lee ya llevaban tres meses juntos, al parecer el ver el interés que tenía él hacía la pelirosa la hizo recapacitar y olvidarse de Neji, éste último se había metido en serios problemas en la universidad haciendo que su padre lo mandara a otro país para cubrir lo que había hecho.

\- Mmm..., e Ino, ¿cómo esta ella? - pregunto Sakura a Hinata.

\- Eh..., bueno hace mucho que no la veo, es que surgió un problema y al parecer se enojo - contesto de modo tímido agachado su mirada.

\- ¿He? ¿Qué problema? - pregunto confundida la pelirosa.

En ese momento Naruto intervino de modo serio.

\- Fue por Sasuke..., una vez fuimos al bar con Sai y bueno ya sabes que es muy directo con la gente..., en fin Sasuke le propinó una buena golpiza - el chico rubio suspiro.

\- Increíble..., creo que Ino no tenía que apartarse de ese modo con ustedes - la pelirosa agachado la mirada pensando en el porqué de la actitud de Sasuke de aquella vez - me sorprende de Sasuke, el es un chico muy tranquilo..., bueno a menos que lo provoquen -

La chica Haruno cayó en cuenta de las miradas sospechosas de sus amigos al expresarse así del pelinegro, ciertamente durante el tiempo de su noviazgo eso fue lo que percibió de él, un chico tranquilo que evitaba pleito, claro que quien lo buscaba tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias, la pelirosa sonrió avergonzada tratando de disimular, afortunadamente Hinata hablo para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

\- Si lo mismo pensé de Ino, pero después de un tiempo le deje de marcar, al ver que no atendía mis llamadas..., no creí conveniente insistir - dijo con cierta melancolía.

En ese momento una enfermera se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo su conversión, le informo a Sakura que su tía Tsunade había despertado y que la buscaba con urgencia. La noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada, por supuesto que le alegraba que hubiera despertado, pero implicaba el darle la noticia de Dan, la cual no sabia como decirla. Hinata y Naruto la animaron diciéndole que sin importar el tiempo que tardará ellos esperarían ahí, al levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse a la habitación una voz conocida la detuvo, al voltear para rectificar de quien se trataba quedo anonadada.

\- ¿Sasuke? - la chica abrió de sobremanera sus ojos.

\- Disculpa..., creo que llegue en mal momento - agrego el pelinegro acercándose a ella con la respiración un poco agitada debido a la carrera que hizo por encontrarla en el hospital.

\- No claro..., claro que no, es solo que mi tía acaba de despertar - la pelirosa contempló a Sasuke, vaya que con esa ropa formal se veía radiante - tengo que ir a verla -

\- Entiendo - el Uchiha menor de igual modo estaba cautivado por el aspecto diferente de Sakura.

La chica decidió seguir su camino sin decir más, pero antes de llegar a dar vuelta en un pasillo, el pelinegro le volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Puedo esperar? -

Sakura sin voltear, asintió con su cabeza dando así una respuesta positiva. Sasuke sonrió sutilmente, se acercó a Naruto y su novia para así esperar los tres juntos a la pelirosa.

...

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? - pregunto Hinata preocupada.

Al salir de terapia intensiva la pelirosa se dirigió inmediatamente a ellos, llevaba los ojos llorosos, tratando de contener los sollozos, cosa que se le dificultaba pero igual lo contuvo. Naruto y Sasuke solo observaban como Hinata la abrazaba , ninguno quiso decir nada al ver que ella no lo hizo. El doctor encargado de Tsunade aconsejo a Sakura irse a casa ya que la tendrían en observación las siguientes 24 horas para ver su evolución, no tenía caso que siguiera quedándose ya que enviarían a la mujer a una habitación exclusiva solo para ella. Sin más los cuatro salieron de las instalaciones, Naruto y Hinata se despidieron, quedando solos Sasuke y la pelirosa, ambos se sentían nerviosos el uno con el otro ya que después de tanto tiempo sin verse y sobre todo el como habían terminado las cosas impedía un trato fluido y en confianza, Sasuke decidió actuar primero para romper la tensión.

\- Mmm..., creo que Itachi no vendrá por ti - dijo algo incomodo refiriéndose con el asunto de su hermano.

La pelirosa lo miro sorprendida y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, no pensaba que el pelinegro estuviera al tanto de su relación con Itachi y sobre todo el atreverse a tocar el tema, era claro que la tomo por sorpresa aquellas palabras.

\- Eh..., este..., bueno..., "rayos" - esto último lo dijo entre dientes.

\- Disculpa..., no quiero incomodarte - el chico desvío su mirada - si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa..., bueno si no hay ningún inconveniente -

Sakura noto la pena del Uchiha cuando éste le dio la espalda y cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano, recordó cosas del pasado, aquellas manías de él que le parecían hermosas. Por un momento sonrió tiernamente, lo miro fijamente y le contesto.

\- Claro..., muchas gracias -

Sasuke la voltio a ver con asombro, en realidad no esperaba que aceptará siendo que salía con su hermano mayor pero de igual modo le emocionó, sabía bien que el único modo de recuperarla, en caso de que hubiera esperanza de eso, era acercarse a ella lento y desinteresadamente, a diferencia de Itachi él la conocía a la perfección y si había algo que la chica no soportaba era los chicos pretenciosos y creídos, aquellos que alardeaban y engañaban, el lo sabía bien ya que lo había vivido en carne propia y estaba seguro de que no volvería a cometer ningún error que la dañara.

\- Ok..., vamos, mi auto esta en el estacionamiento - el pelinegro mostraba mucho entusiasmo.

\- Vale - contesto Sakura relajadamente.

Ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento del hospital, al llegar al auto, Sasuke le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera, al cerrarla se dirigió rápidamente al lugar del conductor para así entrar al vehículo.

En el camino ambos estaban en silencio, se veían de reojo en determinados momentos, de pronto el pelinegro recordó el tema de Dan.

\- ¿Cómo tomo tu tía lo de Dan? - pregunto el chico sin despegar la mirada del parabrisas.

\- Eh..., bueno, no tuve el valor de decirlo - la pelirosa agachó la cabeza con un semblante triste.

\- Lo siento..., me imagino que es difícil -

\- Si..., no te preocupes -

En ese instante Sasuke detuvo el auto lentamente en una esquina ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo, aprovecho para contemplar a Sakura quien se había encogido de hombros y derramaba unas lágrimas, ella trataba de contener el llanto lo más que pudo desde el hospital, pero en ese momento le fue difícil y no se detuvo más, los sollozos fueron aumentando a medida de que las lágrimas caían. El pelinegro abrió los ojos al verla e inmediatamente sin pensar la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola totalmente con ambos brazos, la primera reacción de la chica fue sujetarlo de la espalda y apoyar su rostro en su firme pecho, el consuelo que buscaba se encontraba en él, ella sólo quería liberar toda esa frustración para sentirse aunque fuera un poquito mejor y el Uchiha menor estaba dispuesto a brindarle ese apoyo.

\- Descuida todo estará bien..., de acuerdo - el pelinegro deslizó tiernamente una de sus manos por ese rosado cabello de Sakura acariciando gentilmente

\- Mu..., muchas gra..., gracias Sasuke - la voz de ella se entrecortaba por el llanto.

Un claxon se apoderó de la atención del pelinegro alertándole que el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde, soltó a la chica y se acomodo en su asiento para seguir el camino. Por su parte Sakura repitió la acción de sentarse bien en su lugar, con sus manos secaba las pocas lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos. El resto del camino ninguno dijo nada, el chico manejaba con precaución y la pelirosa solo observaba por la ventanilla de su lado. Para cuando llegaron y bajaban del auto, los dos se llevaron la sorpresa de que Itachi esperaba en el pórtico la llegada de ella, el Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño de tal modo que al notarlo Sasuke hizo lo mismo, Sakura sentía sus manos temblar por los nervios, vaya que ese era un día lleno de emociones encontradas. Itachi se aproximó a ella los dos cruzaron sus miradas por un momento, el Uchiha menor solo observó a ambos para después hablar.

\- Bueno..., yo me retiro - el chico dio media vuelta en dirección a su vehículo.

Inmediatamente la pelirosa despego su mirar de Itachi, se giro en si para dirigirse al otro chico.

\- "Sasuke" - lo llamo queriendo acercarse a él pero se vio detenida por el agarre de Itachi el cual la había sujetado fuertemente del brazo.

El chico giro a ver por última vez a la pelirosa, su molestia se hizo evidente cuando observó el como la sujetaba su hermano.

\- Sabes Itachi..., no hay de que preocuparse, conozco a Sakura muy bien y no es la clase de chica que traicione..., por mi parte no seria capaz de interferir en la felicidad de mi hermano ni mucho menos de arrebatarle algo - dijo amargamente.

Sakura lo vio con tristeza, esa palabras fueron como golpes al corazón, no era como que esperará que el llegara a suplicar su amor o se confrontara con Itachi, pero temía de que realmente nunca había significado algo su relación para él. El Uchiha mayor soltó a la pelirosa para luego acercarse un poco a su hermano menor, el cual se había sentido irritado por su comentario, sabía que era una indirecta para él.

\- "Ha" ..., ¿a qué piensas jugar?, no me vengas con esa actitud de resignación, cuando hace un tiempo no muy lejano dijiste que acabarías conmigo en cuanto me vieras..., ¿qué planeas hermano? - observaba fijamente a su hermano quien se encontraba de espalda.

\- A diferencia de ti..., yo no planeo nada, esa fue decisión de ella, no tengo nada que decir en eso..., además es libre ¿no?, y me supongo que tu ganaste su corazón limpiamente, solo espero que no la hagas sufrir Itachi, yo lo hice por eso no tome partida en esto..., claro no negaré que aún quiero golpearte pero no gano nada con hacerlo - en ese momento volteo en dirección a la pelirosa - Sakura..., siento no haber sido sincero contigo y no haberte contado todo acerca de mi pasado, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que durante el tiempo que estuve contigo solo fui de ti..., de nadie más y me refiero en todos los aspectos en los que estuvimos juntos - sonrió sutilmente y sin más se encamino de nuevo a su auto.

Sakura no creía lo dicho por Sasuke, estaba totalmente impresionada, al ver que se marchaba volvió a llamarlo.

\- Sasuke..., muchas gracias por haberme traído a casa -

\- No hay de que..., eso lo haría por cualquier "amiga" - contesto sin parar el paso.

"Amiga"..., esa palabra retumbo en su interior, no pensó que después de tanto y de estar con Itachi, la indiferencia de Sasuke le dolería tanto, era obvio que sentía cierta atracción por el Uchiha mayor pero lo que sentía por el hermano menor era aun superior, no solo era algo físico,

lo sabía bien y se equivoco en pensar que lo olvidaría, que con iniciar otra relación dejaría de amarlo tanto, grave error.

Itachi solo observo como su pequeño hermano se retiraba, una vez que este arranco su auto y se fue, regreso junto a Sakura.

\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo tomando fuertemente a la pelirosa de la mano para llevarla al interior de la casa

Lo que estaba a punto de pasar en cuanto cruzará la puerta con Itachi, sería el peor de los errores por parte de Sakura, las consecuencias no vendrían inmediatamente pero con el tiempo se arrepentiría una y otra vez.

...


	29. EL LEÓN NO ES COMO LO PINTAN

Al despertar, Sakura se encontraba desnuda entre las sabanas blancas de su cama, sentía un dolor por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en las entrepiernas y en la espalda el cual le recorría por la cintura terminando hasta la cadera. Al caer en cuenta de que ya era de día intento incorporarse pero debido a su condición le fue imposible hacerlo.

Resignándose decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido, que a pesar de haber sido "raro" lo había disfrutado al máximo.

Esa había sido su segunda vez y al parecer había conocido una nueva faceta de ella, algo que de cierto modo le aterraba, jamás imagino que le sería tan excitante y placentero el hacerlo con alguien más y mejor aún nunca pensó que sería capaz de llevar el ritmo salvaje de aquel hombre que parecía que en años no había saciado su necesidad sexual, lo más importante comprendió que "el león no es como lo pintan", Itachi con aquella apariencia amable y decente era un hombre lujurioso y rudo.

Cuando escucho unos pasos que provenían del pasillo inmediatamente se cubrió en su totalidad, ahora lo que sentía era una inmensa vergüenza sin mencionar el sentimiento de arrepentimiento, que por alguna extraña razón empezaba a surgir, la voz de Itachi se hizo presente llamándola por su nombre pero ella no contesto.

¿En qué momento decidió dejarse llevar por un tonto impulso tan infantil?, era obvio que el ver a Sasuke fue el detonante decisivo entre todo lo ocurrido para despertar esos arranques tan patéticos en ella. Ya no habría vuelta atrás, aunque se había jurado no entregarse a ningún otro hombre sin importar de quien se tratase no tuvo el valor suficiente para impedirlo.

\- ¿Puedo servirme un trago? - pregunto el Uchiha quien se dirigía en donde Tsunade tenía sus bebidas.

\- Claro..., yo también quiero por favor - la chica se dirigía a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás.

\- Bien - agrego el joven mientras servía ambos tragos.

Cuando ambos entraron a la casa la pelirosa esperaba una actitud negativa por parte de su novio pero no fue así, Itachi no estaba dispuesto en seguirle el juego a su hermano menor, sabía bien que la resignación no formaba parte del vocabulario de Sasuke y que esa actuación de comprensible y buen amigo con Sakura era puro teatro para llegar a ella, por nada del mundo le cedería a la pelirosa y el se anticiparía en todo. Por su parte Sakura estaba en crisis emocional aunque no lo demostrará, con el accidente de su tía y sin decirle aun de la muerte de Dan, el no arreglar la baja temporal en la universidad y su encuentro con el Uchiha menor junto con la indiferencia que noto en sus palabras, estaba al límite de explotar y mandar todo al "carajo", lo poco que se alimentaba y las mal pasadas de sueño empeoraban aún todo y claro como olvidar los gastos del hospital ya que por la falta de responsabilidad de Tsunade esta no contaba con seguro médico. Lo único que quería era olvidar todo por esa noche y que mejor que tomando unos tragos en compañía de su sexi y encantador novio. Para Itachi esto no le era indiferente, notaba a la perfección el estrés en el rostro de la pelirosa, a pesar de no haber estado con ella en ese día estaba al tanto de todo y ya había tomado cartas en el asunto, ahora solo se encargaría de darle un buen rato a su linda novia y pasarla bien con ella.

\- Toma..., el sake no lo acostumbro mucho pero es bueno - dijo Itachi mientras le daba en la mano un vaso de vidrio con la bebida.

\- Jajaja..., si se nota, para ti no es necesario usar un choku - agrego la pelirosa de forma graciosa.

\- "Ha"..., no te burles de mi ignorancia jeje - dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento junto a su novia.

\- Tsuna siempre a preferido el sake, es muy tradicional en ciertas cosas..., si te viera como lo servirte en estos vasos de vidrio, seguramente te hubiera golpeado - la chica contemplaba su trago con cierta melancolía.

\- Me imagino..., no debes preocuparte, ella y tu son muy parecidas, son fuertes y ningún obstáculo les impide seguir adelante - Itachi miraba a su novia con ternura.

\- Gracias - la pelirosa volteo a verlo y le sonrió sutilmente - y bien..., cambiando de tema, dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? - pregunto cambiando su semblante triste por uno más relajado para no incomodarlo.

\- Mmm..., bueno no se como decirlo..., - Itachi dejaba su trago en la mesita de centro para acomodar mejor su postura - mmm..., compre un departamento cerca deShibuya y quiero que vivamos juntos ahí..., así estarás más cerca de la universidad - tomo de la mano a Sakura acercándose más a ella - claro junto con Tsunade, ella necesita de tu compañía y atención durante su recuperación..., por su rehabilitación y cuidados no debes preocuparte ya que le contrataré una enfermera particular -

Sakura quedo anonadada, sabía que su novio era espléndido con ella pero eso rebasaba sus expectativas, no había duda que Itachi era un hombre increíble, la protegía, la apoyaba y lo más importante la amaba.

\- No deberías preocuparte de ese modo..., te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero es demasiado, no me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que tu cubres todos los gastos y resuelvas todos mis asuntos..., eso no es justo - la chica acarició la mejilla de Itachi.

\- Bueno señorita debe saber que lo hago con gusto..., te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida..., es mi prioridad velar por ti Sakura y así seguirá siendo siempre - mostró una tierna sonrisa - además ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, le he dicho a Hidan que se encargará de pagar todo lo del hospital - volvió a tomar su vaso dándole un pequeño sorbo.

\- ¡"¿Qué hiciste quéeee?"! ..., digo no..., no se cómo agradecerte, pero no debes seguir haciendo eso..., no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti...," Dios " te pagare todo, de verdad..., lo juro - la pelirosa se encontraba muy desconcertada.

\- Jajaja..., no quiero que me pagues nada, debes de entender que así será..., con tu sola presencia y compañía me siento más que feliz y con eso basta -

En ese instante al escuchar aquellas lindas palabras sintió la obligación de corresponder, a lo que ella creía, de la mejor manera, no estaba segura del todo, pero desde hace tiempo notaba un poco deseoso a su novio aunque él no lo mencionara con palabras, en muchas ocasiones anteriores durante su estadía en New York tenían ciertos "juegos" en donde las insinuaciones por parte de él eran demasiado evidentes y aunque estos comenzaron mucho antes de su relación nunca paso a más. Sakura no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo esperar más, tener la experiencia de hacer el amor con un hombre maduro no estaría mal y que más daba si era su novio, de igual modo quería que como fuera desapareciera el vacío que había dejado Sasuke hace mucho y al parecer no había disminuido ni un poco. Ahora solo tendría que armarse de valor para incitar a Itachi y sabía que no sería tarea fácil.

\- ¿Te quedarás? - pregunto la pelirosa mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

\- Mmm..., bueno no quisiera dejarte sola, pero tengo que irme - dijo mientras la abrazaba de forma tierna - ¿crees qué quiera acompañarte tu amiga Hinata? -

\- "No" ..., quiero que me acompañes tu - dijo de modo dulce aferrando sus brazos alrededor del torso de su novio.

Al parecer a Itachi lo había tomado por sorpresa esa actitud tan melosa, era el tipo de comportamiento que rara vez tenía ella y lo excitaba de sobremanera.

\- Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea..., llamale a Hinata yo iré a recogerla - el Uchiha trataba de desapartarse de ella.

\- "No"..., ¿a caso no quieres estar conmigo? - la pelirosa miro fijamente sus ojos negros, su expresión era demasiada linda y tierna para el gusto del joven, con aquellas mejillas ruborizadas lucia demasiado inocente y provocativa a la vez.

\- No es eso..., de verdad... - Itachi insistió en incorporarse pero su novia se lo impidió.

Sakura sin pensar más se subió en él a horcajadas, Itachi por su lado se impresionó, sus miradas se fijaron mutuamente mientras la pelirosa juntaba su frente con la de su novio.

\- ¿Itachi? -

\- Dime..., - el Uchiha aun se encontraba asombrado.

\- Besame..., por favor - la chica acomodó su cadera de modo que sus partes íntimas se juntarán.

\- No..., no lo se Sakura, no sería bueno para ti - su parte íntima empezaba a mostrar una erección.

\- Déjeme decirle señor Uchiha... - hablaba mientras desabotonaba la camisa de éste - que solo yo decido lo que es bueno para mi y lo que no -

Una vez expuesto el atlético pecho de Itachi, la pelirosa deslizó sus manos en el, se inclino para poder besar su cuello un par de veces de forma sutil. El Uchiha mayor cerró los ojos debido al placer que los húmedos labios de su novia le brindaban, el tener a alguien así de cerca y sentir ese tipo de caricias tiernas era algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo y por ende le resultaba algo nuevo, trataría de ser sutil para no provocarle ningún daño pero al parecer Sakura lo incitaba a tal punto que le sería imposible controlarse.

\- Una vez que empiece no podre parar te lo advierto "cerezo" - su tono seductor salio a relucir, aquella voz tan sensual y varonil envolvía a Sakura.

\- Mmm..., pues no creo que desee que pare "señor Uchiha" - la chica se enderezó un poco para despojarse de su blusa, dejando al descubierto su sostén de encaje rosa.

\- ¿Encaje? - resaltó el Uchiha mientras deslizaba sus masculinas manos por los costados del delgado abdomen de la chica.

\- Sip..., en muchas ocasiones dijiste que te encanta el encaje así que pensé en usar lencería así, para estar preparada - la pelirosa rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él mientras éste a su vez la contemplaba.

\- Si..., me encanta - sin perder más el tiempo Itachi la beso desesperadamente en los labios.

El Uchiha mayor tomo a Sakura por el cuello con una mano y con la otra la sujeto por la espalda tan fuertemente que la pelirosa se estremeció, desabrocho el sostén y lo retiro dejándolo a un lado sobre el sofá. Separaron sus bocas por un momento para retomar el aliento acto que aprovechó Itachi para incorporarse sin bajar a Sakura y así ir a la habitación de ella, quería estar más cómodo para poder desempeñarse mejor.

\- Sujetate bien "amor" - dijo él mientras se encaminaban, a lo que ella sólo asintió para volverlo a besar.

El contacto entre los senos de la chica y el pecho de Itachi era excitante y cálido, ambos no querían esperar más. Una vez en el cuarto de Sakura, el Uchiha se acercó a la cama y la arrojó violentamente, la chica se desconcertó un poco mirándolo de forma temerosa.

\- Te dije que esto no sería bueno para ti "cariño" - aquella voz sensual del Uchiha hizo que la pelirosa perdiera por completo el miedo.

El despojarse de su camisa no fue tardado gracias a Sakura, desabrocho su pantalón dejándolo caer junto con su slip (Itachi gustaba de usar ropa interior ajustada). La pelirosa abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, el tener enfrente de ella a un hombre desnudo tan sensual y con buen físico como su novio era todo un deleite, sin mencionar lo bien dotado que estaba, no conocía mucho al respecto pero estaba segura que sería igual que con su ex, ya que recordó lo adolorida que había quedado a pesar de haber sido delicado y gentil, vaya que no imaginaba lo que se le esperaba con Itachi. El Uchiha se inclino hacía ella recargando sus manos sobre la cama, beso de nuevo su boca para después bajar por el cuello usando su lengua, descendiendo por en medio de sus pechos y finalizando en su vientre ya que sus jeans le impidieron seguir, de modo impulsivo se los quito dejando solo su bóxer que hacía juego con su bra, detalle que le parecía muy sensual por parte de su novia.

\- Vaya que mi "cerezo" en muy hermosa - decía contemplando la delgada figura de su novia.

El Uchiha siguió con el suculento trabajo en la piel de Sakura, está vez queriendo bajar más, la cual al sentir escalofríos por la humedad que dejaba Itachi se estremeció al grado de querer cerrar sus piernas, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió sujetando sus rodillas con ambas manos y separándolas más de lo que estaban. El panorama que ofrecía la pelirosa era magnífico para su novio, su figura era hermosa a pesar de ser delgada algo que maldecía Itachi ya que sabía bien que nunca tendría suficiente de su "hermoso cerezo".

Después de tomar las rodillas de la pelirosa, sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por aquellos tersos muslos hasta llegar a su delicada cadera y así poder desprender su prenda íntima jalándola hasta sus fríos pies, de ese modo dejo la parte baja de Sakura totalmente desnuda. Las mejillas de la chica se encontraban totalmente sonrojadas, su respiración junto con sus latidos estaban a mil, uso uno de sus brazos para cubrir la vergüenza que sentía en su rostro y así permitir que su novio siguiera hasta el final. Itachi empezó a probar el delicioso sabor de la zona intima de Sakura, la cual se estremeció incontrolablemente en cuanto sintió los movimientos de su lengua ya que con toda su experiencia el Uchiha realizaba un excelente trabajo. Era la primera vez que Sakura conocía el placer desmesurado del sexo oral y agradecía que fuera él quien se lo mostrará, en cuanto a Itachi se aseguraría de que aquella zona se encontrará en su punto adecuado de lubricación y para cuando fue así se incorporó contemplando a su indefensa novia.

\- Eres deliciosa..., "mi dulce señorita" - dijo mientras relamía sus labios con pasión.

El joven tomo la mano de la pelirosa para descubrir su rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

\- Por favor Itachi..., sigue - dijo Sakura con una voz entrecortada debido a la agitación de su respiración.

\- ¿Estás segura? -

\- Si..., te quiero dentro de mi -

Itachi acero sus labios a la frente de ella, después de un beso se volvió a incorporar, se posiciono de rodillas en la cama al nivel de la cadera de la chica, abrió sus piernas las cuales levanto y detuvo con sus antebrazos, recargo sus manos en la cama acercando su rostro al de ella.

\- Linda acomodalo - dijo refiriéndose a su pene erecto.

La pelirosa solo asintió con sus cabeza, tomo el gran miembro de su novio situándolo en su cavidad, lo sentía muy grueso y caliente provocando aun más su excitación. Itachi al sentir la humedad de la parte de Sakura se descontrolo de tal manera que de una sola embestida la penetro por completo.

\- ¡Ah!..., Itachi..., por "Dios"..., ¡dolió! -

\- Lo siento "amor", te lo advertí..., me gusta ser rudo -

El Uchiha empezó sus movimientos fuertemente sin control, la pelirosa sentía ardor pero poco a poco se desvaneció con la humedad de ambos, aquellos sonidos que emitía el duro contacto cada que Itachi la embestía se logran escuchar por todo el pasillo y las escaleras junto con sus gemidos, al parecer al Uchiha le gustaba ser escandaloso. Era rudo y agresivo, tanto que la cama rechinaba con cada penetracion que daba, Sakura sujeto de los brazos a su novio enterrando sus uñas en su candente piel, acto que gusto demasiado ya que la tomo de los hombros y la levanto, trabajo fácil debido a su pequeño cuerpo. Itachi se incorporó con ella sin sacar su duro miembro, llevándola a una cómoda que tenía en la habitación, con una mano hizo a un lado libros y cosas que habían sobre del mueble, quedando todo en el piso, acomodo a su novia tomando una de sus piernas y la puso sobre uno de sus hombros siguiendo así con el delicioso acto. Debido a sus duros movimientos, la pelirosa se impactaba con fuerza y constantemente en la fría pared, sin mencionar que su cabeza en ratos golpeaba con una repisa que había sobre de ella pero igual no le importaba ya que se compensaba con placer que sentía. Después de unas cuantas embestidas de esa manera, el joven se separó dejando un vacío en el interior de la chica, la tomo de la mano dirigiéndola de nuevo a la cama, antes de seguir le dio un beso apasionado que en esta ocasión incluyeron sus lenguas.

\- Vamos "cariño", ponté en cuatro sobre la cama - dijo después del beso.

La pelirosa solo obedeció, una vez en esa posición, Itachi separó un poco más sus delicadas piernas, con una de sus manos toco su zona íntima deslizando sus dedos entre sus pliegues y a su vez introduciendolos un poco en su cavidad.

\- Estas muy mojada..., me encanta amor - llevo sus dedos a su boca para lamer de modo lujurioso.

\- Así me ha puesto..., por favor métalo ya "señor Uchiha" no me haga esperar - la voz tan melosa de la pelirosa más ese juego de llamarlo señor, le encantaba al máximo a Itachi.

\- Claro "cariño"..., yo hago todo lo que me pidas -

El Uchiha tomo a su novia de la cadera, acariciando sus glúteos para después penetrarla de nuevo, con ese mismo ritmo rudo y salvaje que a el le fascinaba y al parecer a Sakura igual. La noción del tiempo fue perdida entre gemidos, sudor y la infinidad de posiciones a las que la pelirosa fue sometida de las cuales ella desconocía en su mayoría, ahora entendía a lo que Itachi se refería de que no era bueno para ella, era un hombre insaciable y a pesar de que ella ya había llegado al climax, él aun estaba muy lejos de concluir. Las piernas de la chica tambaleaban, su cuerpo no resistiría más, sus brazos faltos de fuerza solo se aferraban a sus sabanas hasta que por fin Itachi con un profundo suspiro y un leve temblor en su cuerpo se desahogo en el interior de la pelirosa.

Sakura había quedado totalmente exhausta a lo que el Uchiha la tomo con ambos brazos para acomodarla en su lugar de la cama, tomo la sábana y la cubrió junto con él quien se recostó a su lado abrazándola quedando los dos de frente, la pelirosa solo lo miro tiernamente, le sonrió acariciando su mejilla para después acurrucarse entre sus brazos, Itachi correspondió con un beso en su frente y unas lindas palabras.

\- Te amo "cerezo" -

Después de esto, la chica quedo profundamente dormida, después de unos cuantos minutos Itachi la acompañó.


	30. NEGOCIO FAMILIAR

Muy temprano por la mañana, Itachi se había levantado dejando a un lado a su linda novia, al contemplar el como dormía plácidamente recordó todo el placer que había provocado en él, bueno aceptaba que la inexperiencia de la pelirosa no le era indiferente, no negaría que disfrutaba más con mujeres con mayor experiencia y el instruir no era lo suyo pero con el solo hecho de tratarse de la chica que amaba no importaba mucho, bueno por él momento así sería. Se dirigió a tomar una refrescante ducha para después portar su casual ropaque era la misma de un día anterior, al salir del baño observó que Sakura aún seguía durmiendo, con un semblante pensativo se encaminó hacía la sala para poder tomar su abrigo y sacar su celular, echo un vistazo y se percató de unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes los cuales empezó a revisar en cuanto tomo asiento en uno de los sillones. Entre aquélla mensajería aparecían los nombres de Kisame, Shizuka y un colega llamado Sasori, el cual le extraño mucho ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de él.

Shizuka

Cariño, no tengo razón de ti..., he ido a tu departamento de New York y me han dicho que tienes casi una semana de no estar aquí, te extraño amor, espero verte pronto.

Con pasión Yuki.

Kisame

Carajo Cuervo, ¿cuando piensas aparecer? ..., déjate de tonterías y presentate de una vez por todas "cabrón" que el libro aun necesita detalles no seas "vale madres".

P. D. Se que estas de vuelta así que no intentes engañarme.

Sasori

Que tal colega..., hace tiempo que no se nada sobre el proyecto, me interesa mucho y lo sabes, pienso que deberíamos vernos para tratarlo y aclarar ciertos puntos que quedaron en blanco, sin mencionar que el tener una agradable platica resultaría benefactora para una mejor colaboración. En fin espero sea pronto nuestro encuentro.

Con un suspiro y un ligero masaje en sus sienes aclaro que sin duda había vuelta a la realidad del trabajo y el estrés, que no se malinterprete, amaba el escribir y el hacerlo sobre lo que el quisiera era aún mejor, pero estar bajo la mira de Fugaku noera su parte favorita.

El penthouse en donde estuvo con Sakura junto con otro más eran desconocidos para su padre, perfectos para mantener al margen su privacidad pero conocía a la perfección de lo que sería capaz el líder Uchiha para seguir controlando su vida, así que el llevarle la contraria no formaba parte de sus planes por el momento y con el simple hecho de sostener una relación con la pelirosa hacia que éste se encontrará atado de manos ya que ciertamente planeaba una vida con ella y el tener sustento era importante para ello, no se arriesgaría a que su padre le quitará su parte correspondiente en la editorial, sin olvidar que el publicar sus libros dejaba buenas ventas para esta y debido a eso su ganancia era mayoritaria. También estaba consciente de que en ninguna otra casa editorial tendría tanta publicidad que en la de su padre ya que era la más reconocida en todo Japón, sin duda tenía que presentarse lo antes posible a su puesto en el negocio familiar y seguir con su trabajo sino tendría serias consecuencias para él y su futuro. Empezaría agendando la cita con Sasori ya que ese proyecto le podría aportar un buen capital y en una difícil situación le ayudaría de mucho, así que decidió comunicarse con Kisame y pedir que le arreglara todo para su encuentro con el susodicho.

\- ¡"Cabrón"..., solo a ti se te ocurre tanta "pendejada", ¿cómo crees que lo tomará tu padre?..., el que te reúnas con un escritor de una casa rival eso es "pura mierda", sabes bien que desde que la Editorial Suprema se separó ni tu padre ni tu tío se pueden ver en pintura..., imagínate que dirá cuando se entere que el escritor estrella de la competencia confabula con su hijo prodigio y mayor aportador de su negocio..., me revuelves el "puto estomago" y eso que aun no he desayunado! - Kisame era conocido por su mal carácter al enojarse e Itachi era el único que soportaba eso.

\- Tranquilizate..., eres viejo y puedes enfermar, además el trabajo será anónimo y la Editorial Tzukuyomi se encargaría de todo, pero necesito que alguien de mi gente este al tanto del trabajo para sentirme más aliviado..., después de todo nuestros negocios son rivales y no debo confiarme demasiado, necesito a alguien de fiar - el Uchiha sostenía su móvil con el hombro para poder sacar un cigarrillo.

\- Mmm..., y de seguro ese "pendejo" soy yo "cabrón"..., por eso me pides a mi que arregle la reunión, ¿verdad? - dijo con tono irritante.

\- Por supuesto..., solo puedo confiar en ti para un proyecto de tal magnitud y no olvides tus ganancias..., eso te conviene mucho Kisa - el Uchiha ya había prendido su cigarro.

Después de pensarlo un poco mientras el Uchiha fumaba, éste contesto.

\- Mmm..., de acuerdo, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así o te cortaré el cuello -

\- Vamos es de "cariño" - Itachi dejo escuchar unas cuantas carcajadas.

\- "Qué cariño ni que la fregada"..., yo te aviso de todo en cuanto acuerde con Sasori, mientras tanto presente a concluir lo pendiente -

\- Bien..., gracias "Kisa" - agrego con burla.

\- "Carajo cabrón"..., que no... -

Sin dejar terminar su oración a Kisame, Itachi concluyó la llamada con una sonrisa por hacer enojar a su editor, que al parecer también rolaba de asistente. Su amistad data desde hace mucho y ser él único que sabía manejar el extraño temperamento lo hacía ser de fiar para Hoshigaki, sin ningún problema lo apoyaría a pesar de los reproches que le hiciera y esto era de mucha ayuda para el Uchiha ya que ese trabajo era su carta bajo la manga en caso de que suscitara algún inconveniente con su padre que esperaba no fuera así.

Mientras tanto iría por algo para poder desayunar más tarde con su linda novia, la cocina no se le daba nada bien y no esperaría que después de lo de anoche Sakura se encargará de eso, se incorporó y tomo las llaves de la casa, la confianza que había entre ambos era la suficiente como para que él se tomará tal atribución, cruzó la puerta y se dispuso a ir en taxi al centro comercial o tal vez un establecimiento de comida rápida, lo primero que se le ocurriera. Una vez estando en el supermercado de la plaza comercial medito por un momento para decidir que comprar, las pizzas, hamburguesas y hot dogs eran lo más común, ya que cuando la pelirosa cocinaba el no tenía que preocuparse por esos detalles. Por más de un rato recorrió varios establecimientos de comida y ni idea tenía de que comprar hasta que por fin encontró un local de gastronomía mexicana, muy llamativo para su gusto ya que los letreros y carteles contenían sombreros extraños mucho más grandes que los hombres graciosos que los portaban, en fin sería bueno probar algo nuevo para él. Al entrar al establecimiento observó que no había gente y se acercó con el que al parecer era el encargado, este le asesoró respecto a los platillos de los cuales todos habían llamado la atención del Uchiha, decidió entonces llevar lo más popular y regresar después en compañía de su novia para probar lo restante. Así término regresando a casa, del mismo modo ya que su auto lo había dejado en la Editorial Amaterasu debido a que había presentado una falla, en fin eso lo vería después. En cuanto llego, bajo del taxi y le pago al chófer, se introdujo a la casa dejando todo lo que había comprado en la mesa y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Sakura, la cual al entrar se encontraba en vuelta entre las sabanas de la cama, pudo discernir algunos ligeros movimientos a lo que él constó que ya estaba despierta, llamándola para poder ir a disfrutar, según él, del manjar que había traído.

\- "Cerezo"..., es hora de que te levantes - se aproximó a la cama mientras con una mano tocaba lo que al parecer era la cabeza de la chica.

No recibió respuesta alguna, a lo que tomó asiento junto de ella, la pelirosa sintió el peso de Itachi cuando este se sentó, se acorrucó más de lo que estaba, no quería hablar con él, la vergüenza era tanta que no podría decir alguna palabra ante él. El Uchiha de un solo jalón retiro la blanca tela exponiendo el rostro de la pelirosa la cual se encontraba sonrojado, sus ojos jades se encontraban abiertos totalmente por la sorpresa de cruzarse con la mirada seria de Itachi.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto el Uchiha.

\- "Eh"..., por favor no puedo verte - trato de jalar la sábana para cubrirse de nuevo.

\- Por favor "cerezo" no exageres..., después de lo de anoche no puedes venir con eso - de pronto empezaron a forcejear con la sábana.

\- "Eh dicho que NO..., por favor vete, en un momento salgo" - dijo con tono molesto.

A Itachi no le gusto para nada la reacción de Sakura, no entendía el porque de su comportamiento ya que había sido ella quien inicio todo, decidió no insistir más y retirarse sin antes hablarle a la pelirosa.

\- Bien..., debo irme a la Editorial, te llamare luego - se acercó a darle un tierno beso en la frente para después dirigirse a la puerta - compre algo para desayunar, espero sea de tu agrado - sin más cruzo la puerta y se marchó.

Por su parte Sakura se incorporó un poco, tampoco era su intención el hacerlo sentir mal para que después se marchará, evidentemente no supo manejar la situación, era algo muy distinto a lo de Sasuke, comprendió que por mucho que se entregará a Itachi no lograría olvidarlo, entonces ¿porqué tomo la absurda decisión de tener sexo con él?, ¿en qué momento dejo a un lado sus principios?, sin duda comprendió que como seres humanos nadie es perfecto y en cualquiera de los casos que se presente se puede cometer errores y esos errores pueden perjudicar en un futuro aunque uno no lo quiera así.

Fugaku había convocado a una junta para todo el personal encargado de cada departamento y por ningún motivo debían faltar. Entre ellos incluía a Sasuke ya que el trabajo que había desempeñado últimamente resulto satisfactorio para muchos autores y empleados de la Editorial, tanto de literatura como revistas, manga y otras áreas importantes para la misma. Una vez presentes todos los involucrados, se dio inicio dicha reunión.

\- Buenos días..., bien, agradezco la puntual presencia de todos mis encargados, me enorgullece saber que la Casa Editorial Amaterasu cuenta con muy buenos empleados capaces de seguir el ritmo y exigencias que requiere cada obra, de verdad me complace estar aquí - todos los discursos de Fugaku resultaban muy motivacionales, ya que quería que cada integrante se desempeñara al cien y sin ningún problema, en ese aspecto al Uchiha menor le resultaba muy agradable y gratificante ya que era una faceta que no conocía de su padre, algo que cambiaba por mucho su perspectiva hacia él.

Todos en la sala de juntas mostraban gratitud asintiendo con la cabeza, incluso Itachi que se encontraba a su lado derecho, justo al frente de Sasuke los cuales habían cruzado sus miradas un par de veces con indiferencia algo que prendió foco rojo en su padre ya que sabía a la perfección que ellos eran muy unidos y aquellas miradas nocivas no daban buena señal, situación que trataría en otro momento para poder proseguir.

\- El motivo de esta reunión improvisada reluce en dos temas importantes, la primera para presentar a dos nuevos integrantes que formarán parte de esta familia - Itachi miro sorprendido a su padre ya que no con tanta facilidad aceptaba gente nueva en el negocio y a decir verdad si había percibido un rostro nuevo que le resultaba agradable - y la segunda es para tratar el asunto de expansión en el área de Espectáculos y Farándula..., creo que sería bueno hacer un cambio y que mejor que uno de moda entre los lectores -

\- Bueno por no mencionar que hoy en día la gente prefiere lo vulgar de una revista de chismes que la refinada lectura de un buen libro de literatura antigua - interrumpió Orochi Maruhebi quien era el Jefe de Producción - no me imagino con los proveedores tratando de convencerlos para adquirir tal abominación - este tipo era muy exagerado en su visión en cuanto al trabajo, sin mencionar su extraña forma de ser.

\- Estoy de acuerdo ..., pero creó que debemos adaptarnos a los lectores si es que queremos ampliar las ganancias de Amaterasu, ya que el cambio es contante..., así sucedió con el Área de Manga y resultó uno de los mejores proyectos que se pudo iniciar..., creó que Sasuke no me dejará mentir, ya que a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo apoyando en el puesto de Director de Ventas pudo percibir que tan demandante es ese género - enunció Shin Shimura Director de Dibujo y Animación, sin mencionar que es el hermano mayor de Sai, que al igual que éste último era extrañamente directo.

Todos fijaron sus miradas hacia al Uchiha menor esperando respuesta a esos comentarios, que a pesar de los ligeros nervios supo manejar perfectamente la situación, no mostraría debilidad frente al "traidor" de su hermano mayor.

\- Claro..., en los últimos cuatro meses los números referente a "Natsu no koi" rebasaron por mucho el número estimado de impresiones..., cabe agregar que eso resulta una considerable pérdida para la Editorial - todos resultaron asombrados ante la competencia que mostraba el menor de los Uchiha - supongo que aunque resulte molesto al principio debemos tener fe en que el área de Espectáculos y Farándula dará frutos si se le dedica el mismo esmero que en las demás trabajos -

\- Bueno..., creó que eso dependería mucho del Jefe de Producción y el Área de Ventas - Itachi no quiso quedar atrás ante el relucir de su pequeño hermano, correspondiendo éste con una mirada fulminante.

\- Vamos Itachi..., insinúas que soy incompetente en cuanto a saber donde meter ese producto, claro que me es repulsivo pero nunca dije que fuera imposible - dijo Orochi mostrando su retorcida expresión.

\- Tómalo como quieras..., solo digo que deben empeñarse mucho más de lo esperado para conseguir aquella meta -

Obviamente Sasuke lo había sentido personal y precisamente en el momento de contraatacar una voz femenina le ganó en hablar.

\- Permita mi intromisión pero creo que el que funcione un proyecto es responsabilidad de todo el equipo involucrado, esto es así como una pirámide humana - la chica nueva de la editorial y la única en la gran sala, debería ser demasiado competente para que Fugaku le diera un lugar en esa mesa.

\- Expliquese ¿Señorita?... - el Uchiha mayor como siempre mostrando superioridad.

\- Anko Mitarashi..., - aquella chica de cabello corto de un tono algo parecido al de Sasuke, tal vez tirándole al índigo el cual sujetaba de modo rebelde con una coleta y muy bien parecida mostraba mucha seguridad en ella, algo que de cierto modo irritó un poco a Itachi.

\- Bien señorita Mitarashi... - de pronto se vio interrumpido por la castaña.

\- Anko por favor ya que de hoy en adelante trabajaremos juntos y debemos entablar una convivencia amena sin importar nuestros distintos puntos de vista - todos los de la sala a excepción de Sasuke y su padre mostraron una sonrisa burlona.

\- Mgh..., gracias pero prefiero ser más formal señorita Mitarashi - la molestia sonaba en su voz - ¿quiere explicar lo que dijo? -

\- Es fácil señor Uchiha..., en una pirámide humana es muy cierto que los de abajo deben ser fuertes y mostrar rendimiento para que los que se colocan arriba no caigan y así soportar exhibiendo con orgullo lo bien que ejecutaron su demostración, pero si por alguna razón uno de aquellos que están por encima llega a fallar todo se viene abajo desperdiciando el esfuerzo ya realizado por los primeros y es el mismo caso en viceversa..., todo es cuestión de que nada falle en ningun área encargada para que ese proyecto rinda frutos..., no le veo el caso de responsabilizar de tal manera al señor Maruhebi y a su hermano, con todo respeto es algo muy absurdo - la chica se cruzó de brazos indignada.

Sasuke la observaba extrañado ya que no sabia si pensar que lo había defendido o solo era cuestión del trabajo, Anko presintió aquellos ojos negros en ella a lo que ella respondió guiñándole uno de sus ojos cafés respondiendo la duda de éste..., había sido en apoyo contra su creído hermano.

\- Jajaja..., vaya, creo que pasare al primer tema antes de llegar a una conclusión respecto a el tema del nuevo proyecto - dijo el líder Uchiha en tono entusiasmado - Anko Mitarashi, sera Directora de fotografía, su experiencia a pesar de haber iniciado a muy temprana edad la convierte en toda un prodigio en cuanto al arte fotográfico, la mejor fotógrafa que pudo tener la revista de moda Vogue - a

excepción de los tres Uchiha, todos la contemplaban anonadados ya que a pesar de no ser muy llamativo su aspecto hipster era muy linda y sobre todo su infantil sonrisa al ser presentada.

\- Muchas gracias Fugaku - la pelinegra se incorporó de su asiento haciendo una referencia - será todo un placer trabajar con ustedes..., sin importar las diferencias que se presenten - dicho esto regreso a su lugar mirando fijamente a Itachi.

A Sasuke le parecía una chica agradable, para nada era su tipo pero le agradaba totalmente su personalidad que por muy raro que sonará le recordaba mucho a Sakura, bueno tal vez más extrovertida pero en cierto modo si le recordaba a la chica que amaba.

\- Bien..., espero te adaptes pronto al ritmo alocado de mis encargados y lleves por el buen camino el Área de Fotografía - agrego el Director General Uchiha - la segunda persona que he decidido contratar por tiempo completo viene siendo mi querido hijo..., Sasuke Uchiha, su desempeño ha sorprendido a todos y ha logrado manejar perfectamente el puesto de Director de Ventas, anteriormente Itachi se encargaba del departamento y otras áreas pero creo que no esta por demás dejarle ese cupo a mi hijo menor quien se a esforzado por mantenerlo y llevarlo a otros niveles - Fugaku mostraba orgullo en cada palabra que decía - espero aceptes Sasuki, de verdad nada me haría más feliz que tener a mis dos queridos hijos juntos en el negocio familiar - esto último lo musitó en la oreja del Uchiha menor, dejando dudoso a Itachi.

\- Bueno padre me tomaste por sorpresa, pero..., "si" con gusto yo acepto trabajar para ti .., muchas gracias - mostrando respeto se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

Todos aplaudieron dando la bienvenida oficial a pelinegro menor y a la chica novata. Una vez concluida la reunión con la decisión de poner en marcha el proyecto de la revista de espectáculos lo más pronto posible, Shin propuso ir a un cercano bar a festejar a lo que curiosamente Sasuke, Itachi y Anko desistieron. El Uchiha mayor se dirigió al estacionamiento para verificar la falla de su auto mientras Sasuke y Anko tomaban el mismo camino para irse, esto último daría lugar a una conversación muy importante en la vida del Uchiha que daría un cambio radical en todo.


	31. AMIGOS

Al dirigirse a la avenida principal, Sasuke se cruzó con aquella chica de ojos cafés que inmediatamente al verlo corrió hacia el, tomándolo por sorpresa ya que la chica era demasiado expresiva y de cierto modo incomodo al Uchiha.

\- Hey..., ¿no iras con los demás "neandertales"? - su voz sonaba agitada por la corta carrera - vaya que tu y tu hermano son muy raros -

\- Mgh..., mira quien habla, la que viste como vagabundo e irrita a Itachi Uchiha en su primera junta de trabajo - dijo mientras continuaba caminando y miraba de reojo a la chica.

\- Jajaja..., por favor no negarás que mi estilo es único y original..., y claro, tal parece que "Don patrón junior" odia ser contrariado ..., que me dices de ti , ¿eres igual que él? - pregunto siguiéndole el paso.

\- Mgh..., ¿cómo es mi hermano?, tal parece que lo conoces bien - esta vez volteo a verla.

\- Mmm..., bueno me recuerda a un tipo con el que me encamé hace mucho..., si no me equivoco tu hermano a de ser un hombre arrogante, creído, posesivo y caprichoso, mmm..., sin olvidar que ha de ser el peor "cretino" con las mujeres..., "aja" así a de ser el - la chica al caminar llevaba ambas manos metidas en las bolsas de su gabardina color arena.

\- Jajaja..., - rió fuertemente el Uchiha ante la afirmación de Anko a lo que está lo observo curiosa - mmm..., más bien parece que me has descrito a mi - sonrió sutilmente cruzando mirada con ella.

\- Ah si..., bueno para mi Itachi es así..., te vuelvo a preguntar ¿eres igual que el? -

Sasuke medito un momento aquella pregunta, levanto su rostro observando el cielo el cual empezaba a nublarse y después de pensar su respuesta la dijo.

\- No..., no somos iguales, tal vez somos cretinos pero yo soy más "estúpido" que él - sus palabras tenían cierta melancolía.

Anko lo observo de modo serio, pudo darse cuenta que ese chico de cabello negro tenia un sentimiento de culpa y dolor en aquellos ojos negros, fácil de percibir ya que ella conocía de eso. Siguieron caminado de filo hasta llegar a una gran avenida.

\- Me agradas ¿sabes?..., creo que seremos buenos amigos - la chica no dejaba de ver al frente.

El pelinegro se sorprendió, vaya que Anko era muy directa y hablaba al grano provocando que este mostrará una sonrisa.

\- Vaya..., pues igual me agradas como amiga, eres directa y eso habla mucho de ti -

\- Bien..., que te parece si vamos a tomar unos tragos, ya que conoces bien la zona muéstrame que lugar es bueno para pasar un buen rato - propuso la chica mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Quée?!, a caso crees que no tengo cosas que hacer - el chico mostró cierta alteración en su voz.

\- Mmm.., no lo se y ciertamente no me interesa, anda tengo a penas dos semanas viviendo por este rumbo y no conozco bien, si somos amigos eso tienes que hacer -

Al parecer Sasuke no tenía otra opción con la cara de niña triste que había puesto Anko, la gente que pasaba miraban feo al chico pensando mal, ya que al estar ahí parados de esa forma aparentaban un novio malo que no aceptaba la invitación de su chica y estaba a punto de llorar, sin duda todo un lío para el Uchiha, ni hablar tal vez sería benéfico después de los malos ratos que ha pasado debido a la situación con la pelirosa. Después de tomar una decisión y un gran suspiro Sasuke termino aceptando.

\- De acuerdo..., solo sera un rato - contesto resignado.

\- "Ok"..., la pasaremos súper "Yeah" - cómicamente dio un brinco frente al Uchiha.

El chico arqueo la ceja avergonzado por el espectáculo de Anko, era igual que con Naruto, la diferencia era que a su amigo si quería lo podía golpear y obviamente a la chica no.

\- Bien..., vamos -

Sin esperar más ambos se dirigieron al famosísimo bar "BLUES" para pasar un agradable rato.

...

Ya casi las 9:00 pm . y Sasuke junto con Anko seguían con su ronda de tragos, ésta última a pesar de ser mujer mostraba ser inmune al alcohol, contrario a Sasuke quien ya sentía los estragos recargándose sobre la barra y quedando casi dormido. En cuanto la chica lo noto lo jalo del hombro para volverlo en si.

\- "Vamos niñita..., no aguantas nada".., o ¿qué?, te pondrás a lloriquear por aquella "hermosura rosada" - esto último lo dijo remedando muy mal al pelinegro.

\- "NO"..., no le digas así..., su nombre es Sakura y no dije "hermosura rosada"..., dije mi "hermosa pelirosa"..., habla bien por favor, creo que el alcohol empieza a entorpecer tu cabeza - a penas y podía hablar con su embriaguez.

\- Ok, ok..., es igual, te dejo por "ojete" y ahora se enredo con "Don Patrón Junior" y dejame decirte que a pesar de ser un "mamón" de primera esta "buenísimo", bueno aunque también se ve que es "ojete" ..., pero mis respetos para esa tal Sakura cabellos rosados, mira que saborearse a dos adonis como ustedes no cualquiera lo hace "Eh" - la chica empujó toscamente con su codo a Sasuke para después tomar un vaso que contenía bebida alcohólica para dar un trago.

\- "Te quieres callar mujer horrenda.., mi corazón sufre más si hablas de ese modo" - torpemente el pelinegro saco su cajetilla de cigarros para tomar uno y ofrecerle a Anko.

\- Gracias "amigo"..., ¿mentolados?, no eres "joto" o ¿si? - dijo casi riendo.

\- Deja de "joder" y fuma - el chico saco su encendedor para prender ambos cigarros - los mentolados son mis favoritos -

Desde que llegaron Sasuke se dispuso a contarle toda su historia a su ahora amiga, desde la muerte de su madre hasta cuando descubrió la traición por parte de su hermano mayor, toda una biografía y en verdad era curioso el aire de confianza que emanaba Anko para el Uchiha y viceversa, la chica escucho atentamente todo mientras las botellas de whisky se iban vaciando. Después fue el turno para la chica de contar su historia, una muy triste en donde nunca conoció a sus padres, y hasta los 8 años estuvo en una casa hogar cuando una joven pareja la adoptó, dándole una hermosa infancia hasta los 13 años ya que de la nada la familia feliz se desmoronó debido a que su padrastro había abandonado a quien consideraba su madre por una mujer más joven causando un desplazamiento hacia ella por parte de ambos. Para cuando cumplió los 18 cometió la estupidez de irse de casa dejando de igual modo a la mujer que supuestamente cuido de ella para vivir junto a un chico que era su novio, pero solo le trajo más problemas, maltrato e infidelidad por parte de aquel sujeto hicieron que abriera los ojos y decidió entonces empezar a ver por ella misma y su bienestar abandonándolo. Aprovechando sus conocimientos fotográficos era contratada en bodas, fiestas infantiles y graduaciones haciendo un excelente trabajo que gustaba a muchos, sustentando así sus propios gastos retomo su carrera truncada, aunque en realidad su verdadero talento estaba en la fotografía artística, pero el haber sido la mejor fotógrafa de una revista de modas no estaba nada mal ya que había hecho muy buenos amigos en el camino.

La conexión entre ambos fue muy extraña, para Sasuke era tener a Naruto pero en mujer y para Anko, el pelinegro le resultaba como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Una amistad en parte buena para ambos y que en un futuro muchos mal entenderían.

Después de una hora más y al ver la deplorable condición del Uchiha, la chica decidió que sería bueno que se retirarán del lugar.

\- Vamos "tontazo"..., debemos irnos - se recargo en el brazo del pelinegro quien trataba de levantarse de su lugar.

\- Bien..., pero yo manejo..., de acuerdo - decía mientras se tambaleaba por el lugar.

\- Jajaja..., ya estas todo "pendejo", llegamos a pie..., ¿no lo recuerdas? - de igual modo se le meneaba el piso a la chica tomando así el brazo a su acompañante para no tropezar.

\- "Oh"..., tienes toda la razón..., tomemos un taxi..., yo pago -

Ambos salieron casi abrazados y riendo como locos del bar, para después ser llevados cada quien a sus respectivos hogares.

...

Pasando ya una semana de haber vuelto a casa, Tsunade se encontraba sin salir de su habitación, solo se dejaba ver para lo esencial y con la muerte de Dan y el estar postrada en una silla de ruedas hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo, era muy difícil animarse. A pesar de la insistencia de Itachi a la mujer de aceptar las sesiones de rehabilitación, esta se negó y a cambio Shizune se encargaría de sus terapias ya que era una excelente enfermera y como paga por estar viviendo junto a ella y Sakura lo haría sin costó alguno.

...

La pelirosa ya se había puesto a corriente con su situación con la universidad y había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un mini-súper , no quería ser grosera pero no podía recibir todo lo ofrecido por su novio, el cual se mantuvo distante unos días debido a aquel rechazo y en parte por lo ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos, ninguno toco el tema en cuanto se encontraron cuando dieron de alta a Tsuna y por lo tanto así quedó la situación.

Para Itachi el encontrarse con su novia por el momento era algo imposible debido al poco tiempo que disponía por el trabajo, pero ese día sería distinto por parte de la pelirosa, sería una grata sorpresa para el Uchiha.

\- Hola..., buenas tardes, me podría decir ¿en dónde puedo encontrar a Itachi Uchiha? - la pelirosa preguntaba a una de las mujeres de recepción de la Editorial.

\- Mmm..., no sabría decirle señorita, rara vez el señor Uchiha se registra y lamentablemente hoy ese es el caso, no lo tengo registrado - amablemente contesto la secretaria - permitame hacer una llamada haber si me dan razón de él -

\- Claro por favor - contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

En ese momento mientras la chica esperaba la confirmación, iba entrando Anko, que rápidamente fijo su mirada en ella, su cabello rosa no era fácil de ignorar.

\- Lo siento señorita, no saben si se encuentra presente el señor Uchiha -

\- Oh ya veo..., bien gracias - agrego Sakura un poco desilusionada.

La pelirosa dio vuelta para salir pero fue detenida por Anko quien le habló.

\- Disculpa mi intromisión..., pero ¿a quién de los dos Uchiha buscas? -

\- "Eh" ..., bueno..., - estaba tan anonadada por la repentina pregunta.

\- No lo tomes a mal..., tal vez pueda ayudarte - mostró una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah! ..., ok muchas gracias, busco a Itachi, es la primera vez que vengo y no conozco bien el edificio -

\- Mgh..., con que a Itachi, bien disculpa deja checo - saco su celular aparentemente para hacer una llamada.

Como lo pensaba Anko, ella era Sakura y reconocía que era linda, rara pero linda, pero de igual forma no encontraba chiste alguno en ella, "en fin solo los hermanos Uchiha saben lo que le ven a esta chica", se decía a ella misma en su pensamiento.

\- Bueno..., ¿Sasuke? - al escuchar ese nombre inmediatamente la pelirosa volteo a verla sorprendida, era más que obvio que Anko lo había echo a propósito - no empieces de "viejito gruñón" ..., lo que sucede es que una señorita busca a tu hermano..., si "tontazo" ¿sabes donde esta?..., bien yo la llevo, gracias no olvides los tragos de al rato, ¡yo invito! - finalizó la llamada y guardo su móvil volteando a ver a la pelirosa - bien esta en Edición..., vamos -

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la chica, se preguntaba que relación existía entre ella y el pelinegro ya que el modo en como le hablo le era extraño. Ambas subieron al elevador y una vez que cerraron las puertas Anko no tardo en cuestionar a la Sakura.

\- ¿Qué se siente? - sus ojos estaban fijos en el reflejo de la puerta metálica.

\- ¿Disculpa? - la pelirosa la miro confundida.

\- ¿Qué se siente..., haber dejado a Sasuke para salir con Itachi? - su semblante serio y pregunta incomodaron a la pelirosa.

\- No se de que "rayos" hablas..., además ¿cuál es tu interés en ello? - Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Mira tampoco me mal entiendas..., no es que me guste alguno de ellos..., porque digo, Sasuke es un pollito a lado mio e Itachi lo que tiene de "buenazo" lo tiene de "imbécil", bueno por lo menos a mi gusto - Anko sonreía burlonamente - lo que si tienes que tener en cuenta es que Sasuki es mi amigo..., más bien lo considero como un pequeño hermano y no me agrada nada el que este sufriendo por culpa del "ojete" de su hermano y la "ñoña caprichosa" qué "no" sabe lo que quiere -

La pelirosa apretó sus dientes debido a la ira, en realidad Anko era muy pero muy directa sin importarle quien fuese o como lo tomarán, pero la pelirosa también tenía su temperamento y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

\- Deberías dejar de meter tus narices donde no te llaman..., "¿tu qué vas a saber de mi vida y de lo que siento?" ..., si no sabes como suscitaron las cosas deja de juzgarme "metiche" - se giro a dirección de Anko.

\- Bien..., cuéntame tu historia, ya tuve la oportunidad de escuchar la versión de Sasuke, ahora quiero saber la tuya - dijo decidida poniendo ambas manos en su cintura y volteando, quedando frente a Sakura

\- ¡¿Eh?! ..., y "¿porqué debería hacer tal cosa?" , el que Sasuke te utilice de confesionario no quiere decir que yo haré lo mismo - la pelirosa se sintió indignada.

\- Mira "ñoña de amplia frente" si yo hago esto es para ayudar a mi adonis, no para solucionar tu "jodida vida"..., digo, porque el haber buscado refugio en brazos del "cretino" "ése" quiere decir que estabas herida..., si es que es cierto todo lo que mi amiguis me contó sobre ustedes - la chica de ojos cafés saco una tarjeta de presentación de uno de los bolsillos de su tan característica gabardina, dirigiéndola hacia la pelirosa - toma en caso de que quieras mis servicios de "confesionario" y de "intermediaria" aquí estaré, este es mi número de celular, ya sea llamada o mensaje -

Sakura no muy convencida tomo la tarjeta por mera educación, aunque mostrando una mueca de incomodidad, el elevador se detuvo y en ese preciso momento Itachi apareció justo en frente de las dos chicas, con una expresión sorprendida al ver a su novia en la Editorial.

\- "¿Sakura?" ..., ¿qué haces aquí "cerezo"? - con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazo a la pelirosa.

\- Jeje..., me aprietas mucho Itachi - de igual modo mostró una tenue sonrisa.

\- Bien..., fue un gusto conocerte "ce-re-zo" - interrumpió Anko mientras salia del ascensor y se alejaba con una sonrisa pícara - no olvides lo que hablamos

El Uchiha y Sakura miraron de forma extraña a la chica que se alejaba de ellos, por un momento la pelirosa pensó que seria absurdo tener una platica con ella pero el solo saber que era lo que Sasuke pensaba al respecto formaba una incógnita que no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente, tal vez más adelante aceptaría esa opción, por ahora solo se enfocaría en pasar rato con su novio.

\- Me sorprende que vinieras..., ¿todo esta bien? - pregunto el Uchiha mientras acariciaba el cabello suelto de su linda novia.

\- Si, es solo que pensé que sería bueno ir a comer juntos aprovechando que hoy no tuve clases ni trabajo..., más al rato estaré con mi tía para de igual modo dedicarle tiempo..., supongo que difícilmente nos podremos ver de ahora en adelante por el trabajo de ambos y mi escuela - la chica mostraba un poco de nervios ya que muchos pasaban mirando curiosos, claro todos querían saber la identidad de aquella linda y joven chica a la cual el famoso "Neko" acariciaba con tanta ternura.

\- Bien, me parece perfecto..., solo tengo que entregar unas correcciones .., ven acompáñame - sujetando la mano de la pelirosa la llevo consigo.

Ambos caminaron por el corredor, todos lo trabajadores de la editorial los observaban sin parpadear, jamás se le había a Itachi visto tomado de la mano con ninguna mujer y el mostrarse de ese modo con la pelirosa era algo que se volvería tema de conversación en todos los rincones de Amaterasu. Llegaron a lo que vendría siendo la oficina personal del Uchiha mayor, una muy amplia que además de tener su elegante escritorio con su cómodo sillón contaba con una pequeña estadía haciéndola muy cómoda sin dejar a un lado su escritorio de trabajo en el cual había una infinidad de libros y hojas, todo alborotado debido al trabajo.

\- Espera aquí..., bueno ponté cómoda, no tardaré mucho - dicho esto dio un tierno beso en la frente de la chica a lo ella solo asintió para después salir de ahí y terminar lo antes posible.

Sakura se dispuso a observar todo, desde lo que contenía la mesa de trabajo hasta los libreros, era una oficina muy acogedora y elegante, le agradaba mucho. Después de mirar todo se dirigió a sentarse en uno de los tres sofás que había, tomo una de las revistas que había en la mesita central y empezó a hojear. No había pasado mucho tiempo y la puerta se escucho abrir a lo que ella reaccionó dejando la revista en su lugar y levantándose pensando que se trataría de su sexi novio, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

\- "¿Sasuke?" -

...


	32. TRABAJO Y PROBLEMAS

Todos los encargados de supervisar la nueva Área de Espectáculos y Farándula se encontraban al tope en cuanto a su primera publicación, todo tenía que ser perfecto y revolucionario en cuanto a lo visual ya que el Jefe en Producción y el nuevo Director de Ventas se habían esmerado al máximo en esa semana para la publicidad y su distribución en las distintas librerías y locales similares. Aún tenía demasiado tiempo ya que sería mensual su publicación pero en cuanto a detalles y contenido aun faltaba mucho y tenían que apresurar el trabajo.

En aquellos momentos habían tomado provisionalmente una sala de juntas para efectuar el proyecto, en donde se encuentra Shin y Mangetsu Hōzuki Jefe de Diseño, quienes armaban la portada y al parecer tenían puntos de vista diferentes.

\- No creo que ese horrendo tono fluorescente sea el indicado para el fondo..., ¿qué acaso quieres volver daltónicos a los lectores? "inútil" - decía Shin quien estaba parado a un lado de Mangetsu, observando el diseño a través de la laptop de este último.

\- "Idiota" claro que "no"..., debe ser llamativo, de modo que cada que lo vean de lejos inmediatamente ubiquen la revista...,"maldito ignorante" - contesto el sujeto molesto mientras se incorporaba de su silla.

Mientras ambos discutían de modo altisonante, iba entrando Sasuke con el material para el contenido ya que Kisame le había pedido de favor recogiera el trabajo de cada reportero y entrevistador involucrado en lo que regresaba de arreglar un asunto con un escritor.

\- ¿Qué "rayos" sucede aquí? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras dejaba el papeleo en la mesa.

\- Este "idiota" no tiene sentido común de lo visual - alegaba Shin señalando al otro chico.

\- ¿A quién le dices "idiota"? "idiota"..., ¡dime Sasuke ¿esto se te hace horrendo?! - Mangetsu tomo su laptop mostrando al Uchiha su diseño.

El chico Uchiha observó por un momento la pantalla.

\- Mmm..., bueno no se mucho de eso pero creo que ese extraño color amarillo se ve..., no se, simplemente no me gusta - el pelinegro mostró una cara de desagrado.

\- ¡¿Vez "imbécil"?! ..., te lo dije, nadie en su sano juicio elegiría ese asqueroso color - agrego Shin.

\- "Joder"..., ¡entonces que debería hacer, nunca he realizado un diseño para algo tan fastidioso como una portada de revista de chismes! ..., ¡"demonios" enloqueceré! - dijo desesperado Mangetsu sacudiendo su propio cabello gris, llevaba trabajando en ese diseño más de cuatro días y al parecer su rendimiento llegaba al límite.

\- Calmate..., no dudo en que Anko te puede apoyar, después de todo ella sabe sobre el proceso de la elaboración de una revista - Sasuke dio un par de palmadas en la espalda del preocupado joven.

\- Claro..., ella ha sido de mucha ayuda en cuanto a las dudas que hemos tenido, no creo que esta sea la excepción - los comentarios de Shin eran muy amables en cuanto se referían a Anko.

\- Ok, ok..., esta bien - concluyó Mangetsu.

Dejando a un lado el asunto, el pelinegro se dispuso a revisar el contenido que había llevado, tomando asiento un poco alejado y dándoles la espalda a ambos tipos. Supuso que Kisame haría correcciones al igual que con los libros, comenzó leyendo lo que al parecer era una entrevista a una jovencita de 15 años que a pesar de su corta edad empezaba en el mundo del modelaje, toda una prodigio en esa profesión, dicha jovencita se llamaba Mizaki Terumi..., desde este punto a Sasuke se le hizo muy extraño aquel apellido, recordaba haberlo escuchado antes pero no sabía muy bien de donde, la chica entrevistada mencionaba repetidamente el apoyo que le brindaba su madre para hacer realidad su tan anhelado sueño y al leer el nombre de dicha mujer recordó de quien se trataba, nada más ni nada menos que su supuesto primer amor Mei Terumi. Lógicamente cuando la conoció ella había mentido respecto a su nombre presentándose como Mei Yagami pero cuando su hermano investigo sobre ella supo la verdad de su vida pero jamás nada al respecto de una hija, era extraño y absurdo ya que se suponía que esa fémina era mayor que él por cinco años, haciendo cuentas era algo imposible. El chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su amiga que tenía poco de haber llegado olvidando así aquel asunto.

\- "Tierra llamando a tontazo..., tierra llamando a tontazo" - decía Anko fuertemente cerca de la oreja del Uchiha con un folleto que había enrollado para usar de altavoz.

\- ¿Qué" rayos"?..., ¡maldición! ¿quieres que quede sordo "horrenda mujer"? - el chico tapaba su oído debido al sonido elevado.

\- Bueno..., llegue saludando y "tu" fuiste el único grosero que no contesto - la chica tomo asiento junto a el.

\- Disculpa..., estaba trabajando - justificó dejando sus hojas en la mesa.

\- Ok, disculpado..., toma - Anko entrego un sobre amarillo tamaño carta que al parecer por el peso su contenido era mucho.

\- ¿Esto qué? - el chico tomo con ambas manos aquel sobre.

\- Son las muestras de las fotos..., se deben elegir cuales se utilizarán para los artículos de la revista, por eso son demasiadas..., contienen separadores en los cuales llevan el nombre de la entrevista, noticia o artículo, dependiendo cual sea el caso, y el número de fotos que lleva cada parte - tratándose del trabajo la chica era muy entregada y seria.

\- "Aja" ..., y luego ¿qué se se supone que haga yo con esto?..., esto lo debe checar ¿quien? -

\- ¡Aaash! ..., "tontazo amargado", pues es obvio..., tu "taradúpido" hermano, tienes que llevárselo para que de el visto bueno - la chica mostraba una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¡"¿QUÉEEH? "!...," ¿y porqué yo Anko? - el pelinegro se alteró levantándose de su lugar y arrojando el sobre encima de sus hojas - te acabo de decir donde esta..., "ve tu horrenda" -

\- No puede..., nos ayudará con lo de la portada, así que déjate de "tonterías" y ve tu - intervino Shin.

\- "Ah"..., ni "madres" yo no lo haré..., se las entregas antes de irnos y se acabó - el pelinegro se dirigió a la chica.

\- No..., es necesario ahora para tenerlas listas..., y aprovechando llevalé una copia de todo el contenido que se va a editar - Anko señaló los papeles que estaba leyendo hace un rato Sasuke para después dirigirse con Shin y Mangetsu.

El Uchiha no tuvo más opción y con desprecio tuvo que ir a sacar las fotocopias para después llevar lo necesario a su hermano mayor. No quería cruzar palabra con el pero ni hablar el trabajo es trabajo y sin más rodeos se dirigió a su oficina.

...

Entando frente a la puerta de la oficina de Itachi, el pelinegro pensó en tocar para avisar su entrada, pero luego recordó que se trataba de la "mierda de su hermano" (como a veces se refería a él en su pensamiento) y decidió abrir sin anunciarse. En cuanto entro no le fue posible ocultar su expresión de asombro al encontrarse con la pelirosa en aquel lugar, cayo en cuenta de que ella era la chica que había ido a buscar a su hermano, entonces ¿esa era la intención de Anko? , de que el se encontrará con Sakura, "imposible" pensó el chico, ya que su amiga no conocía a la pelirosa, aunque si sabia bien que aquel cabello tan característico de ella no era fácil pasar por alto y probablemente por ese hecho la reconoció, cómo fuera él tenía que manejarlo como siempre lo hacía: con indiferencia.

\- ¿Sasuke? - dijo la chica anonadada.

\- Disculpa..., solo vine a dejar estos documentos, no sabía que te encontrabas aquí - el pelinegro dejo el sobre y copias sobre el escritorio de Itachi.

\- N..., no, no te preocupes - por alguna razón la pelirosa sintió nervios por todo el cuerpo.

\- Bien me retiro - dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sakura quedo más impactada con la indiferencia del pelinegro, "dolió", pensó la chica, le dolía tanto que no dudo en reprocharle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y eso fue la incomoda conversación que había tenido con Anko.

\- "Espera"..., quiero saber algo, más bien que aclares mi duda - la pelirosa uso un tono serio.

Sasuke detuvo el paso antes de cruzar la puerta, giro en dirección a la chica quien lo observaba fijamente sin expresión en su rostro.

\- No crees que se mal interpretado..., que la "novia" de Itachi Uchiha se quede a solas con su hermano en su oficina - aquel tono frío que el pelinegro usaba hace mucho tiempo le hizo recordar muchas cosas a Sakura.

\- "Pues me vale un "jodido comino"..., yo solo... - su oración fue interrumpida por la voz del chico.

\- "No vengas con eso ahora" ..., cuando a ti siempre te importo lo que decían de mi al vernos juntos..., tu me lo decías siempre que pasaba por ti a la preparatoria, que no te gustaba que te molestarán con aquellos "estúpidos" rumores que siempre te tenían en duda..., pues ahora preocupate por esto, esto si es real no son tonterías..., "al menos no me gustaría que empezarán con habladurías respecto a ti y tu integridad" - después de su alteración el chico cubrió su boca debido a la vergüenza de sus últimas palabras.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos, no esperaba escuchar algo así por parte del pelinegro, a pesar de todo aun se preocupaba por ella, pero igual su orgullo tonto dejo que mantuviera su postura.

\- "Di lo que quieras" ..., solo que te quede claro - la chica se acercó a Sasuke sujetándolo agresivamente de la corbata negra que portaba, acercando su rostro al de ella - no vuelvas a meterme en tus enredos sentimentales, si te vas a confesar con "Santa Chismosa" ese es tu asunto, pero a mi déjenme tranquila - el chico se encontraba asombrado por aquella actitud íntimidante de su ex quien fruncía el ceño y apretaba la quijada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y no era de burla como la pelirosa pensó, lo hacía por cierta nostalgia ya que de ese modo habían sido sus primeros encuentros, claro nunca hubo contacto pero aquel tono era idéntico.

\- "Ah"..., no cambias, deberías aprender a controlar sus nervios que te traicionan..., porque sinceramente no sé a lo que te refieres - el chico volteo su rostro a otra dirección haciendo una mueca.

Sakura lo soltó abruptamente para poder mostrarle la tarjeta que le había dado Anko.

\- ¡Hablo de esto "tonto"..., no creo que la "loca" esta haya aparecido por arte de magia y sabiendo todo lo nuestro! - la molestia de ella se hizo aun mayor y Sasuke se aprovecharía de eso tomándolo como una carta a su favor.

\- ¡Aaah!..., ¿eso? ..., pues sigo sin entender cual es tu punto..., mejor me voy, no quisiera que mi hermano llegará y te encontrara tan pegada a mi..., "nos vemos" - el pelinegro dio vuelta y abrió la puerta dejando a una Sakura iracunda.

La pelirosa hecha un "demonio" solo se quedó observando como la puerta se cerraba, había olvidado por completo todo lo malhumorada que la ponía Sasuke cuando se conocieron, aquella irritante actitud de superioridad que odiaba de él. Después de calmarse entendió que por muy molesto que fuera solo el lograba ese efecto en ella, desde la tristeza y el enojo hasta la felicidad y la risa, increíblemente aquella pequeña riña paso a ser lo mejor después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

La chica regreso a sentarse, tomo de nuevo la revista y con una leve sonrisa melancólica siguió viendo el contenido de esta.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? "

Se preguntó a si misma pero sin embargo siguió espero a la persona errónea.

...

Después de un largo día y de haber ido a comer con Itachi, Sakura regresaba a casa con unos pastelillos para Tsunade, los había comprado durante su paseo en la plaza con su novio. Entrando encontró a Shizune viendo el televisor quien a verla inmediatamente la recibió amablemente.

\- ¡Oh Sakura! ¿Qué tal tu día? - la joven se incorporó del sillón.

\- Muy bien, gracias Shizune..., ¿y mi tía? - la pelirosa se dirigía a la cocina.

La pelinegra siguió a Sakura a la cocina para seguir la conversación.

\- En su habitación..., no ha querido que le lleve nada de comer y creo que algo anda mal - dijo desconcertada.

\- "Ah"... - la chica inmediatamente la miro dejando la bolsa de los pastelillos en la mesa de la cocina - ¿a qué te refieres? -

\- Bueno, en la mañana un tipo llamo por teléfono preguntando por Tsunade, le pedí que me dijera como se llamaba pero se negó..., me dijo que era de suma importancia y que ella aceptaría -

\- ¿Tardó mucho hablando con ese tipo? - su preocupación se hizo evidente en el rostro de Sakura.

\- Si..., aproximadamente media hora, lo que más me desconcertó fue cuando maldijo y arrojó el teléfono por la ventana -

\- ¡¿Qué hizo que?!..., "demonios"..., ¿no te dijo nada? - la pelirosa se altero un poco ante las palabras de Shizune.

\- No..., cuando fui a ver que había sucedido... - los ojos de la joven pelinegra se cristalizaron -..., me dijo que me largura y que no quería ver a nadie -

La chica frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió sin detener sus pasos a la habitación de Tsunade, ni siquiera toco para poder entrar. La mujer se encontraba sentada a un lado de su ventana fumando un cigarrillo a lo que Sakura se acercó y se lo arrebato arrojándolo por la misma.

\- "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?" - grito la rubia mirando con ira a su sobrina.

\- ¡¡Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti..., ¿quién "jodidos" te llamo para que te pongas como una "maldita loca" corriendo así a Shizune?, ella te ha visto por esta semana y sin nada a cambio!! -

\- ¡¡¡Nadie se lo pidió..., además solo lo hace para tener donde vivir..., siempre estuvo de atenida a Dan y ahora resulta que "yo" tengo que velar por ella..., es suficiente con tener que lidiar contigo para todavía ver cargar con alguien más!!! -

\- ¡¡¿Eso es lo que piensas?!! - los ojos de la pelirosa derramaban lágrimas por las hirientes palabras de su tía - ¡¡después de haber regresado por ti..., para cuidarte!! -

\- Tks..., ¡¡pues jamás hubieras regresado.., ¿quieres saber quien me hablo?..., - Tsunade sujeto violentamente el brazo de Sakura - fue el "maldito padre" de esos "estúpidos" con quienes te enredaste..., me dijo que teníamos que arreglar un asunto que me concernía a mi porque tu estas involucrada con uno de sus hijos!! -

La pelirosa estaba pasmada, no imaginaba de que quisiera hablar el señor Uchiha con su tía y sobre todo refiriéndose a quien de los dos hijos, ya que anteriormente había estado con Sasuke y ahora era novia de Itachi, solo esperaba no fuera algo malo para ella y su tía.

...


	33. COMPROMISO FORZADO

Vaya la sorpresa que se llevaron Sasuke e Itachi al ver en su residencia a Sakura junto con Tsunade quien a pesar de haber pasado ya un mes con su rehabilitación aun usaba silla de ruedas, haciendo esto aun más incomodo para la mujer. Cabe mencionar que después del día en que la pelirosa fuera a buscar al Uchiha mayor a la Editorial, estos no tuvieron más contacto ni comunicación debido a que Tsunade se lo había prohibido rotundamente a su sobrina, sin saber nada Itachi desconocía el porqué, hasta ese día.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la residencia Uchiha, Sakura sentada en el sillón individual para que fácilmente se acomodará su tía junto a ella, teniendo de frente a Fugaku con Sasuke y en otro sillón a su lado izquierdo Itachi, este último observaba fijamente a la pelirosa la cual tenía la mirada baja al no solo sentir los ojos de su novio sobre ella sino los de el señor Uchiha a quien por primera vez veía, por su parte Sasuke solo observaba disimuladamente a todas las partes, esperando se aclarará la extraña situación y al parecer su padre había percibido su duda ya que inició dirigiéndose con la mujer .

\- Te agradezco Tsunade el que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir a mi casa a pesar de tu condición - Sakura entendía al fin de donde habían sacado ambos hermanos ese frío modo de hablar.

\- ¿Qué otra opción tenía?..., de haberme negado probablemente te hubieras presentado en mi casa y sinceramente ya era suficiente con tener a Itachi ahí todo el tiempo como para tener que soportarté a ti también - la mujer se encontraba cruzada de brazos con su semblante furioso.

\- Tsunade..., siempre tan amable, no has cambiado nada - dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

Sasuke quedo sorprendido con ver que la tía de Sakura y su padre ya se conocían y mucho más al ver que su hermano parecía saberlo.

\- Padre ¿podrías explicar qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ..., como podrás notar Tsunade no esta en óptimas condiciones de estar aquí y ciertamente quisiera que aclararás esa duda - agrego Itachi interrumpiendo el contacto visual entre ambos adultos.

\- Muy buena pregunta hijo viniendo de ti...,- Fugaku miro molesto a su hijo mayor - bueno eso si no tengo que preguntarle a Sakura a quien de mis dos hijos le concierne más esta situación - ahora aquella mal mirada era para la chica quien cruzó sus ojos aterrados con él.

\- ¿De qué hablas padre? - pregunto asombrado el menor de los Uchiha.

\- Por favor Fugaku no te hagas el interesante y escupe todo de una buena vez ..., nunca he soportado tu modo tan "estúpido" de hacer las cosas..., ¡anda dilo ya"viejo tonto" para que así me largue a mi casa a descansar! - Tsunade se encontraba ya muy alterada y furiosa.

\- ¡"Oye" controlate Tsunade!..., no te permito que le hables así a mi padre y sobre todo cuando desconocemos el porqué - defendió Sasuke quien de igual manera se empezaba a mostrar alterado.

\- No te preocupes hijo..., soy inmune a todo lo que esta mujer diga - dijo Fugaku para tranquilizar a su hijo menor, dirigiéndose después a la pelirosa - pero vaya Sakura, de todos, tu eres la única que no ha dicho palabra alguna..., dime ¿qué debo pensar de una chica que se a metido con mis dos hijos? , honestamente no estoy muy contento con eso -

Itachi y Sasuke se vieron entre si con demasiado asombro ante las palabras de su padre, ¿cómo era qué Fugaku estuviera al tanto de la situación de los hermanos con la pelirosa?, bueno el hermano mayor ya sabía muy bien que ese era el peor de los defectos de su tan querido padre, el llevar seguimiento en sus vidas privadas, si él quisiese saber cuantas veces iba al baño, lo podía saber sin ningún problema. Después de un profundo silencio esperando a que la chica hablara, Itachi como su novio intervino para defenderla.

\- No tiene porque contestar algo tan absurdo..., ese no es un asunto que te concierna y sobre todo si no sabes muy bien como pasaron las cosas, mantente al margen en cuanto a mi vida - el joven se dirigió a su padre con tono severo.

\- Bien..., esas palabras me hacen suponer que tu eres el único involucrado con esta señorita - el señor suspiro profundamente - de acuerdo..., te puedes retirar Sasuke, este asunto va para largo, debes presentarte en la Editorial en nombre de tu hermano por si se llega a ofrecer algo - dijo recargando sutilmente su mano en la pierna de su hijo menor.

\- Pero padre..., no...yo... - el chico se vio interrumpido.

\- Hazme caso hijo..., no querrás poner en tela de juicio la reputación de esta "decente señorita" o ¿si? - obviamente era en tono de burla las palabras de Fugaku, comentario que al parecer incomodo tanto a Tsunade como a los hermanos.

Con una profunda resignación e ira Sasuke no tuvo opción, sin importar que sucediera no daría motivos para que su padre tuviera una mala impresión de la chica que amaba puesto que en estos momentos era novia de su hermano, pero ciertamente eso ya no tenía importancia ya que Fugaku estaba enterado de todo en cuanto a la pelirosa y la imagen que tenia de ella no era la mejor. Después de cruzar las puertas de la gran estadía, Sasuke se dirigió directamente con Ibizu a quien pidió de favor lo mantuviera al tanto de toda la situación, si es que llegase a saber o escuchar algo a lo que este asintió y sin más preámbulo se retiró al trabajo.

Mientras tanto regresando a la sala, Fugaku pidió a Sakura le acompañase a otra habitación más privada a lo que Itachi y Tsunade se negaron rotundamente.

\- Vamos Tsunade, Itachi..., solo quiero tener una conversación más privada con la "linda novia" de mi amado hijo - se incorporó de su lugar - acompáñame por favor jovencita - con una de sus manos invito a la pelirosa a pasar antes que él.

La chica se levantó de su lugar con cierto temor pero tuvo que manejarlo con calma para no preocupar a su tía, está camino en dirección a donde la dirigiría Fugaku, que era a su despacho.

\- Toma asiento por favor - invito el hombre a la chica en cuanto entraron a dicho lugar y mientras el se encaminaba a su sillón de trabajo.

\- Gracias señor - la chica se sentó no muy convencida justo en frente del gran escritorio del líder Uchiha.

\- Vamos al grano Sakura..., estoy muy desconcertado de ver que mis dos queridos hijos estén distanciados por culpa de una "jovencita" como tu, que por más que quiera no puedo entender que tienes de especial..., sinceramente tu tía era mucho mas atractiva que tu de joven..., aclaró, no quiero decir que ya no lo sea, bueno ese es otro tema... - de pronto fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

\- Exacto..., manténgase al margen y como usted dijo vaya al grano - a pesar de la crueldad de las palabras del hombre, la chica no mostraría debilidad alguna.

\- Bien tienes razón..., en eso si que te pareces a tu tía, tienes un carácter fuerte y difícil de doblegar, me gusta eso..., pero lamentablemente Sakura no tienes ningún sentido de la decencia y eso es algo que no me agrada para nada ..., a lo que voy es que si por mi fuera ya estarías fuera de la vida de ambos, pero en lugar de eso planeo usar esta situación a mi favor..., - aquella mirada fría y penetrante hacía que Sakura sintiera un enorme nerviosismo pero aun así se mantuvo con firmeza.

\- Por favor señor Uchiha, terminemos con esto cuanto antes y diga ¿qué es lo que quiere? - la chica apretaba su quijada con fuerza debido a la impotencia de no poder responder como ella realmente quisiera.

\- Mmm..., bueno lo que quiero es simple Sakura..., quiero que te cases con Itachi - Fugaku retomó postura acomodándose en su asiento.

\- "¿QUÉEE?", como puede decir eso tan a la ligera - la chica observaba fijamente al hombre con desconcierto .

\- Vamos Sakura..., si eres novia de Itachi eso quiere decir que lo amas y estarías dispuesta a casarte con él sin ningún problema ¿cierto? - el hombre abría un cajón de su escritorio para sacar una carpeta color beige - ¿sabes Sakura?..., siempre he estado al tanto de Tsunade, de hecho durante mucho tiempo ha sido así, lo suficiente como saber en la situación económica que se encuentran, motivo por el cual Itachi ha tenido que ocuparse de eso..., debe quererte mucho para hacer algo así -

\- ¿Y qué?..., quiere que me case con él para agradecer todo, que quede claro señor Uchiha yo nunca le he pedido nada y sinceramente no lo entiendo..., por favor si a leguas se le nota que no soy de su agrado..., ¿porqué querría usted que yo me casará con él? - la chica fruncía el ceño.

\- Bueno fácil..., Itachi debe casarse para poder heredar mi lugar en la Editorial, lastimosamente tu eres la única que puede tomar ese lugar ya que de dejar pasar más tiempo la familia Uchiha corre el riesgo de perder el negocio, ya sabes "tontas normas" de familias ricas ..., bueno, en fin ¿qué puedes saber tu de eso? -

\- Pues entonces, debería buscarle a su "hijo heredero" un prospecto digno de ser su esposa y no una indecente como yo..., presume de ser rico ¿no?, ¡¡"pagué" lo que tenga que pagar para encontrar la que este dispuesta!!, le aseguro que no sera tardado y será en enorme cantidad - Sakura prefería darse a conocer por altanera que por dejada y eso era lo que le mostraría a Fugaku, aunque lastimosamente el hombre tenía su carta bajo la manga.

\- Claro que pensé en eso Sakura, pero conozco perfectamente a mis hijos..., Itachi no aceptaría para nada que lo casará con alguien más, eso sería problemático para mi..., y por Sasuke no me preocupo ya que una vez que seas esposa de su hermano mayor se vera obligado a verte como su cuñada y con el tiempo se le pasara ese "estúpido capricho" contigo -

\- ¡¡Pues no me interesa lo que usted quiera hacer..., "Señor Todopoderoso"!!..., usted no me puede obligar a algo así..., - dijo Sakura con un tono alterado debido a la ira que sentía en ella.

\- Por supuesto que no te puedo obligar..., solo tomarás la decisión que más convenga a Tsunade...,porque no sería nada bueno que se quedará sin trabajo debido al tiempo que tardará en recuperarse y peor aún no sería fácil encontrar planta en otro hospital, sin mencionar que perdieran su casa..., ¡y claro! no olvides tu carrera, jamás la concluirías por tener que trabajar de tiempo completo para cubrir los gastos de renta y del sustento de tres personas..., eso no deberá pasar si tu tomas la decisión correcta - dicho esto el hombre acerco la carpeta a Sakura.

La pelirosa dio un hondo suspiro al escuchar tales amenazas, dicho así ya que no era necesario que el señor Fugaku dijera que "él" haría todo eso directamente.

\- En pocas palabras usted quiere que yo le ayude a no perder su "ridícula Editorial" -

\- Exacto..., a cambio de dejar que Tsunade lleve una vida tranquila y no aumentar sus preocupaciones contigo - el señor Uchiha mostraba una sutil sonrisa de victoria ya que esa fue la impresión que le dio la chica al calmar su temperamento y mostrar un semblante cabizbajo

\- ¿Qué sucederá en caso de que yo acepte? - dijo la pelirosa sin mirar al hombre.

-Si tu aceptas, te llevaras esta carpeta..., contiene unos documentos en donde esta estipulado un convenio, requisitos que debes cumplir para poder casarte con Itachi..., en caso de que sea así no quiero escuchar ninguna objeción porque de ahora en adelante muy a nuestro pesar seremos familia y debes tener respeto a tu suegro y sobre todo Sakura - su voz de pronto se torno penetrante - "no" tolerare que menciones ni una sola palabra de nuestro acuerdo.., mis hijos no deben mezclarse en esto, porque de ser lo contrario te pesará y no tendré piedad, créeme cuando diga que no querrás conocerme en realidad..., tu te casarás con Itachi porque lo amas y quieres formar una linda familia con el futuro Líder de Editorial Amaterasu..., míralo de ese modo Sakura, tendrás una digna vida llena de lujos sin que lo merezcas, eres afortunada ya que muchas quisieran tener ese glorioso honor -

Casi sin comprender en su totalidad las palabras de Fugaku, Sakura dirigió su mirada a aquella carpeta, su "yo" rebelde le dictaba salir en cuanto antes de ese lugar y dejarle claro a ese "tipo déspota" que ella jamás se doblegaría ante nada, pero la Sakura real la detenía, ya que el señor Uchiha había atinado en que era una preocupación para su tía.

En el paso de ese mes Tsunade había cometió inconscientemente el error de reprocharle a la chica todo lo que había echo por ella y lo que tuvo que pasar al cuidarla desde que llego a su vida, aunque Shizune advirtió no darle importancia ya que era normal un comportamiento así en un paciente que había pasado por un traumático accidente, pero a pesar de saberlo a Sakura le resultaba demasiado hiriente todas esa palabras ya que siempre habían sido muy unidas, no soportaba ese trato por parte de su querida tía. De modo resignado la pelirosa tomo aquellos papeles que serian su sentencia de por vida.

\- Me alegra que se haya llegado a este acuerdo "futura nuera"..., bien sera mejor que regresemos - el hombre se incorporó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ahora el hecho de pensar en una oportunidad con Sasuke se había desvanecido por completo.


	34. DESAHOGO

Todos mostraban desconcierto por el repentino compromiso de

Itachi y Sakura, la noticia se había propagado rápidamente gracias a Fugaku quien se encargo de anunciarlo en primera plana de todos los periódicos importantes del distrito, el único entusiasmado era el Uchiha mayor quien quiso hacerlo de forma formal y especial pero la pelirosa no se lo permitió ya que no mostraba interés alguno en cuanto a la situación, cada que él o sus amigas tocaban el tema, ella simplemente lo evadía cambiando de conversación o diciéndoles claramente que no quería hablar de ello, alegando que era por los nervios que sentía cuando en realidad eso significaba el final de su historia con Sasuke, que ciertamente después de aquella desagradable reunión en la residencia Uchiha no lo había vuelto a ver, lo poco que sabía era gracias a Hinata quien le informo que el pelinegro había retomado un poco sus malos hábitos de ir a embriagarse después del trabajo, curiosamente en compañía de una chica, a lo que la pelirosa dedujo que probablemente se trataba de la chica del elevador, Anko.

Recordando las palabras de aquella joven, Sakura saco la tarjeta de presentación, tardo un largo rato hasta que por fin se decidió a llamarle, los respectivos tonos pasaron su curso hasta que la llamada fue contestada.

\- "Matarashi" ..., ¿quién habla?, "aclaró", no tengo intenciones de adquirir ningún tipo de crédito, no estoy interesada en realizar ninguna encuesta sobre cualquier cosa..., - se anunció la joven, claramente su forma de ser era un caso especial.

\- A..., ¿Anko?..., soy Sakura - la pelirosa mostraba una voz titubeante.

\- "¡Aaah!"..., la "ñoña de amplia frente"..., perdón, perdón permiteme correjir..., la "noña descerebrada"...,"¿qué quieres?" - respondió algo molesta.

\- E..., este..., bueno, creo que no debí molestarte..., disculpa... - Anko interrumpió antes de que la pelirosa colgara.

\- No seas "tonta"..., lo siento, es solo que me sacas de quicio con todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke..., "pensé que jamás me llamarías" - la pelinegra había cambiado su tono molesto a uno más amigable.

\- Disculpa..., es solo que no se con quien más recurrir...," ¡todos me juzgan sin saber cómo sucedieron las cosas, me culpan de que deje a Sasuke para andar con Itachi y no dejan de fastidiarme con que el casarme no es lo mejor para mi y que me arrepentiré de por vida! "...," pero de verdad Anko, si las cosas pudieran ser diferentes yo no, yo no..., yo ya no se que hacer" ... - de la nada la voz de la chica pelirosa empezó a sollozar.

\- "Oye, oye" ..., con calma "ñoña"..., mira, ¿que te parece si nos vemos después de que salga del trabajo? -

\- De verdad...,"muchas gracias Anko" -

Sakura necesitaba sacar todo el dolor y estrés que cargaba desde hace mucho y descubriría que aquella joven seria el mejor apoyo que jamás pudo tener, aunque tal vez no le serviría de nada ya que la decisión tomada no podía revocarse.

...

Anko había citado a la pelirosa en un bar distinto al que frecuentaba con Sasuke, en cuanto llego, Sakura yacía en una de las mesas esperando.

\- "Aaah"..., disculpa la tardanza, es difícil safarse de un "tontazo" con complejo de "emo vengador" ¡jajaja! - esto último dicho porque el pelinegro había advertido que no se fuera ya que tenía ganas de tomar tragos como ya había acostumbrado las últimas dos semanas.

\- No te preocupes..., al contrario debo agradecerte por brindarme un ratito de tu tiempo.., de verdad muchas gracias - la chica se incorporó e hizo una reverencia.

\- "Por favor"..., deja el formalismo a un lado, no se me da nada bien eso de agradecer con reverencias o nombrar con honoríficos..., me da "hueva" - la chica sonreía rascando su cabeza, mientras tomaba asiento al igual que Sakura - y bien dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? -

\- Bueno..., no se como comenzar - dijo un poco apenada.

\- Bien.., porque no empezamos pidiendo unos tragos y me cuentas como conociste al "inexpresivo" de Sasuke - agrego Anko atentamente.

\- Claro... - la pelirosa mostró una sonrisa animada.

Así fue como Sakura empezó contando su historia con el Uchiha menor, desde el modo como se conocieron, con su antipática forma de hablar hasta aquella primera sonrisa sincera que vio en su rostro al platicar en el parque, lo rudo que fue la vez que la defendió de un "idiota" fuera de su casa y lo tierno de su rostro al mostrar vergüenza por saber que le había dado su primer beso para ahuyentar a aquel tipo, todo lo explicaba con el más mínimo detalle posible y con tanta emoción que emanaba un aura único, aquella sonrisa que mostraba al hablar junto con el brillo en sus ojos eran prueba suficiente para saber que el pelinegro era la persona más importante en su vida y a quien amaba con todo su ser, aunque al tocar el tema de Itachi y de su compromiso con este inmediatamente se torno acongojada.

\- Vaya Sakura..., me has dejado estupefacta, jamás imagine que ambos sintieran lo mismo con tanta intensidad..., de verdad, jamás había visto algo así - la pelinegra miraba perpleja a su acompañante mientras bebía su trago.

\- Bueno supongo que si dices eso es porque le hiciste la misma pregunta a él - de igual modo daba un sorbo al tan característico sake.

\- Mmm..., pues no, la verdad no, yo solo me senté con él y después de unas cuantas botellas lo "vómito" todo, "li-te-ral"..., así solito sin que yo preguntara nada..., ¡ah!, pobre adonis, de verdad que esta fatal - concluyó dando un leve suspiro.

\- Ya veo..., - quedo pensativa la chica mientras servía más bebida.

\- Ahora te pregunto a ti, mmm..., ¿porqué vas a casarte con el "odioso" de Itachi? , digo..., si te casas es porque amas a esa persona con quien piensas hacer tu vida..., mira, se bien todo lo que sucedió respecto a la "zorra perdida" de Karin, pero nunca te engaño con ella..., si, es cierto que el "emo" la "cago" una infinidad de veces antes de conocerte, pero jamas cuando estuvo contigo - Anko contemplaba a Sakura esperando una aclaración respecto a ese punto.

\- Dime..., ¿cómo estas tan segura de que no me engaño?, tu no conociste al Sasuke de aquel entonces - la pelirosa miraba curiosa a la joven.

\- "Por favor"..., no necesito haber estado presente en ese entonces..., Sakura "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" y esto no solo aplica con los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ti, sino también con Itachi - al mencionar este último nombre Anko frunció el entrecejo.

\- Increíble..., al parecer eres muy intuitiva - dijo Sakura con cierta melancolía.

\- ¡Claro..., ese es mi gran "don"! - la joven tomo su vaso de bebida y lo alzó con orgullo ante sus palabras.

\- Entonces ahora contestame tu..., ¿crees que puedo romper mi compromiso con el "odioso" de Itachi? - esto último dicho retomando que así lo nombro Anko.

\- Mmm..., bueno deduciendo que clase de peregrinos eres y con lo poco que hemos hablamos..., creo que no, de ser así ya lo habrías hecho, ya habrías mandado todo al "carajo" y hubieras ido corriendo tras Sasuke - ambas chicas fijaron sus miradas resignadas en sus tragos, apoderándose así el silencio sobre el momento .

Después de seguir con otra ronda de tragos y conversando de otros temas para conocerse mejor, la pelirosa declaro "amiga oficial" a Anko, a quien después de un agradable rato más en el bar y antes de irse, de cierto modo, le pidió un favor.

\- Por ningún motivo puedo decir el porqué de mi decisión de casarme con Itachi..., lo único que te diré a ti..., mi "amiga" de ahora en adelante, es que espero contar con tu apoyo, ya que tu seras lo único que me una a él - la pelirosa mostraba sus ojos apunto de llorar.

Anko dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Sakura, le mostró una sutil sonrisa para después abrazarla con ternura en respuesta a su petición, la pelirosa no pudo contenerse más y soltó en llanto.

\- Claro..., "primer amiga" - esto fue lo último que agrego la joven.

...

Sin saber como, Sasuke se encontraba fuera de la casa de la pelirosa, su estado de ebriedad estaba a niveles críticos, toco como loco unas cuantas veces e incluso pateo la puerta para que así respondieran a su llamado el cual jamás fue atendido. Sin más se dejo caer en la acera, recargándose en la fría pared de la fachada, esperando así recuperar un poco la compostura. Debido a su condición, nada le era lucido para, todo daba vueltas en su entorno sin mencionar que desconocía donde había dejado su billetera, así que el pensar en tomar un taxi no era una opción viable y sobre todo, no quería llegar a la residencia ya que por muy borracho que estuviera, no permitiría que su "maldito hermano" lo viera así de mal.

Casi quedando dormido, pudo sentir un leve roce en su rostro junto con un llamado el cual le resultaba familiar y efectivamente al abrir lentamente sus ojos, aunque tardado pudo divisar la imagen del rostro de Sakura la cual derramaba una cuantas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

\- Sa..., Sakura..., estuve, te estuve esperando..., como siempre lo he hecho - el chico acarició una de las húmedas mejillas de la pelirosa.

\- Vamos Sasuke..., debemos entrar, enfermaras si sigues aquí..., sostente por favor - la chica trataba de ayudar al pelinegro.

Con cierta dificultad el Uchiha trato de incorporarse sujetándose de la puerta con un brazo y con el otro apoyándose en Sakura al tiempo que la chica introducía su llave en el cerrojo de la puerta para abrir y así poder entrar. Una vez adentro, la pelirosa lo llevo a la sala, recostándolo sobre el sillón de tres, de modo sorpresivo Sasuke la sujeto, rodeando su espalda con sus fuertes brazos, acción que sorprendió a la pelirosa pero sin importar nada no se lo impidió. Quedando así un rato la chica aprovecho para acariciar su negro y grueso cabello, deslizó sus dedos entre aquellos largas hebras, la sensación era la misma de hace tiempo, le recordaba todas la ocasiones en las cuales lo llego a hacer con gusto y sin duda su melena era algo que le fascinaba de él, no tardó mucho en que Sasuke quedará totalmente dormido ya que lentamente dejo caer sus manos a sus costados de modo que Sakura pudiera incorporarse. Al hacerlo, contemplo en su totalidad aquel rostro tan hermoso que sin importar sus ligeros defectos, para ella era impecable. No perdió la oportunidad de volverlo a acariciar ya que sabía muy bien que probablemente sería la última vez que lo haría, deslizando sus dedos por todo su definido contorno llevando así el pulgar a sus finos labios, Sakura no pudo resistir más y sello un tierno beso en aquella boca que alguna vez fue suya sin ningún temor. Con dolor se separó de él para poder levantarse, tomo una frazada que había en otro de los sillones, la cual ocupaba Tsunade para cubrirse, la extendió para poder tapar al pelinegro, finalmente decidió irse a su habitación, resignada y con el corazón destrozado de saber que ella era la culpable de todo lo que sucedía con el hombre que tanto quería.

...

Muy temprano por la mañana, el pelinegro empezaba a despertar gracias a los malestares de la resaca, en cuanto se incorporó se tambaleo un poco golpeando así una lámpara situada a lado del sillón, el ruido ocasionado de dicha lámpara al caer puso en aviso a la pelirosa quien inmediatamente se dirigió a ver que había pasado. Cuando el pelinegro trato de dirigirse a la puerta para salir de ahí, Sakura ya se encontraba detrás suyo quien no dudo en llamarle.

\- "Sasuke" - nombró mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Se supone que tendría que haberme ido sin que tu te dieras cuenta - musitó el pelinegro mientras se giraba para verla con aquellas ojeras por falta de sueño.

\- Deberías descansar más, darte un baño y almorzar algo..., te vez fatal - la chica trato de tocar su rostro, pero este se lo impidió sosteniendo su mano bruscamente con la de él.

\- "No"..., ya me voy, seguramente mi padre e Itachi están vigilándote todo el tiempo, no durarían en pensar mal de esta situación - Sasuke soltaba la mano de la pelirosa con cierta pesadez, para después dar vuelta de nuevo - gracias por dejarme quedar aquí..., y disculpa mi atrevimiento, no volverá a pasar - dicho esto el chico se dirigía a la entrada, pero la pelirosa lo detuvo abrazándose de él, por la espalda.

\- Por favor..., no te vayas - las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos jade.

\- Duele Sakura..., no hagas esto..., con un "DEMONIO" - reaccionó Sasuke desesperado.

Al voltear su cuerpo, bruscamente el pelinegro se libero del agarre de los brazos de Sakura, la sujeto con fuerza de sus delgados brazos a lo que está se estremeció debido al dolor causado. La chica lo miraron con cierto temor, ya que él mostraba un semblante desquiciado, suena muy exagerado pero cabe mencionar que desde el día en que su padre le anuncio sobre el compromiso de esta con su hermano, se vio obligado a olvidar de lleno la idea de recuperarla, "¿cómo era posible que Itachi llegará tan lejos?" se decía en su interior a parte de preguntarse si acaso Sakura amaba tanto a su hermano, más de lo que lo quiso a él. El insomnio le atormentaba más seguido por las noches, su apetito desaparecía por momentos, el cigarro era más constante y sus noches de borracheras empezaban a descontrolarse que de ha no ser por la compañía de Anko ya le hubieran propinado una buena golpiza o hubiera terminado en repetidas ocasiones en la cama con cual mujerzuela.

\- Calmate..., solo me preocupa que te suceda algo - la voz de la pelirosa empezaba a entrecortarse.

\- ¡¡¡Pues no deberías tomarte la molestia..., no me provoques a cruzar la línea "Sakura"!!! - el chico apretó con más fuerza a Sakura.

-" Ay..., Sasuke", me duele..., por favor me estas lastimando - el rostro de la pelirosa mostraba una mueca de dolor.

Escuchando esto, el pelinegro la soltó, miro fijo su aspecto indefenso y de modo preocupante se alejo de ella, pero a Sakura, no le importo y volvió a sujetarlo pero esta vez del brazo.

\- Debo irme... - dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo.

\- "Por favor..., no te vayas así" - dijo la pelirosa con cierta tristeza.

Esas lágrimas que inundaban los ojos de Sakura por alguna razón incitaban a Sasuke a abrazarla como jamás lo había hecho, pero en lugar de eso decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto y retirarse de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

\- ¡No juegues conmigo..., no soy tan "estúpido"! - dicho esto se soltó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta para cruzarla.

Sakura rompió en llanto y después de un rato de estar así, de la nada un fuerte dolor empezó a surgir en la parte baja de su abdomen, aquel malestar iba aumentando considerablemente, tanto al grado de hacerla caer mientras ella se quejaba, jamás había sentido nada así, en ese momento como pudo se dirigió casi arrastrando a tomar el teléfono y marcarle a una ambulancia ya que aquella enorme molestia venía acompañada de sangre que descendían de sus entrepiernas. No entendía que sucedía, estaba totalmente segura que eso solo pasaba en una mujer embarazada, "que rayos"..., se dijo así misma, mientras esperaba la llegada de los paramédicos, trato de calmarse pero lamentablemente el insoportable dolor no la dejo, recordó entonces que la vez que se entregó a Itachi el no uso protección y ella jamas se previno, ni hizo nada de manera enseguida, se olvido por completo de eso debido a toda la situación de Tsunade y la universidad, pensó que el tomar la pastilla de emergencia unas par de horas después del tiempo indicado seria suficiente, ingenuamente creyó que servirían, "que estúpida" pensó mientras se retorcía y esperaba la llegada de la ambulancia.

...


	35. LO QUE FALTABA

\- Sakura, entiende que debes guardar reposo..., en cuanto estés bien prometo que no volveré a interferir más..., por favor "cariño", no me gustaría que te pasará algo a ti o a nuestro bebé - decía Itachi tiernamente y acariciando el sedoso cabello rosa de su ahora prometida, quien se encontraba en su nueva y amplia cama.

\- "Basta" Itachi..., no tienes que tratarme como una "estúpida", llevo encerrada en este "maldito" lugar más de una semana..., lo dices tan fácil y la universidad ¿qué?..., además no he visto a mi tía y no sé cómo sigue -

\- Tsunade esta perfectamente bien, sigue con sus terapias para su rehabilitación..., ella esta consciente de que debes descansar, me ha dicho que ahora que pueda vendrá a visitarte, esta muy apenada por todo lo que ocurrió entre ustedes..., ya no debes preocuparte, recuerda las indicaciones del doctor Yakushi - el Uchiha mayor la trataba tan delicadamente cómo si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana.

Ante esa actitud tan cariñosa y atenta de Itachi, Sakura no podía negarse ya que la inmensa ilusión y alegría que había causado la noticia de que este sería padre la hizo sentirse culpable respecto a su mala actitud que había tenido hacia él después del absurdo trato con Fugaku, al final de cuentas el no tenia ni idea de lo que había hecho el líder Uchiha. Con cierta resignación y con la tonta idea de que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a esa vida, la pelirosa tomo la decisión de tratar como debería de ser a su futuro esposo, que más daba, según ella, tendría un hijo con él y así tendría que ser.

\- Bien debo irme - dijo Itachi mientras miraba la hora de su reloj de mano - por favor "cerezo" debes comer bien..., Ibizu me ha dicho que has comido muy poco, recuerda que tienes bajo peso y eso puede traer ciertas consecuencias más adelante - este acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su prometida.

\- Claro..., no debes preocuparte..., que tengas un buen día - musitó un poco sonrojada.

\- Bien y muchas Gracias - dicho esto el joven se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chica dándole un sutil beso en la frente y así salir de la habitación.

Itachi tenía que presentarse con urgencia en la Editorial, ya que su padre lo había citado y al parecer por su tono de voz al hablar con él por celular, se encontraba furioso, sin saber cual sería el motivo de su molestia, el Uchiha mayor se dirigía a encontrarse con Fugaku.

La mansión de los Uchiha era muy, pero muy espaciosa, después de haber sido dada de alta del hospital, por petición de Itachi, Sakura se mudo a aquella residencia. Al principio se había negado pero la insistencia de su ahora prometido y por consejos de su tía la hicieron reconsiderarlo y así terminará aceptando.

A pesar de tener viviendo una semana bajó el mismo techo que Sasuke, en ningún momento, ni de chiste se había podido encontrar con él y ciertamente moría de ganas por verlo, aunque sabia bien que seria algo lamentable en su condición, "¿qué pensaría de ella, ahora con la cuestión de su embarazo?" , se preguntaba en muchas ocasiones durante el transcurso del día, "tal vez es mejor no verlo" , concluía en sus pensamiento.

Su estado emocional mostraba un poco de depresión debido a todo lo que giraba en su entorno, no tenía apetito y su sueño se veía afectado, pero no mencionaba nada ya que no quería preocupar a Itachi y mucho menos regresar al hospital, trataría entonces de hacer un esfuerzo respecto a su alimentación, pero era claro que sería sin éxito alguno.

Tras enterarse del embarazo de Sakura y de su repentina instalación en la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke no reacciono muy bien que digamos, "lo que faltaba" se decía en cuanto trataba de asimilar todo, era un choque emocional incapaz de soportar, ni todo el alcohol de Japón le ayudaría a sobrellevar esa lamentable vida que llevaba. Como era costumbre para el le termino contando todo a su "horrenda" amiga.

\- "Joder"..., solo falta que te caiga un "puto piano" mi adonis - decía la joven pelinegra mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Ambos se encontraban en su hora libre de trabajo y habían decidió ir a la azotea del edificio para fumar y platicar más tranquilamente.

\- No entiendo ¿que "jodidas madres" pensaba en salir embarazada? - expresaba el pelinegro con angustia en lo que prendía su tercer cigarro.

\- ¿Que te puedo decir yo? ..., no soy científica - la chica se recargaba en la malla metálica que rodeaba toda la azotea.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el piso mirando inexpresivo al cielo.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer Anko?..., de verdad estoy llegando al límite - la voz del chico sonaba con melancolía - ahora ella esta en la casa y trato de estar lo menos posible dentro de ese "maldito lugar" para no toparmela -

\- Hay "tantazo"..., esto es muy complicado y ciertamente no encuentro como ayudarte..., al parecer ese "infeliz " de Itachi se ha salido con la suya y creo que la "ñoña" lo ve como lo mas cool del mundo..., dime ¿en verdad es como dicen?, un increíble hombre, porque para ser cierto suena muy increíble - Anko tomaba asiento junto a su amigo.

\- No lo sé..., jamás conocí ese aspecto de él..., ambos siempre hemos sido muy reservados en cuanto a las mujeres..., bueno, si el sabía algo mio era por Naruto pero nunca interfirió - el pelinegro recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Para mi que ese "cabrón" es un lobo con traje de cordero..., presiento que Sakura nunca va a ser feliz con él - la chica daba las últimas fumadas a lo que quedaba de su cigarro mentolado.

Después de un largo silencio entre fumadas y divagaciones, el pelinegro solo dejo salir cuatro palabras de su boca.

\- Yo la amo Anko - dicho esto dejo caer sus primeras lágrimas.

Ante la humedad que sentía en su hombro no pudo hacer nada, solo dejo que el chico desahogara todo el dolor que sentía y que había soportado por mucho tiempo, a Anko le partía el alma ver así al que consideraba su hermano, moría de ganas por contarle todo lo que había platicado con la pelirosa, que aquel amor era mutuo y que el "maldito de Itachi" solo se había aprovechado del sufrimiento de esta cuando ellos se separaron, pero Sakura también era su amiga y no podía mencionar nada al respecto. De lo que si estaba segura la joven fotógrafa era de que había algo turbio en ese compromiso, secretamente mantenía comunicación a través de llamadas telefónicas con la pelirosa y estaba al tanto de su condición. Ahora ella era la única testigo de ese amor sincero que existía entre ambos y de que sufrían con la misma intensidad.

Al calmar el llanto, Sasuke se incorporó de su posición, limpiando el rastro que había quedado en su rostro con el puño de su camisa, su amiga solo se limitó a dar un par de palmadas y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tierna de consuelo a lo que él respondió del mismo modo, Anko suspiro para después romper el silencio.

\- Te daré un consejo..., si la amas apoyala, se que es difícil y será difícil Sasuke pero algo me dice que sus sentimientos son mutuos..., son tal para cual, el amor que sientes no se puede comparar con la "mierda" de tu hermano - la joven tomo gentilmente la mejilla del Uchiha - créeme cuando digo que Itachi no tiene oportunidad contra ti porque solo sera su esposo, pero tu eres dueño de ella..., estoy completamente segura que ese "bastardo" cometerá un error y es ahí cuando tu tomarás partida en este asunto..., ¿me entiendes "tontazo" - concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ante esas palabras Sasuke quedo asombrado, no había tenido cabeza para pensar en eso, solo se preocupo por la traición de su hermano, pero no en estar junto a ella como apoyo, era obvio que aun no había hecho nada para recuperarla y llego a la conclusión de que Anko tenía razón, no dejaría tan fácil el amor que sentía y seria paciente, en cuanto a su hermano sabía que no era perfecto y que al igual que él tenía mucho que ocultar. Sin más una nueva esperanza había surgido en él, la cual reflejaba en sus ojos negros.

\- Gracias Anko..., me siento feliz de tenerte - concluyó sonriendo felizmente con lo que sorprendió a su amiga.

Anko reconoció que Sakura de verdad conocía a Sasuke pues no exagero en decir que él poseía una hermosa sonrisa inigualable, esto de igual modo alegro a la joven quien antes de regresar al trabajo que faltaba por concluir le hablo muy a su estilo.

\- No es nada "emo vengador" -

"Fácil es hablar de que vas a hacer algo, lo complicado esta en realizarlo"..., en ese dilema se encontraba Sasuke una vez que estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta de la casa, era gracioso ver que le resultaba difícil entrar a su propio hogar mientras todavía era de día ya que desde que Sakura llego a vivir ahí el llegaba pasadas de la 11:00pm. Una vez decidido, abrió la puerta y entro, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al tener su vaso de agua le resultó curioso no ver a Ibizu como era costumbre cuando alguno de ellos llegaban, en ese momento como si pareciera que lo hubiera invocado el mayordomo entro con una bandeja con comida en las manos.

\- Joven Sasuke ha llegado temprano - dijo Ibizu con un semblante apagado mientras dejaba dicha bandeja en la barra de la cocina.

\- Si..., hoy termine temprano - respondió el pelinegro después de dar un trago de agua, observando después la comida que había llevado el hombre, las cual estaba intacta.

\- Bien..., quiere que le sirva algo de comer - dijo atentamente pero sin quitar sus ojos agüitados.

\- Mmm..., no gracias, sabes que no me gusta el estofado de verduras - dijo el chico haciendo referencia al plato de la muy mencionada bandeja.

Ibizu solo agacho la mirada con desilusión tomando aquel plato y llevándolo al fregadero.

\- Claro señor..., prepararé algo mas apetecible - contesto dándole la espalda al Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ibizu, hay algo que te moleste? - pregunto preocupado dirigiéndose a él.

\- Lo siento joven..., disculpe mi comportamiento, no es nada - dijo Ibizu mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Tsk..., vamos Ibizu no sabes mentir, dime ¿qué ocurre? - el pelinegro se recargo de espalda a lado de donde estaba el mayordomo.

Después de meditarlo Ibizu decidió hablar.

\- Bueno joven..., estoy preocupado, el señor Itachi me pidió que estuviera al tanto de la señorita Sakura, presenta un cuadro de anemia leve pero el doctor dijo que por el embarazo puede complicarse considerablemente...- pausó para dar un ligero suspiro -..., la cuestión es que la señorita se niega a ingerir cualquier alimento, dice que esta bien, que no hay de que preocuparse..., sinceramente joven Sasuke no se como manejar la situación - el hombre quedo en silencio con la mirada baja.

Sasuke desconocía ese punto sobre la anemia de la pelirosa pero tampoco le resultaba extraño, de hecho era de esperarse ya que sabía bien que la pelirosa no era de buen comer y con su físico tan delgado era obvio que estuviera así, aunque también reconocía que Ibizu tenía razón en preocuparse ya debía alimentarse adecuadamente para mantenerse bien en cuanto a su salud. Sin importar lo que su hermano mayor dijera o pensará decidió no estar ajeno a la situación ya que se trataba del bien de su persona preciada.

\- Bueno Ibizu..., de primera no debes preocuparte de esa manera, es normal que no tenga hambre debido a su condición, claro que no debe dejar de comer..., pero también debes tener en cuenta que ella gusta de cosas dulces..., y sobre todo que odia el estofado de verduras - dijo el Uchiha de modo graciosamente sabio.

\- Oh..., ya veo, no lo sabía joven Sasuke - agrego Ibizu un poco apenado - pero cómo que debería prepararle..., bueno, siempre cocino comida sin dulzor, hace mucho tiempo que no se cocina cosas dulces en esta casa, la señora Mikoto se encargaba de eso, mmm..., tendré que investigar de inmediato recetas agradables al gusto de la señorita Sakura..., si, eso haré - su agobio aumento más.

\- He dicho que no te preocupes..., ¿sabes?, debemos preparar crema de zanahoria, mmm..., una tarta de manzana y un coctel de frutas, seguro así comerá - propuso Sasuke con entusiasmo a lo que el mayordomo se sorprendió.

\- De acuerdo joven - concluyó el hombre con gusto.

Sin esperar más, Sasuke junto con Ibizu iniciaron con aquel exquisito menú para la pelirosa.

El pelinegro se sintió complacido por contemplar tan hermosa escena de Sakura mientras dormía plácidamente, dejo la bandeja que llevaba con la comida en una cómoda de la habitación, se acercó a la cama para sentarse suavemente a lado de ella, sin dudar deslizó su mano en su frente terminando en su mejilla, acción que a pesar de haber sido sutil despertó a la pelirosa la cual al percatarse de su presencia despertó de súbito con cierto desconcierto.

\- ¡Sasuke!..., - dijo en voz alta mientras se incorporaba.

\- Tranquila..., no debes levantarte así - enunció sutilmente tocando el brazo de la pelirosa.

\- No quiero ser grosera pero..., ¿qué haces aquí? - la chica se sentaba cuidadosamente en la orilla de la cama observando de reojo al pelinegro.

\- Mgh..., bueno, como eres toda una "molestia" tuve que venir para ver lo que sucede - decía Sasuke cruzando sus brazos.

\- Mgh..., - la pelirosa sonrió de modo acongojado.

Sasuke sin dudar acomodo los mechones de cabello que de modo rebelde caían en su rostro acomodándolos hacia un lado, detrás de su oreja, aquel semblante decaído de la chica lo intrigaba, no le gustaba para nada ver en esa condición a su amada "muñequita", queriendo animarla un poco comenzó una platica con ella.

\- Dime..., ¿has dormido bien? - dicho esto por las ligeras ojeras que se notaban bajo sus ojos jade.

\- Claro..., de hecho he tenido mucho sueño, estando aquí todo el tiempo puedo tomar las siestas que quiera - hablaba sutilmente.

\- Bien..., ¿qué has comido? - el pelinegro se levantó dirigiéndose a donde había dejado la charola.

\- Mmm..., bueno francamente no he tenido mucha hambre, pero tal vez al rato coma algo - la chica lo observaba fijamente.

\- Pues creo que debes comer en este momento - Sasuke se acercaba de nuevo a su lugar con la comida de la chica, dejándola sobre la cama.

Sakura quedo muy impresionada con tal manjar que vio frente a ella.

\- Todo se ve delicioso..., - decía mientras lo contemplaba.

\- Claro..., era de esperarse ya que soy todo "chef master" - el chico usaba un tono gracioso a lo que la pelirosa río discretamente.

\- Increíble..., ¿todo esto lo preparaste tu? - pregunto sorprendida.

\- Bueno no solo yo..., con la ayuda de Ibizu fue más sencillo -

Sasuke sonrió al responder.

\- ¿De verdad? ..., muchas gracias - la pelirosa mostró una tierna sonrisa, junto con sus mejillas enrojecidas hacia que luciera mas hermosa de lo habitual.

De igual modo Sasuke se sonrojo, Sakura era la única capaz de ponerlo de ese modo, su fría y dura personalidad cambiaba a una más tierna y cálida, sin importar que muy pronto sería su cuñada el había decidido estar con ella para todo momento, se evocaría a cuidarla y sería su apoyo incondicional, lo que su padre e Itachi dijeran lo tendrían sin cuidado ya que a pesar de ser difícil y a diferencia de su hermano, el no cruzaría la línea.

\- Bien..., ahora come, no creo que quieras que yo te de en la boca..., ¿o si? - el pelinegro bromeó para hacer a un lado sus nervios.

\- ¡Sasuke! ..., "claro que no, estoy enferma, más no incapacitada" - decía una Sakura molesta, pero que muy en el fondo bromeaba.

\- Sakura..., estar embarazada no es una enfermedad - agrego seriamente el Uchiha.

La pelirosa agachó la mirada avergonzada, en ese momento quería morir no exactamente por el embarazo sino por el hecho de que su ex-novio supiera que se había entregado a alguien más y sobre todo tratándose del hermano mayor de éste.

\- Supongo que has de pensar que soy la peor mujer del mundo..., de verdad quisiera que todo fuera distinto..., lo siento - la chica mantenía sus ojos cristalizados fuera del alcance del pelinegro.

\- Pero las cosas resultaron así..., Sakura no te culpo, te defraude..., no fui capaz de abrir mi corazón por completo y eso te hizo dudar, pensé que sería lo mejor, el no contarte sobre mi patético pasado pero sin querer lo arruine todo - dijo nostálgico y soltando un hondo suspiro.

\- Mmm..., bueno creo que fue cosa de dos..., ambos lo arruinamos - agrego Sakura ante las palabras del pelinegro que pensando un rato hablo de nuevo.

\- Ok..., entonces estamos empatados -

\- Claro... -

Por un momento cruzaron sus miradas y rieron juntos ante esa extraña conclusión, resultó más fácil de lo que pensaron el aclarar dudas pendientes, jamás habían disfrutado de una platica tan amena entre ellos la cual duro horas, hablando de todo durante la ausencia del otro y en cierto punto era bueno ya que en ese momento volvían a encontrarse, a reiterar el porque se amaban tanto y aunque tal vez ya no fuera posible volver a estar juntos, estaban dispuestos a compartir el mismo dolor ante ese hecho, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ser y sería su amigo incondicional, Sakura sin duda lo aceptaría con tal de tenerlo cerca, aunque eso significará estar así por el resto de sus vidas, era otro trato más para la chica el cual cumpliría con gusto y que sólo ellos dos entendían sin decir nada.


	36. LA BODA

\- ¿A qué "madres" estas jugando "Sasuke"? - decía con molestia Itachi.

Ya había pasado tres semanas

desde que la pelirosa había llegado a la gran resistencia Uchiha y ciertamente su estado era mucho mejor ya que el mismo doctor dijo que su evolución era buena y que muy pronto podría llevar un embarazo normal sin ningún problema. Esta situación era de esperarse gracias al Uchiha menor, quien dedicaba todo su tiempo libre en cuidar de ella, trabajo del que despojo a Ibizu y por así decirlo hasta al mismo Itachi quien muy a su pesar y enojo no decía nada para no perturbar a Sakura y provocarle algún malestar ya que de alguna manera reconocía que la presencia de su hermano en la vida de su tan amada "cerezo" le ayudaba a tener un mejor semblante y humor. En muchas ocasiones hablo al respecto con su prometida, alegando que no le era muy grato aquel comportamiento efusivo por parte de su hermano menor hacia ella, pero pacientemente Sakura le explicaba que no debía preocuparse de nada ya que ella sería su esposa y jamás lo traicionaría, que siempre le sería leal y se dedicaría en ser la mejor madre y esposa del mundo, la chica se mentía diciendo que Sasuke solo era una buena compañía cuando el estaba ausente y que aquel vínculo solo era de una buena amistad entre cuñados. Itachi no se sentía con derecho de reclamar más, ya que en el asunto de no estar en casa la pelirosa tenia mucha razón, este se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Editorial viendo los asuntos del que debe de encargarse un líder, puesto que Fugaku lo puso al tanto de que en cuanto se case el recibiría ese lugar, el que sin dudar aceptaría asegurando un excelente futuro para su hijo y su esposa.

En esta ocasión el Uchiha mayor había terminado temprano con sus asuntos y en vez de ir a tomar unos tragos decidió llegar temprano a casa para estar con su prometida, pero tal fue su sorpresa y el colmo encontrar a su hermano menor junto con ella recostados en la gran cama platicando entre risas, cabe destacar que solo eran lo que hacían, platicar, pero eso ya no le importo a Itachi, no soportaría más la sombra de aquella relación que alguna vez hubo entre ellos.

\- Sasuke..,¿podemos hablar? - decía Itachi de modo serio quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la habitación mientras los veía.

\- ¡Oh Itachi! ..., has llegado, le estaba contando a Sasuke sobre Deidara, hoy le he marcado y me ha dicho que se dará un tiempo para venir a nuestra boda..., - la pelirosa hablaba con entusiasmo.

\- Me parece bien "cariño"..., - dicho esto mostrando una sonrisa, para después volver a dirigirse a su hermano de nuevo con forma seria - "Sasuke..., ¿necesito repetirlo de nuevo?" -

\- Claro que no hermano - contesto el pelinegro menor mientras se incorporaba en su totalidad de la cama sin antes dirigirse a la pelirosa - ahora te dejo para que descanses y pases tiempo con Itachi - agrego Sasuke sonriendo mutuamente con la chica quien asentía.

Este tipo de acciones irritaban más al Uchiha mayor, asunto que según el terminaría hoy.

Sasuke salio de la habitación indicándole a su hermano que lo esperaría en la estancia quien asintió con la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa, antes de ir tras él, dedico una tierna mirada a la chica y le dijo que pronto regresaría.

\- Claro..., quiero contarte algunas cosas Itachi - contesto con cierta alegría en su rostro.

\- Bien ahora regreso - tras decir esto salio cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Al llegar a la sala, Sasuke ya lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones tomando una cerveza, en la mesita central había dejado una para que él la tomará. Itachi tomo asiento en otro de los sofás a lado de su hermano y no muy convencido tomo la lata de cerveza.

\- ¿A qué "madres" estas jugando "Sasuke"? - decía con molestia Itachi, después de dar su primer trago.

\- Habla claro..., no soy un "puto" adivino - el chico miraba airadamente a su hermano mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

\- Me refiero a tu "mamada" de estar al pendiente de "mi" futura esposa - Itachi de igual modo veía enojado a Sasuke - eso es algo que solo me concierne a mi ya que por si no te habías dado cuenta esta embarazada de "mi" "cabrón", no te atribuyas derechos que no te corresponden, me enferma ver como estas pegado a ella como "puta sandijuela" -

\- Jajaja..., no me "jodas" "pendejo", ahora si es "tu" asunto, en fin, si tu lo dices..., mira no voy a discutir con una "mirada" como tu..., y que te quede claro, mientras ella no me lo pida yo no me voy a retirar..., no debes preocuparte hermano, a diferencia de ti yo si se respetar a la familia y como tu lo has dicho, Sakura pronto se casará contigo, eso la incluye a ella también..., claro a menos que ella quiera lo contrario..., pero la conozco tan bien que dudo mucho que quiera llegar a ese extremo y eso deberías tenerlo muy en cuenta para que dejes de pensar en "estupideces" - el pelinegro menor miraba de reojo a su hermano mientras bebía más de su cerveza.

\- "Tsk"..., por favor Sasuke los dos sabemos de que pie cojea el otro..., no me vengas ahora que eres el súper amigo de mi futura mujer..., buscate una excusa mejor "imbécil"- Itachi decía con desagrado sin quitar la mirada en su hermano.

\- Mira "cabron" te lo voy a poner así de fácil..., tu sigue jugando al prometido ejemplar, incapaz de engañar a su futura esposa y a mi dejame tranquilo -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - el Uchiha mayor quedo atónito ante las palabras de Sasuke.

\- Sabes bien a que..., "maldito enfermo de mierda"..., creíste que nunca me daría cuenta, de tus "malditos gustos tan repugnantes" - la ira en la mirada de Sasuke aumentaba - me vale una "mierda" a quien le pagues por aguantar tus "estúpidos gustos masoquistas" por mi mejor..., pero atrévete a hacerle daño a Sakura y te juro que te aniquilo con mis propias manos -

Itachi quedo con los ojos abiertos, si su hermano y padre fueron capaz de enterarse, porque de hecho Fugaku ya le había reclamado al respecto, entonces Sakura de igual modo podría descubrirlo en algún momento. Sasuke se levanto de su lugar al no ver respuesta por parte del otro, decidió retirarse por hoy, aquel triunfo ante su hermano significaba más de lo que aparentaba y ambos lo tenían en cuenta. Antes de irse volvió a dirigirse a su hermano.

\- Recuerda una cosa Itachi..., ella no perdona una traición, te lo dice la voz de la experiencia - el chico mostró una sonrisa triunfante ante el Uchiha menor - bien me retiro a descansar, mañana sera un largo día -

Itachi quedo solo en la sala, con la furia que sentía aplastó la lata de cerveza con su mano, aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada, lo único viable era adelantar su boda para que de ese modo asegurará su futuro con Sakura, tal vez sería muy pronto pero no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para que todo se apresurara.

Sakura había terminado con el Convenio que le había entregado Fugaku, al parecer su futura familia era muy tradicional y patriarcal ya que en una de las secciones de este estipulaba que la futura esposa si podía concluir una carrera universitaria para tener más clase y valor como toda una digna esposa para el Líder de la Casa Editorial Amaterasu, más no para ejercerla a nivel profesional. También decía que los concubinos no dormirían juntos a no ser para tener intimidad y así poder procrear, algo sumamente extraño pero que de cierto modo agradecía, ya que el tener un solo hijo durante los primeros 5 años de matrimonio también era un punto importante en el papel, y así muchos puntos más demasiados raros para ella, pero no imposibles de realizar o de comprender. En fin, lo último era comprobar su nacionalidad pero este punto lo diluyó el líder Uchiha ya que sabía muy bien que la familia de la pelirosa por parte de Tsunade eran de descendencia europea y eso no sería bien visto entre el círculo de socios involucrado en sus negocios. Ahora solo faltaban detalles para la tan afamada boda.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Tsunade, Shizune y Anko se encontraban con la pelirosa en su habitación, le ayudarían a prepararse para el evento que cambiaría por completo su vida.

\- Oye Saku..., quien hará el honor de entregarte en el altar - pregunto preocupada Shizune viendo a las demás, mientras cepillaba el largo cabello rosa.

\- Pues es obvio..., mi tía Tsuna - la pelirosa miraba a la mujer rubia a través del espejo de su tocador.

\- Claro..., aunque ¿sabes? siempre pensé que Dan sería el que te entregaría..., bueno uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar - Tsunade dijo con nostalgia viendo a su sobrina de igual modo a través del reflejo - Saku..., se que tal vez sea demasiado tarde, pero de verdad siento haber sido una "estúpida", me sentía tan mal con lo de Dan que no me di cuenta que tu también estabas pasando por un mal momento por mi causa - las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos color miel.

Shizune y Anko quedaron estupefactas ante la situación, a lo que esta última dio señal a la otra de salir para darles un momento a solas. Una vez quedando ellas dos en la habitación, la chica se levantó de la silla en donde estaba acomodada y se acercó a su tía.

\- Tía - la chica se inclino sujetando de los brazos a la mujer con ambas manos - no debes disculparte..., todo este tiempo te he estado muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mi y entiendo como te sentías, tu amabas a Dan y el perderlo no fue fácil asimilarlo - los ojos jades de la pelirosa empezaron a derramar lágrimas junto con los de su tía.

Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente y lloraron entre palabras de consuelo y afecto, para Sakura fue alentador el reconciliarse y aclarar las cosas con su querida tía ya que siendo su única familia la quería cerca. En ese momento entro Anko, observando así la conmovedora escena pero sin dejar de ser ella interrumpió abruptamente.

\- Bueno, bueno..., basta de sentimentalismos, debemos preparar a la futura sentenciada a muerte..., a no, no,..., perdón a la novia jajajaja - la joven quería animar el ambiente a su modo.

La pelirosa y Tsunade secaron sus lágrimas para empezar a reír de igual forma. De la nada Shizune llego acompañada de aquel guapo Uchiha vestido de traje.

\- ¡¿Sasuke?! - dijo asombrada Sakura observando al pelinegro a lo que este solo le sonrió sutilmente.

\- Bueno..., Shizune y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que Tsunade se vería nada "genial" llevándote en su silla de ruedas ante el altar - Anko se dirigió a Sasuke tomándolo del brazo - así que tuve la increíble idea de que debes ir del brazo de mi adonis - la joven sonrió ampliamente ante las miradas sorprendidas del pelinegro y de Sakura.

El Uchiha poso sus ojos en la pelirosa mostrándole una tierna sonrisa y en modo de respuesta asintió con su cabeza haciéndole saber que el lo haría complacido. Anko sabía bien que a Itachi no le daría nada de gracia ver a Sakura del brazo del hombre que siempre le haría sombra "sera divertido", se decía en su interior.

Así, el día siguió su curso, todo se encontraba listo y en su lugar,

con la llegada de los invitados dio inicio la ceremonia y fue entonces cuando la pelirosa supo que sería su última oportunidad de transmitir lo que sentía. Una vez en sus posiciones la chica empezó a sentirse intranquila, el pelinegro se percató de ello por el temblor de su brazo el cual estaba entrelazado con el de él, al voltear al verla sus ojos negros se cruzaron con las deslumbrantes iris jades de la pelirosa fue el momento perfecto para hablar, antes de que las grandes puertas del salón se abrieran.

\- Sasuke..., te amo - dijo Sakura de tal modo como si se tratara del fin del mundo.

El Uchiha sonrió nostálgico y sin dudar se acercó besando con ternura y dolor aquella amplia frente que siempre le molesto por gustarle tanto.

\- Yo también te amo - respondió al separar sus labios de ella.

La música acústica de fondo los saco de su hermoso momento regresándolos a la realidad, ya era tiempo de dejar atrás aquel sueño truncado.


	37. EL ADIÓS (CAPÍTULO FINAL)

Ya había pasado dos meses desde la boda y aunque Sakura ahora era legalmente esposa del Uchiha mayor, su cercanía con Sasuke no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, algo que empezaba a molestar a Fugaku y que de igual modo lo malinterpretaría, éste decidiría hablar al respecto con su hijo menor pues ya que contaba con la solución perfecta para separarlo de su ahora nuera.

\- Adelante - dijo Fugaku ante el llamado en la puerta de su despacho.

Sasuke entro haciendo una reverencia, su padre lo había citado sin falta para un asunto importante.

\- Buen día padre - decía el pelinegro mientras entraba.

\- Toma asiento por favor hijo - indicaba el hombre señalando uno de los lugares que había.

Sasuke se dirigió a uno de los asientos frente al escritorio de su padre, esperando a que su padre hablara respecto al urgente problema que se le había presentado. El asunto implicaba la Imprenta Takashi, negocio que había pertenecido a la familia de la difunta Mikoto y paso a manos de Fugaku cuando ella murió, esta Imprenta que se localizaba en Sub-Corea empezó a presentar problemas de administración, tanto en el personal como en el aspecto de las ganancias, era prioridad el mantener laborando este negocio ya que era el único recuerdo dejado por la hermosa madre y esposa de los Uchiha y el cual sería heredado en un futuro por Sasuke, así que según Fugaku, era imperativo que el viajará a Corea y arreglará ese problema y de paso conociera el movimiento de su futuro negocio.

\- Padre..., ¿me estás pidiendo que me mude a Seul?, pero es muy repentino - decía desconcertado.

\- Lo se..., y también se que no será fácil, afortunadamente contaras con la asesoría de tu tía Naori, hermana menor de tu madre -

\- ¿Mi tía?..., no sabía que mamá tuviera familia en Corea..., ¿de que parte exactamente? - el chico pregunto curioso.

\- De Busan..., hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun de tu madre, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto llegues a allá sabrás bien su historia, el porqué de Corea y mucho sobre su familia..., se bien que no he sido capaz de poder hablar de ello, pero creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad de conocer más a cerca de sus raíces - el hombre veía a su hijo atentamente, contemplando la expresión ante la confusión.

Ciertamente Sasuke desconocía muchos aspectos de ella, después de su lamentable muerte nunca tuvo intensión de saber sobre su vida, solo se quedo con el hermoso recuerdo de haber pasado preciado tiempo con su hermosa madre. El pelinegro se sentía abatido, era claro que no podría negarse tratándose de algo tan importante que involucraba a su madre, el asunto era que no quería dejar a la mujer que amaba, el solo pensar en no verla durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo le destrozaba el alma pero ni hablar el destino así es de cruel. Después de inundar la habitación con un profundo silencio, el padre se dirigió a su querido hijo.

\- Sasuke..., debes entender que no tienes otra opción - el hombre apoyo ambos codos sobre el escritorio para así poder entrelazar sus manos.

\- Lo se..., solo necesito arreglar algunas cosas y esperare a que pase navidad para así poder irme - el pelinegro se incorporó de su asiento - bien..., si es todo me retiro padre, tengo que presentarme en la Editorial -

\- Una cosa más..., quería felicitarte por el éxito de la revista de espectáculos..., al parecer la demanda a crecido desmesuradamente desde su debut, me siento orgulloso hijo..., excelente trabajo - agrego Fugaku antes de que su hijo se retirará.

\- Gracias padre..., pero crédito no sólo me lo llevo yo, si no también todos los subordinados al proyecto..., bien me voy - el joven dio media vuelta para así poder retirarse del lugar.

Al salir del despacho de su padre, el Uchiha paro por un momento, pensativo sobre la situación ¿cómo le haría saber a Sakura sobre esto?, se preguntó en su interior, si el le había prometido a la pelirosa que siempre estaría a su lado sin importar que lo hiciera como su cuñado.

"Ni hablar, las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quisiera..., lo siento muñequita, así tiene que ser"

Palabras que Sasuke pensó antes de irse.

...

Gracias al malestar por el cual había pasado anteriormente la pelirosa, el doctor recomendó no tener contacto sexual hasta que él dictaminará lo contrario, algo que resulto genial para la chica ya que por esa cuestión la luna de miel fue suspendida, a cambio Itachi le daría un regalo muy especial el cual se lo entregaría más adelante.

Para Sakura era muy entretenido el haber aprendido a tejer, Tsunade le mostró cómo y esta inmediatamente aprendió y agarro el ritmo, así se dispuso a tejer diversas cosas como presentes para navidad : unos hermosos gorros para su tía, Shizune y Anko, juego de gorros con sus pares de guantes para Hinata y Naruto, hechos especialmente para usar en pareja, para el personal de la residencia decidió hacerles unas lindas bufandas con unos guantes extra para Ibizu, a su esposo le tejía un par de corbatas para el trabajo y finalmente para las dos persona más importantes en su vida, una frazada amarilla para su hijo o hija y un poncho color marrón, este último para Sasuke ya que la chica sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro ansiaba por tener uno, recuerdos de cuando solían ser novios y paseaban por la plaza comercial.

Para Itachi, los encuentros ocasionales que tenía con diversas mujeres se hicieron más frecuentes, el no poder tocar íntimamente a su ahora esposa le resultaba algo fastidioso y lamentablemente el Uchiha mayor se parecía en ese aspecto a su padre, un hombre que piensa que el sexo es esencial para sentirse bien, pero al parecer eso se estaba saliendo de control y de cierto modo eso pronto provocaría problemas de distintos tipos en su vida, tanto personales como laborales.

Ahora con su nuevo puesto en la Editorial, necesitaría la ayuda de una asistente, debido a que aún estaría al cien en su carrera como escritor y así sería gracias a su colega Sasori, quien le había recomendado contratar a Konan Kimura, una joven mujer con la suficiente experiencia para poder cubrir ese puesto, pero lamentablemente esta sería la causante de muchos conflictos entre la Editorial, la familia Uchiha y en el matrimonio de la pelirosa con el ahora líder.

...

Vísperas de Navidad y la nueva señora Uchiha preparaba todo con ayuda de Ibizu, desde la cena hasta el arreglo de la casa, todo debía ser especial ya que la familia, amigos cercanos y personal de la editorial estarían presentes, la presencia de estos últimos le resultaba extraño pero igual lo paso por alto ya que por ser su primera navidad en la residencia Uchiha aun desconocía mucho respecto a sus tradiciones.

En esta ocasión Itachi se encontraba en casa y el contemplar aquel tierno cuadro en donde su hermosa mujer embarazada estaba arreglando el enorme árbol navideño le resultaba lo mas grato y maravilloso en su vida, nostálgicos recuerdos de su niñez se avivaron en su mente, pero este se vio interrumpido por la dulce voz de la pelirosa.

\- Mira Itachi..., ¿qué te parece? - decía felizmente la pelirosa llamando con su mano a su esposo.

\- Todo esta increíble..., pero no debes esforzarte de este modo "cerezo" - el hombre se acerco tomando la mano de ella para después abrazarla, mientras que con una mano tocaba su pequeño vientre abultado.

\- No debes preocuparte, me siento perfectamente bien..., además para mi es muy importante esto, vendrán personas importantes y quiero esforzarme - sonreía la pelirosa, con el embarazo lucia más linda de lo normal.

\- Bien..., pero trata de tener cuidado - el Uchiha mayor dio un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

\- ¿No me ayudarás? ..., pensé que estarías aquí - la pelirosa miro con desilusión a su esposo.

\- Si estaré aquí..., solo que vendrá una recomendada de un viejo amigo, necesito conocerla y entrevistarla para ver si cubre el perfil de asistente - con una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

\- Pensé que ese era trabajo de recursos humanos - decía fríamente Sasuke quien entraba a la gran estancia, dirigiéndose hacía ellos - además ¿porqué tiene que venir directamente aquí y precisamente hoy? -

\- ¡Ay Sasuke! no tengo porque explicarte todo..., además ¿no deberías estar en la Editorial arreglando tus pendientes antes de irte? - enunció Itachi con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Irte?..., a ¿dónde Sasuke? - pregunto una preocupada Sakura.

\- Bueno..., a Corea, pero sera pasado mañana para pasar aquí la la Víspera y la Noche Buena - decía con tono apagado mirando fijamente a la pelirosa.

\- Y ¿cuándo regresarás?..., porque espero que estés de vuelta para Año Nuevo - la chica mostró una sutil sonrisa.

En ese momento una de las muchachas interrumpió anunciando que buscaban a Itachi el cual indicó que hicieran pasar a la persona que preguntaba por él, mientras Sasuke y Sakura se miraban mutuamente, esta última aun inquieta por la partida del pelinegro.

\- Mi señor - dijo la chica de servidumbre haciendo una reverencia mientras se acercaba con una bella dama.

\- Gracias Ayane..., puedes retirarte - indicó Itachi, a lo que la chica hizo una última reverencia y se retiró.

Aquella desconocida mujer resultaba ser algo misteriosa, con aquel cabello corto color azul y por la fría expresión de sus ojos grises era fácil notar que poseía un carácter fuerte.

\- Que bueno que has llegado temprano..., como podrás ver me encuentro un poco ocupado y más tarde me será imposible tener un rato libre - decía atentamente el Uchiha mayor a la mujer.

\- Lo sé señor..., me fue indicado que me presentará a esta hora para no afectar su rutina - la mujer hacía una leve reverencia.

\- En un momento regreso "cariño" - Itachi se acercó a la pelirosa la tomo del rostro con ambas manos para darle un corto beso en frente a lo que ella solo asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

El ahora líder Uchiha le indico a la mujer que le acompañará a hablar en privado, esta asintió y sin más se retiró sin antes hacer una reverencia en forma de despedida a Sasuke y la pelirosa.

...

Sakura alegaba enojada ante Sasuke sobre la situación de su partida a Corea.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes cuando vas a regresar?! - la chica deambulaba en su habitación de un lado a otro acariciando su vientre el cual le punzaba un poco debido a la sorpresa de aquella noticia.

\- Por favor Sakura..., debes calmarte, debes comprender que esto es importante para la familia - el pelinegro la seguía con la mirada conforme ella caminaba - no puedo permitir que la Imprenta que le perteneció a mi madre se pierda..., ¿me entiendes? - Sasuke se incorporó de la cama, donde estaba sentado.

Sakura se detuvo y lo miro fijamente.

\- No hay necesidad que me preguntes si lo entiendo..., se bien que no puedo reprocharte nada..., es solo que me aterra la idea de tenerte lejos durante mucho tiempo, porque así sera Sasuke, sera durante mucho tiempo - los ojos de la pelirosa entristecieron repentinamente.

\- Lo sé..., disculpame, de verdad quisiera quedarme contigo - el chico se acercó a ella recargando su mano en su cabello rosa - todo estará bien..., Itachi te ama y cuidará bien de ti y de su hijo, de eso no hay duda - Sasuke empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la pelirosa.

\- Sabes bien que a quien amo es a ti..., se que esta mal p..., pero no puedo hacer nada y eso me mata - Sakura soltó en llanto, usaba sus manos intentando secar las incesantes lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

Ante esto Sasuke no pudo aguantar más y la abrazo fuertemente, aquel cuerpo delgado que se estremecía entre sus brazos y su pecho le marcaban el corazón con una profunda herida, jamás pensó que sería así de difícil, no quería dejarla. El que fuera la esposa de su hermano era algo capaz de soportar con tal de estar cerca de ella, pero el dejarla e irse a vivir a otro país durante un largo tiempo, eso sí era incapaz de sobrellevar, pero las cosas eran así, no había opción y de que regresaría algún día eso era seguro.

\- Sa..., Sasuke - se escucho la voz entrecortada de la pelirosa entre el pecho del Uchiha.

\- ¿Dime? ..., - pregunto tiernamente mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de esta.

\- Besame..., por favor - la chica se apartó un poco del agarre de Sasuke para mirando a la cara.

Este correspondió su mirada, una donde reflejaba el deseo insistente de hacerlo y de hecho de hacerla suya en ese preciso momento si pudiera, pero en vez de ceder la tomo por ambas mejillas y solo le mostró una tierna sonrisa

\- Sabes bien que no es correcto..., lo siento no puedo - dijo con pesar para después volverla a abrazar contra su pecho.

Sin más la pelirosa volvió a llorar desconsolada, presentía que después de su partida todo sería distinto, su vida ya no sería perfecta, porque para ella así era con la presencia del pelinegro, pero a partir del día en que Sasuke se fuera estaría incompleta y su único apoyo ahora solo sería su amado bebé.

...

 ** _Por Sakura :_**

 _Hoy fuimos a despedir a Sasuke al aeropuerto y no se porque pero me parecía mas guapo de lo habitual, vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de cuando lo vi por primera vez en aquella fiesta y ciertamente sentí nostalgia al vernos ahora en esta situación. Antes de abordar se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente a lo que yo respondí de la misma manera, quedamos así durante un lapso considerable sin importarme que Itachi y el señor Fugaku nos vieran, al separarnos me entrego una caja blanca que acaparaba toda la palma de mi mano, me dijo que era un regalo que desde hace mucho quería entregarme y que esperaba lo usará siempre, ¿cómo no voy a usarlo?..., en fin, así fue como el se fue a Corea._

 _Ahora que me encuentro en mi cuarto viendo este hermoso dije entiendo muchas cosas ..., recuerdo que lo vi en la joyería donde compramos el regalo para el aniversario de Hinata y Naruto, el insistió en comprarlo pero yo me negué, era excesivamente caro..., ¡Sasuke eres maravilloso!, no es el mismo ya que la diferencia de este al original es que es de fantasía, me conoce tan bien que sabe que de haber sido el otro no lo hubiera usado jamás. Dentro de la caja se encontraba una carta..., su letra es tan hermosa al igual que él :_

 _"Cuidate, cuida a ese bebé, se buena madre pero sobre todo se fuerte Sakura..., lo que se depara de ahora en adelante no será fácil y no puedo decirte que todo estará bien porque no será así, pero si ten en cuenta que cuando yo regrese no abra duda que lo haré por ti y por ese pequeño ser que llevas dentro..., te amo, siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo"_

 _"Nos veremos pronto"_

 _¡Dios mío!..., dame fortaleza para afrontar su ausencia..._


	38. AGRADECIMIENTOS

*

Bueno, he concluido esta historia, en lo personal me fue muy satisfactorio el escribirla y ciertamente estoy conforme con el contenido, espero haya sido de su agrado y principalmente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le dieron seguimiento y las que están por leer de igual modo, todos los comentarios al igual que las estrellitas fueron y serán parte fundamental como motivación para mi imaginación.

La segunda parte *EL FLORECER DEL CEREZO , espero que de igual manera les parezca digna de leer.

Sin más me despido, muchos besos y abrazos.

*Mei Yamiyo *

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


End file.
